


Memento Amari

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (surtout Angst), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Break Up, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, War, joyeux tout ça hnn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 102,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Iwaizumi est un des seuls à savoir lui tenir tête, et s’il recule d’un pas pour montrer qu’il a compris l’ordre, il ne manque pas de poursuivre vaillamment :-Oikawa, tu ne peux pas compromettre des milliers de personnes et créer des tensions entre les royaumes simplement pour les beaux yeux d’un archer.-Tu crois ça ? rétorque rêveusement le roi. Je crois bien que je peux.





	1. Prologue - Extra muros

Le soir tombe. L’azur du ciel s’estompe, se mouchette d’étoiles infimes et lumineuses. La lune forme son croissant gracieux et commence à répandre sa lueur blême sur le monde ; les yeux mortels se ferment, les esprits s’égarent dans des rêves insensés.

Mais un jeune homme veille. Assis sur les remparts de pierre noire, ses jambes bottées pendent dans le vide. Le vent frais ébouriffe ses cheveux noirs et agite sa cape en un froissement soyeux. Dans ses yeux plissés se reflètent les flammèches qu’il aperçoit en contrebas.

Il contemple la mer de toile pourpre du camp ennemi, qui s’étale sous ses yeux en milliers de tentes, mais qui demeure silencieuse. Il est tard ; seuls résonnent à ses oreilles les hululements de bestioles nocturnes et le crépitement des torches. 

C’est le seul moment où il peut sortir désormais ; le jour, sous le siège persistant, personne ne s’aventure hors des murs épais. Le danger est trop grand, et les bruits du camp qui cerne le château, les rires assurés des soldats, les injures paillardes, sont insupportables. Les siens demeurent donc cloîtrés tant que le soleil brille.

Le messager qui devait réclamer de l’aide n’est jamais revenu. Il est parti au-delà des montagnes, dans les royaumes alliés mais lointains, chercher le roi aux cheveux de jais et son mage aux cheveux d’or. Mais l’horizon demeure muet, et ne renvoie aux yeux fatigués des assiégés que les claquements des étendards ennemis.

Mais à présent, les hommes piégés deviennent fous à l’intérieur, la tension monte et va se rompre. Ce jeune homme le sait. Il sait que dans quelques heures, quand les étoiles laisseront place aux premières grisailles de l’aurore, tous sortiront, car ils préfèrent périr en tentant de retrouver leur liberté que de mourir à petit feu de la faim et de la soif.

Mais, pour lui, ce n’est ni la faim ni la soif qui le rongent.

Lentement, il glisse de son perchoir, se penche vers le vide. Ses mains parcourent la pierre de la muraille, en cherchent les failles. Ses doigts s’agrippent aux moindres aspérités, les bouts de ses bottes s’appuient sur les plus petits rebords ; et il se balance ainsi, sombre silhouette qui s’échappe de sa prison et se fond dans la nuit.

Ses pieds touchent le sol, puis ses genoux ; il embrasserait l’herbe, s’il le pouvait, ce symbole de nature verdoyante, renaissante, nourrissante, dont ils manquent tellement à l’intérieur. Mais il est en territoire ennemi désormais ; il est désarmé et conscient que si on le voit, si on l’entend, il sera exécuté sur-le-champ. Ses mains fines, habituées à tenir un arc et des flèches, sont vides et un peu écorchées par sa descente téméraire.

Il sait que demain, l’herbe grasse sous ses pieds sera souillée de sang et que les monticules de cadavres auront remplacé les tentes. Il sait que demain, les nuages seront rouges en souvenir du carnage. Il se sent déjà comme un esprit, une âme dénuée de toute matérialité, comme si les privations du siège lui avaient ôté pour de bon toute la chair de ses os. 

Il est fin, souple, silencieux et rapide comme un félin, avance entre les toiles tendues, cherchant le cœur du camp. Il entend des pas, des voix ; et alors que son sang se glace dans ses veines, son cœur bat comme un tambour fou, fracasse ses côtes, fait bondir sa poitrine. L’alerte s’éteint et il poursuit sa folle escapade, plus vigilant que jamais.

Plusieurs fois il craint d’être aperçu ; il se tapit, il attend de longues minutes, il prépare chacune de ses foulées avec soin. Il sait qu’il mourra, peut-être demain ou peut-être plus tard, s’il a de la chance ; mais pour l’heure, il a quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui nécessite que la vie coule encore en lui.

Cette entreprise suicidaire, il y songe depuis des semaines. Depuis qu’Aoba Johsai a déclaré la guerre à Karasuno, que les choses ont mal tourné pour eux. Depuis que les ennemis ont marché sur leurs terres, saccagé leurs richesses, pillé leurs villages et volé l’or des blés. Depuis qu’il a vu le campement adverse encercler son château, là où s’étaient réfugiés les derniers défenseurs du royaume, avec pour seul espoir une silhouette galopant vers les montagnes. 

Il a pris cette habitude de grimper sur les remparts, tard dans la nuit, et de regarder au loin la grande tente blanche surplombant toutes les autres. Il jouait le risque de s’exposer à des tirs d’archers, ainsi ; mais qu’importe la mort après cette guerre ? 

Pourtant, chaque pas qu’il fait vers cette tente fantomatique semble lui redonner un souffle nouveau et pur, rallumer en lui des étincelles de vie. Et quand enfin il l’atteint, après mille frayeurs, il reste un instant sidéré devant les voiles de gaze qui volettent paisiblement dans l’air de la nuit, les étoffes immaculées frémissant sous la brise.

Le fait qu’il n’y ait pas de gardes ne l’étonne pas. Celui qu’il vient voir n’a pas besoin qu’on le défende. 

Il s’approche, presque timidement. Les traits de son visage prennent soudain une étrange expression, qui semble relever à la fois de la peur et de l’envie. De la nostalgie, peut-être. Ses yeux vifs guettent tout mouvement, et semblent essayer de voir à travers le tissu ; son souffle se raccourcit, ses lèvres se mettent à trembler un peu alors qu’il lève une main hésitante.

Il tend l’oreille, mais ne perçoit aucun bruit venant de l’intérieur. En se penchant légèrement, il entrevoit seulement la lumière chaude d’un brasero. Il inspire profondément et s’immisce entre les tentures, les effleurant à peine ; il sent leur douceur, leur propreté comme une caresse contre sa peau, et espère au fond de lui-même que les limbes l’accueilleront ainsi. 

Son regard se porte d’abord sur les riches tapis qui s’étalent sur le sol de terre battue, pleins d’arabesques chatoyantes. Il se fige quand apparaissent les bottes blanches et lacées, et ce jeune homme d’habitude reconnu pour sa hardiesse et sa franchise est tout à coup opprimé par l’angoisse. Elle lui serre le torse, lui contracte les muscles et liquéfie son courage. Sa vision se brouille.

Il est arrivé ici après tant de sacrifices et tant de risques, et sa volonté s’effrite. Un poids invisible courbe sa tête. 

Deux doigts se posent sous son menton et l’obligent à redresser son visage. Il obtempère, honteux maintenant de sa faiblesse, mais il ne peut pas parler, il ne peut pas agir. Ses yeux de saphir, par leur humidité, étincellent de mille feux quand il les relève et les heurte à ce regard sanglant qu’il ne connaît que trop bien.

-Bonsoir, Tobio.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !  
> Par rapport au prologue, ce n'en est pas la continuité. Ici commence l'histoire chronologique !  
> Bonne lecture :3

Le royaume d’Aoba Johsai a toujours été prospère. Ses plaines fertiles, dorées et verdoyantes, s’étendent à perte de vue, et des volutes de fumées signalent les fermes dispersées dans le paysage. Des chemins de terre serpentent pour relier les hommes, et les cours d’eaux dessinent des langues d’un bleu turquoise à travers le royaume. Ici et là, des bosquets d’arbres sauvages viennent ajouter de la hauteur à ce décor ; et on aperçoit, dominant le tout, un immense château. 

Ce château est bâti de pierre claire et s’élève vers les cieux, vers les nuages dont il partage la couleur. Sur la muraille, alternent avec les créneaux des gardes immobiles en armure rutilante, qui contemplent au-dessous la foule qui se presse. Les marchands ambulants poussent leurs charrettes pour passer le pont-levis et entrer dans la cour ; l’un amène sa viande, l’autre son foin ; et tous, qu’ils apportent poisson, légumes, fruits, étoffes, bijoux, meubles, bois, sont les bienvenus.

La cour est animée et constamment baignée par le soleil. Des musiciens jouent gaiement sur une estrade, des soldats s’entraînent à l’arc dans un coin près de la muraille, pendant que les commerçants et les artisans dressent leurs étals. Les enfants du château courent en tous sens dans une joyeuse pagaille, parfois supplient les palefreniers du château pour un tour à cheval, et leurs rires se mêlent à la musique et aux cris de la vente.

L’intérieur est plus calme. Les hautes salles sont plus fraîches, illuminées par les vitraux qui renvoient sur le sol des flaques de lumières colorées. Les piliers sont décorés de riches tapisseries relatant des exploits de chasse ou des mythes locaux, et en particulier la salle du trône se distingue par une opulence encore plus formidable que dans le reste du château. 

Le siège royal est surélevé par rapport aux larges dalles, et quelques marches amènent à lui : une imposante pièce du bois le plus rare, décoré d’étoffes précieuses, encadré par les blasons de la famille royale. Et, assis sur ce trône, une silhouette élancée se tient songeuse ; son coude est posé sur le bras du siège, et son menton disparaît dans la paume de sa main. Ses cheveux châtains dépassent, mèches folles, sous la lourde couronne d’or sertie de joyaux multicolores. Ses yeux sont fermés, mais il ne dort pas ; ainsi en témoigne sa main libre, dont les doigts ornés de bagues tapotent sa cuisse en rythme. 

Un grincement retentit et il relève la tête de sa main ; ses paupières révèlent deux pupilles brunes, chaudes et malicieuses, et un sourire réjoui étire ses lèvres ourlées. La porte de la salle s’est ouverte, et maintenant des pas assurés résonnent, se rapprochent. Le jeune roi n’a pas besoin d’autre indice que ce pas pour en reconnaître le possesseur. Il se lève, étire ses bras et dévale les marches pour rejoindre le nouvel arrivant.

-Quelles nouvelles, Iwaizumi ? s’enquiert-il. 

Celui auquel il s’adresse est de toute évidence un chevalier ; il est vêtu d’une armure argentée, mais qui semble lui laisser une certaine liberté de mouvement. Le pommeau d’une épée imposante dépasse de son  
fourreau, accroché à sa ceinture. L’homme en lui-même est jeune, autant que le roi ; sa peau est tannée par le soleil, ses yeux verts et vifs, ses cheveux hérissés. Son expression trahit une autorité naturelle, tempérée par la bienveillance de son regard. 

-Tout va bien, déclare-t-il. Les recrues sont équipées et vont pouvoir commencer à s’entraîner. Tu viendras t’adresser à eux ? 

Le tutoiement ne semble pas choquer le roi. Une évidente fraternité lie les deux jeunes hommes, se révèle dans le langage aisé, les muscles relâchés, l’œil franc du chevalier, qui s’adresse à lui comme à un égal.

-J’irai, répond le roi. 

Il est de coutume, en effet, que le roi accueille les nouveaux soldats du royaume, se présente à eux, les remercie de suivre cette vocation. C’est à la caserne que patientent les recrues, souvent des adolescents qui espèrent échapper au destin de fermier de leurs aïeux. Aoba Johsai n’est pas un royaume belliqueux, et s’est assuré de maintenir la paix par des alliances, des traités avec les peuples voisins. Aussi, depuis des années, les soldats ne connaissent pas la guerre ailleurs que dans les récits des vétérans balafrés. Les sélections de nouveaux soldats ont lieu tous les ans, mais sont irrégulières en nombre. 

Le soleil est à son zénith quand le roi se présente à la caserne, sur une estrade montée spécialement pour l’occasion. Les rayons de soleil qui passent par les arcades ouvertes font scintiller l’or de la couronne, et les jeunes gens se tiennent en rangs serrés, visiblement impressionnés par la prestance du monarque qu’ils voient pour la première fois. Leurs joues sont roses, leurs teints frais ; mais le roi n’a pas le temps d’en voir la moitié que sur un ordre d’Iwaizumi, ils baissent tous la tête en signe d’humilité, et ne donnent plus à voir que leurs chevelures.

-Vous venez ici à l’aube de votre vie, avant d’avoir pu en goûter les délices. Les années à venir seront parfois dures et j’en suis conscient, mais vous enrichiront immensément. Quand vous serez libérés de votre service, vous serez des hommes accomplis, libres de vous marier et de fonder une famille.

Il fait soudain une pause, et un voile vient obscurcir ses yeux un court instant ; mais il se ressaisit immédiatement et poursuit :

\- Vous serez entre vous comme des frères ; vous partagerez non seulement les repas et vos chambres, mais aussi des valeurs. En sillonnant les routes du royaume pour en maintenir l’ordre et rendre la justice, vous verrez la violence des hommes, et vous verrez aussi leur beauté. Tout cela vous fera mûrir ; et quand je vous accorderai une terre pour y vivre en paix et terminer vos jours, ces expériences que vous partagerez à vos enfants leur apprendront le monde. 

-Jurez-vous, reprend son bras droit, de servir notre roi, par l’épée et surtout par la foi et la fidélité ? 

-Je le jure, psalmodient les soldats d’une même voix. 

-Relevez la tête, déclare alors le roi. Vous êtes désormais soldats du royaume d’Aoba Johsai. 

-Vive le roi ! lance Iwaizumi.

Les nouveaux chevaliers relèvent la tête, et suivent dans un chœur transporté :

-Vive le roi ! Vive notre roi Oikawa !

Le monarque, de son estrade, contemple avec un sourire satisfait les mines dévotes levées vers lui. Il pose ses mains sur la balustrade, avec une attitude de propriétaire sans nul doute royale alors qu’il détaille les visages des nouveaux soldats pour s’y accoutumer. 

C’est alors qu’il aperçoit ce jeune homme ; ses traits fins, ses grands yeux profonds comme des océans, ses cheveux soyeux d’un noir de nuit, dont l’expression passe soudainement à la stupeur. Oikawa saisit à peine son image que son monde entier vacille. Tout autour de lui semble s’effondrer, les murs, les hommes ; il n’entend plus les cris de joie. Il n’y a que lui, lui et ce garçon, et l’univers tourne autour.

Cela ne dure qu’une demi-seconde ; Iwaizumi pose une main sur son épaule et lui adresse un sourire encourageant, appréciant comme lui les vivats. Le roi sursaute, et le choc lui paraît si violent que cela se traduit sur son expression ; ses yeux sont hagards.

-Ça va ? 

Il ne répond pas, et jette encore ses yeux dans la foule, s’accrochant presque à la balustrade. Mais nulle part il ne retrouve ce mystérieux jeune homme dont la vue l’a bouleversé. Egaré, il adresse un vague signe de main aux hourras qui se fanent, et se hâte vers la sortie. Son cœur bat la chamade ; son pas est mal assuré, il se sent faible et fébrile. 

Les yeux bleus dans lesquels il a plongé lui restent gravés sur la rétine, et il croit partout le voir, lui, cet être surgi de nulle part. Il essuie ses mains moites, et, essayant sans succès de garder son sang-froid, se dirige vers sa chambre ; à l’instant même où le panneau de bois se referme derrière lui, il se laisse glisser au sol.

Toute son existence danse devant ses yeux, mais semble converger vers un même point, la rencontre –en était-ce même vraiment une ?- de tout à l’heure. Il se prend la tête dans les mains ; ses doigts se referment sur ses boucles brunes. Il a comme une envie, un besoin maladif de repartir en quête de ce jeune homme ; tout son être désire remplir à nouveau ses yeux de cette vision –et il en est terriblement effrayé. 

Il ne sait pas quel est ce sentiment brûlant qui lui ronge les entrailles quand il revoit en pensée ce visage fugace. Il ne comprend pas cette morsure aiguë d’un besoin qui le dépasse, d’une dépendance aussi soudaine qu’irraisonnée. Il ne connaît ni l’amour ni le désir ; tout est offert au roi d’un Etat si puissant, excepté le droit de choisir une épouse, synonyme d’alliance politique, et il s’est jusque là parfaitement préservé des tentations amoureuses, se livrant plutôt à la gouvernance, à la chasse, à l’amitié. 

Il respire profondément pour recouvrer son calme ; mais un sentiment étrange, à la fois délicieux et mortel, s’est logé dans son cœur.


	3. Chapitre 2

Au château, le moment du dîner est toujours un moment rempli de chaleur et de convivialité. Autour l’immense salle à manger se creusent des cheminées flambantes, où, à l’occasion, on jette les déchets des repas pour les regarder se consumer rêveusement. Les tables sont spécifiques ; l’une accueille les courtisans, une autre les chevaliers, et la table royale les surplombe toutes deux. Au son des luths et des tambourins, qui se fondent dans le brouhaha des discussions, les serviteurs s’affairent autour des tables, posent sur les tables les plats débordants, les sauces en abondances, et versent surtout le vin qui coule à flots. A la lumière des flammes et des chandelles, les peaux des poulets rôtis luisent de gras, l’or des couverts et des coupes prennent un éclat terne, et les vapeurs entêtantes se mettent à flotter dans l’air. 

Le roi profite d’une vue imprenable sur les convives. A sa droite, Iwaizumi mange avec appétit ; à sa gauche se trouve une femme plus âgée, qui semble être sa mère, comme le laisse penser la couronne qui orne ses cheveux châtains filés d’argent. Le jeune monarque est agité ; il ne touche pas à son assiette pourtant pleine de victuailles et se penche en avant, au risque de tacher ses vêtements, cherchant visiblement quelqu’un dans l’assistance.

Ses regards insistants se perdent sur la table des chevaliers, où les recrues sont mélangées aux plus anciens. Les discussions sont animées ; les plus âgés évoquent leurs souvenirs de campagne ; les plus jeunes se racontent leurs origines, et abusent du vin, qu’ils n’ont encore jamais vu en telle quantité. Iwaizumi les regarde avec un sourire amusé, avant de remarquer le comportement du roi. Alors une ride perplexe vient creuser son front, et il lui dit, assez bas pour que la reine mère ne puisse pas l’entendre :

-Qui est-ce que tu cherches ? 

Oikawa sursaute, et son expression coupable confirme les soupçons d’Iwaizumi. Il connaît le roi depuis trop d’années maintenant pour ne pas savoir déchiffrer ses mimiques, même diminuées par la charge officielle qui lui commande de garder une façade majestueuse. Après tout, il sort à peine de l’adolescence.

-Je cherche une recrue que j’ai aperçue tout à l’heure, répond le roi, et c’est à peine si Iwaizumi peut distinguer son timbre par-dessus le tumulte des voix. Un garçon qui m’intrigue.

\- Montre-le-moi, et je te dirai son nom.

-Je ne le vois pas. Il doit être au fond de la salle.

L’accent déçu qui ponctue cette phrase fait naître un sourire inquiet sur les lèvres d’Iwaizumi. Mais il ne dit rien, hoche simplement la tête et porte son gobelet à ses lèvres. Oikawa se remet à gigoter sur son siège, rapidement réprimandé par sa mère pour une attitude aussi peu royale. Au fond de ses yeux brillent quelque chose qui ressemble à de la détresse, et lorsqu’il quitte enfin la table, non sans un long dernier regard à la table des chevaliers, son assiette demeure intouchée.

Le soir, entre les lourds rideaux de velours qui entourent son lit, le roi se tourne et se retourne, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il se sent profondément frustré. Tout au long de l’après-midi, il n’avait su se concentrer sur autre chose que ce garçon, qu’il n’avait pourtant aperçu qu’une courte seconde, mais dont la vue avait secoué jusqu’aux tréfonds de son être. 

Et malgré lui, il avait attendu avec impatience le moment où il avait pensé pouvoir le regarder plus attentivement –ce qui avait été une déception. Etait-il dissimulé dans l’ombre ou simplement absent ? Il soupire, repousse ses couvertures pour ne pas étouffer, mais ne peut se débarrasser les images qui se meuvent dans son cerveau –le lendemain matin, se promet-il dans cet état entre le rêve et la réalité, il traverserait la cour où s’entraînent les soldats, pour le croiser, l’observer, et peut-être même lui parler. L’étrange anxiété qui le saisissait ainsi lui paraissait absurde ; il était le roi. Il n’avait pas à avoir peur. 

Lorsque le soleil se lève sur le royaume et étend son lumineux empire sur les chaumières et le château, le roi s’éveille avec douleur. L’insomnie l’a poursuivi toute la nuit, et il n’a pas trouvé de répit avant que le ciel nocturne ne se délave, annonçant l’aube. Ses yeux, soulignés par des marques violacées, portent le témoignage de sa fatigue. Pourtant, même lorsque ses serviteurs lui demandent s’ils doivent repasser plus tard pour qu’il dorme encore, il refuse et leur ordonne d’apporter ses vêtements.

Il dévale les escaliers de la tour royale, ainsi qu’il le faisait enfant, et sa couronne est un peu de travers quand il atteint la grande salle. Iwaizumi y est déjà, adossé contre une fenêtre en ogive qui donne sur la cour. Il est vêtu de son éternelle armure argentée, dont il omet toutefois de porter le casque ; ainsi, Oikawa distingue précisément son expression surprise lorsqu’il entend son approche. 

-Que fais-tu là ? demande Iwaizumi. Tu n’as pas de réunion, aujourd’hui ?

-C’est plus tard, souffle Oikawa, un peu haletant après sa descente, mais avec un sourire impatient. Aujourd’hui, je veux venir voir les recrues avec toi.

Iwaizumi n’y est pas trompé ; il sait précisément pourquoi le roi tient tant à l’accompagner. Il veut voir celui qu’il a aperçu la veille, et malgré lui, le bras droit est curieux de voir à quoi ressemble celui qui a fait une si grande impression sur le monarque.

Ils sortent tous les deux. Les soldats disposent, pour leur entraînement exclusif, d’une petite cour différente de celle où se tient chaque jour le marché. C’est tout autour de cette cour que se déploient les ailes où ils dorment, et ils s’y répartissent en fonction de leurs aptitudes.

Dans un coin, les cavaliers s’entendent avec les palefreniers et les écuyers au sujet des chevaux. Plus loin, ce sont les archers qui, à une distance variable, plantent leurs flèches dans une cible accrochée à la muraille. De l’autre côté, les fantassins s’essaient en formations serrées, brandissant d’une main un bouclier de métal, de l’autre une longue épée. 

Quand ils aperçoivent le monarque, ils se précipitent vers lui en rangs qui manquent un peu d’ordre, le saluent d’une même voix avec respect, s’inclinent puis repartent vers leurs activités. Les yeux avides d’Oikawa n’ont pas eu le temps de les parcourir pour retrouver celui qu’il cherche, et il commence à se demander s’il n’a pas rêvé son existence.

Il fait mine d’inspecter les cavaliers d’abord, mais ils ne sont qu’une dizaine, et sous aucun casque ne s’ouvrent des yeux bleus ; il se hâte donc de se diriger vers les soldats à pieds. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il les regarde manœuvrer, assez laborieusement en ce qui concerne les nouveaux ; à peine commence-t-il à ressentir le désarroi de l’absence qu’il se tourne vers les archers. 

Un frisson d’adrénaline lui parcourt l’échine quand il aperçoit en s’approchant une fine silhouette, debout près des cibles, l’arc à la main et le carquois dans le dos. Un irrépressible sourire vient étirer ses lèvres alors qu’il avance, feignant la tranquillité, alors qu’à l’intérieur de lui, son sang bout et son cœur s’emballe.

Le jeune homme ne le voit pas approcher, de toute évidence, absorbé dans la contemplation de ses pairs qui s’entraînent à l’arc. Ses fins cheveux de jais s’ébouriffent un peu à cause du faible vent qui balaye la cour ; ses yeux sont vifs, et leur éclat bleu suit la trajectoire des flèches jusqu’à la cible. Sa bouche, remarque le monarque, est bien dessinée ; la courbe de sa mâchoire est encore tendre, et ses épaules, auprès des fantassins, paraissent étroites.

Le cœur du roi bat à tout rompre alors qu’il s’immobilise non loin, Iwaizumi à ses côtés. Ce dernier n’a pas besoin de demander s’il est là ; le visage du roi le trahit amplement. Oikawa se détourne avant que le jeune archer ne l’aperçoive, et demande à voix basse et empressée :

-Celui-là. Je veux savoir son nom.

Iwaizumi, comme la veille, fait un bref hochement de tête, et en son for intérieur se demande s’il doit vraiment obéir. Il sent que quelque chose se passe. Quelque chose qui, il le sait, n’a pas lieu d’être. Mais il est là pour servir son roi, et même, avant cela, son meilleur ami.

-Kageyama Tobio, répond-il donc avec gravité.

Oikawa répète le nom, apprécie la façon dont les syllabes roulent sur sa langue. Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur son visage, se flétrit un peu quand il se fait la remarque que Kageyama ne l’a toujours pas vu. Et de nouveau, il ressent cet étrange désir d’être remarqué, lui, le roi pourtant ! par ce simple soldat qui l’ignore.

C’est justement à son tour de bander son arc et viser la cible. Un œil refermé, les doigts crispés autour de la flèche, une seconde lui suffit avant de la laisser filer ; elle ne laisse dans son sillage que le trait coloré de l’empennage, et va se ficher en plein cœur de la cible. Les autres archers adoptent des mines approbatrices et des sourires encourageants.

-Beau tir, déclare Oikawa, à voix haute, se tenant dans toute sa majesté. 

C’est avec une fulgurance semblable à celle de sa flèche que Kageyama se retourne, reconnaissant la voix qu’il a entendue la veille. Oikawa peut alors pleinement s’imprégner de son visage, de ses yeux agrandis par l’étonnement, de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et figer l’image fugace qu’il avait gardée de la veille.

-Sire, salue un des soldats les plus anciens, qui sert dans l’armée du royaume depuis aussi longtemps qu’Oikawa se souvienne, en voyant que le nouveau soldat reste figé sans saluer. 

Le roi répond par un sourire ; mais bientôt la main gantée d’Iwaizumi se pose sur son épaule avec fermeté, et il n’a que le temps de faire un signe de tête aux archers et de se gorger une dernière fois de la vue du jeune homme avant d’être entraîné. Il sait, il sent qu’il a des comptes à rendre à Iwaizumi sur sa conduite étrange ; et peut-être que parler avec son plus proche ami, après tout, pourrait l’aider.

Ils remontent les longs couloirs, et leurs pas résonnent entre les murs de pierre. Finalement, lorsqu’ils sont sûrs d’être seuls, Iwaizumi s’arrête et fait face au roi, la mine fermée. 

-Oikawa, dit-il. Je tiens à te le dire avant que ce reproche ne devienne officiel. Le chemin sur lequel tu t’engages est dangereux. 

-Le danger ne m’effraie pas, répond Oikawa, et un sourire effronté se joint à ses yeux brillants de malice.

-Laisse-moi reformuler, alors. Tu t’engages sur un chemin interdit. 

-Je suis le roi, Iwa-chan. Je suis libre de faire tout ce qu’il me plaît.

-Au contraire, tu es le moins libre de tes sujets et tu le sais, soupire Iwaizumi. Tu es bien conscient, en particulier, que tu n’es pas libre d’aimer qui tu veux. C’est la reine qui choisira à qui t’unir pour consolider le royaume, comme tu le feras pour tes propres enfants.

-C’est absurde, marmonne le roi.

-C’est la loi, insiste Iwaizumi. Je vois comment tu le regardes. Je sais à quoi tout cela mènera si ça continue ; et ce sera impossible de continuer, Oikawa, impossible.

Le monarque prend une expression offensée ; sa respiration se fait heurtée, et il détourne la tête.

-Tu ne comprends rien, rétorque-t-il.

-Alors explique-moi. 

-Quand j’ai vu ce garçon, pour la première fois, hier –tu ne peux pas savoir. Il n’y avait plus rien, il n’y avait plus que lui. Et même aujourd’hui, je n’avais qu’une hâte, je n’ai pensé qu’à ça… J’avais besoin de le revoir ! Je ne peux pas passer à côté. Il faut que je le rencontre pour de vrai.

Iwaizumi pousse un soupir. Il se sent torturé par le dilemme entre obéir à la loi et aider son ami ; Oikawa, comme toujours, se montre égoïste et irraisonnable. Il secoue enfin la tête.

-Je ne dirai rien à la reine mère, déclare-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas cautionner ça, Oikawa. Ce n’est qu’un soldat, pas un prince. Ton destin est ailleurs.

-Très bien, réplique le roi, dans une colère froide. Merci pour ces conseils parfaitement avisés, Iwa-chan. Et maintenant, laisse moi seul ; va donc entraîner ces nouveaux soldats, comme l’exigent tes fonctions. C’est un ordre.

Iwaizumi ne se laisse pas vexer par les paroles pleines de rancœur et s’incline, avec raideur et brièveté, pour repartir à grands pas vers la cour. Dans les yeux du roi, la colère fait naître des larmes ; il les dissimule et, en rajustant sa lourde couronne, il envisage un instant de la jeter à terre. Finalement, il s’en garde et, songeur, s’en retourne vers sa tour solitaire.


	4. Chapitre 3

Les jours qui suivent coulent lentement et intensément pour Oikawa. Il feint d’être celui qu’il a toujours été, léger et futile, pourtant profondément désireux d’améliorer son royaume ; et en son for intérieur, toutes ses pensées ne sont dirigées que sur un seul être.

Il s’est créé au fil des jours un petit rituel dans le quotidien du roi. Désormais, pour se rendre à la salle du trône où il reçoit les doléances de ses sujets, il emprunte le couloir qui longe la cour des soldats, et ainsi, il peut s’accorder sans trop culpabiliser une minute pour repérer et contempler son petit favori. Il se rend vite compte que Kageyama excelle dans le domaine du tir à l’arc, et en conçoit une certaine admiration –certes il n’est pas un prince, mais alors ? Sa valeur s’exprime dans son talent.

Il tâche de repérer les lieux où il aperçoit souvent les soldats, et s’efforce d’imaginer comment dévier sa trajectoire pour y passer. Cependant, il remarque que souvent celui qu’il cherche n’est pas avec eux, et déduit, avec un peu d’amertume, qu’il doit rester dans sa chambre ou s’entraîner tout le temps qu’il a de libre. Ainsi, le couloir qu’il commence à user de ses pas est surtout celui qui donne sur la cour d’entraînement, et Oikawa, pour presque chaque déplacement à travers le château qu’il doit faire, l’emprunte ; après plus d’une semaine, parfois même inconsciemment.

Le second grand moment de la journée est celui du dîner, où, pour sa plus grande joie, contrairement au premier soir, il peut maintenant observer Kageyama. Lequel a par ailleurs pris le pli bienheureux de ne pas se placer en bout de table, c’est-à-dire d’être chaque soir tout à fait dans le champ de vision du roi. Le monarque par ailleurs, se force à limiter ses œillades à ce moment, pour éviter que sa mère ne le surprenne d’abord, mais aussi pour se dispenser des brimades d’Iwaizumi, qui, il le sent, le surveille de près. Tout cela est un grand jeu de regards furtifs.

Une chose surtout pousse Oikawa vers l’avant, c’est l’intime conviction que cet intérêt est réciproque. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas poursuivi son manège assidu, s’il n’avait pas remarqué l’effet, perceptible dès le commencement, qu’il produit sur le jeune homme.

Il n’a pas manqué de surprendre les regards curieux qu’il lui lance depuis la table des chevaliers, le soir, et pour cause ; leurs yeux se croisent souvent, se détournent aussitôt pour se rencontrer à nouveau la seconde suivante. Ces regards sont rapidement devenus un jeu implicite, qu’ils entretiennent chaque jour au dîner. Et plus d’une fois, après un tel échange où s’alternent les regards surpris et désireux de se retrouver, Iwaizumi lui demande en sachant fort bien la raison, pourquoi il sourit ainsi.

Et chaque soir, ce petit rituel recommence, et dure le temps du repas. Lequel, comme par magie, devient alors délicieux ; les cheminées semblent flamber de flammes plus vives et chaleureuses, et dans chaque rire qui parvient à ses oreilles, le roi trouve un écho à sa  propre joie. Il rumine avec délectation ce temps-là lorsqu’il va se coucher, afin, espère-t-il, d’en peupler ses rêves.

Cette complicité naissante lui donne beaucoup d’espoirs pour la suite, mais une chose vient entraver sa progression ; la connaissance de l’échéance qui approche, qui se traduit dans les regards, dans les paroles implicites que lui adresse la reine. Bientôt, il devra s’unir à quelqu’un, peu importe qui du moment que ce soit un gouvernant. Et un archer est loin d’être un statut acceptable pour prétendre à épouser un roi. 

Cette alliance purement politique est une fatalité à laquelle, il le sait, il ne peut échapper. A peine a-t-il le choix de l’époux qu’il prendra –quel royaume, après tout, apportera le plus à celui de Seijôh ? Celui de Nekoma ? Celui de Fukurodani, de Shinzen, de Karasuno peut-être ? Il a rapidement compris, par les allusions à peines voilées qu’elle fait, que sa mère envisage surtout le puissant Etat de Shiratorizawa.

Longtemps il tergiverse à savoir s’il doit vraiment agir, concrétiser ces regards prometteurs, ou les atténuer pour ne pas en souffrir plus tard. Longtemps il hésite, pèse le pour et le contre, et jamais sa raison et son cœur ne tombent en accord ; d’ailleurs même son esprit lui souffle qu’après tout il est roi, et qu’il n’aura qu’à changer la loi –plus tard. Pour l’heure, la question n’est pas directement abordée, et lui laisse un répit qui lui permet d’envisager à loisir une relation plus intime avec son archer.

Aussi, il se décide à prendre les choses en main. La difficulté étant que ses déplacements, en tant que roi, sont assez remarqués –et nul doute que le pauvre Kageyama sera immédiatement repéré, si jamais ils étaient surpris à discuter en privé. Les choses doivent se faire avec discrétion, au point que même Iwaizumi ne remarque rien. Le monarque mûrit donc un stratagème, fondé essentiellement sur leur lien pour l’instant unique –le regard.

Ce soir-là, il décide donc d’aller plus loin. Quand il pénètre dans la salle à manger, immense et illuminée, il sent son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine comme s’il allait faire un discours ; il est conscient, bien que jusque là tout soit parfaitement normal, que de fines gouttes de sueur perlent à ses tempes, et il ouvre son manteau, souriant à demi, feignant que la chaleur soit la cause de son embarras.

En remontant l’allée centrale qui longe les deux tables, jusqu’à la sienne, surélevée, il pousse l’audace jusqu’à déjà repérer Kageyama ; il est bien là, non loin de l’extrémité de sa table la plus proche de la celle réservée au roi, debout comme les autres en signe de respect, la tête un peu courbée devant le passage du monarque –mais sous les mèches d’un noir d’encre qui dissimulent presque ses yeux brillent ses pupilles attentives.

 Le roi a peine à refouler un sourire en voyant leur petit lien déjà restauré, comme tous les soirs. Il gravit les quelques marches qui mène à sa table et rejoint ses conseillers, sa mère et Iwaizumi ; quand il commence à se servir, cela marque pour tous l’autorisation d’en faire de même.

Peut-être, songe Oikawa lorsqu’il porte la première fourchette à sa bouche, que Kageyama a déjà compris que ce soir ne serait pas comme les autres. Ils ne se regardent plus à la dérobée, ne paraissent même plus gênés de se faire surprendre dans leurs œillades ; ils ne se lâchent pas du regard, et plus d’une fois Iwaizumi doit toussoter d’un air suggestif pour ne pas que cela ne devienne trop flagrant.

La cérémonie du repas est, en réalité, assez codifiée. Ainsi l’entrée du roi par les grandes portes à l’extrémité de la salle, qu’il doit alors traverser devant ses chevaliers et courtisans, est une coutume qu’Oikawa a toujours vue effectuée. En revanche, lorsque le repas est fini, le monarque se retire par une autre porte, placée derrière l’estrade sur laquelle se trouve sa table, qui permet une sortie relativement discrète, et qui mène directement à ses appartements.

Aussi fait-il grande impression lorsqu’il se lève nonchalamment et, plutôt que d’emprunter le passage habituel, descend les marches pour traverser la salle en sens inverse. Les courtisans et chevaliers semblent se taire devant cette rupture de l’usage, et derrière lui, les voix de ses conseillers murmurent avec frénésie. Il n’a pas besoin de l’entendre pour savoir qu’Iwaizumi est en train de jurer.

De son air le plus altier, il marche d’un pas qu’il tente de réguler, la couronne d’or sur la tête et la cape voletant dans son sillage. Il garde le menton haut, mais ne peut s’empêcher de jeter une fois encore un regard rapide en direction de Kageyama. En vérité, il le voit à peine, ébloui par l’angoisse d’aller contre les règles, mais cache soigneusement son propre désarroi et ne faillit pas ; il franchit les portes ouvertes en grand et rejoint avec soulagement l’obscurité d’un couloir de pierre, seulement tempérée par la lueur vacillante des torches fixées au mur.

Il attend, égrène les secondes et compte les minutes. Il entend les conversations et les rires reprendre dans la salle qu’il vient de quitter. Intérieurement, il prie pour que cette prise de risque ne soit pas vaine, et se reproche cette faiblesse, lui qui est roi, qui est l’homme le plus puissant du royaume, et qui prend peur pour une chose si futile. Il faut simplement que Kageyama soit assez effronté pour croire que cet acte le vise et comprenne le message.

Oikawa commence à sourire d’anticipation lorsqu’il entend des pas légers se rapprocher rapidement, et s’adosse au mur, essayant de prendre une attitude détendue. Il baisse les yeux sur le sol dallé, croise les bras, gigote un peu, mal assuré. Quand, dans la lumière qui se déverse de la salle et s’étale au sol, se découpe une silhouette, il ose à peine bouger. Tout est comme glacé ; finalement, c’est lui qui prend l’initiative de relever la tête.

Ses espoirs sont comblés quand il voit, enfin, de plus près qu’il n’a jamais pu l’approcher, celui auquel il n’a cessé de penser depuis des jours entiers. Il contemple ses cheveux soyeux, ses mèches qui ombragent son front, et ses yeux ouverts, où il retrouve ses premières impressions qui l’étourdissent et l’engourdissent. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, la referme, tente un sourire. L’archer a l’air tout aussi nerveux ; ses doigts agiles jouent avec un fil qui dépasse de sa tunique.

-Sire, commence-t-il d’une voix altérée par l’anxiété de se retrouver seul à seul avec le roi. Je…

La phrase demeure en suspens, et il ne sait visiblement pas quoi dire, inquiet de s’être trompé dans son interprétation du comportement du roi. Mais Oikawa sourit plus chaleureusement, plus qu’heureux de la tournure que prennent les événements, et il dit à voix basse, presque couverte par le crépitement des torches :

-Viens, allons plus loin.

Ils s’enfoncent dans le dédale des couloirs du château, et le monarque réfléchit où il peut les conduire pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Kageyama marche un peu en retrait, et c’est à peine si Oikawa entend son souffle et le son de ses pas. Il essaie de chercher ce qu’il va dire, ce qu’il va faire, mais peine à se concentrer, transporté par son excitation –enfin, envers et contre tout ce qui pouvait le retenir, il peut se permettre d’essayer quelque chose.

Les appartements royaux grouillent de serviteurs ; ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Surtout, il faut chercher à s’éloigner le plus possible de la présence de ceux qui pourraient parler –les courtisans, les conseillers, tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles d’alerter la reine mère. Ainsi, il s’oriente vers les hauteurs, et opte pour la volière, que personne n’utilise à cette heure car la chasse n’a lieu que le matin.

Les marches de pierre défilent sous leurs pas, et ils escaladent rapidement l’escalier en colimaçon, plus haut, toujours plus haut ; les fenêtres percées dans les murs offrent sans cesse un paysage plus réduit. Ils dépassent les cages où somnolent les oiseaux aux plumages bariolés et lorsqu’ils arrivent au sommet de la tour bordée de créneaux, ils se croient à mi-chemin entre terre et ciel : ils n’ont au-dessus de leurs yeux que la voûte céleste. Oikawa pose ses mains sur la muraille et observe son royaume au crépuscule, rêveur. Il sent que Kageyama hésite, mais après quelques secondes, il apparaît timidement à côté de lui et se joint à sa contemplation.

-C’est une tour de sentinelle désaffectée, déclare Oikawa, saisissant le lieu pour rompre le silence et entamer la conversation. Mon père l’a transformée en volière quand les guerres ont cessé et que les effectifs de soldats ont diminué.

-Personne ne vient ici, alors ? demande Kageyama, et Oikawa comprend que lui aussi a peur des retombées de cet entretien.

-Personne, assure le roi, et il se tourne vers l’archer pour lui adresser un sourire.

Kageyama a l’air un peu plus en confiance, un peu plus apaisé. Ils se tournent une nouvelle fois vers le paysage, et Oikawa se félicite mentalement d’avoir improvisé un cadre aussi idyllique. Les champs de blé, baignés par la lueur orangée du crépuscule, semblent enflammés d’or, et les fumées blanches qui montent des cheminées des chaumières s’élèvent vers les étoiles qui s’allument une à une. Les couleurs du ciel passent par l’encre, puis le bleu devient de plus en plus délavé et laisse place au doré, au rose, dans une parfaite harmonie. Quelques nuages cotonneux flottent dans le ciel. L’air est pur et chargé des odeurs de l’été ; seule une petite brise vient ébouriffer les cheveux des deux garçons.

-C’est beau, n’est ce pas ? demande Oikawa.

-C’est très beau, murmure Kageyama.

Le roi songe un instant à demander à l’archer ses origines, mais se retient, craignant de passer pour hautain si elles sont trop modestes. Il a le profond désir d’en savoir plus sur cet être qui se tient si près de lui, une curiosité vive l’anime comme un brasier, de tout savoir sur lui et de le faire sien. Il frémit en se rendant compte, peu à peu, au contact du jeune homme, à quel point son existence est bouleversée par sa présence.

-Tu dois être bon à la chasse, déclare-t-il en feignant la nonchalance. J’ai vu quelques-uns de tes tirs, et peu d’archers peuvent se targuer de mettre leur flèche en plein dans le mille à tous les coups.

-Je n’ai jamais été à la chasse, avoue Kageyama.  Je n’avais pas mon propre arc avant d’arriver ici, j’empruntais celui de mon père. Mais il savait que j’en avais la maîtrise, c’est pourquoi il m’a envoyé au château.

-Et tu regrettes d’être ici ? demande le roi, soudain conscient que si lui n’en connaît pas le manque, pour avoir toujours vécu au château, ses soldats sont loin de leurs familles.

-Non, répond Kageyama, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. Personne ne peut regretter de venir servir son roi. Et moins encore quand il s’agit d’un bon roi.

Oikawa sourit, plus flatté par le fait que le compliment soit sorti de la bouche de ce jeune homme que par celui même d’avoir été complimenté. Il prend une profonde inspiration, les yeux rivés sur l’horizon, et cette vue semble faire écho en lui à la relation qu’il désire entamer : immense et vaste, brillant et paisible à la fois. Le poids qui lui pèse habituellement sur la poitrine a disparu, et il se sent libre et léger.

-Je t’emmènerai à la chasse.

Kageyama se tourne vers lui dans une expression d’étonnement complet, et Oikawa s’inquiète de le brusquer ou de l’impressionner, d’avoir été tout de suite trop loin ; mais quand les yeux bleus commencent à pétiller de joie et qu’il lui semble que l’archer a du mal à contenir son sourire, alors il est heureux lui-même et ambitionne déjà de lui offrir monts et merveilles.

-Il m’arrive d’aller chevaucher le matin dans la forêt qui borde le royaume de Dateko, explique le roi. Tu n’auras qu’à te joindre à moi. Pas demain, j’ai un conseil, mais le jour d’après peut-être.

-J’y serai, assure l’archer, et sa joie est contagieuse.

Ils s’échangent un sourire, et Oikawa sent qu’il y a déjà beaucoup de choses naissantes et tues derrière cela ; l’espoir brûle en lui comme un flambeau, et il veut terminer la conversation sur cette note positive, satisfait d’avoir pu convenir d’un rendez-vous avec son archer. Alors qu’il s’achemine vers l’escalier pour le descendre, il se retourne :

-Kageyama, c’est cela ton nom, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Majesté.

-Je peux t’appeler Tobio ?

-Vous êtes le roi, balbutie le jeune homme. Vous pouvez m’appeler comme vous voulez.

-Tobio, reprend donc le roi d’une voix douce. Comment est-ce que tu as su que c’était toi que j’attendais ce soir ?

L’archer est soudain décontenancé ; il regarde le bout de ses bottes, et le roi croit deviner que ses pommettes rougissent.

-Comment est-ce que vous saviez que c’était moi qui allais venir ? répond-il simplement.

C’est peut-être impertinent de répondre ainsi à son monarque ; mais pour Oikawa, la réplique du jeune homme n’est qu’une preuve de plus qu’ils se comprennent, et il n’en est que trop satisfait.

-Après-demain, rappelle-t-il, et il disparaît, descendant les marches à une.

Alors que les marches défilent sous ses pas, un large sourire victorieux apparaît sur son visage, et son seul regret est de ne pouvoir partager son euphorie avec personne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur des précédents!  
> Cette histoire sera divisée en deux parties, une vue plutôt par Oikawa (les premiers chapitres - on ne compte pas le prologue) et une autre par un autre personnage. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui serait le mieux entre écrire deux fics distinctes par leur narration (un prequel et un sequel, donc) ou tout réunir ici? Si vous avez un avis sur la question, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Iwaizumi avait attendu le roi au sortir de son conseil, le matin. Oikawa, franchissant les portes, s’était décomposé en voyant le chevalier habillé de pied en cap dans son armure habituelle, les bras croisés, debout adossé contre un mur.

-Iwa, dit-il en prenant son ami par le bras pour l’entraîner un peu plus loin. Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n’es pas avec tes soldats ?

Ses grands yeux bruns sont brillants d’inquiétude, et le sourire qu’il présente laisse aisément deviner son malaise. Il lève une main pour rajuster  une mèche de cheveux de ses doigts fins.

-Oikawa, soupire Iwaizumi. Je reconnais que je ne m’attendais pas à ça de toi. Je savais que tu n’allais pas m’écouter, bien sûr, mais j’espérais au moins de toi de la discrétion.

Les joues du roi s’empourprent, mais il redresse fièrement la tête :

-Je quitte la salle comme je l’entends. C’est mon château, après tout, c’est moi qui choisis les chemins que j’emprunte.

-Et que ce petit archer quitte sa table quelques minutes plus tard pour sortir à ta suite ?

Il laisse échapper un petit rire rempli de désillusions.

-Heureusement que lui a eu le mérite d’être discret. Ecoute, tu n’es pas seulement mon roi, tu es aussi mon meilleur ami.

Oikawa commence à prendre une expression flattée et s’apprête à répondre, quand Iwaizumi reprend immédiatement :

-Ce n’est pas par envie que je te demande de t’éloigner de lui tant qu’il est encore temps, c’est…

-Je sais, l’interrompt Oikawa d’un ton tranchant. Parce que ma mère va me marier, et alors ? Combien de rois avant moi ont eu des aventures hors du lit conjugal ?

-Tu ne vas donc pas refuser le mariage ? interroge Iwaizumi.

Ces mots semblent apaiser son expression, aussi Oikawa va-t-il opportunément dans son sens :

-Non, je n’y compte pas.

Iwaizumi semble pensif un instant, puis hoche la tête avec une conviction croissante.

-Bien. Bien.

Il fait quelques mouvements incertains, un peu pris au dépourvu, puis s’en retourne entraîner les soldats. Oikawa est soulagé de la tournure que prend la situation et, rêveur, repart vers ses appartements, désireux de lire un peu. Sur un des murs, garnis de tapisseries et d’écussons, une immense carte du monde connu étale son parchemin jauni par les ans. A l’encre noire, les royaumes sont délimités par de fines lignes, alors que leurs noms sont précisés dans une écriture gothique ; de petits dessins illustrent les lacs et montagnes notables.

Il fait glisser son index sur la carte, le pose sur Aoba Johsai, son royaume. Au nord, l’immense royaume de Shiratorizawa s’étend, couvert de forêt, délimité au nord par une chaîne de hautes montagnes. A l’est, Dateko, royaume plus petit que celui d’Aoba, dont la frontière est marqué par une forêt profonde. Au sud, Karasuno, petit royaume boisé et côtier.

Le jeune monarque contemple surtout Shiratori, qui représente facilement le double de la superficie du royaume d’Aoba. Sans nul doute l’allié par excellence, vaste et puissant, dominant tout le continent depuis le nord. Une guerre contre eux serait un désastre total.

Ce soir-là, à sa table, Oikawa tente de modérer les regards qu’il lance à Kageyama, lourds de promesses pour le lendemain. L’archer lui répond volontiers, et, chose attendrissante, ne cesse pas de rougir à chaque regard surpris. Il ne réitère pas sa sortie de la veille, et retourne directement dans sa chambre avec l’impatience du lendemain.

Le matin est frais et ensoleillé ; le vent fait claquer les drapeaux sur la muraille et grincer le bois du pont-levis relevé. Il est encore tôt ; seuls quelques serviteurs et palefreniers travaillent dans la cour. Seul, se démarque d’eux un jeune homme perché sur les remparts, vêtu de cuir, un arc à la main, un carquois dans le dos. Il tourne la tête quand il entend les serviteurs saluer avec respect, indiquant le passage du roi.

Oikawa ne porte pas de couronne pour aller chasser, et ses cheveux châtains sont ébouriffés par le vent. Dépouillé de ses parures, il apparaît presque comme un banal chevalier, juste comme Kageyama –si l’on fait abstraction de l’anneau d’argent qui lui ceint le front, serti d’une pierre précieuse, et le blason de sa famille sur sa poitrine. Il aperçoit Tobio glisser de son perchoir et s’incliner à son approche ; il prend une expression enjouée et l’invite, d’un geste, à le suivre jusqu’aux écuries.

Le roi possède son propre cheval, évidemment, mais exige aussi une bonne monture pour son compagnon. Lorsqu’ils sont tous les deux sur selle, le pont-levis a été descendu et ils peuvent chevaucher jusqu’à la vaste forêt qui sépare leur royaume de celui de Dateko.

Ils passent l’orée des bois, et bientôt le ciel leur est caché par le couvert des arbres. La végétation est luxuriante ; les arbres ancestraux s’élèvent aussi hauts que des tours, leurs larges troncs rongés par une mousse drue et verdoyante ; les conifères déploient leurs aiguilles comme une robe émeraude. Les fourrés, buissons, taillis qui parsèment les bords du chemin frémissent sous on ne sait quelle présence animale.

Plus ils s’avancent dans les tréfonds de la forêt, plus le chemin de terre se rétrécit et laisse place à une nature sauvage et oppressante ; le soleil ne filtre plus à travers les branches et ils sont entourés de murs de sève. A leurs oreilles résonnent des cris d’oiseaux, parfois le battement soudain de leurs envolées, et les cris du vent qui agite les feuilles, bien au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Je sais où aller, dit Oikawa. Viens, suis-moi.

Il descend de son cheval et attache la bride autour d’un arbre sombre et noueux. Kageyama l’imite aussitôt, et ses bottes s’enfoncent un peu dans la terre meuble lorsqu’il saute à terre. Le roi s’aventure entre les arbres, semble en reconnaître certains ; une souche, un arbre débordant de fleurs blanches –puis la lumière du jour, jusque-là tamisée par la verdure, paraît s’aviver, et il se retourne vers l’archer avec un sourire d’anticipation.

Ils débouchent sur une clairière, un petit cercle de hautes herbes oublié des arbres. Des pointes de couleur jaillissent ça et là dans cet étang viride : du blanc, du jaune, du rouge, du bleu, et sous le soleil qui se déverse dans la clairière, ces fleurs semblent étinceler comme des joyaux.

Le monarque marque une pause pour contempler avec délectation le visage de Kageyama, émerveillé devant ce tableau idyllique. Puis il progresse doucement à travers les herbes, et de ses doigts ouverts caresse les pétales encore humides de rosée.

A l’extrémité de la clairière se trouve un saule, qui, de ses branches tombantes comme d’une chevelure, cache en partie le coude d’un ruisseau. Celui-ci court lentement, large et peu profond, dans un paisible clapotis ; l’eau en est presque transparente, et les infimes vaguelettes scintillent sous l’éclat discontinu des rayons du soleil. La rive en est boueuse, et trahit des empreintes animales nettes et variée. Le roi les montre à Kageyama d’un geste, puis désigne un buisson derrière le saule :

-On va se tapir là et attendre que les animaux viennent s’abreuver.

L’archer acquiesce d’un signe de tête, et ils se dissimulent derrière le taillis. Ils sont maintenant isolés du monde par un cocon végétal qui se referme même au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Oikawa écarte quelques branchages pour dégager la vue sur le cours d’eau. Tobio garde son arc à la main, quelque peu embarrassé par sa hauteur dans un espace si restreint.

-Je ne pensais pas que c’était comme ça, la chasse, murmure-t-il.

L’exigüité du buisson force l’archer et le roi à se tenir côte à côte, et parfois leurs genoux ou leurs épaules se heurtent avec douceur. Le roi ne manque pas de le remarquer, et a comme l’impression étrange d’avoir entraîné Kageyama dans un piège qui sert ses projets, un piège où il ne pourrait se soustraire à ses avances. Il secoue un peu la tête pour se débarrasser de ces instincts prédateurs qui le mettent mal à l’aise et préfère répondre à la question du jeune homme.

-D’habitude, je chasse à cheval, avec la meute et les rapaces, et une foule de courtisans qui me suit en m’applaudissant et en sonnant du cor, confie-t-il.

L’archer hoche à nouveau la tête et dirige ses regards vers le ruisseau.

-Quand un animal va passer, je devrai lui tirer dessus ? demande-t-il en relevant un peu son arc.

-Nous verrons, dit simplement Oikawa.

L’attente commence alors. Elle semble s’éterniser pour les deux jeunes gens, bercée par le murmure du ruisseau, par le souffle du vent dans les herbes ; tout ce qui s’attarde auprès de la rivière n’est que des oiseaux petits et vifs, qui, à la longue, ne font même plus tressaillir les chasseurs. Depuis quelques minutes à présent, Kageyama semble désireux de dire quelque chose et n’ose pas se lancer ; ainsi en témoigne les mouvements rythmiques de ses doigts et la façon discrète, mais qu’Oikawa ne manque pas de remarquer, dont il mordille ses lèvres.

-Sire, dit-il enfin, sans oser le regarder. Sire, je voudrais vous poser une question. S’il vous plaît, ne me croyez pas prétentieux ou impertinent.

-Je t’écoute.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez à moi ?

Immédiatement, il ressent le besoin de se justifier, et rougit en débitant rapidement et confusément :

-Je veux dire, je ne vous vois pas parler aux autres archers, et je n’ai rien de spécial, et vous m’accordez des faveurs que je ne fais rien pour mériter, et je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, je n’ai rien…

Oikawa se contente de sourire, ce sourire si spécial, insolent de majesté, à la fois noble et malicieux.

-Au contraire, Tobio. Tu as beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses.

Il se penche un peu plus près de lui pour murmurer :

-La différence avec toi, c’est que tu as quelque chose que je ne peux pas exiger. Pour les autres, il suffit d’un ordre pour qu’ils me donnent de l’or, des hommes, leur honneur, peut-être même leur vie.

-Je ne peux rien refuser à mon roi, dit Tobio. Je vous ai juré fidélité et obéissance en toutes choses et j’étais sincère.

-Mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas contrôler, réplique doucement le roi. C’est à moi de les mériter. Ecoute !

Ils se tournent tous deux vers le ruisseau. Une biche s’y abreuve ; ses longues pattes frêles soutiennent son corps clair et tacheté, et elle penche sa tête gracieuse pour boire, lapant l’eau de sa langue rose. Soudain, elle relève la tête, alerte, les oreilles dressées, et fixe le buisson où se trouvent les chasseurs de ses yeux noirs et profonds bordés de longs cils.

Tobio saisit son arc, mais avant alors qu’il porte la main à son carquois, une flèche a d’ores et déjà transpercé le flanc de la biche, qui s’effondre dans un cri d’agonie. La main d’Oikawa vient immédiatement se poser sur son bras pour le retenir de faire un geste de plus, et, muets et invisibles, ils regardent incrédules l’animal avoir ses derniers soubresauts avant de s’immobiliser.

Des voix d’hommes enthousiastes retentissent, et bientôt apparaissent sous leurs yeux. Ils sont grands et bien bâtis, chacun muni d’un arc ; ils passent à quelques mètres du buisson, mais ne remarquent rien de suspect, accaparés par leur proie.

-Qu’elle est belle ! s’extasie l’un. On devrait la porter au roi.

-Au roi ? s’esclaffe un deuxième. J’irais plutôt l’offrir au sorcier des montagnes. Comme ça, en récompense, il réalisera un de mes vœux !

-Ce sont des légendes, allègue le troisième. Il n’y a aucun sorcier dans les montagnes.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il vit dans une grotte, tout seul depuis que les habitants l’ont banni de son village.

-Pourquoi l’ont-ils banni ? interrogea le premier, soudain désintéressé de la biche.

-Il a le don de voyance. Comme les enfants du village l’avaient exclu autrefois, il s’en est vengé sur eux en leur jouant des mauvais tours. Il peut lire ton avenir si tu vas le voir avec une offrande, et on raconte aussi qu’il maîtrise tous les aspects de la magie. Les potions, les incantations, les maléfices, et il a dans le creux de la main la vie aussi bien que la mort.

-De purs ragots, s’obstine le troisième homme. Personne ne l’a jamais vu.

-Bin sûr que si ! Moi, je l’ai vu, figure-toi. Je chassais dans les montagnes quand je l’ai aperçu. Il a des cheveux rouges comme la braise, et des yeux tellement grands que tu comprends qu’il voit bien au-delà du présent !

Ils continuent à débattre là-dessus autour du cadavre de l’animal. Toujours dissimulés dans leur buisson, Oikawa et Kageyama assistent, silencieux, à leur petite scène. Ils se sentent soulagés lorsqu’enfin, emportant la dépouille avec eux, ils disparaissent parmi les troncs. Le visage d’Oikawa est grave, ses yeux bruns un peu plissés dans une réflexion profonde.

-Ce ne sont pas des chasseurs de Dateko, murmure-t-il. Toi qui a des yeux perçants, tu n’as pas repéré un blason ?

-J’en ai vu un sur le pommeau de l’épée de l’un d’entre eux, répond l’archer. Un aigle blanc, sur fond pourpre.

-Je m’en doutais, dit Oikawa, et ses traits se durcissent dans un masque de déplaisir. Ils viennent de Shiratorizawa. Qu’est ce qu’ils faisaient là ?

Kageyama, ignorant des enjeux politiques, se contente de regarder le roi avec inquiétude. D’une petite voix, il demande :

-Est-ce qu’on retourne au château ?

En posant les yeux sur lui, le visage d’Oikawa s’adoucit.

-La chasse n’a pas été très fructueuse, constate-t-il.

-Ce n’est rien, dit Tobio.

-Ce serait dommage d’être venu pour rien.

Oikawa s’extirpe du buisson et rajuste l’anneau sur son front, époussette un peu ses vêtements. Il fait quelque pas pour retourner dans les herbes et les fleurs baignées de soleil, chaudes maintenant qu’il a atteint son zénith. Tobio le suit à pas incertains, et l’imite lorsqu’il s’assied dans l’herbe.

-Parfois j’oublie combien la nature est belle, remarque le roi, songeur.

Il savoure la caresse du soleil sur son visage. Ses mains s’enfouissent dans les brins d’herbe sauvage.

-Sinon, je suis toujours au château, se désole-t-il. Entre quatre murs bien décorés, certes, mais des murs quand même. Parfois j’aimerais… me sentir plus libre.

Il soupire, et Kageyama remarque la lueur de nostalgie qui s’est glissée dans son œil.

-Tobio, reprend-il sans se départir de sa mélancolie soudaine. Est-ce que tu as une fiancée qui t’attend dans ton village ? Est-ce que tu peux choisir qui tu vas épouser ou tes parents t’imposent-ils leur choix ?

-Je…, commence l’archer, déstabilisé par la question. Je n’avais aucun engagement. Personne ne m’attend à mon retour.

Le roi refoule avec amertume toutes les pensées irraisonnées qui l’assaillent alors ; toutes les petites voix de son esprit qui lui chantent en chœur qu’il peut avoir ce jeune homme. Mais alors même qu’ils n’ont aucun lien, qu’il n’a jamais abordé la question des sentiments, il a envie de montrer au monde entier que lui, Oikawa, avait le droit de choisir à qui il unirait sa vie, que ce soit à celle d’un prince ou d’un archer. Ce serait une démonstration de puissance et de liberté alors inégalée.

Et alors qu’il laisse ses regards traîner lascivement sur l’archer, assis et rêveur à ses côtés, il imagine déjà poser une couronne d’or sur ses cheveux noirs, attacher autour de ses épaules étroites une cape de velours, et le porter sur le trône, lui alors assis dans l’herbe ; et il est comme transcendé par cette vision, elle lui apparaît témoin d’un futur évident, d’une réalité accessible.

Il en est encore bercé lorsqu’ils repartent vers le château, et alors qu’il échange avec Kageyama des regards distraits, il se fait la réflexion que le bleu des yeux de l’archer est indéniablement royal. Un jour, promet-il en lui-même, un jour tu régneras avec moi. Mais pour l’heure, il faut te conquérir.


	6. Chapitre 5

Les premiers rayons du soleil entrent par les larges fenêtres de la salle du trône encore déserte ; le trône est encore vacant, les piliers s’élèvent jusque dans l’ombre, et les dalles allongent leur symétrie parfaite sur toute la salle.

Elle n’est pas, à y prêter une attention toute particulière, aussi déserte que le premier coup d’œil le suggère. Dans un coin, deux silhouettes en contrejour se tiennent, se meuvent, mais leurs échos de voix sont soigneusement contrôlés.

-Des chasseurs de Shiratorizawa, marmonne l’un, d’une voix songeuse et un peu creuse, comme s’il répétait les mots qu’il venait juste d’entendre.

-J’ai reconnu leur écusson. Qu’est ce qu’ils faisaient là ? reprend le deuxième, plus virulent.

Le premier homme, en qui on aura reconnu le bras droit du roi, vêtu de son armure rutilante comme à l’accoutumée, semble toujours pensif.

-Ils n’étaient pas loin de leur frontière. Peut-être juste des chasseurs égarés.

-Peut-être, s’enflamme le deuxième, bien évidemment le monarque en personne ; mais s’ils pensent qu’ils peuvent se promener à leur guise sur mon territoire, alors ils se trompent. Nous sommes peut-être alliés, mais pas encore fusionnés !

Des plaques rouges parsèment ses joues alors que ses yeux jettent des éclairs ; la mésaventure de la veille à la chasse, qu’il rapporte aujourd’hui à Iwaizumi, l’a contrarié au plus haut point. Et son lieutenant sait mieux que personne à quel point la seule pensée de Shiratorizawa, et à plus forte raison, d’Ushijima l’exaspère.

-Oikawa, dit-il donc d’un ton qu’il espère conciliateur. En cas de guerre, ils sont nos plus puissants alliés. Aoba, allié à Shiratorizawa, peut défier n’importe quelle autre armée et être assuré de la victoire.

-Guerre ? Qu’est-ce donc ? ironise Oikawa. Depuis quand n’a-t-on pas eu de guerre ? Le monde est stable, personne ne cherche à étendre son royaume, tout est solidifié par des traités, des alliances, des… mariages…

-On dirait presque que tu le regrettes. Tu aurais préféré vivre à l’époque de nos grands pères, lorsqu’on a repoussé Nekoma, Fukurodani et les autres au-delà des montagnes ? On a cru en sortir vainqueurs, or nos frontières ont fondu comme neige au soleil quand il a fallu rendre des comptes à Shiratori. Et maintenant, ils dominent complètement le continent.

Le roi a croisé les bras, et lève maintenant les yeux au ciel. Il connaît mieux que personne l’histoire du continent et cela lui est d’autant plus douloureux qu’elle a été écrite récemment. Au fond, peut-être aurait-il aimé être un roi guerrier, un conquérant, à la tête d’une armée immense pour aller prendre les châteaux ennemis. Mais, ainsi qu’il s’en plaint, le monde est stable, et nulle chance de briller en chef de guerre.

 Si une guerre doit survenir, estime-t-il, dans le monde tel qu’il est aujourd’hui, elle opposerait les deux grands pôles du nord et du sud ; Shiratorizawa et Aoba, ainsi que Dateko, contre les royaumes coalisés de Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shinzen, et autres ; mais depuis cinquante ans, les tensions diminuent, en grande partie grâce à la chaîne de montagnes scindant le continent en deux, qui symbolise la rupture autant qu’elle empêche une intervention physique massive.

S’il y avait guerre, réfléchit donc Oikawa, serait-ce une guerre totale ? Probablement. Il se remémore la carte accrochée à son mur ; pour qui donc tiendrait Karasuno, ce petit royaume coincé entre les deux puissances ? Et Inarizaki, plus bas encore ? Oikawa secoue la tête, un peu perdu dans des pensées trop grandes pour lui ; et surtout, qui ne sont plus d’actualité.

-Oikawa, dit encore Iwaizumi. Il va falloir être très prudent avec Shiratorizawa. Ils vont chercher par tous les moyens à intervenir dans notre politique, et le moyen le plus sûr pour ça…

-Je sais, coupe net le roi. Et ma mère trouve que ce sera un avantage considérable que de confirmer leur soutien avec un otage ici –qu’on appellera un marié… Et qui sera moins otage d’ici que moi de lui.

-Et qui de meilleur prétendant ? Un de ceux du sud, pour montrer une fois encore au monde que les anciens conflits sont réglés ?

-Un meilleur prétendant ? répète le roi, mordant. Celui que je choisirais moi-même, peu importe son rang, peu importe son sang, pourvu que j’aie envie de passer chaque jour avec lui. A-t-on besoin de fortifier Seijoh ? Je ne le crois pas. Alors qu’on me laisse tranquille. Je suis fatigué de ces intrigues conjugales où je n’ai pas mon mot à dire. Je suis un homme avant d’être le roi.

Iwaizumi reste un instant muet ; ses sourcils se froncent un peu, ses lèvres convergent vers le bas. Il semble plus attristé qu’en colère et hoche lentement la tête.

-J’en suis bien conscient, murmure-t-il.

L’idée du mariage tourne dans la tête d’Oikawa jusqu’au soir, et plus d’une fois on lui  fait remarquer son expression maussade. Finalement, après le dîner, il décide de s’isoler et choisit de retourner au sommet de la volière ; là, peut-être, la brise fraîche du soir pourra éclaircir ses pensées. Il fait donc mine de retourner à ses appartements, et y attend un peu que l’agitation du château diminue avant de s’y rendre discrètement.

Lorsqu’il arrive au sommet, cependant, une silhouette se tient déjà devant la muraille, contre le ciel crépusculaire ; et à sa vue, pour la première fois de la journée, Oikawa sourit sincèrement.

-Tobio, appelle-t-il doucement, soucieux de ne pas le surprendre, car il lui tourne le dos et ne l’a pas vu monter. Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?

L’archer se retourne vivement et répond sans hésiter :

-J’ai pensé que je vous trouverais ici.

-Oh ?

Oikawa rejoint Kageyama, et comme quelques jours plus tôt, contemple avec lui l’immensité au-dessous. Ses mains sont jointes, posées sur la muraille à côté de celles de l’archer ; il ferme à demi les yeux, l’air profondément satisfait.

-Tu me cherchais donc ?

-Pas vraiment, répond Tobio en toute franchise. Je vous attendais plutôt.

Le roi aime comme il lui répond simplement, honnêtement, sans chercher à tout enrober de formules de politesses et de courbettes, sans renchérir à un protocole archaïque. Là, il ne se sent pas le monarque puissant qu’il est pourtant, mais un être presque normal. Et malgré le peu de temps qu’ils ont passé ensemble, il semble déjà cerner la personnalité du monarque. Oikawa acquiesce d’un signe de tête et l’enjoint à poursuivre.

-Sire, commence donc Tobio, je voulais vous remercier pour hier.

-Nous n’avons pas vraiment eu l’occasion de chasser, soupire le roi. J’en suis désolé.

-Ce n’est rien, vraiment. L’endroit était magnifique. Et puis, on a pu discuter un peu. C’est un privilège encore plus rare que de chasser avec le roi, non ?

-En effet, répond simplement le monarque. J’ouvre rarement mon cœur aux autres.

Les grands yeux de l’archer brillent de questions. Oikawa se doute bien de ce qu’il pense, des interrogations qui naissent dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours ; la veille, encore, il lui a demandé pourquoi toute cette attention sur lui. Et aujourd’hui, une fois encore, il brûle de savoir ce qui le rend aussi particulier aux yeux d’Oikawa.

Et lui, le roi, le regarde comme s’il voulait ancrer cette image au fond de lui pour toujours, ce jeune homme simple et beau, beau dans sa simplicité. Il a envie de répondre à cette interrogation muette en lui disant qu’il est l’objet de tous ses désirs, que le jour, il cherche à l’apercevoir, et que la nuit, il sent sa chair se consumer à sa simple pensée. Il a envie de lui dire qu’il renoncerait au trône pour lui ; et que ce banal archer a renversé, sans avoir rien fait, l’univers d’un grand roi.

-Quand je t’ai vu pour la première fois, commence Oikawa, j’ai senti que quelque chose devait arriver entre nous.

Tobio semble un peu perplexe à cette déclaration vague, mais Oikawa lui-même ne sait pas ce qu’il entend par « quelque chose ». A vrai dire, ce qu’il ressent tient à la fois d’une passion dévorante, d’un besoin irrépressible de connaître et découvrir le jeune homme à côté de lui ; mais aussi d’une profonde conviction, inébranlable depuis le premier regard, qu’il a un rôle crucial à jouer dans sa vie.

Sera-t-il celui qui le fera vivre comme un homme normal ? Celui qui sera à ses côtés jusqu’à son dernier souffle ? Ou alors est-ce de sa main qu’il mourra un jour ? Oikawa n’en sait rien, il ressent juste une attirance violente, sur laquelle le seul mot qu’il veut transposer est celui de coup de foudre. Il a l’impression que son existence a dévié de sa trajectoire depuis qu’il a posé les yeux sur lui, et sait que rien ne sera comme avant.

-Qu’est ce que vous attendez de moi ? demande Kageyama.

-De la sincérité avant tout, au milieu d’une cour d’hypocrisie et d’intérêts. C’est une bonne chose pour commencer. Le reste ne dépend pas de mes ordres.

-Je serai toujours sincère.

Le regard de l’archer est franc, plongé dans celui du roi.

-Alors sois à mes côtés, souffle-t-il.

Il s’approche un peu de Tobio et s’immobilise, incertain dans ses gestes. Il a une envie brutale, folle, de l’embrasser, profitant que personne ne puisse les voir, mais ce qui lui reste de raison le retient. Alors il tend timidement la main et saisit celle de Kageyama, enserre doucement les doigts fins et agiles dans l’étreinte des siens. Lequel relève alors sur lui des yeux brillants, les lèvres un peu entrouvertes, laissant apercevoir, dessous, l’émail éclatant de ses dents. Oikawa poursuit, s’approchant encore, son regard flambant d’intensité :

-Sois mon meilleur allié, Tobio. Je t’offrirai tout ce que tu désires.

Il pose son autre main sur sa joue, sa paume épousant la courbe de la mâchoire.

-Il n’y a qu’une chose que je désire, lui murmure Tobio. Mais c’est la plus précieuse de tout le royaume.

-Tout, répète Oikawa, et il serre sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

Tobio répond, avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux et l’ombre d’un sourire sur les lèvres :

-C’est vous.

Le roi a envie d’éclater de rire. Il a beau être à la tête d’un immense royaume et diriger des centaines de milliers d’hommes, il a beau recevoir des hommages des quatre coins du monde et posséder or, argent, bijoux et pierres précieuses en montagnes ; jamais il ne s’est senti plus riche qu’au moment de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l’archer, en songeant « Il est à moi ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D  
> Je vais essayer de conserver un rythme régulier de publication, malgré la rentrée approchante et (nouvelle qui fera plaisir à a plupart) le commencement de la suite d'Oikawa Tooru n'est pas un Ushikage shipper, c'est-à-dire Oikawa Tooru est un Oikage shipper ! Il ne compte pour l'instant que deux petits chapitres, et je commencerai à publier quand j'en aurai assez en réserve ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

La salle du conseil est une petite pièce, sobre en comparaison du reste du château. Les murs de pierre brute sont à peine dissimulés par les tapisseries aux couleurs vives, relatant les exploits des rois à travers les âges. Oikawa, lorsqu’il était encore enfant, aimait s’y promener et voir défiler sous ses yeux l’histoire de ses ancêtres. Un jour, songeait-il alors, il s’y trouverait aussi ; et alors il essayait de se figurer sous quels traits, dans quelle posture ; en roi juste, assis sur son trône en majesté ? Ou en roi conquérant, sur son cheval et l’épée au poing ? Il savait déjà, bien sûr, ce qu’il préférait.

On accède à cette pièce par une petite salle, où patientent ceux qui ont des requêtes à émettre au conseil et attendent d’être introduits. Ils en sont séparés par de doubles arcades menant aux jardins privés du roi, afin qu’ils n’entendent pas ce qui se dit avant leur arrivée.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent dans la fameuse salle, éclairée jour et nuit par les torches rivées au mur, la première chose qu’ils voient est la grande table en bois située au centre de la pièce. Tout autour sont assis des gens d’importance pour le royaume ; ministres, chef des armées, hauts conseillers, et le roi en personne. Sur la table est étalée une grande carte, semblable à celle que possède le roi dans ses appartements, représentant l’intégralité du continent connu : les royaumes et leur capitale, les forêts, lacs, cours d’eau et montagnes.

C’est là que se prennent les décisions stratégiques et préparent l’avenir du royaume. Désormais, cela se résume davantage en échanges commerciaux et arrangements matrimoniaux ; mais à l’époque, il s’agissait de savoir où déplacer ses armées et qui soutenir, qui attaquer.

En ce moment même, ils discutent d’informations rapportées par les espions placés à Shiratorizawa. C’est une précaution qu’Oikawa avait préféré prendre, et il semble qu’elle paye à présent.

-Le prince, Ushijima, rapporte justement un de ses espions, semble se rapprocher d’un être bien particulier. Il s’agirait d’un ermite, reclus dans les grandes montagnes. A quelles fins veut-il l’employer, nous n’en savons rien.

Oikawa fronce les sourcils, se rappelant la discussion des chasseurs de Shiratorizawa.

-Celui qui a des cheveux rouges et de grands yeux ?

-C’est cela même.

-N’est-il pas un sorcier qui voit le futur ?

Cette question entraîne plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Ce ne sont peut-être là que des rumeurs, intervient Iwaizumi. Les vrais sorciers sont très rares.

-Il n’y en a que deux de répertoriés à notre époque, acquiesce un des ministres. L’un est à Nekoma, le second à Inarizaki.

-Shiratorizawa est le plus vaste des royaumes, réplique le roi. Il est parfaitement possible qu’ils aient un sorcier. Et si Ushijima cherche à s’en faire un allié, c’est qu’il prépare quelque chose. Je n’aime pas ça, il faut renvoyer plus d’espions.

-Et si nous renvoyons plus d’espions, répond Iwaizumi en fronçant les sourcils, nous prendrons plus de risques. Et si nous sommes découverts, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques.

Oikawa croise les bras. Comme toujours, songe-t-il, Ushijima fait ce qu’il veut, et personne pour l’en empêcher. Ils décident de renvoyer les quelques espions, espérant avoir dans quelques semaines un rapport plus détaillé de ce qui se trame chez Shiratorizawa.

-Bien, c’est assez pour aujourd’hui, déclare Iwaizumi, et la petite assemblée se dissout.

Oikawa se retrouve seul dans la pièce ; il pose sa tête dans ses mains, penché sur la carte, et soupire.  Plusieurs minutes s’écoulent ainsi, avant qu’il ne relève son visage fatigué et ne remarque une ombre entre les colonnes qui donnent sur la salle ; immédiatement, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et un grand sourire étire ses lèvres.

Cela fait quelques semaines déjà depuis qu’il a entamé sa relation clandestine avec l’archer. Personne ne sait –excepté Iwaizumi, qui l’a aisément deviné aux expressions tour à tour rêveuses et joyeuses du roi. La discrétion est donc de mise ; durant la journée, ils se croisent et se recroisent, petit jeu d’itinéraires savamment orchestré par eux deux. Quand ils passent l’un près de l’autre dans un couloir désert, ils se volent un baiser au passage ; et s’ils sont sûrs d’être seuls dans un recoin sombre du château, alors ils s’embrassent fougueusement plaqués contre un mur, inconscients de tout.  Ensuite, essoufflés, feignant un air indifférent, ils repartent chacun sur leur chemin –l’un vers la salle du trône pour des doléances populaires, l’autre en direction de la cour d’entraînement, non sans un dernier regard en arrière.

Puis, le soir après dîner, alors que les habitants du château s’endorment, ils se retrouvent au sommet de la volière. Les champs dorés, les plaines verdoyantes, les ruisseaux bleutés, tout est gris lorsque la lune est cachée ; mais dans le paysage plat, qui s’offre à eux du haut de la tour, se regroupent ça et là des points de lumière. Ce sont les villages environnants, que les fenêtres illuminées et les feux de joie rendent visibles à des lieues à la ronde.

Cette vue n’est possible que parce que la tour est située à l’extrême ouest du château, lui-même dressé au sommet de la ville d’Aoba. Elle est construite sur le flanc d’une colline, avec au sommet l’immense château pointant ses tours vers le ciel. S’ils se tenaient en haut de la tour qui se dresse à l’est du château, ils verraient sous eux une mer de toitures, emplie de petites lumières mouvantes –les patrouilles de nuit, armées de leurs torches, faisant leurs rondes habituelles.

-Tout ça est à toi, disait parfois Tobio, ébloui, penché au-dessus du vide.

Oikawa attendait qu’il se redresse pour l’attirer contre lui et rectifier, les yeux dans les yeux :

-Tout ça est à nous.

Puis il souriait, prenait ses mains, posait son front contre le sien.

-Demande-moi de te construire un château, en n’importe quel lieu de ce royaume, et tu l’auras.

-Je n’en veux pas, répondait l’archer, l’air un peu boudeur. Je préfère qu’on soit ensemble dans le même château.

Et le roi s’émerveillait devant un amour si pur ; qui n’aurait pas cédé à la tentation de voir ses désirs matériels réalisés ? Quel amant de quel roi n’avait pas profité de sa position pour s’enrichir ? Mais cela ne semblait pas intéresser Kageyama.

-Oikawa, demanda-t-il soudain. Qu’est-ce qui se passera quand ce prince de Shiratorizawa viendra ici ?

-Pas les sujets qui fâchent, esquive Oikawa en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Quoi qu’il advienne, aucune décision politique ne peut me forcer à aimer quelqu’un d’autre que toi.

-Et rien ni personne ne pourra m’éloigner de toi, lui promet Tobio, saisissant sa main.

Il le regarde droit dans les yeux ; Oikawa sent qu’il ne regarde pas le roi en lui, le supérieur hiérarchique, le dirigeant craint, dont le visage est connu de tous et dont tous voudraient se faire aimer. Lui voit ce que les autres ignorent ; l’être humain sous la couronne, le cœur derrière les habits d’apparat, les insécurités sous le masque de vaillance.

Il se sait aimé pour qui il est, et non qui il essaie d’être. Et le roi malheureux, plié sous les responsabilités, soumis aux codes de son rang, mal dans son époque, se sent alors le plus chanceux des hommes. Au sommet de la tour, seuls avec les étoiles, il lui murmure :

-Je t’aime.

-Je t’aime, lui répond Tobio, pour aussi longtemps que battra mon cœur, et pour aussi longtemps que verront mes yeux.

-Et ton cœur bat ? lui demande le roi, glissant sa main contre sa poitrine.

-Vite, répond l’archer.

-Et tes yeux voient ?

-Une vue magnifique.

Attendri, le monarque se penche pour l’embrasser ; il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et l’enlace de ses bras. Ces instants volés sont les leurs ; mais aussi beaux soient-ils, le roi ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir davantage.

Il imagine déjà comment introduire Tobio à la cour, en faire quelqu’un d’important ; jusqu’à l’épouser et le couronner. Et la vision obsédante de Kageyama à ses côtés, partageant sa table, partageant son lit, partageant son pouvoir enfin, flotte devant ses yeux rêveurs alors qu’il le serre un peu plus fort contre lui.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> J'essaie de continuer à publier régulièrement, bien que ma rentrée soit *affreusement difficile* digne de la khâgne!  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bientôt on entrera dans le vif du drama >:)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! Après m'être consacrée quelques temps à Oikawa Tooru est un Oikage shipper, je reviens sur cette fic (que je n'avais, en fait, pas du tout abandonnée) et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé !   
> Bonne lecture!

Le soleil d’été, lorsqu’il se lève pour éclairer le royaume, apparaît derrière les rocs escarpés des montagnes. Tout doucement, il forme son cercle, commence à rayonner ; alors qu’il entame sa course vers le zénith, il allume l’or des blés, sème des diamants dans les ruisseaux, et les feuilles gorgées de lumière sont autant d’émeraudes qui garnissent les branches.

Au château, tout est encore endormi ; seuls quelques boulangers sont à l’œuvre dans les cuisines, affairés autour d’un four rougeoyant creusé à même la roche. Dans leur aile du château, les courtisans rêvent de fortune et de puissance dans leurs lits à baldaquins ; plus loin et moins confortablement, les soldats rêvent aussi, de leur famille, de leur province d’origine, de la gloire aussi. Dans les écuries, quelques chevaux commencent à ébrouer leurs crinières ; à la volière, les faucons secouent leurs plumes.

Dans la chambre royale, les lourdes tentures qui cachent les fenêtres ne laissent passer qu’un pâle rayon de lumière ; les particules de poussière y tournoient dans un ballet incessant. C’est, pour l’instant, le seul mouvement qui trouble l’atmosphère paisible de la chambre ; mais bientôt, dans le lit massif, les  soieries frémissent.

Un jeune homme s’extirpe des lourdes couvertures ; ses pieds nus se posent sur un tapis soyeux. Ombre à peine dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, il tâtonne un peu pour trouver sa chemise, qu’il enfile. Ainsi, sans autre bruit que les froissements des étoffes qu’il revêt, il s’habille ; mais lorsqu’il s’assied au bord du lit pour enfiler ses bottes, une voix s’élève doucement :

-Tu t’en vas déjà ?

 Doucement émerge des draps un visage ensommeillé ; sous les cils, deux pupilles brunes apparaissent, déjà pleines de chaleur. 

-Le jour se lève, répond le jeune homme à regret.

-Déjà ? Les nuits sont trop courtes à tes côtés, soupire le roi.

-Mais les nuits reviennent, lui fait remarquer son amant avec un demi-sourire.

Le jour est de toute beauté dans un royaume aussi riche que celui d’Aoba ; mais c’est à la faveur de la nuit qu’Oikawa et Tobio se rencontrent pour vivre leur amour interdit. La lune et les étoiles sont devenues les témoins muets et lumineux de leur passion ; et tout le jour ils se languissent en attendant de se retrouver.

Oikawa est d’humeur euphorique quand ses matins commencent ainsi. Il descend, comme d’habitude, prendre le premier repas de la journée et rencontrer sa cour, puis il discute avec ses ministres dans la salle du conseil. Dans un couloir l’accueille le portrait de sa mère ; il lui jette un long regard de biais, toujours incertain de ce qu’il ressent maintenant qu’elle n’est plus là. Cela fait quelques semaines à présent qu’elle est partie rejoindre ses ancêtres, des suites d’une maladie incurable.

Les cérémonies ont été grandioses à travers tout le royaume ; le deuil national a été décrété. Pour Oikawa, malgré la perte, cela n’avait pas vraiment été une souffrance. Elle ne l’avait pas élevé, après tout ; elle l’avait simplement guidé sur le chemin de la royauté après le décès de son père. Jamais elle ne lui avait montré d’affection particulière, puisque fondamentalement c’était son rôle d’avoir des enfants, et bien qu’il ait été le seul, cela n’avait pas créé de lien affectif fort entre eux. A présent, le trône est tout entier à lui, et s’il affecte encore des airs tourmentés de circonstance, il se délecte intérieurement d’avoir les pleins pouvoirs. 

Cependant, sa joie est de courte durée. Les mines des hommes d’Etat sont graves lorsqu’il s’assied au bout de la table de chêne et déclare le conseil commencé. Les jeux de regard ne lui échappent pas, et il sent que ses conseillers se renvoient mutuellement la tâche de lui parler.

-Nous avons reçu les missives de Shiratorizawa, dit un des conseillers, à voix basse, comme s’il craignait la colère du roi.

-Quelles missives ? interroge Oikawa.

Un silence gêné s’installe, lourdement, étend sa chape de plomb sur la salle.

-Au sujet du mariage, répond-on enfin.

-Le mariage n’aura pas lieu, tranche le roi. Ma mère –regrettée soit-elle- n’a pas achevé les transactions, et cela allait, de toute façon, à l’encontre de ma volonté.

-En fait…, commence un ministre.

Le regard foudroyant que lui jette le roi le gèle un instant sur place ; avec le pouvoir, Oikawa a encore acquis de la prestance, et même, commencent à courir de mauvaises langues, une certaine arrogance. Mais les mots doivent être dits, quelque soit la sanction :

-Les transactions ont été achevées en secret. La délégation royale de Shiratorizawa organise en ce moment même le déplacement pour venir conclure l’affaire ici, au château.

-Hors de question, déclare le roi dont le visage a pâli.

-C’est un très puissant royaume, intervient prudemment un conseiller. Recevez-les ici comme il se doit, discutez avec eux –le prince Ushijima lui-même se déplace… Il fera miroiter des perspectives très encourageantes pour nos terres.

-Le royaume n’a pas besoin d’aide extérieure, s’obstine Oikawa. Shiratorizawa veut nous avoir sous sa coupe, et voilà comment ils vont s’y prendre.

-Nous ne pouvons pas leur dire de ne pas venir, proteste encore un autre. Ce serait incohérent.

-Il faut les éconduire, insiste le roi, mais il se sait seul face à tous.

Face aux visages taciturnes, aux paroles de négation, aux regards consternés, il comprend qu’il est impuissant. Et lui entre tous, qui devrait diriger son royaume comme il l’entend sans dépendre de personne –et encore moins de ceux qui ne sont plus là-, est ulcéré par ce qui lui apparaît comme une trahison pure. Sans ajouter un mot, il quitte la salle, laissant là les affaires du jour ; celle-ci était l’outrage de trop.

Le monarque n’a pas un caractère facile, certes ; et surtout depuis quelques semaines, il aime montrer qu’il est le maître au château, comme si la soudaine et pleine possession du titre royal lui conférait une autorité supplémentaire. Iwaizumi, son second, son bras droit toujours fidèle, en est conscient, mais choisit de demeurer celui, honnête et loyal, qu’il a toujours été. Aussi sait-il que les foudres d’Oikawa vont tomber sur lui lorsqu’il le convoque, peu après le déjeuner qu’il a manqué, mais il se résout à les affronter.

En effet, lorsqu’il pousse la porte du bureau du roi, il est confronté à une pièce en chaos total. Des feuilles tapissent le sol, désordonnées, visiblement jetées au hasard des accès de colère ; la chaise est renversée, les divers bibelots dispersés sur le tapis. On eût dit qu’une tempête avait traversé la salle ; il s’agissait, de fait, d’un jeune roi furieux.

Iwaizumi ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, face à une cheminée qui flambe, même en cette saison ; les rideaux sont fermés, et elle constitue la seule source de lumière. Son calme contraste avec le désordre qui l’entoure, mais le capitaine des gardes sait pertinemment qu’il ne doit pas s’y fier. Déjà, dans son esprit, les hypothèses naissent sur ce qui a pu mettre son ami dans un tel état.

Il ne rompt pas le silence ; même si ses yeux sont rivés sur les flammes, il sait qu’Oikawa est conscient de sa présence. Finalement, de dernier daigne parler, détachant les syllabes avec quelque chose de monotone :

-Shiratorizawa vient ici. Les transactions avaient été achevées sans que je le sache.

Iwaizumi inspire profondément. C’est ce qu’il craignait.

-Tu vas les recevoir ? demande-t-il.

-J’y suis tenu.

Le roi se lève du fauteuil, étire sa silhouette élancée, puis, l’air soudain las, porte les mains à ses tempes et retire sa couronne. Elle semble lourde dans ses mains fines ; il la pose sur le bois maintenant nu du bureau et tourne des yeux fatigués vers son ami :

-Va me chercher Tobio.

Mais Iwaizumi ne bouge pas tout de suite.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu m’as dit il y a quelques mois ?

Les yeux d’Oikawa se plissent.

-Tu m’as dit que tu accepterais le mariage. 

-Les choses ont changé, coupe le roi. Va me chercher Tobio.

Répondre à Oikawa dans un tel moment paraîtrait inconscient à tout autre interlocuteur ; mais Iwaizumi est un des seuls à savoir lui tenir tête, et s’il recule d’un pas pour montrer qu’il a compris l’ordre, il ne manque pas de poursuivre vaillamment :

-Oikawa, tu ne peux pas compromettre des milliers de personnes et créer des tensions entre les royaumes simplement pour les beaux yeux d’un archer.

-Tu crois ça ? rétorque rêveusement le roi. Je crois bien que je peux.

Il s’apprête à répéter l’ordre une troisième fois, mais Iwaizumi lit l’agacement croissant sur ses traits et préfère ne pas insister. Il recule jusqu’à la porte et pose la main sur la poignée.

-Je te l’envoie.

Oikawa fait un signe de tête ; la porte claque dans le dos d’Iwaizumi, et le roi demeure seul avec ses pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tension monte, monte, monte,   
> Quand va-t-elle craquer ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Des pas décidés résonnent dans les couloirs de pierre brute du château d’Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi, déterminé, se dirige vers la cour d’entrainement ; ses sourcils sont froncés dans une attitude pensive. Lorsque ses soldats l’aperçoivent, ils le saluent dans un mouvement collectif. Il leur fait signe de reprendre leur entraînement, et lorsque leur attention s’est quelque peu détournée, il appelle Kageyama.

Iwaizumi doit le reconnaître, c’est un beau jeune homme. Ses yeux bleus brillent d’enthousiasme ; son front est balayé par ses cheveux noirs. Sa démarche est souple et assurée, et il recèle sans aucun doute toutes les qualités d’un archer, dont la discrétion –et Iwaizumi sait qu’il doit en avoir pour échapper aux gardes de la tour royale et rejoindre Oikawa à des heures tardives.

-Notre roi aimerait te voir, dit-il d’une voix assez basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

Tobio a l’air étonné ; s’ils se voient parfois en plein jour, toujours en étant sûrs d’être seuls, jamais encore Oikawa ne l’a convoqué pendant ses heures d’entraînement. Cela risquerait d’attirer l’attention sur lui, ce qu’ils cherchent à éviter ; seul Iwaizumi est dans la confidence. Kageyama hoche toutefois la tête et d’apprête à se diriger vers l’intérieur du château, quand Iwaizumi le retient par le bras.

-Sois prudent avec lui, lui glisse-t-il.

Il a parlé sans réfléchir, et ressent l’immédiat besoin de se justifier.

-Il est d’humeur massacrante, précise-t-il donc, en relâchant sa poigne sur le bras de l’archer et le laissant aller.

Il y a plus que cela, mais Iwaizumi décide de le taire. Il connaît son ami mieux que personne, sait quels sont ses penchants violents, guerriers, dominateurs qui surgissent parfois, au détour d’une conversation innocente. Plusieurs fois, déjà, il a comme senti qu’Oikawa regrette les temps de chaos qui ont été ceux de ses ancêtres ; et il ne se demande pas même s’il n’essaie pas sciemment de tourner la situation avec Shiratorizawa en guerre, juste pour s’illustrer en roi batailleur.

 

Non, tout de même ; il ne peut pas être aussi inconscient, du moins l’espère Iwaizumi. Déclencher des guerres ne se fait pas comme ça, surtout dans le monde actuel. Shiratorizawa est une entreprise suicide, leur royaume s’étendant sur tout le nord du continent. Et Iwaizumi se prit à appréhender le moment où Shiratorizawa arriverait à Aoba, face à un Oikawa complètement hors de contrôle et totalement imprévisible.

Oui, depuis quelques temps maintenant, il sent que le roi a changé. Le pouvoir lui tourne la tête. Dans sa démarche, dans son port altier, dans sa manière de parler, on sent une confiance nouvelle et écrasante. Tout ce qui semble importer aux yeux d’Oikawa désormais, c’est cette idylle clandestine qu’il entretient avec un soldat du château. En cet instant, Tobio semble être la seule personne –et, ironie cruelle ! Celle dont personne ne soupçonne l’influence sur le roi- capable de raisonner Oikawa.

Le monarque n’a pas bougé lorsque Tobio entre dans son bureau et parcoure d’un regard inquiet le désordre qui règne dans la pièce. Le roi lève sur lui des yeux graves.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? interroge Kageyama.

-Shiratorizawa est en route. Dans quelques semaines, je serai marié à Ushijima.

Sa voix est basse, monocorde, mais ses yeux brûlent de lueurs fauves. Il rejoint Tobio à grands pas et verrouille la porte derrière lui. L’archer était demeuré le dos contre le panneau de bois ; mais Oikawa le saisit par les bras, et le tire au milieu de la pièce.

-Je ne voulais pas ça, murmure-t-il d’une voix altérée. Je pensais que ça irait, maintenant.

-Ce n’est rien, répond Tobio en posant une main sur son bras. On pourra toujours se voir.

Les yeux bruns du roi, allumés d’anxiété, sondent un instant le visage de son amant ; puis il l’embrasse d’une manière presque désespérée, le tenant serré contre lui, comme s’il voulait fondre leurs deux corps en un seul. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se réfugie dans la chaleur de leur baiser, les yeux fermés, comme si c’était là le seul moyen d’échapper à son destin, comme si sceller leurs lèvres ensemble scellait du même coup une union illégitime.

Enfin il s’écarte, les lèvres gonflées du baiser, et reprend d’une voix plus ferme :

-Le mariage peut ne pas avoir lieu. J’y ai longuement réfléchi. Qu’est ce qui peut empêcher un mariage royal, Tobio ?

Kageyama fait un faible signe de dénégation. Comme archer et fils du peuple, il n’a aucune idée des principes et codes royaux ; il n’a pas appris à reconnaître les blasons des grandes familles, ni à respecter l’étiquette, ni à jouter, ni à chasser à cour. Mais il est libre, mis à part son engagement envers le royaume, et Oikawa puise en lui de cette liberté, en lui autant que dans cette relation contraire aux usages.

-Je pourrais simplement mourir, chuchote-t-il. Mais nous serions alors dans deux mondes différents, et même un paradis me serait insupportable, s’il est dénué de ta présence. Je pourrais tuer Ushijima dès son arrivée au château, mais alors ? Shiratorizawa me désignerait un autre prince, ou une autre princesse, et le résultat serait le même.

Il laisse passer un instant de silence avant de prendre les mains de l’archer, comme au premier jour.

-Mais un prince ne peut pas en épouser un autre s’il est déjà marié, n’est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose, répondit prudemment Kageyama.

-C’est toi que je veux à mes côtés pour toujours, déclare Oikawa.

Il presse entre ses mains fébriles les doigts de l’archer. Tous deux sont debout, au centre de la pièce dévastée, seulement éclairée par le feu de cheminée, deux silhouettes l’une face à l’autre, mains dans les mains.

-Tobio, épouse-moi.

-Oikawa…, murmure Kageyama avec des yeux suppliants.

Le roi pose une main sous son menton pour l’obliger à ne pas baisser les yeux.

-Tu seras roi avec moi. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je poserai moi-même la couronne sur ta tête. Et nous régnerons, Tobio, ensemble ! Plus de contraintes, plus de mariages forcés, tout sera à nous, tout ne dépendra que de nous.

-Non, répond Tobio, tout doucement, sa voix à peine perceptible par-dessus les crépitements des flammes. Ce n’est pas là mon destin.

Il essaie de détourner la tête, mais Oikawa enserre sa mâchoire de ses doigts ; il veut reculer, mais l’autre main du roi tient toujours son bras, et il le ramène aussi sec contre lui.

-Je t’aime, lui dit le monarque, et ses yeux brûlants semblent, à la lueur du feu, se teinter de reflets rougeâtres. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la passion qui me dévore. Comment peux-tu tolérer ce mariage ? Comment fais-tu pour ne pas le voir comme une infidélité, à laquelle je serais forcé ?

-Parce que je sais qu’on se retrouvera toujours, murmure l’archer.

Doucement, Oikawa relâche ses étreintes, se rendant peut-être compte qu’il fait mal, sans le vouloir, à son amant ; ou simplement est-il touché par la sincérité pure dans ces mots. Tout entier il semble converger vers le sol ; il baisse la tête, baisse les bras, et se laisse glisser sur le riche tapis parsemé d’objets divers et de feuilles volantes. Il pose sa tête contre la cuisse de l’archer, entoure sa jambe de ses bras, comme un enfant, comme s’il voulait l’empêcher de s’éloigner de lui.

-Je t’aime, répète-t-il, mais d’une voix moins passionnée, plus triste. Je ne devrais pas, mais je t’aime.

Il soupire, et ajoute :

-Je suis le roi, et pourtant, tu vois, c’est moi qui suis à tes pieds. Tu ne sais pas jusqu’où je m’abaisserais pour toi.

Kageyama se laisse tomber à genoux, de sorte à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Il y peut-être d’autres solutions, murmure-t-il.

-Il y en a une autre, confirme Oikawa, et son regard recouvre quelque peu son intensité. Ushijima ne voudra pas épouser moins qu’un roi.

Il déglutit, et explicite :

-Je n’ai qu’à abdiquer.

-Et après ? demande Kageyama. Aoba passerait sous le contrôle de Shiratori, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répond rêveusement Oikawa. Et nous nous enfuirions vers des contrées inexplorées, fonder notre propre royaume, loin de tout ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de nous aimer. Et ainsi disparus de la surface du continent, peut-être morts aux yeux de la majorité, nous coulerions des jours tranquilles, sans intrigue de pouvoir, seulement à cultiver notre bonheur.

-Mais tu aimes le pouvoir, remarque Tobio. Et tu aimes ton royaume, tu aimes ton peuple. Tu ne peux pas l’abandonner.

 Oikawa hoche doucement la tête. Il existe pour ses sujets avant de vivre pour lui-même, et la menace grandissante de Shiratorizawa l’empêche de s’échapper à un moment aussi critique. Il est l’héritier d’un trône pour lequel ses ancêtres ont combattu, et il entend en être digne.

-La seule issue…, dit-il à voix basse, ce serait de se marier en secret. Personne ne saurait. Mais cet engagement, même caché, demeurerait sacré ; cela suffirait à empêcher Ushijima de poursuivre ses avances.

-Oui, acquiesce Kageyama. Un serment prêté devant les dieux ne peut pas être renié.

-Ce lien ne pourrait jamais se briser, même sous la volonté d’un roi.

-Et impossible de le supplanter par un autre mariage, même officiel…

Soudain enthousiaste, Oikawa bondit sur ses pieds, entraînant l’archer avec lui. Un sourire de victoire étire ses lèvres, d’avoir enfin, peut-être, trouvé la solution.

-Alors non pas au regard des hommes, mais devant toute les choses au-delà de l’humanité, et qui sont les seules juges de la légalité de notre amour…, est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?

-Oui, répond Tobio, les yeux brillants.

Oikawa le serre contre lui à l’en étouffer ; ils s’embrassent, ils sourient, ils s’embrassent encore, tout entiers à leur félicité dénuée de doutes, tout entiers au bonheur qu’ils s’apprêtent à savourer, à cette promesse d’amour et de paix qu’ils avaient cru inaccessible. Plus intensément que jamais, ils s'aiment, à même le sol de la pièce bouleversée, et n'entendent pas l'orage qui éclate au-dehors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Vous avez 6 heures.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Je sors ce chapitre avec un délai relativement court (par rapport à d'habitude) en raison des vacances qui m'ont laissé assez de temps pour avancer mes fics :) Le prochain chapitre de Memento se fera donc certainement un peu désirer, tandis que j'ai assez de chapitres en réserve de "Oikawa Tooru est un Oikage shipper" pour garder une publication hebdomadaire.  
> Bonne lecture !

 

Iwaizumi commence à comprendre à quel point son meilleur ami l’inquiète lorsqu’il ressent de la peur à le voir sourire.

C’est en effet un sentiment d’appréhension qui lui tord les entrailles lorsque, peu avant le repas du midi, la voix réjouie de son ami le hèle. Il se retourne pour lire sur ses lèvres un sourire qui semble presque machiavélique.

-Qu’y a-t-il ? demande-t-il en s’efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise.

Les yeux d’Oikawa sont brillants de malice ; de sous sa couronne, posée précairement sur sa tête, s’échappent des mèches folles. Il a retroussé les manches de son manteau royal, et son état, la rougeur qui coure sur ses joues et son essoufflement, témoignent d’une course à travers le château pour retrouver le chevalier.

-J’ai trouvé, dit-il. Je sais comment je vais faire pour échapper à ce mariage.

Iwaizumi s’attend au pire. Avec raison.

-Je vais épouser Tobio. Et j’aimerais que tu sois notre témoin.

Le chevalier se prend la tête dans les mains ; cela dépasse tout ce qu’il pouvait envisager. Oikawa apparaît comme inconscient au monde qui l’entoure, aveugle à ses responsabilités. Mais en même temps, comment le sevrer de la seule source de bonheur sincère qu’il a trouvé sur terre ?

-Oikawa, soupire-t-il, se pinçant l’arête du nez dans un geste caractéristique. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c’est une bonne idée ?

-C’est la meilleure option, répond le roi enthousiaste. Ainsi, je pourrai évincer Ushijima aisément. Il me suffira de lui dire que je suis déjà engagé, et que ce mariage ne peut pas être brisé.

-Bien, répond Iwaizumi. Et Ushijima va se laisser faire, bien sûr.

-Il n’aura pas d’autre choix. Il ne peut rien faire contre les lois sacrées.

-Il va traquer ton archer, le capturer, le torturer peut-être, mais à coup sûr le tuer -et tu seras veuf et de nouveau sur le marché du mariage, à sa disposition. C’est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne peux pas te résoudre à garder cette liaison illégitime, il faut que tu l’affiches au monde entier –pour le peu de temps où elle pourra durer avant qu’Ushijima n’arrive, dans un mois à peine ?

-Voilà tout l’intérêt. Ce sera un mariage secret. Ainsi Tobio sera protégé, puisque personne ne saura qu’il est celui que j’ai choisi.

-Mais personne ne pourra attester que tu es réellement marié, dans ce cas.

-Un prêtre, un témoin, ma parole –voilà tout ce qu’il faudra. Ils peuvent attester sans pour autant divulguer.

Iwaizumi s’adosse au mur de pierre et croise les bras. Il voit les avantages et les inconvénients d’une telle approche des choses –mais comment refuser quelque chose à Shiratorizawa ? Comment les frustrer de la sorte et risquer un conflit ?

-Shiratorizawa s’apprête à un voyage long et difficile, dit-il lentement. Quand ils arriveront ici, tu ne pourras pas immédiatement les renvoyer sur la route. Les négociations étaient prévues pour durer plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines. Il va falloir que tu trouves un accord avec Ushijima pour compenser ce mariage manqué.

Iwaizumi regrette aussitôt ; il a peur d’avoir parlé trop vite, et qu’Oikawa se méprenne. Il ne doit pas se laisser entraîner dans des négociations où Shiratorizawa exploiterait ce refus de mariage pour extorquer les richesses de leur royaume en guise de réparation. La lueur sérieuse dans les yeux du roi le rassure quelque peu, et il pousse les choses plus loin :

-Et si jamais on apprend que c’est Kageyama ?

-C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de gens de confiance, murmure Oikawa. Il n’y a que toi. Iwa, s’il te plaît.

C’est un vrai dilemme pour le chevalier, mais il cède devant les yeux emplis d’espoir de son ami ; et au fond de lui, il se dit que peut-être, ce plan a une chance de marcher. Encourager Oikawa dans cette voie, et le soutenir, lui permettraient aussi de mieux le surveiller.

-Très bien, murmure-t-il.

Il est conscient de sa loyauté, et préfère assumer lui-même la responsabilité d’un tel mariage plutôt que de voir Oikawa se fier à un inconnu.

-Ce soir, dit Oikawa. Je veux que ce soit fait ce soir.

Comme d’habitude, il brûle les étapes. Le délai paraît bien trop court, après tout Shiratorizawa n’arrive que dans plusieurs semaines ; mais Oikawa veut tout, tout de suite, et ne transige pas sur ses exigences. Aussi Iwaizumi hoche-t-il simplement la tête pour acquiescer.

-Il n’y aura personne dans le temple cette nuit, précise-t-il, marchant de long en large, comme illuminé par ses projets. Je vais convoquer un prêtre en qui j’ai une entière confiance. Tu nous rejoindras environ quatre heures après le repas, pour être sûrs que personne ne nous surprenne.

Il s’arrête soudain, fixe son meilleur ami dans les yeux et murmure, comme transcendé par une idée passagère :

-Iwa, tu ne me trahiras jamais, pas vrai ?

-Jamais, jure Iwaizumi.

-Je sais que ce que je fais est mal, reprend Oikawa songeur. Ce n’est pas fondamentalement mauvais, mais je sais que ça va plonger beaucoup de choses dans l’embarras et je m’en veux pour cela, mais…

Il soupire et relève sur le chevalier un regard tragique :

-Je l’aime, Iwa. Tu peux le concevoir ?

-Je le conçois, répond Iwaizumi.

-Alors sois avec nous ce soir. Jure-lui allégeance comme tu l’as fait pour moi. Tu es le seul à savoir… Le seul à avoir notre confiance…

-J’y serai.

Le soulagement parcourt tout entier le visage du roi. Le tourment au fond de ses yeux bruns semble s’apaiser un peu, ses traits se détendent.

-Merci, murmure-t-il.

Leurs chemins se séparent ; Iwaizumi rejoint la cour d’entraînement, tandis qu’Oikawa doit recevoir des doléances populaires. Désormais, il évite de se rendre aux conseils, de peur d’entendre encore et encore cette histoire de mariage.

Lors du repas du soir, il est installé au milieu de la table qui domine l’assemblée, Iwaizumi à sa droite. Ils échangent des regards évocateurs, et lorsque ses yeux ne se portent pas sur son ami, c’est sur la table des soldats, vers Tobio, qui discute avec ses pairs. Parfois lui aussi s’interrompt, et pendant plusieurs minutes, indifférents à tout, le roi et l’archer sont figés dans leur contemplation mutuelle, tous deux sachant que cette nuit sera différente et décisive.

Oikawa a du mal à camoufler son impatience. Il retourne dans ses appartements après le repas, croisant dans les couloirs de la tour royale les gardes censés assurer sa sécurité ; mais à ses yeux, c’est autant d’obstacles pour sa sortie tardive. Il décide de rester dans son bureau, essaie d’imaginer quels stratagèmes il pourrait mettre en place pour dissuader Shiratorizawa, mais son esprit s’égare, et il tourne en rond.

Il lui reste encore trois heures d’attente, lorsque de légers coups se font entendre. Il ouvre sa porte, ne voit personne et croit à une farce ; finalement, il comprend que cela vient de la fenêtre, et, incrédule, il se retrouve nez à nez avec Tobio, tranquillement suspendu au-dessus du vide.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais !? s’écrie-t-il d’une voix plus aiguë qu’à l’accoutumée, pris de panique.

Il essaie de le tirer à l’intérieur, affolé de le voir si loin du sol –tout de même, il a escaladé une tour ! Il est pris de vertige en se penchant pour évaluer la hauteur, mais Tobio, accroché à la fenêtre, y semble tout à fait insensible ; il sourit en se glissant dans le bureau.

-Depuis quand tu fais ça, toi ? Tu te crois une araignée ? proteste Oikawa en le serrant contre lui, encore sous le choc.

-Je fais ça souvent, répondit Kageyama. Je m’entraîne sur les murailles. Et c’est plus simple pour moi, je suis sûr de ne pas croiser de gardes.

-On allait se voir dans quelques heures, fait remarquer le roi.

-Je voulais te voir maintenant, rétorque Tobio, toujours blotti dans ses bras.

Oikawa ne peut s’empêcher de sourire devant ce genre de réplique, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu sortir de sa bouche. Exigent, songea-t-il, et qui fait ce qu’il a envie, peu importe les contraintes.

-Et puis, ajoute Kageyama, je connais les heures des gardes. J’ai mémorisé leurs rondes. Comme ça, ce sera plus facile de sortir d’ici.

Ils demeurent enlacés un long moment. Enfin, Oikawa murmure :

-Tu as peur, Tobio ?

-Peur ?

-Peur de lier ta vie à la mienne ?

-Non, répond Kageyama.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais, chuchote le roi.

Tobio ne relance pas. Oikawa ne peut s’empêcher d’appréhender les choses… Et si les négociations avec Shiratorizawa tournent mal, et si jamais Ushijima apprend qui est son époux –il n’ose pas imaginer les représailles. Mais il sait que ce mariage est aussi la seule chose qui le rend humain –le soin qu’il porte à son royaume, après tout, ne fait de lui qu’un gouvernant.

Lorsque l’heure convenue arrive, l’archer guide le roi dans les couloirs de son propre palais. Ils s’arrêtent parfois au détour d’un couloir, attendent le passage d’un garde, puis traversent en courant, main dans la main. Ils ont cette sensation grisante de franchir l’interdit, de déjouer les règles à l’insu de tous ; et chaque pas qu’ils font les rapproche du moment de rendre définitif ce qui était d’abord une liaison clandestine, et qui, ils le savent tous deux, est vouée à avoir des conséquences –pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Ils arrivent au temple, le lieu de prière pour les habitants du château ; mais à cette heure tardive, les portes sont closes, et personne ne peut s’y aventurer. Ce soir-là, seulement, le prêtre choisi par Oikawa a laissé les portes ouvertes, et il se trouve déjà à l’intérieur lorsque les amants y arrivent. Le roi a pris soin d’élire pour ce rôle un homme ancien, d’expérience, et surtout assez sage pour marier en toute conscience un couple qui s’aime plutôt qu’un couple de façade. Depuis toujours, il a vu celui-là pratiquer la religion dans l’enceinte du château, et le sait aussi dévoué que ses plus loyaux soldats.

Iwaizumi apparaît justement, délesté de son armure pour une fois, l’air grave et sérieux comme à son habitude. Tous quatre montent sur l’estrade et se placent devant une statue, représentation symbolique de l’amour. C’est à cet endroit que son célébrés les mariages importants ; le peuple, en général, se réunit en des lieux sacrés de leurs villages, et les petites gens du château ont pour tradition de retourner sur leurs terres pour s’unir. Mais il apparaît beaucoup plus facile pour eux deux de rester au château, que de traverser une partie du royaume incognito pour rejoindre le village natal de Kageyama.

Oikawa n’est pas ce qu’on peut appeler un roi pieux. Certains rois de son ascendance, a-t-il appris dans les livres de son enfance,  l’ont été, mais lui a toujours été fasciné par les rois conquérants. Il assiste aux grandes cérémonies religieuses, certes, mais davantage pour préserver son image et garder le soutien des religieux de son côté que par un souci de conscience.

Debout devant la statue, le prêtre d’un côté, Iwaizumi de l’autre, l’archer et le roi se tiennent les mains. Ils se regardent tendrement, et d’une telle manière que le chevalier se sent presque coupable de se tenir si près de cet amour brûlant.

-C’est au regard des cieux, et non des hommes, que nous célébrons cette union, commence le prêtre de sa voix grave et lente. L’amour est légitime par les lois divines, non par les lois humaines ; ce n’est pas aux mortels de décider de la destinée de l’un d’entre eux.

Il les regarde tous les deux avec bienveillance.

-C’est ici, en ce lieu sacré, que je vous unis l’un à l’autre.

-Pour aussi longtemps que verront mes yeux, dit Tobio.

-Pour aussi longtemps que battra mon cœur, complète Oikawa.

-Ce lien ne pourra être rompu, reprend l’ancien, ni par les hommes, ni par le temps. En vous embrassant, vous scellerez ce serment pour toujours.

Les deux garçons se penchent l’un vers l’autre ; leurs lèvres se touchent presque chastement. La cérémonie était brève, mais symbolique, et Oikawa sent son cœur plus léger lorsqu’il reçoit, avec Tobio, les félicitations du prêtre et d’Iwaizumi. Puis, après la promesse de reconnaître le mariage sans trahir l’identité de Tobio de la part des deux témoins, ils se dispersent ; Iwaizumi retourne dans ses appartements, vers l’aile militaire du château ; le prêtre regagne sa modeste chambre accolée au temple.

Oikawa et Tobio repartent vers la tour royale, en prenant toujours soin que personne ne les voie ; dans les méandres des couloirs du château, où pas un chat ne rôde à cette heure, ils se perdent volontiers, se plaquent contre les murs et s’embrassent fiévreusement à la lueur des torches. Finalement, ils atteignent la chambre royale sans avoir croisé un garde, et leurs regards embrasés de désir brillent dans l’obscurité de la chambre ; pour eux, c’est une longue nuit de noce qui commence.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Ayant eu une soirée de libre cette semaine, et toujours beaucoup d'inspiration, j'ai pu écrire un chapitre dans des délais bien plus bref que ceux que j'envisageais.  
> Les choses sérieuses approchent... Et c'est aussi l'occasion de faire un point sur l'Histoire des royaumes.  
> Bonne lecture !

 

L’automne commence à tomber sur le royaume d’Aoba Johsai. Les moissons sont faites; les champs sont dépouillés de leurs dorures, et présentent maintenant un éclat terne sous un ciel de plus en plus nuageux. Les premières pluies arrivent ; elles couvrent les toitures du château de filets d’eau qui se glissent entre les tuiles en zébrures argentées, font dégorger les rivières d’habitude paisibles et transforment la cour d’entraînement en pataugeoire.

Les soldats, et en particulier les plus jeunes, qui n’y sont pas encore faits, se plaignent donc de supporter à longueur de journée leurs équipements trempés et boueux. Dans l’aile du château qui leur est réservée, le sol dallé des corridors est parsemé de flaques d’eau, et il y règne une odeur de fourrure mouillée. C’est un de ces couloirs que remonte tranquillement Kageyama, alors que son entraînement est terminé ; les archers n’ont pas été épargnés par le mauvais temps, et il passe ses doigts dans sa chevelure humide pour rejeter les mèches gorgées d’eau en arrière, et ainsi éviter qu’elles ne tombent dans ses yeux.

Il possède, comme tous ses pairs, une chambre modeste, alignée avec toutes les autres ; un lit, une armoire, les soldats du royaume n’ont pas besoin de plus. Après tout, ils ne sont pas censés trouver le roi négligemment assis sur leur lit en rentrant.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’exclame Kageyama en claquant la porte dans son dos.

Oikawa se lève et lisse les pans de son manteau ; les couleurs vives de ses vêtements royaux, les broderies d’or, les bijoux de pierres précieuses qu’il porte, signes d’opulence et de pouvoir, jurent contre la nudité de la chambre. Il ne porte pas sa couronne incrustée de joyaux –cela aurait été le contraste ultime. Le roi n’en demeure pas moins entouré d’une aura de puissance, à laquelle Tobio semble demeurer insensible :

-On aurait pu te voir. J’aurais pu ne pas être seul.

Oikawa plisse le nez :

-Avec qui ?

-Kindaichi, Kunimi, d’autres archers, je ne sais pas, répond Kageyama avec une moue un peu fâchée.

Le regard du roi se durcit un instant.

-Qui sont-ils ? Ce sont tes amis ?

-Ce sont mes frères d’armes, répond Tobio en fronçant les sourcils. Rien de plus.

Oikawa emprunte une expression plus détendue, mais la lueur froide et métallique au fond de ses yeux ne disparaît qu’après qu’il a pris Tobio dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Il ne semble pas s’inquiéter de salir ses vêtements luxueux en les pressant contre ceux, trempés, de l’archer.

-Je voulais juste venir voir mon mari, murmure-t-il dans son cou. Tu m’en empêcherais ?

-Non, répond Tobio avec l’ombre d’un sourire. Personne ne peut t’empêcher de n’en faire qu’à ta tête.

-Exactement, sourit le roi.

Son sourire s’estompe quelque peu alors qu’il se recule ; ses yeux parcourent un instant le lit de mauvaise qualité, la vieille armoire, les murs de pierre brute, non recouverts, et la seule fenêtre, qui laisse entrer une faible luminosité en ces jours de pluie. Finalement, il déclare, d’une voix plus basse, plus mûre, en un mot plus sérieuse :

-L’arrivée de Shiratorizawa est imminente. Je voulais encore profiter un peu de toi avant d’être tout entier happé par les négociations.

-Oh, murmure Kageyama. C’est vrai qu’on devra être encore plus prudents que d’habitude.

Et il pousse à nouveau ses lèvres pour former cette petite moue un peu agacée, signifiant très clairement que la prudence n’est, de toute évidence, pas exactement la ligne de conduite d’Oikawa. Lequel s’en amuse simplement, et il lui passe une main distraite dans les cheveux, le couvant d’un regard attendri :

-Tu viendras, ce soir ?

Tobio hoche la tête ; après tout, il se sait parfaitement capable de rejoindre la tour royale sans se faire repérer. C’est presque une soirée sur deux qu’il passe dans la chambre d’Oikawa ; mais tous les deux sentent que cette nuit-là est importante, puisqu’elle sera peut-être la dernière avant longtemps. En effet, le prince Ushijima, et certains des membres les plus éminents de sa cour, seront logés dans cette même tour, idéalement située, et réservée aux élites sociales.

Leur présence, à coup sûr, compromettra les déplacements nocturnes de Tobio ; et se faire prendre par un de leurs ressortissants, entre tous, serait une des pires issues possibles. Aussi Oikawa espère-t-il pouvoir dominer les négociations, et, ainsi, renvoyer au plus tôt les représentants dans leur royaume : en même temps retrouvera-t-il sa tranquillité, et les moyens de mener son idylle clandestine.

Il n’en parle pas à Tobio, bien sûr, le connaissant trop bien pour ne pas anticiper sa réaction, mais il espère toujours, au fond de son cœur, pouvoir assumer devant le monde entier cet amour interdit. Il rêve, en son for intérieur, d’un temps où ils n’auraient plus besoin de se cacher, de se retrouver à la faveur de la nuit, de s’aimer dans des endroits clos, et où Tobio, enfin, serait considéré à sa juste valeur.

Ce soir-là, lors du dîner, par-dessus les victuailles, la population du château est agitée, impatiente de recevoir enfin la cour grandiose de Shiratorizawa, ce royaume dont ils ont entendu parler dans les contes de leur enfance ; le royaume avec lequel le commerce se fait, celui qui, dominant toute la partie nord du continent, s’impose comme la puissance régionale. Et autour de la table, les mêmes récits sont racontés, encore et encore :

-Ils étaient les alliés des peuples du Nord, de Daketo, d’Aoba, lors de la grande guerre qui a séparé le monde en deux. C’est eux qui ont fait pencher la balance –jamais les royaumes du Sud n’auraient pu envahir Shiratorizawa.

-C’est l’aïeul d’Ushijima en personne qui a repoussé les deux armées coalisées de Nekoma et Fukurodani derrière les montagnes. Depuis soixante ans, aucun des deux n’a osé remettre un pied dans le nord du continent.

-Ni Shinzen, ni leurs autres alliés.

-Et Karasuno, alors ? demande parfois une voix naïve, celle de quelqu’un trop jeune pour connaître tous les détails de la guerre passée.

-Karasuno a choisi de rester neutre, répond quelqu’un avec les intonations du savoir. De toute façon, c’était, et cela demeure, un royaume trop petit pour avoir une réelle influence.

-Pas comme Shiratorizawa, relance alors un autre. C’est le plus vaste royaume du continent !

Tous s’extasient devant la grandeur de ces personnes à venir, de ces étrangers aux mœurs différentes des leurs ; mais les voix les plus âgées, les plus faibles, les plus sages, ne manquent pas de se faire entendre, et sont écoutées avec respect :

-Shiratorizawa n’a pas réellement été notre allié. Lorsque la guerre a été gagnée, ils ont retiré plusieurs provinces à Aoba en guise de compensation pour leur implication dans les batailles, et la victoire finale. C’étaient les provinces les plus productrices ; et depuis, alors qu’ils se sont enrichis et nous ont appauvris, ils nous gardent dans la dépendance.

Le volume des voix chute, et tombe en murmures affairés, l’un, l’autre redécouvrant l’Histoire, brassant tout ensemble les royaumes du nord, du sud, la bataille dans les montagnes, les provinces perdues, le mariage à venir. Et les yeux, agrandis par le sentiment de voir l’Histoire se dérouler devant eux, se portent sur l’estrade, où le roi, tête baissée, semble délaisser son assiette et ne tarde pas à se retirer dans ses appartements sous les lourds regards de l’assemblée entière.

-Qu’est-ce que vous regardez ? aboie Iwaizumi vers la table des soldats.

Cet ordre, qu’il n’adresse pourtant qu’à ceux sur qui il a autorité, touche la salle entière, et même les courtisans semblent le prendre pour eux ; mais après un instant de calme, les rumeurs repartent de bon train. Les filles du château rêvent d’un chevalier étranger, idéal lointain et fantasmé, qui ferait d’elles des dames de cour ; les soldats ont hâte de rencontrer ceux de Shiratori et d’échanger des techniques avec eux.

La nuit tombe, mais le château demeure en pleine effervescence ; l’arrivée de Shiratorizawa devrait survenir dans la journée du lendemain, et tous veulent participer, tous veulent être une petite part du faste d’Aoba. Les domestiques rivalisent de zèle pour rendre le château impeccable, les cuisiniers commencent à préparer les plats les plus grandioses possibles et les mets les plus recherchés.

Le roi quant à lui, se trouve dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, cette pièce énorme de bois sombre, recouverte de tissus pourpres cousus de fils dorés, car même dans son intimité, rien n’est trop beau pour un roi. Les lourds rideaux retombent de chaque côté du matelas de plumes dissimulé par les étoffes épaisses, qui bruissent lorsque le roi les tire vers lui. Le lit a été refait, constate-t-il en effet, sûrement en vue de l’arrivée de Shiratorizawa ; mais aucune chance qu’ils arrivent dans cette chambre ; sa nuit de noces, il l’a déjà eue.

En attendant Tobio, il essaie de se distraire, d’oublier que demain, il devra faire face à ses premières grandes responsabilités ; il se sait seul face à une grande puissance, qui, si elle n’obtient pas ce qu’elle désire, fera tout pour mettre son royaume dans l’embarras. Il s’efforce d’imaginer ce qu’il pourrait leur céder –pas une nouvelle province, tout de même, Shiratorizawa s’était assez servi des années plus tôt. Aoba ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle découpe restrictive de leur territoire.

Alors quoi, de l’or ? Certes, ils sont un royaume riche, mais ces richesses entassées dans les coffres du château sont accumulées depuis des siècles par les rois précédant Oikawa, et elles semblent plutôt s’amenuiser au fil du temps ; et, pour la millième fois entre des milliers d’autres fois, le jeune monarque rumine les temps de grandeur du royaume qui lui a échu, ces temps où leurs terres s’étendaient au-delà de la forêt, au-delà de la montagne. A la tête d’un si vaste espace, ses arguments auraient été de poids égal contre ceux d’Ushijima ; mais il se sait en position de faiblesse à présent.

 Un léger grincement le fait presque sursauter en le sortant de ses réflexions. A la lueur dorée et vacillante des bougies, qu’un domestique a allumées un peu partout dans la chambre, il voit se découper hors de l’ombre une silhouette dont les contours lui sont connus.

-Bonsoir, Tobio, murmure-t-il.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillent alors qu’il se rapproche du lit ; Oikawa apprécie la souplesse de ses pas, leur assurance presque féline. Lorsque l’archer a rejoint le bord du lit où il est assis, le roi pose les mains sur ses hanches et l’attire sur lui.

-Ce sera peut-être notre dernière nuit, dit-il tout bas, avant que Shiratorizawa ne reparte.

-Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, lui fait remarquerTobio.

L’archer glisse rêveusement ses doigts dans les cheveux du roi, couverts de reflets changeants dans la lumière oscillante des flammèches. Il aime faire ce geste, a remarqué le monarque ; et peut-être est-ce parce que c’est seulement possible lorsqu’il ne porte pas sa couronne. Dépouillé de la marque par excellence de la royauté, il apparaît comme plus proche de lui, plus proche, finalement, des êtres normaux.

-Je t’aime, déclare-t-il soudain, pris d’un irrépressible besoin d’exprimer ce qu’il ressent jusqu’aux tréfonds de son être. Je t’aime beaucoup trop.  

Kageyama ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Oikawa l’embrasse avant qu’un mot ne sorte d’entre ses lèvres ; une de ses mains se pose derrière sa nuque, une autre dans le creux de son dos, pour le rapprocher encore, toujours plus ; et lorsqu’il rompt un instant le baiser, haletant, les lèvres luisantes de salive, il ajoute doucement, avec au fond de ses prunelles un éclat passionné :

-Je tuerai de mes propres mains quiconque s’approchera de toi.

Et il reprend ses lèvres avec fougue, renverse les positions, allonge Tobio sous lui ; ses mains courent sur son corps, dénudent la peau brûlante, qu’il embrasse aussitôt. Il laisserait des marques, s’il le pouvait, tant il a envie de faire sien l’archer –et, là est sa faiblesse, de le montrer. Entre les rideaux à demi fermés, les souffles se raccourcissent, laissent place à des débuts de gémissements ; un à un, les vêtements, devenus des bouts de tissu inutiles, finissent jetés sur le tapis.

Les étoiles tournent dans le ciel, suivent leur ballet céleste et régulier ; la nuit avance, couvre le château plongé dans le noir. Et pendant ce temps, au sommet d’une des tours où brille aux fenêtres un faible éclat tremblotant, deux êtres s’aiment, collés l’un à l’autre, essayant d’aboutir physiquement à la même symbiose que celle qui unit leurs âmes.

Pantelants, trempés de sueur, les yeux brumeux de désir, ils savourent cette nuit qu’ils savent spéciale. Au moment de l’extase, plus rien n’existe en dehors d’eux ; plus de rang, plus de roi, plus de soldat, plus de prince étranger, non ; ils ne sont plus que deux simples mortels pris dans le tourbillon des événements.

Les bougies s’éteignent en se baignant dans leur propre cire, et la chambre, où naguère se répercutaient des soupirs passionnés et des cris étouffés, retrouve sa tranquillité. Dans quelques heures, l’aube se lèvera sur une journée historique.

Le repos est trop bref pour les amants. Dès que le ciel quitte sa couleur d’encre au profit d’une palette plus claire, Tobio, comme à chaque fois, se rhabille, et s’apprête à quitter la chambre avant qu’il n’y ait trop de passage dans les couloirs. Ce jour-là, pourtant, il tarde un peu. Les déclarations enflammées du roi résonnent encore dans sa tête, et pour la énième fois il se demande pourquoi lui entre tous, pourquoi le destin a réuni en une seule deux promesses d’avenirs si dissemblables.

Le roi dort encore, l’expression paisible dans la faible clarté : lorsqu’il rêve, aucun tracas politique ne le poursuit. Kageyama effleure sa joue, délicatement, par peur de le réveiller ; puis, après un dernier regard, il s’en va retrouver sa petite chambre, restée inhabitée cette nuit encore.

S’il avait jeté un œil par la fenêtre, il aurait eu une vue plongeante sur la campagne du royaume, à des lieues de distance ; et peut-être aurait-il déjà aperçu, au loin, les bannières de Shiratorizawa.

 

 


	12. Chapitre 11

 

Ce sont les vêtements de cérémonie qui attendent Oikawa lorsqu’il se lève en ce dernier matin de liberté.

Il quitte avec douleur le lit encore chaud, laisse là les couvertures défaites, témoins muets des ébats de la nuit. Il écarte les rideaux de velours d’un geste brutal, demande à ses serviteurs de le laisser se préparer seul ; et lorsqu’il quitte enfin ses appartements, le manteau de pourpre et d’or qui couvre ses épaules, la couronne étincelante, tout enfin dans son apparence soignée et pleine de magnificence, fait oublier son expression maussade.

Il se rend à son conseil, qu’il a jusque-là assez négligé, tout occupé de ses amours illégitimes, et ne supportant plus d’entendre les projets qu’ils fondent sur le mariage. Il emprunte un petit détour pour longer la cour d’entraînement des archers : les couloirs sont encore propres, les nuages semblent retenir la pluie. Il aperçoit immédiatement Tobio, et ses yeux détaillent, avides comme au premier jour, sa silhouette élancée et chacun ses gestes.

Il ne se fait pas escorter lors de ses déplacements, désireux de conserver le peu de liberté dont il dispose. Cela n’empêche pas la présence de gardes au château, et ceux-ci, lorsqu’il passe devant eux, se mettent au garde-à-vous, tandis que les courtisans s’inclinent, le visage tourné vers le bas. Entre tous, il a l’impression que seuls Tobio et Iwaizumi le regardent dans les yeux.

Le conseil le tient plusieurs heures : tout est question d’organisation, de prévisions pour les cérémonies interminables, les repas, et bien sûr l’élément central : le mariage. Oikawa se contente d’hocher la tête distraitement, n’ose pas tout de suite expliquer le problème : autrement, Ushijima sentirait immédiatement la gêne parmi ses conseillers, et il préfère tout lui expliquer lui-même, en appeler à son humanité. Après tout, peut-être que lui aussi a aimé, aimé sans pouvoir arriver à l’aboutissement qu’est le mariage.

Le roi ne se présente pas au repas du midi. Il convoque Iwaizumi dans son bureau, mange avec lui en privé, n’a pas le courage de voir toute cette foule du château n’être occupée que d’une chose, sa vie personnelle, et de n’entendre n’y associer qu’un nom, celui d’Ushijima.

-Comment il sera, tu crois ? demande Iwaizumi en mâchant sa viande. Ce prince.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, marmonne Oikawa. J’espère juste qu’il sera assez gentil pour rentrer dans son royaume sans faire d’histoires.

Ils se concentrent à nouveau sur leurs assiettes ; le silence est rompu par les premières gouttes qui éclatent sur les vitres. Après avoir fini de manger, Iwaizumi se lève et fait quelques pas, qui l’emmènent jusque devant la fenêtre. Il s’y tient quelques instants, songeur, les mains derrière le dos, et lâche enfin :

-Ils vont bientôt arriver.

-Je sais, murmure Oikawa. On va les laisser s’installer convenablement, et les accueillir au banquet de ce soir. Les négociations ne commenceront que demain.

Le chevalier hoche la tête, pensif.

-J’ai laissé du temps libre aux soldats, cette après-midi, pour qu’ils se rendent présentables.

-Est-ce que Tobio a des amis ? demande soudain le roi, qui semble saisir l’occasion de poser une question qui le taraude depuis plusieurs jours.

-Des amis ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Il s’entend avec les autres archers, mais je ne le vois jamais se promener avec eux hors des entraînements. Il faut dire qu’il passe la plupart de son temps libre ici.

Il ajoute cette dernière phrase avec l’ombre d’un sourire logé au coin de ses lèvres. Au fond, peut-être s’est-il laissé attendrir par une histoire qu’il a pourtant tenté d’étouffer –et, convaincu en lui-même que les choses ne pouvaient aller dans un autre sens que celui qu’elles ont pris par la force des choses, il reconnaît enfin le droit d’aimer à son roi de meilleur ami. Avoir vu, de ses yeux, et senti de tout son être la sincérité de leur amour, a été l’expérience décisive. Depuis, il ne peut vraiment blâmer Oikawa pour ses choix, tout en reconnaissant les problèmes qu’ils engendrent.

Dans ces problèmes, les plus éminents sont bien sûrs ceux de la politique, qui mettent en cause deux royaumes entiers et une alliance centenaire. Iwaizumi, certes, se dévoue à cette relation clandestine, dont il est un des deux seuls témoins, avec une loyauté égale à celle qu’il porte à Oikawa ; mais il craint que cet amour ne soit si passionnel qu’il ne finisse par détruire, au-delà de liens purement politiques, les deux concernés.

Qu’un archer brûle d’amour pour son roi, pourquoi pas, cela s’est sûrement déjà vu ; qui resterait insensible à un être présenté comme supérieur, drapé d’or, détenant un pouvoir dépassant l’imagination, et de plus doté d’un visage aussi admirable que celui d’Oikawa ? Mais Iwaizumi se rend peu à peu compte qu’il ne s’agit en rien d’une idolâtrie passagère. C’est quelque chose de véritable, de sincère et de pur ; il n’y a pas d’arrogance chez Tobio au fait d’avoir épousé un roi en secret, et en témoigne ainsi sa remarquable discrétion.

Qu’un roi s’éprenne d’un archer est un fait plus rare. En général absorbés par une haute idée d’eux-mêmes, les monarques ne songent qu’à faire un bon mariage et ne regardent jamais sans hauteur les soldats qui les défendent. Alors, peut-être une lubie éphémère, a songé Iwaizumi, au début. Mais lorsqu’il les voit, au dîner, toujours absorbés dans la contemplation l’un de l’autre même après plusieurs mois, il se dit que peut-être, ils s’aiment pour de vrai.

-On se reverra ce soir, au banquet, lance-t-il alors qu’il prend congé.

-Tu mangeras à ma droite, lui dit le roi. Comme toujours.

La porte se referme sur le chevalier ; un domestique vient débarrasser les restes du repas. Oikawa monte au sommet de la tour royale, la plus haute du château ; faite pour protéger la famille royale en cas de siège, elle comporte non seulement des chambres dans sa partie inférieure, mais également des pièces de plus en plus protégées au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Le château ne s’est pas fait encercler depuis une centaine d’années, et l’usage de ces salles s’est perdu ; quand Oikawa y pénètre, elles sont poussiéreuses, figées dans un temps passé qu’il aurait aimé connaître.

Il s’arrête dans une pièce inusitée, qui, semble-t-il, avait vocation à constituer une espèce de quartier général d’urgence. Il s’avance, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par un tapis ancien ; ses doigts effleurent rêveusement une carte défraîchie, étalée sur une table massive. Une large bibliothèque, ordonnée, qui occupe tout un mur, attire son attention. Il parcoure des yeux les volumes aux couleurs passées, en tire un au hasard ; bien vite, il se rend compte qu’il ne s’agit là que de livres de tactiques militaires.

Une section de la bibliothèque, cependant, semble un peu différente ; elle ne renferme pas de codex, mais des rouleaux de parchemin. Curieux, Oikawa en déroule un : la feuille jaunie est couverte d’écritures manuscrites, de petites esquisses, et de signes qu’il ne comprend pas.

-Nous aurions donc eu un sorcier ? se demande-t-il tout haut.

Il essaie de se rappeler s’il a jamais entendu parler qu’Aoba ait un jour eu son propre mage. C’est une chose rare –seuls deux de ces êtres surnaturels sont connus dans le monde actuel, trois, si l’on prend en compte celui de Shiratorizawa. Il continue ses recherches dans cette section, trouve enfin un livre qui traite de la magie. Il n’en a jamais vu dans la bibliothèque du château, même lorsqu’il s’était intéressé à la question, fasciné que certains naissent avec des pouvoirs et d’autres non.

De nombreuses rumeurs courent sur ces êtres : sont-ils immortels, ont-ils des sentiments, peuvent-ils, comme certain disent, tuer ou ressusciter toute créature ? Cette pensée fait courir un frisson sur l’échine du roi, et il se hâte de tourner les pages, voulant tout lire à la fois ; mais soudain, au-dehors, retentissent les trompettes.  Une rumeur enfle, monte vers la tour, et le roi se précipite à la fenêtre pour voir les larges portes de la cour s’ouvrir, et laisser déborder à l’intérieur un vaste cortège. Chevaux, hommes, étendards portant un aigle blanc sur fond pourpre, remplissent bientôt la cour sous ses yeux.

Shiratorizawa est arrivé.

Il s’empare du livre et quitte la pièce, dévale les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre ; là, il pose l’ouvrage sur une petite table, ajuste sa couronne et son manteau, et enfin, sort à la rencontre de son conseil. Ensemble, ils attendront la délégation de Shiratorizawa dans la salle du trône.

Ses ministres, ses divers conseillers, les représentants des grandes familles et Iwaizumi l’attendent déjà lorsqu’il arrive, essoufflé, dans l’immense salle ; autour des piliers, on a accroché des étendards mêlant les armes de Shiratorizawa à celles d’Aoba. Oikawa s’assied sur son trône, pose ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs et adopte une posture méditative.

Les portes latérales s’ouvrent et laisse entrer des flots de courtisans et de soldats, mélangés en ce jour dit de fête. Parmi eux, un certain archer aux cheveux noirs laisse son regard bleu traîner sur le roi d’une manière qu’on aurait pu croire insolente, mais dont le monarque ne s’offense nullement ; et d’ailleurs personne, hormis Iwaizumi, ne semble l’avoir remarqué.

Toute la population s’est massée contre les murs de pierre, derrière les piliers, et laisse au centre de la salle une rangée nette. C’est là, dans quelques instants, qu’apparaîtront le prince et sa suite. Des vagues de murmures s’élèvent, retombent, montent à nouveau. Finalement, les lourdes portes principales, vis-à-vis du trône, laissent entendre un grincement sourd, et commencent à pivoter, poussées par deux gardes. Deux porte-drapeaux s’engouffrent dans la salle, remontent l’allée laissée déserte, et s’immobilisent, agenouillés, en arrivant devant Oikawa.

La délégation les suit, et parmi eux, il est aisé de reconnaître le prince. Grand, massivement taillé, il porte une lourde cape de fourrure sur un manteau dont les couleurs pourpres et argentées rappellent celles de sa famille. Son visage est dur, fermé ; il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu’Oikawa, mais ses traits ne portent ni la malice ni l’insouciance de la jeunesse, et, somme toute, son apparence s’accorde parfaitement à la réputation austère de son royaume. Ses cheveux châtains sont un peu ternes sous une couronne d’argent ; ses yeux verts recèlent comme une lueur de détermination.

Oikawa se lève de son trône, le menton levé, l’expression solennelle, et en descend les degrés. Dans un mouvement homogène, sa cour proche se resserre autour de lui, et ils s’avancent vers les représentants de Shiratorizawa et leur prince.

-Bienvenue à Aoba Johsai, accueille le roi d’une voix qu’il tente de rendre chaleureuse. J’espère que la route a été bonne. Certains quartiers du château ont été mis à votre disposition, et ils le resteront tout le temps de votre séjour.

Ushijima hoche la tête, sans lâcher Oikawa de son regard impassible.

-La route fut bonne, répond-il enfin d’une voix profonde, quoique longue et fatigante. Nous apprécions infiniment votre prévenance.

-Sentez-vous ici comme chez vous, ajoute Oikawa. Mes gens sont à votre service.

Il ponctue cette phrase d’un sourire de convention, mais ne peut réprimer le malaise qui croît au fond de lui. Etait-ce lui, celui qu’il aurait dû épouser, celui qui croyait encore que le mariage aurait lieu, d’ailleurs ? Quelque chose dans l’attitude, dans l’expression, dans les yeux d’Ushijima le perturbe ; une aura de puissance se dégage de toute sa personne, à la carrure plus imposante que la sienne, et alliée à une assurance inébranlable. Cet homme est brutal, songe Oikawa, et il pressent déjà que les négociations s’avèreront compliquées.

En signe de fraternité entre leurs royaumes, Ushijima lui serre la main ; c’est un geste révélateur, qui trahit sa puissance dans la fermeté de son étau. Oikawa éprouve déjà de la répugnance à ce simple contact physique, mais conserve son masque de bienveillance –autant se mettre immédiatement dans les bonnes grâces du prince.

-J’espère que nous trouverons un accord, déclare le roi.

-Je l’espère aussi, répond Ushijima, mais d’une intonation impérieuse qui déplaît à Oikawa.

Finalement, la salle éclate en hourras. Les deux monarques se retrouvent au cœur des vivats, saluent, sourient, puis finalement la cour de Shiratorizawa se retire graduellement ; probablement sont-ils pressés de rejoindre leurs appartements provisoires et de se détendre après leur périple. Ushijima semble manifester le désir d’aller se reposer quelques heures également ; avant qu’il ne quitte la salle, Oikawa lui dit, avec un dernier sourire feint :

-Nous nous reverrons au banquet de ce soir.

-Bien. Ce soir, répète-t-il simplement.

Il se retourne dans un froissement de cape ; Oikawa le suit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse, accompagné de ses porte-drapeaux et quelques autres personnes de sa cour, toutes arborant l’écusson de leur royaume. La cour d’Aoba se disperse également, plus lentement et enthousiasmée de cette rencontre ; on ne parle que du banquet à venir.

Dans la foule, le roi cherche des yeux son archer, son mari, son Tobio. Enfin il rencontre ses yeux, reconnaissables entre tous au milieu des autres soldats, et ses lèvres forment alors un imperceptible sourire. Mais déjà Iwaizumi l’appelle, et il se détourne à regret pour rejoindre le chef des armées. Ils s’éclipsent de la salle encore en effervescence, et remontent tous les deux vers les appartements privés du roi. Au bas de la tour royale, les couloirs grouillent de serviteurs affairés et de hauts dignitaires de Shiratorizawa, qui, tous, s’inclinent sur leur passage. Par chance, ils ne croisent pas le prince, sûrement déjà installé dans ses luxueux quartiers.

-Alors, lance Iwaizumi une fois qu’ils ont rejoint le bureau désert, qu’en penses-tu ?

Oikawa se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, le même que celui dans lequel l’avait trouvé Iwaizumi cette nuit où Oikawa avait décidé d’épouser Tobio ; il soupire, passe une main lasse sur ses paupières closes. Il revoit Ushijima, sa taille colossale, son regard sévère, sa poigne ferme, et tout en lui, enfin, qui évoque une puissance écrasante.

-J’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, répond-il tout bas.

Il tourne son visage vers la fenêtre, où viennent s’écraser les gouttes de pluie ;  tout à coup, un éclair déchire les nuages, et éclaire brièvement Oikawa d’un éclat fantomatique.

-Oui…, murmure-t-il, songeur. Un très mauvais pressentiment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça y est, Shiratorizawa est arrivé !   
> Et comme le pressent Oikawa, rien de bon avec eux...   
> On amorce donc ici la deuxième partie principale de l'histoire, à savoir la présence de Shiratorizawa.   
> Une fois cette partie-là terminée, la fic sera à sa moitié. Comme les deux moitiés seront assez conséquentes et assez différentes, quoique bien sûr dans la continuité l'une de l'autre, j'hésite un peu à les réunir en une seule grande fic (donc publier ici jusqu'à la fin) ou les séparer le moment venu. Enfin, il me reste du temps, mais si vous avez déjà des idées, je suis à l'écoute !   
> Bonne journée !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde !  
> Voici enfin LE chapitre où apparaît un personnage qui s'avèrera décisif, et auquel j'ai déjà beaucoup sensibilisé dans les chapitre précédents.... le fameux sorcier !   
> Bonne lecture !

 

 C’est presque à contrecœur qu’Oikawa se rend au banquet, ce soir-là. Ushijima n’a pas cherché à entrer en contact avec lui durant l’après-midi, et il lui en est reconnaissant : le roi n’a pas réussi à se débarrasser de ses premières impressions sur le prince étranger, de cette sensation de malaise étouffante, qu’il a ressentie lors des présentations.

La salle est déjà bondée lorsqu’il arrive ; sur une estrade, un groupe de musiciens entretient une atmosphère enjouée. Les plats ne sont pas encore servis, mais le vin coule à flots, et de grands rires partent soudain d’une grande envolée à une table ou à une autre. Oikawa se promène quelques instants au milieu de ses gens, qui apprécient que leur roi soit aussi proche d’eux ; mais bientôt une voix grave et profonde le soustrait à ces moments privilégiés :

-Oikawa. Je voudrais vous présenter un de mes plus fidèles conseillers.

C’est Ushijima qui se tient derrière lui, et le toise de son regard sévère. Le prince s’est changé, et a troqué sa tenue de voyage contre des vêtements plus luxueux encore –mais toujours dans la même gamme de couleur, et pourvus de l’aigle blanc. Un frisson de déplaisir saisit Oikawa, mais il le camoufle habilement, et reste dans le sillage d’Ushijima lorsqu’il se met à marcher.

-C’est mon meilleur allié, dit le prince avec solennité. Respectez-le autant que moi.

Devant eux, la foule s’ouvre ; apparaît alors un étrange personnage, qu’Oikawa identifie tout de suite. C’est un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus âgés qu’eux, apparemment ; mais quelque chose dans son attitude ou dans les tréfonds de ses yeux semble relever d’une sagesse millénaire. Ses yeux, surtout, arrêtent le regard d’Oikawa : jamais il n’en a vu de semblables. Ils sont immenses, mais surtout d’un rouge frappant, comme s’il avait des rubis en guise d’iris, et dont la prunelle noire comme la nuit s’élargit en voyant le roi. Ses cheveux sont d’une couleur tout aussi vive, dressés vers le haut, et il est presque aussi grand qu’Ushijima lui-même. Il porte une longue robe, dont les arabesques, violettes et argentées, sont aux couleurs du royaume auquel il a juré allégeance.

-Voici mon sorcier, déclare le prince. Ses conseils me sont infiniment précieux.

-On m’appelle Tendou, salue le sorcier. Il me tardait de vous rencontrer, votre Majesté. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

-Je suis enchanté, répond Oikawa. J’espère que vous apprécierez mon hospitalité.

En signe d’amitié, il lui tend la main ; le sorcier s’en saisit, mais aussitôt que le contact a lieu, son expression se transforme. Ses yeux, déjà grands, s’écarquillent encore, et semblent ne plus voir la réalité qui les entoure, perdus dans des contemplations immatérielles. Puis, cette expression de surprise se dissipe aussi vite qu’elle est apparue, et un sourire étrange, presque menaçant, naît sur ses lèvres.

-Oooh, murmure-t-il. Voilà qui est très intéressant.

Oikawa dégage sa main des doigts crispés du sorcier ; il ressent une inquiétude viscérale face à cet être qui semble plus en savoir que lui sur son propre compte. Il a envie de lui demander pourquoi il réagit ainsi, ce qu’il a vu, mais il craint la réponse ; il se contente d’un signe de tête avant de prendre congé, plus ou moins impoliment, terrifié de rester en cette présence inhumaine, et prend place à la table où l’attend Iwaizumi.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as ? lui demande celui-ci quand Oikawa tire son siège pour s’asseoir à côté de lui. Tu es tout pâle.

-Tu as vu le sorcier de Shiratorizawa ? interroge le roi, fébrile.

Iwaizumi relève un peu la tête pour parcourir la foule des yeux.

-C’est celui aux cheveux rouges, non ? Tu lui as parlé ?

-Il a vu quelque chose quand il m’a pris la main, murmure Oikawa. J’en suis sûr. Il sait des choses.

-Il a le don de voyance, ce n’est pas ça ? Il a peut-être vu que tu refuserais le mariage, chuchote Iwaizumi, soucieux que l’on ne l’entende pas.

Le roi a du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Il sent des sueurs froides couler dans son dos ; jamais il n’avait eu cette impression d’être totalement à nu devant quelqu’un, sans pouvoir se protéger d’une incursion dans sa vie privée –qu’il essaie de protéger plus que tout. Il a surtout le sentiment d’être totalement vulnérable face à cet être supérieur ; et il se promet, dès le soir, d’entamer la lecture du livre sur les sorciers qu’il a trouvé plus tôt, pour ne pas être pris de court lorsqu’il reverrait Tendou.

-Et s’il avait vu, pour Tobio ? demande Oikawa, angoissé. Et s’il savait tout ?

Instinctivement, il cherche Kageyama du regard dans la salle, mais Iwaizumi l’en dissuade :

-Non. Ne rends pas plus évident encore ce que tu essaies de cacher.

Oikawa baisse les yeux sur son assiette, mais ne renonce pas pour autant :

-Tu le vois ? Où est-il ? Que fait-il ?

-Il est à sa table, avec les autres archers, répond Iwaizumi, mais le roi entend son exaspération. Oikawa, laisse-le un peu vivre. Il a beau ne pas être un roi, il n’est pas pour autant ton objet.

Cette remarque plonge Oikawa dans une colère noire. Il n’a jamais eu l’impression de considérer Tobio comme un objet –ses interrogations prouvent simplement qu’il s’inquiète pour lui ! Il est sa seule source de bonheur, la seule chose qui le raccroche à sa propre humanité, et il veut le préserver afin de conserver cette pureté, cette honnêteté qui le distinguent de tous les autres.

Au fond, il reconnaît être possessif, et attribue cette caractéristique à son éducation royale –comme il compte son or et les richesses qui séjournent dans ses coffres, il voit en Tobio un trésor plus rare que les autres, et le couve, affectueusement, d’une tendresse émerveillée. Mais il y a de l’amour sincère derrière tout cela, et cette relation qu’il a voulu entamer n’est en rien le résultat d’un caprice princier.

Le banquet commence, et chacun rejoint sa place ; les courtisans à la table des courtisans, les soldats à la table des soldats, les invités de marque –dont Oikawa ne connaît pas la plupart, issus de Shiratorizawa- à la table royale. Les hommes des différents peuples se mélangent, parlent de leurs coutumes ; l’occasion en est donnée par les victuailles, que le roi a exigé plus abondantes que possible, avec tout le faste de l’occasion. Gibier, vin, fruits exotiques, rien n’est assez beau pour éblouir le prince, et, en deçà, montrer que leur puissance est toujours aussi vive.

-Ce sont des produits du Sud, remarque Ushijima lorsque les plats défilent devant lui.

-Oui, nous les achetons à Karasuno, répond Oikawa. Ils ont gardé de bons contacts avec les royaumes d’au-delà les montagnes, et nous fournissent les produits qu’eux-mêmes achètent.

-Il faudra surveiller ça, dit le prince d’une voix sombre.

Oikawa est piqué au vif par cet ordre, donné par un étranger, sur son sol, dans son château.

-Les guerres sont terminées, déclare-t-il d’une voix ferme. Il n’y a pas de raison de ne pas commercer avec d’autres royaumes. C’est notre politique.

-Ce n’est pas la nôtre, rétorque Ushijima.

Sa mâchoire se referme autour d’une cuisse de poulet, dont la graisse tache ses doigts ; ses dents déchirent la peau luisante, et il mâche la viande, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Oikawa ressent à son égard une antipathie de plus en plus vive, vexé par cette arrogance mal placée.

-Vos soldats sont jeunes, constate le prince.

Oikawa ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, laissant à Iwaizumi le soin de développer un sujet qui le concerne ; du moins cette remarque lui permet-elle de diriger ses regards vers la table des soldats sans paraître suspect.

-Les dernières recrues sont arrivées il y a huit mois, explique Iwaizumi. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’une grande armée, alors dès que nos soldats les plus âgés nous le réclament, nous leur accordons une retraite, un coin de terre à cultiver ; et nous lançons alors une campagne de recrutement. Ceux qui choisissent de rester, eux, peuvent former les nouveaux et leur donner des conseils. C’est une méthode qui semble porter ses fruits. Mais les plus jeunes, là-bas, ont entre quinze et vingt ans.

-Nos hommes sont formés depuis l’enfance, réplique le prince, d’une voix supérieure qui hérisse Oikawa. Mais ils ne sont pas de vrais soldats avant d’avoir acquis l’expérience nécessaire. Ils sont habitués à manier plusieurs armes, et ne choisissent pas le moment de leur départ. Si l’un d’eux manifeste un signe de mécontentement, nous le punissons pour qu’il serve d’exemple aux autres. Je peux affirmer que nous disposons de la meilleure armée du continent.

Et elle est totalement inutile, songe Oikawa, boudeur. La réponse un peu vive d’Iwaizumi lui tire presque un sourire :

-Pourtant, je suis sûr que certains de nos éléments rivalisent sans problème avec vos soldats.

-Ah oui ? Il me plairait de le voir.

-Très bien. Demain, s’il ne pleut pas, nous pourrons organiser une compétition amicale dans la cour.

-Iwa, le tempère Oikawa, nous n’avons rien à prouver.

-Non, cela m’intéresse, déclare Ushijima. Faisons cela demain. Après tout, il faut bien occuper les soldats que nous avons emmenés.

Oikawa soupire. Il n’a vraiment pas envie d’une nouvelle démonstration de puissance de Shiratori le lendemain –et surtout après les premières négociations. Mais Iwaizumi, qui d’habitude est celui qui le retient, semble réagir aux provocations –après tout, c’est son armée, et il s’en occupe avec soin et énergie.

Alors qu’Iwaizumi plante son couteau dans sa viande avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire, le silence tombe graduellement sur la salle, laissant en bruit de fond le crépitement du feu, le cliquettement des couverts et les pas discrets des serviteurs. Les musiciens se sont rapprochés, et se tiennent maintenant devant la table royale ; avec eux, un homme au costume flamboyant, qu’Oikawa identifie rapidement comme un ménestrel, ces chanteurs dévoués à louanger les souverains qui les entretiennent. Sûrement celui-ci espère-t-il, vu la richesse ambiante, recevoir une belle récompense pour sa prestation.

Le roi fait un vague signe de main pour lui dire de commencer quand il lui plaira, et le ménestrel s’incline profondément ; la musique reprend, et il commence à chanter, au son des violes et des tambourins :

 

_De toutes les contrées ils vinrent vers le Nord,_

_Semant la destruction et semant la mort ;_

_Leurs armées avançaient d’un même pas,_

_Unis du même désir de nous voler nos terres ;_

_Mais les rois du Nord sont grands et fiers,_

_Et les unirent dans le trépas._

Bien sûr, comment y échapper ? La chanson de geste de leurs ancêtres respectifs, alliés lors de la dernière grande guerre, afin de chanter à la fois la louange d’Oikawa et d’Ushijima. Le roi a déjà entendu des centaines de chansons sur cette histoire, mais, au fond, ne parvient pas à se lasser des récits de ces temps héroïques.

_De toutes les contrées ils vinrent vers le Nord,_

_Appâtés par les récits d’argent et d’or._

_Ils tuèrent nos amis et brûlèrent nos villages_

_Et s’enivrèrent de viols et de pillages ;_

_Mais les rois du Nord virent le péril,_

_Et firent des montagnes leur dernier asile._

_De toutes les contrées ils vinrent vers le Nord,_

_Au son des trompettes et des cors ;_

_Mais le Nord entier se souleva contre eux,_

_Menés par leurs rois, intrépides et glorieux ;_

_Ils repoussèrent leurs ennemis dans la crête_

_Et là, les égorgèrent comme des bêtes._

_De toutes les contrées ils vinrent vers le Nord,_

_Et leurs descendants rêvent de revenir encor ;_

_Mais tant que nos royaumes demeurent soudés,_

_Le Nord est invincible, domine le monde entier ;_

_Aoba Johsai et Shiratorizawa,_

_Maintiennent ensemble la paix ici-bas._

 

Un tonnerre d’applaudissements éclate dans la salle lorsque la dernière note s’envole, et des pièces d’argent sont jetées au pied du ménestrel. Le peuple est friand de ce genre de chanson, vantant les mérites d’hommes du passé, et qui se termine sur un hymne à la paix et à l’union. Oikawa applaudit poliment ; à côté de lui, Ushijima fait de même.

-Le Sud, dit gravement le prince alors que les applaudissements diminuent, demeurera toujours une menace pour nous.

-Nos royaume doivent continuer à coopérer, comme ils l’ont toujours fait, répond simplement Oikawa.

-Oui. Nous en parlerons plus en détail demain.

Oikawa hoche la tête ; la première journée de négociations s’annonce riche et déjà complexe. Il parle peu durant la fin du repas, privilégie Iwaizumi comme interlocuteur ; finalement, lorsque les plats sont retirés, la musique repart de plus belle et une longue fête commence au château, une nuit de réjouissances, de chants et de danses, qui mélangent les locaux aux étrangers. Les soldats invitent les filles du château, et partout, à la lueur des chandelles, s’affichent des sourires, des yeux brillants, dans le ballet incessant des corps en mouvement.

-Peut-être devrions-nous danser, dit soudain Ushijima, l’expression indifférente.

-Il serait plus judicieux de dormir, répond Oikawa. Demain, nous avons fort à faire.

Il s’éclipse sur ces mots, et remonte les couloirs déserts pour regagner sa tour ; les domestiques, gardes, courtisans sont dans la grande salle, en train de célébrer tous ensemble. Il se demande si Tobio l’a vu partir, et s’il essaiera de le rejoindre –mais les risques, il le sait, sont bien trop grands. Il arrive dans sa chambre, contemple un instant l’ouvrage sur la sorcellerie qu’il a posé là hâtivement quelques heures plus tôt, mais se sent trop fatigué pour le parcourir tout de suite.

Pour ne pas le laisser en évidence, il le dissimule dans sa propre bibliothèque ; puis il retire ses vêtements, lourds de pierreries et de tissus luxueux, et ôte sa couronne. Enfin il se glisse dans son lit, trop grand pour un homme seul, songe-t-il, se souvenant que la nuit d’avant encore, il était avec Tobio. Il a la douloureuse impression qu’une semaine entière s’est passée depuis ce moment, avec tous les événements de la journée ; il rumine quelques instants, essaie vainement d’imaginer des stratégies pour voir son mari en secret, mais sombre bientôt dans un sommeil agité.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !   
> Il est temps d'accélérer un peu l'intrigue de l'histoire; les actions vont commencer à s'enchaîner de plus en plus rapidement, et le déclencheur se trouve bien sûr dans ce chapitre !   
> Bonne lecture !

Le château est encore silencieux quand Oikawa se lève et rejoint la salle du conseil. Les célébrations ont duré toute la nuit, et l’aube se levait déjà quand les musiciens ont finalement pris congé ; tout le monde dort encore, à l’exception de quelques domestiques et des représentants des deux royaumes, qui doivent commencer les négociations le matin même.

Le jeune roi rejoint ses conseillers, déjà installés, tous du même côté de la longue table au centre de la pièce, et s’installe parmi eux. Après quelques instants, la délégation de Shiratorizawa arrive à son tour et occupe le côté opposé ; Ushijima prend place en face d’Oikawa, et Tendou, le sorcier, s’assied à droite de son roi.

-Bien. Ce matin, nous allons laisser la parole à Shiratorizawa, déclare un des conseillers. Les représentants d’Aoba seront donc libre de délibérer ensemble jusqu’à demain matin, où ils pourront confronter leurs vues avec celles de nos invités.

-Je n’ai donc rien à dire aujourd’hui ? demande Oikawa en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette méthode ne lui plaît guère. Encore une fois, c’est Shiratorizawa qui va s’imposer avant lui, et énoncer les conditions en premier ; Aoba n’aura qu’à s’ajuster à eux. Ce qui, malgré tout, lui laisse un jour de répit avant d’annoncer que le mariage ne peut pas avoir lieu, et aviser, selon les demandes énoncées, sur ce qu’il pourrait proposer à Ushijima en compensation.

-Nous répondrons demain, lui dit un de ses ministres, cherchant à l’apaiser.

Oikawa fait un bref signe de tête, et surprend les yeux écarquillés du sorcier fixés sur lui ; il se détourne aussitôt.

-Voici nos propositions, déclare Ushijima. Comme convenu, nous célébrerons le mariage ici. La question de l’héritier sera facilement réglée.

Il fait un signe de la main, et un enfant, qu’Oikawa estime ne pas avoir plus d’une dizaine d’années, s’avance timidement. Ushijima pose une main sur son épaule.

-Goshiki, dit-il. C’est un de mes lointains parents, qui, s’il n’est pas marié dans quelque grande famille, n’héritera que d’une place moyenne à la cour de Shiratorizawa. Il est encore jeune, et peut être formé aux coutumes de ce pays pour, plus tard, en prendre les rênes.

Oikawa cache de son mieux son incrédulité, mais est outré d’une telle proposition. Placer un héritier de Shiratorizawa sur le trône d’Aoba après lui ? Ushijima le croyait-il donc si stupide ? Aucun doute que la fusion des deux royaumes s’opérerait dans une cinquantaine d’années, si le garçon devenait roi. Et le peuple d’Aoba, qui plus est, n’accepterait jamais d’être gouverné par un étranger. 

-En échange, Shiratorizawa construira de nouvelles routes entre nos deux royaumes, pour rendre le commerce encore plus prolifique. C’est également notre royaume qui fournira tout l’or nécessaire aux frais du mariage, et à l’éducation du futur prince. Nous enverrons donc nos meilleurs maîtres au château, que ce soit dans l’apprentissage de la culture ou des armes, et les gens d’Aoba seront bien sûr libres d’en disposer.

Ils deviendraient alors une véritable province, songe le roi. Sous couvert de cadeaux, Shiratorizawa les tiendrait dans la dépendance et leur imposerait leur propre culture.

-Aoba et Shiratori, bien sûrs, seront alors unis par une alliance inébranlable, termine Ushijima. Et si une guerre se préparait, nous serions sûrs d’en sortir victorieux.

-Mais à quel prix ? rétorque Oikawa, amer, en se remémorant les provinces cédées à Shiratorizawa cinquante ans plus tôt.

Ushijima dirige son regard vers lui, et répond sans faillir :

-Ce mariage sera une véritable opportunité pour Aoba. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, Oikawa, mettez votre fierté de côté et voyez les intérêts pour votre royaume.

Mon royaume n’acceptera jamais d’être satellisé par Shiratori, songe le roi, mais il ne répond pas, sachant fort bien qu’il aura droit de réponse le lendemain.

Le reste du conseil passe lentement ; les représentants étrangers, avec une carte, montrent les possibilités de routes pour rallier les deux royaumes, estiment les coûts –tout aux frais de Shiratorizawa, rappellent-ils sans cesse, comme preuve de la magnanimité de leur royaume. Le sorcier ne dit mot, et ne quitte pas Oikawa des yeux.

-Nous poursuivrons demain, déclare alors un conseiller.

Cela marque la fin de la séance. Tout le monde se lève, salue, et un par un ils sortent.

-Oikawa, appelle alors Ushijima. Je voudrais vous parler en privé.

Le roi se retourne, curieux mais un peu méfiant, et donne son accord d’un signe de tête. Les derniers représentants sortent, le jeune prince, le sorcier, les ministres ; bientôt la salle est déserte, et ne restent là que le prince et le roi. Le silence qui règne entre eux est d’une insoutenable lourdeur.

Ushijima se rapproche lentement du roi, pas à pas, avec quelque chose qui évoque un prédateur encerclant sa proie. Il est près, bien trop près au goût d’Oikawa, qui lui lance un regard défiant. Ushijima lève une main, la pose sur sa joue. Le roi fait immédiatement un geste pour le repousser, mais l’étranger saisit son poignet et l’immobilise.

-Tu es encore plus beau que dans les portraits qu’on m’a faits, murmure Ushijima.

Oikawa est tétanisé. Jamais il n’a imaginé que de telles pensées puissent occuper l’esprit de ce prince à l’allure toujours si austère ; et jamais il ne s’est trouvé en telle position de faiblesse.

Ushijima se penche brusquement, comme pour l’embrasser, et le roi se dégage violemment, tout entier stimulé par la panique. Il libère son poignet, qui porte maintenant une marque rouge après avoir été serré si fort, et recule de plusieurs pas.

-Comment osez-vous ? s’écrie-t-il, mais sa voix tremble.

Ushijima ne porte sur son visage ni repentir ni colère ; à la place, et cela glace Oikawa d’effroi, ses lèvres se courbent sur un sourire cruel.

-Farouche, constate-t-il.

Dans ses yeux brille une lueur amusée.

-Bientôt, tu seras uni à moi, déclare Ushijima. Et alors, tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

Il quitte la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Oikawa reste figé, tenant son poignet dans l’autre main, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se sent sale. Ses premières impressions sur Ushijima se sont confirmées : cet homme est dangereux.

C’est encore tiraillé par la peur qu’il regagne son bureau, jetant sans cesse des regards derrière lui par peur qu’on le suive. Il croise deux gardes, leur demande une escorte ; et lorsqu’il arrive devant sa porte, il les prie de l’attendre là. La veille encore, marcher seul lui était synonyme d’indépendance et de liberté ; à présent, il sent une menace omniprésente collée à son ombre.

Il met son peu de temps libre à profit pour se calmer. Un peu d’agitation dans la cour le distrait un instant : des artisans sont en train d’installer une estrade et divers équipements pour les jeux de l’après-midi, auxquels les deux monarques doivent assister. La pensée d’y voir Tobio calme un peu le roi, et sans doute, même, Iwaizumi le choisira-t-il, en raison de son talent au tir à l’arc, pour essayer de surpasser les compétences de Shiratorizawa.

L’après-midi, c’est avec nervosité qu’il se présente donc dans la cour, et rejoint, sur l’estrade où ont été installés des sièges, Iwaizumi, quelques courtisans, Ushijima, son sorcier et le prétendu successeur. Il jette un coup d’œil au prince, mais il présente la même apparence fermée et indifférente que de coutume. C’est presque avec dégoût qu’Oikawa prend place à côté de lui, et il croit encore sentir les doigts posés sur sa peau.

Le ciel est chargé de lourds nuages dont la couleur anthracite annonce un nouvel orage pour bientôt ; le vent souffle, et fait claquer les drapeaux accrochés sur les murailles et dans la cour. Oikawa a du mal à suivre les manœuvres militaires sous ses yeux, tout entier préoccupé par le petit épisode survenu avec Ushijima, qui le trouble profondément. Il n’a qu’une hâte à présent : conclure les négociations dès que possible. Et au fond de son esprit, il se dit qu’il peut déjà imaginer quel genre de compensation Ushijima réclamerait, et il frissonne d’horreur à cette pensée.

-Vous êtes bien pâle, lui glisse une voix à son oreille, et il sursaute.

A côté de lui se tient Tendou, qu’il n’a pas vu approcher ; celui-ci est appuyé contre le siège royal, le visage penché vers lui, et ses grands yeux rouges luisent d’un éclat pâle. Oikawa a un mouvement de recul involontaire.

-Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de repos cette nuit, répond-il. L’agitation au château m’en a empêché.

-Je vois, soupire le sorcier. Les êtres tels que moi n’ont guère besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et ne subissent pas de tels désagréments.

Le roi hoche vaguement la tête, lance un nouveau coup d’œil furtif à Ushijima et se concentre de nouveau sur les soldats devant lui. Ce sont des combats individuels entre fantassins, puis une mêlée, mais dans les deux cas, Shiratorizawa a largement l’avantage. A côté de lui, il entend Iwaizumi pousser un soupir.

Les joutes à cheval ne sont guère plus brillantes pour Aoba, et Oikawa peut sentir le capitaine des armées écumer de rage alors qu’Ushijima regarde tout d’un air hautain, comme si –et c’est le cas- il trouvait cela absolument normal que son royaume aie l’avantage.

-Eh bien, commente Ushijima, il semblerait que notre appui militaire vous soit indispensable. Ni vos cavaliers, ni vos soldats à pieds ne me convainquent. Voyons les archers, à présent. Nous avons sélectionné nos meilleurs éléments pour tenir tête aux vôtres.

Au moment même où il parle, des cibles sont installées contre les murailles ; une dizaine d’archers des deux royaumes entrent dans la cour, et commencent par s’incliner devant l’estrade. Le cœur d’Oikawa semble rater un battement quand il reconnaît Tobio parmi eux, et alors que ce dernier relève la tête, ils échangent un bref regard.

-Hmmm, fait négligemment Tendou.

Oikawa se tend immédiatement, avec, à nouveau, cette impression d’être incroyablement vulnérable sous le regard flamboyant du sorcier. Il a l’impression que les moindres recoins de son âme sont explorés par une présence inconnue alors qu’il regarde les archers se mettre en place à une certaine distance des cibles, attendre le signal, puis tirer.

L’archer dont la flèche est la plus éloignée du cœur de la cible se retire. Et ainsi, ils bandent leur arc, puis tirent, et le moins bon quitte la cour, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que quelques archers, parmi lesquels Tobio ; bientôt, il est le dernier représentant d’Aoba. Oikawa demeure aussi impassible que possible, refoule la fierté qu’il éprouve.

La flèche de Kageyama atteint toujours le centre exact de la cible, même alors que les archers prennent de plus en plus de distance. Finalement, il reste seul avec le meilleur archer de Shiratorizawa, et dans la cour, les encouragements se mêlent aux huées. Ushijima, remarque Oikawa lorsqu’il le regarde du coin de l’œil, a maintenant plissé les yeux, mécontent de sentir que ce triomphe-là lui échappera.

Et en effet, Tobio est déclaré l’incontestable vainqueur ; nul n’a pu égaler sa précision et sa dextérité.  Oikawa applaudit, ne pouvant effacer de son visage un sourire fier alors que Tobio, dans un réflexe qu’il transforme en révérence, se tourne vers lui. Il sent Iwaizumi exulter, et Ushijima, de l’autre côté, afficher une mine renfrognée.

-Il est doué, murmure Tendou à côté de lui. Et pourtant, il a l’air bien jeune. Qu’a-t-il ? Seize ans peut-être ?

-Dix-huit, répond Oikawa dans un automatisme.

Il s’immobilise. Il vient de commettre une erreur monumentale. Autour de lui, le temps semble se geler alors qu’il a l’impression de se liquéfier sous le regard inquisiteur du sorcier.

-Oooooh, souffle Tendou avec un sourire malicieux. Quel bon roi vous faites, à connaître tous vos soldats, jusqu’à l’âge de chacun d’entre eux…

Le roi voit trouble. Il s’est vendu, a marché droit dans ce qui, il le voit à présent, était un piège flagrant. Il essaie de retrouver son sang-froid et regarde le sorcier droit dans les yeux :

-Un bon roi suit l’évolution de ses sujets les plus prometteurs, n’est-ce pas ?

Tendou semble sur le point de rire ; ses yeux brillent de quelque chose proche de la démence alors qu’il sourit avec complaisance.

-Très prometteur, en effet…

Il amorce un pas pour se retirer, et à la pensée qu’il puisse tout avouer à Ushijima, Oikawa panique et le retient :

-Tendou. Je voudrais vous parler.

-Je le voudrais aussi, répond le sorcier arborant toujours un grand sourire.

Le roi se lève majestueusement, s’excuse auprès d’Iwaizumi et Ushijima, qui attendent les épreuves suivantes, et entraîne le sorcier à l’intérieur du château, dans son bureau. Il lui fait signe de s’asseoir, mais Tendou préfère rester debout, près de la fenêtre. Oikawa voudrait parler, poser ses questions, mais n’ose pas, de peur de se trahir encore plus –après tout, il ne connaît pas toute l’étendue du savoir du sorcier.

-J’ai toujours été différent, commence Tendou, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Mon apparence a quelque peu effrayé mes camarades lorsque j’étais enfant, et ils m’ont tourmenté.

-Je suis désolé de l’apprendre, répond le roi.

Le sorcier sourit largement.

-Ne soyez pas désolé avant de connaître la fin de mon histoire, jeune roi. Ils avaient peur de moi pour une autre raison. Je voyais certaines choses… Des choses qui n’étaient pas encore arrivées. Mes pouvoirs ont grandi alors que je vieillissais, et ils dérangeaient la communauté de mon village. J’ai été chassé.

Il fait une courte pause, et Oikawa n’ose pas intervenir à nouveau.

-J’ai trouvé refuge dans les montagnes, et là, j’ai commencé à cultiver mes pouvoirs. Mes visions se sont précisées, et j’ai pu contempler un avenir de plus en plus lointain et clair… Mais bien sûr, il s’agit d’un équilibre fragile,  et ce n’est qu’une possibilité parmi tant d’autres. Quand j’ai compris cela, j’ai pu agir pour favoriser ou contrer l’aboutissement que je voyais… Et ainsi, je me suis vengé de tous ceux qui m’avaient fait du mal.

Le roi ne peut pas détacher son regard des yeux de braise.

-Je me suis vengé, oui, et de multiples façon, murmure le sorcier. Ma connaissance d’un avenir potentiel n’était pas ma seule arme. Comme tous les sorciers, j’ai une influence physique sur les choses, certes –mais dans mon cas, ce sont les facultés psychologiques qui étaient les plus développées. Comprendre les hommes, les cerner, sentir, immédiatement, tout de leur intériorité. Personne n’a de secret pour moi.

Le souffle d’Oikawa se raccourcit alors que ses soupçons se confirment.

-En tant qu’être au-delà du commun du mortel, je sens le sacré. Je peux désigner, sans hésiter, celui qui s’engage par des lois immortelles, celui qui scelle sa vie dans une promesse qui dépasse toute nature. J’ai su, dès que j’ai été près de vous, que vous entreteniez un tel lien. Sire, vous êtes déjà engagé.

-Je… je le suis, confesse le roi.

Tendou hoche la tête, les yeux brillants.

-Mes instincts ne me trompent jamais. Ceci dit, je n’ai eu la confirmation qu’aujourd’hui, en voyant le lien restauré dans toute sa puissance. Quelle insolence, Majesté, quelle impertinence que d’avoir épousé un archer !

-Tendou, l’interrompt aussitôt Oikawa. Ushijima sera informé de cette union, bien sûr. Mais personne ne doit savoir de qui il s’agit.

Le sorcier semble pensif un instant.

-Ushijima vous a approché, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il soudain. Je l’ai senti. J’ai perçu son excitation et votre peur. C’est un être brutal, que je ne sers que pour l’or qu’il me donne. Mais vous, Majesté, vous, êtes un être bien plus complexe, bien plus sensible, en un mot bien plus intéressant.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Le sorcier quitte la fenêtre, se rapproche du roi. Maintenant qu’il est conscient de ses capacités, Oikawa le trouve encore plus impressionnant ; mais il est le roi, et ne baisse pas la tête.

\- Laissez-moi être votre allié. Demain, je vous soutiendrai quand vous avouerez à Ushijima que vous refusez le mariage.

Ce serait un témoignage infaillible, qui, à coup sûr, convaincrait Ushijima. Et si Tendou pouvait intercéder en sa faveur, nul doute que les négociations seraient plus aisées et plus rapidement conclues. Et déjà Oikawa imagine le sorcier dévoué à lui ; il pourrait lui prédire tellement de choses… Mais il secoue ses rêves naïfs et renvoie au sorcier obséquieux un regard fier :

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Par compassion ? Ou me demanderez-vous de l’or en échange, comme à Ushijima ?

-Sire, je ne suis pas mauvais. Mes vengeances passées sont loin derrière moi, et je ne suis désormais qu’un humble sorcier, qui veut bien prédire leur pauvre avenir aux paysans qui m’apportent à manger en échange. Je vivais paisible dans une grotte ; Ushijima m’en a tiré de force, pour que je sois son serviteur. Il me donne de l’or, et je dois lui dire tout ce que je sais.

-C’est un marché confortable, commente Oikawa. Vous êtes un de ses proches, et il vous tient en haute estime. Pourquoi prendriez-vous mon parti contre lui ?

-Parce que j’ai vu votre destin, mon roi, chuchote le sorcier.

-Mon destin ? répète le monarque.

Tendou lui sourit simplement. C’est ce qu’il a vu en me prenant la main, songe Oikawa, à n’en pas douter… Et alors qu’il s’apprête à interroger cet être mystérieux, pour lui demander de lui révéler quel est ce fameux destin qui l’attend, des coups retentissent à la porte. Il s’agit d’un des proches conseillers du roi, qui le réclame pour débattre avec le conseil d’Etat d’Aoba sur les propositions faites par Ushijima.

-J’arrive, répond le roi, quoiqu’il sache très bien qu’il n’aura rien à dire.

Il referme la porte et se retourne, impatient de reprendre cette discussion et savoir ce qui l’attend, ce que Tendou a vu et qui l’a marqué au point qu’il veuille s’en faire un allié. Mais, lorsqu’il se retourne, la pièce est vide. Le sorcier  s’est éclipsé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser tous types de réactions à ce chapitre, qu'il s'agisse de kudos, bookmarks ou de commentaires ! ;)   
> Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain, mes exams commencent demain et les vacances de Noël promettent d'être chargées également.   
> A bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 14

Les mots du sorcier ont hanté le roi toute la nuit, et le manque de sommeil commence à apparaître sur son visage. Il se sent faiblement humain alors qu’il se regarde dans un miroir, ayant décrété qu’il s’habillerait seul ce jour-là. Ses yeux sont fatigués, soulignés par des cernes ; il passe une main hasardeuse dans ses cheveux rebelles. En ce jour particulier, pourtant, il doit se montrer plus fort que jamais.

Comme la veille, il s’assied à la longue table de la salle du conseil. Le souvenir d’Ushijima, qui l’a abordé à cet endroit, le rend incertain un instant, mais il se ressaisit. Tendou a promis de le soutenir –ce sera la première affirmation de sa loyauté, et Oikawa y fonde beaucoup d’espoirs.

Shiratorizawa arrive, s’installe ; les conseillers, autour d’Oikawa, n’ont pas vraiment l’air nerveux. La veille, à la réunion, il les a laissé discuter entre eux sans intervenir, sans avouer le mariage secret. Aussi sait-il que la sensation sera tout aussi vive du côté d’Aoba que de celui de Shiratorizawa. Comme prévu, le représentant de Shiratorizawa parle en premier, pour récapituler les propositions déjà faites, et laisse enfin la parole à Oikawa.

Le roi se lève pour parler. Il sent les regards de Tendou et Ushijima rivés sur lui, et garde la tête bien haute en répondant :

-Messires, je suis désolé de vous apprendre cela aussi brutalement, et alors que vous avez fait un si long chemin pour venir ici. Le mariage ne peut pas avoir lieu.

Il laisse s’écouler une brève seconde, durant laquelle il perçoit l’atmosphère autour de lui se figer, se glacer. Plus personne ne parle ni ne bouge, tous tendus vers lui dans l’attente de la suite. Il voit un sourire recourber les lèvres de Tendou.

-Je ne peux pas épouser le prince de Shiratorizawa, déclare-t-il. J’ai déjà prononcé les vœux du mariage.

-C’est insensé, votre Majesté ! réagit un de ses ministres. Vous, marié ? Déjà ?

-Avec qui donc ? Cessez cette ruse vouée à l’échec !

Oikawa ne leur accorde aucune importance : il garde les yeux fixés sur Ushijima, dont l’expression se referme. D’une voix autoritaire, il refuse :

-Non. Le mariage aura lieu. Arrêtez vos excuses, Oikawa.

-Ce ne sont pas des excuses, réplique le roi d’un ton sans appel. C’est la vérité pure et simple.

-Je n’en ai que faire, dit Ushijima, et il se lève également.

-Doucement, mon roi, s’élève alors la voix mielleuse du sorcier.

Il est toujours assis à côté de son monarque, l’air parfaitement réjoui de la situation. Ses yeux rougeoyants pétillent, et il n’arrive pas à dissimuler un sourire narquois alors qu’Ushijima, sourcils froncés, se tourne vers lui. De toute évidence, le prince de Shiratorizawa ne s’attendait pas à cela ; les coins de ses lèvres sont tournés vers le bas, sa mâchoire durcie. Mais en se tournant vers son sorcier, il semble s’efforcer de maîtriser sa colère.

-Qu’as-tu à dire, Tendou ? Que vois-tu ? Tu m’avais dit que tu avais vu le mariage !

-Les choses ont changé, mon roi, et dans un laps de temps si court que mes visions n’ont pas pu le prédire. Mais une chose est certaine : le roi est marié. Je sens son lien avec le sacré, un lien puissant et indéniable.

Les yeux d’Ushijima semblent brûler de rage alors qu’il les reporte sur Oikawa.

-Qui ? demande-t-il simplement, et tous ont la même question sur les lèvres.

-Je préfère conserver son identité secrète, répond Oikawa. Un prêtre, ainsi qu’Iwaizumi, et Tendou, peuvent témoigner de la véracité de mes paroles. Vous n’avez pas besoin de plus.

-Je briserai ce mariage, jure Ushijima, irradiant de colère.

-Non, mon roi, intervient Tendou. On ne peut pas briser des serments prononcés devant les dieux, et je crains que ce soit le cas. Vous savez bien qu’une telle union ne peut être défaite par des mains mortelles.

Oikawa s’inquiète de la tournure que prend les choses, des murmures outrés des conseillers, du visage d’Ushijima, que la rage déforme, et que les mots du sorcier, loin de l’apaiser, semblent attiser. D’un geste impérieux, il rétablit le silence autour de lui pour proposer des solutions, et peut-être trouver quelques points de compromis.

-Bien sûr, c’est nous qui sommes en tort, commence-t-il.

-Vous seul, glisse quelqu’un de son côté de la table, et le roi lui jette un regard tel qu’il se tait immédiatement.

-Nous sommes en tort, répète le roi, et c’est donc à nous de proposer des solutions pour compenser le manquement que je fais au mariage. Il n’est donc plus question que Shiratorizawa finance les routes, le mariage et l’éducation du prince.

-En effet, c’est hors de question, confirme Ushijima.

Il est toujours debout, les bras croisés. Oikawa reste calme face à son hostilité –il l’avait prévu, après tout.

-Nous pourrions financer les routes à votre place, offre-t-il posément.

-C’est à vous que serait profitable le commerce, pas à nous. Vous n’avez rien qui ne puisse nous intéresser. Notre royaume est plus riche, plus puissant que le vôtre ; le mariage était une occasion qui était à votre avantage.

Le roi serre les dents devant tant d’arrogance, mais Ushijima poursuit :

-La seule chose qui nous intéresse… Serait vos territoires, au Nord, qui sont frontaliers des nôtres. Nous pourrions exploiter les minerais qui s’y trouvent.

-Je ne vous cède pas ces territoires, rétorque Oikawa déterminé. Vous vous êtes assez servi après la grande guerre. Mais nous pouvons peut-être trouver un accord sur l’extraction de minerais. Vos hommes travailleraient avec les nôtres, et rapatrieraient leur production à Shiratorizawa.

-Cela ne suffit pas.

Oikawa hésite un instant, puis se décide à risquer une idée de projet :

-Aoba demeure un royaume allié de Shiratorizawa. Nous formons l’union du Nord. Si vous décidiez de lancer une offensive sur les royaumes du Sud, nous vous soutiendrions –vous avez beau dénigrer notre armée, elle deviendrait rapidement immense si nous appelions tous les hommes du royaume.

Il fait un signe pour signifier à deux conseillers d’amener une carte, et la place devant lui. Ushijima et quelques-uns de son entourage se rapprochent, intéressés, pour mieux voir.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? interroge Ushijima.

-Mon royaume, certes, ne peut pas rembourser l’affront que je vous fais, reconnaît platement Oikawa. Ni en terres ni en or. Mais les royaumes du Sud, en cinquante ans, se sont enrichis. Lançons, ensemble, une expédition contre eux. Vous récolterez le butin et la gloire, mais ne serez sûrs de mener à bien votre entreprise qu’avec mon armée.

Un long silence suit la proposition.

-Une… expédition vers le Sud, Majesté ? demande timidement un de ses ministres. Mais votre père n’a-t-il pas, sauf mon respect, œuvré toute sa vie pour rétablir la paix sur le continent ?

-Shiratorizawa a besoin de terres et de ressources, déclare Ushijima. Nous grandissons sans cesse en population, et donc en besoins. Cela ne règle pas le problème de mes frontières, Oikawa. J’accepte votre refus, à condition que mon royaume s’agrandisse. Je veux vos territoires du Nord, pas un butin éphémère.

Le roi porte une main songeuse à son menton ; de l’autre, il fait courir ses doigts sur la carte. Plusieurs minutes, il réfléchit ainsi, indifférent aux chuchotements des uns et des autres autour de lui.

-Karasuno, déclare-t-il subitement. Oublions le Sud. C’est là que nous devons aller.

-Karasuno ? répète Ushijima avec mépris. Un petit royaume insignifiant.

-Détrompez-vous, sourit Oikawa. En quelques décennies, ils ont su exploiter leur territoire pour devenir un royaume productif, en entretenant des liens avec le Sud autant que le Nord. Ils ont des plaines à cultiver, des forêts pleines de gibier, et même un accès à la mer. Et surtout, leur armée est encore peu développée. C’est l’occasion idéale. Unissons-nous contre ce royaume, et prenons leurs terres. Aoba s’agrandira par le Sud, et alors, nous vous céderons les provinces du Nord.

Un concert de protestations, venu des représentants d’Aoba, éclate dans la salle du conseil :

-Les royaumes du Sud réagiront immédiatement si nous agressons Karasuno !

-Ils n’ont jamais été hostiles ! Au nom de quoi les envahir ?

-Vous bafouez tout ce qui a été fait avant vous, Oikawa !

-Silence ! s’exclame le roi. Ce n’est pas à vous que je m’adressais !

Les voix s’interrompent immédiatement. Les yeux du roi sont brûlants, et une aura de puissance émane de tout son être.

-Je n’ai pas besoin de vos avis, poursuit-il, tourné vers ses conseillers. J’ai hérité de ce royaume, et j’en ferai ce que bon me semble, tout comme j’ai épousé qui bon me semblait. Ma volonté est toute-puissante contre vos remarques stupides. Plus un mot maintenant.

Tendou sourit largement à cette démonstration de pouvoir ; Ushijima semble se délecter de cette vision, de ce monarque absolu qui s’impose devant ses conseillers et affirme son autorité inébranlable. Les conseillers, qui parlaient avec animation depuis la question du mariage, sont maintenant réduits au mutisme, la tête baissée.

-Pardonnez-nous, reprend Oikawa en se tournant cette fois vers Shiratorizawa. Que pensez-vous de cette proposition ?

-C’est intéressant, admet Ushijima. Mais il me semble qu’Aoba n’a pas besoin de notre appui pour soumettre Karasuno. Allez prendre leurs terres avec votre armée. Quand vous les aurez occupées, vous y déplacerez vos populations, et laisserez les provinces du Nord libres, pour que nous puissions nous y installer.

Le roi réfléchit rapidement. Il est vrai que Karasuno est la proie idéale pour agrandir leur territoire, et s’il engageait plus d’hommes dans son armée, indéniablement, que la victoire leur reviendrait. Le château de Karasuno se trouvait au sud de leur royaume, lisait-il sur la carte ; eux venant du Nord, une attaque éclair serait donc nécessaire pour fondre sur cette place-forte, dont l’occupation signerait la reddition du royaume.

Tout le territoire qu’ils perdraient au Nord, utile pour les minerais, ils le regagneraient au double au Sud, en terres fertiles. Shiratorizawa comme Aoba sortiraient gagnants de ce marché –et au-delà, il n’aurait plus d’inquiétude à avoir pour le mariage, et pourrait se vouer à accomplir sa destinée de roi guerrier. C’est ce que Tendou avait dû voir, songeait-il ; après tout, Oikawa avait toujours senti que c’était la voie qu’il devait suivre.

-Je veux votre promesse que si le Sud réagit contre nous, après que nous avons envahi Karasuno, vous nous soutiendrez. Aoba peut sans nul doute soumettre un royaume, mais face à un soulèvement massif, nous aurons besoin de l’aide de Shiratorizawa.

-C’est entendu, affirme Ushijima.

-Bien.

Un conseiller se lève, celui qui a pour charge d’ouvrir et fermer les séances de négociations.

-Nous pourrons fixer des projets précis demain, déclare-t-il. De telles ambitions nécessitent plusieurs jours de réflexion.

Tout le monde approuve, et comme la veille, ils sortent un à un. Oikawa se hâte, peu désireux de se faire prendre à partie par Ushijima. Alors qu’il regagne ses appartements, escorté par deux gardes, il se demande comment il va annoncer tout cela à Iwaizumi, cette guerre qui approche et dont il sera le déclencheur. Puis, son esprit s’égare, et il imagine divers stratagèmes pour voir Tobio, en sachant très bien que la prise de risque est trop grande pour qu’il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il laisse les gardes devant la porte de sa chambre et entre ; il se souvient du livre sur la sorcellerie qu’il a découvert, et décide de mettre à profit le temps libre dont il dispose pour en commencer la lecture. Il saisit l’ouvrage, et reste songeur un instant devant la couverture reliée de cuir.

-C’est un beau livre, n’est-ce pas ?

Oikawa manque de bondir d’effroi ; il se retourne, et découvre Tendou debout derrière lui, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

-Comment êtes-vous entré ? demande-t-il, méfiant, le cœur battant encore la chamade.

-Je n’entre pas, je ne sors pas non plus, murmure le sorcier. Je suis simplement là où je désire être.

Oikawa lui désigne un siège, mais, comme la veille, Tendou préfère demeurer debout.

-Audacieux, jeune roi, ces projets que vous nous avez fait miroiter ce matin, dit-il en se penchant vers Oikawa.

-Je fais de mon mieux, répond simplement le roi.

Tendou commence à arpenter la chambre, détaillant la carte jaunie au mur, le lit monumental de bois sombre, les tapisseries ondoyantes lorsqu’il les effleure.

-Vous êtes bien naïf, déclare-t-il soudain.

Oikawa ne répond pas et reste sur ses gardes. Il repose le livre sur l’étagère la plus proche pour se tourner vers le sorcier.

-Vous allez droit dans un piège, mon roi, lui lance le sorcier en frôlant les rideaux du lit. Ushijima va attendre que tous les royaumes du Sud soient ligués contre vous, lorsque vous aurez envahi Karasuno, pour vous laisser tomber. Il pense que son armée seule suffira à défier une coalisation continentale. Et qu’ainsi, Shiratorizawa y gagnera non seulement du butin de guerre, mais votre territoire tout entier, et celui de Karasuno si possible.

-Je ne peux plus me rétracter, répond le roi. Quelqu’un, un de ses conseillers, ou vous-même, serez bien là pour lui rappeler son engagement le moment venu. Aoba ne se laissera pas dépecer par Shiratorizawa.

 Il soupire, en sachant fort bien la position délicate qui est la sienne. Tendou, qui a fait le tour de sa chambre, revient vers lui.

-Tout cela pour un mariage, chuchote-t-il en cherchant le regard du roi. Peut-être allez-vous détruire tout le continent au nom d’un amour que vous n’avez su réfréner.

-Peut-être, reconnaît Oikawa. Qui sait ?

Tendou lui renvoie un sourire malicieux.

-Moi, je le sais, bien sûr. Mais êtes-vous prêt à l’entendre ? Ou plutôt… à le voir ?

Le sorcier présente ses deux mains au roi, paumes ouvertes.

-Partagez mon fardeau un instant, mon roi. Voyez ce que l’avenir peut nous réserver.

Oikawa cherche un instant la réponse au fond de ses yeux rouges, ne l’y trouve pas ; et cédant à la tentation qui le dévore, il tend timidement ses mains, et les pose sur celles de Tendou.

Dès qu’ils sont en contact, il a la sensation d’être entouré d’obscurité : il ne voit plus rien, n’entend plus rien. Un instant saisi de panique, sa peur se dissipe lorsque les images apparaissent, passent devant ses yeux comme des éclairs, brèves et tonitruantes. Une armée vue de haut, progressant dans les plaines comme un gigantesque serpent de fer. Une flèche à l’empennage sombre, qui traverse l’air en sifflant. Une couronne dorée, posée sur des cheveux noirs...

Son propre reflet.

Oikawa brise le contact, et la réalité le heurte brutalement : il est soudain entouré par le décor de sa chambre, et le bruit des soldats dans la cour.

-Alors ? murmure Tendou, dont le visage souriant se rapproche du roi. Vous m’avez l’air affolé, Majesté. Avez-vous vu la mort de quelqu’un ?

-Non, répond Oikawa, reprenant son souffle à grand-peine. Non, personne n’est mort. Je… Je me suis vu moi-même, mais quelque chose était différent.

Il garde les yeux baissés en parlant, et l’image de lui-même qu’il a reçue reste gravée dans sa mémoire, nette et terrible.

-Qu’est-ce qui était différent ? interroge Tendou, mais son intonation complaisante indique qu’il connaît déjà la réponse.

Lentement, très lentement, le roi relève son visage pour regarder son interlocuteur.

-Mes yeux… Ils étaient rouges, répond-il enfin.

-Intéressant, chuchote le sorcier. Mais ne vous en faites pas, jeune roi, ces visions ne sont en aucun cas des images certaines du futur ; je vous l’ai dit, ce n’est qu’une possibilité parmi une infinité d’autres.

-Mais quelle possibilité me conduirait à ressembler à cela ? demande le roi, bouleversé. Pourquoi mes yeux changeraient-ils de couleur ?

Tendou attrape le livre sur la magie qu’Oikawa a laissé sur une étagère, le feuillette un instant, puis le place entre les mains encore fébriles du roi. Il s’incline devant lui, et se dirige vers la porte pour prendre congé.

-Une possibilité parmi tant d’autres, susurre-t-il encore.

Il disparaît, laissant le roi pensif, les doigts crispés sur le livre de magie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses s'accélèrent... J'espère que les négociations ont pu être assez claires ! C'est aussi le moyen d'introduire un peu plus précisément Karasuno, royaume dont on va bien entendre parler plus tard...  
> Le prochain chapitre me permettra aussi de faire un point sur tout ce qui est "magique" dans cet univers, moi qui d'habitude refuse absolument tout récit qui tend vers le fantasy... pas d'excès ! xD


	16. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !   
> J'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre hier, mais les quelques minutes d'intervalle durant lesquelles je comptais le faire ont été perdues dans les embouteillages >< toutes mes excuses pour cela !   
> En compensation, un gros chapitre qui sera le dernier avant l'action franche et directe ! Enjoy !

 

Oikawa s’est assis sur son lit, le livre posé sur la couverture à côté de lui. Avant de l’ouvrir, il essaie de se concentrer sur les visions qu’il a eues à travers Tendou. Il revoit, dans son esprit, les images fugaces mais d’une incroyable netteté.

L’armée, oui, il peut tout à fait se figurer qu’il s’agit de la sienne lorsque la guerre sera déclarée, avançant vers le château de Karasuno. Le projet d’invasion refait surface dans son esprit, et, nerveux, il songe au moment où il devra l’annoncer à Iwaizumi.

La flèche ? Il aurait pu penser qu’il s’agissait d’un autre élément lié à la guerre, mais les empennages d’Aoba ne sont pas noirs, ils sont bleus. En règle générale, les plumes qui ornent les flèches sont aux couleurs du royaume de l’archer ; Oikawa a appris les emblèmes des royaumes, cela fait partie de son éducation de prince, mais plusieurs peuvent prétendre à ces plumes noires, notamment Inarizaki et Karasuno. Karasuno lui paraît, compte tenu de la situation, l’option la plus probable.

Il se souvient surtout de la couronne dorée, posée sur des cheveux sombres et soyeux qui, Oikawa n’en doute pas un instant, sont ceux de Tobio. Il s’accroche à cette vision, qui représente enfin un de ses espoirs comblés : celui de voir Tobio monter sur le trône à ses côtés. A nouveau, il ressent le manque de son mari, qui devrait être là, avec lui, et se tourne par réflexe vers la fenêtre, se demandant s’il serait capable de grimper jusque là.

La dernière vision vient vite obscurcir ces quelques espoirs. Il revoit son visage, si semblable et pourtant si différent que celui que lui renvoie le miroir. Outre les yeux d’un rouge violent, semblables à ceux que possède Tendou, il lui a semblé qu’il était plus pâle, plus mince ; mais ce n’était que des yeux, un nez, une bouche, le reste vague, perdu dans le néant. Et pourtant, il est certain qu’il s’agit de lui-même. Mais dans quel futur ?

Il se décide à se saisir de l’ouvrage sur la magie, déterminé à y trouver des éclaircissements. C’est un volume lourd, et dont les feuilles jaunies sont couvertes d’une écriture fine et serrée. Sur certaines pages, des illustrations à l’encre noire ornementent les descriptions. Il tourne les pages avec précaution, découvre une richesse inouïe dans cet ouvrage : non seulement il détaille les créatures surnaturelles qui peuplent leur continent, mais aussi recense tous ceux qui ont vécu à travers les âges.

Il parcoure avidement les pages, cherchant ce qui l’intéresse. Enfin, ses yeux s’arrêtent sur le mot « sorcier » et il commence sa lecture.

«  _Les sorciers et les mages sont présents sur le continent depuis sa création._

_Leurs pouvoirs sont innés dans les deux cas, mais procèdent d’une force maléfique pour les sorciers, tandis que ceux des mages résultent d’une force bienveillante. Leurs yeux, qui sont un de leurs signes distinctifs, sont de couleur rouge (pour les sorciers) ou dorée (pour les mages)._

_L’un comme l’autre sont en communion avec les forces surnaturelles et peuvent donc sentir tout lien relevant du sacré ou de l’hérédité. Certains peuvent également prendre conscience du passé et de l’avenir des personnes qu’ils côtoient. Cette omniscience se renforce, comme le reste de leurs pouvoirs, en fonction de leur âge._

_Ils peuvent acquérir la capacité d’influer sur le réel en agissant à distance sur les personnes et les objets. Leur pouvoir ultime est leur droit de vie et de mort sur les individus, mais ce pouvoir, comme tous les autres, doit conserver l’équilibre du monde. Ainsi le sorcier ou le mage peut-il ramener un défunt à la vie en échange d’un sacrifice, et tuer lorsqu’ils sont à l’origine d’une naissance._

_L’équilibre doit toujours être conservé. Les sorciers sont en charge de punir et les mages de récompenser. Ainsi, une action extrêmement grave (telle qu’un meurtre) peut être châtiée d’une malédiction par un sorcier, malédiction dont il a seul la clef. Au contraire, une action favorable au bien de l’humanité, un comportement héroïque (tel que l’action de sauver une vie), peut conduire un mage à apposer sa bénédiction sur la personne. »_

Oikawa relève la tête de sa lecture quelques instants, s’efforçant d’assimiler la masse d’informations qu’il a reçue : en effet, il ne s’attendait pas à apprendre autant de choses. Pour lui, le surnaturel était quelque chose d’extrêmement rare et dont les descriptions restaient souvent évasives. Lire ces quelques lignes, écrites d’une main visiblement experte, lui donne envie d’en savoir plus –mais en même temps, cela l’effraie, car confirme les pouvoirs que possède Tendou… et les visions.

Il tourne encore quelques pages : beaucoup de créatures dont traite le livre sont disparues, et Oikawa les considérait même comme des entités fantastiques propres aux contes et légendes qu’il entendait dans son enfance. Il essaie de chercher dans le livre quelles créatures seraient susceptibles de posséder des yeux rouges, et comment un humain tel que lui pourrait se retrouver doté d’un tel attribut.

Finalement, un petit paragraphe, au début de l’ouvrage, attire son attention :

«  _Les yeux dont la couleur n’est pas propre à l’humanité (bleu, vert, marron ou noir) révèlent que l’individu possède des pouvoirs magiques. De manière générale, on distingue les yeux dorés et les yeux rouges comme deux grandes catégories : les yeux dorés révèlent des pouvoirs issus du Bien, les yeux rouges des pouvoir issus du Mal. Cependant, il serait réducteur de définir la nature de l’être par la nature de ses pouvoirs, qu’ils soient innés ou acquis. Un être aux yeux dorés est susceptible de faire le Mal autant qu’un être aux yeux rouges, de faire le Bien. Les créatures dites « neutres » sont, elles, caractérisées par leurs yeux violets._

_Les créatures possédant des yeux rouges (liste non exhaustive) sont notamment les sorciers, les démons, les vampires (espèce disparue), certains spectres. »_

Il referme le livre, il en a lu assez. Tendou, il l’a senti immédiatement, n’est pas un être bienveillant. Son sourire permanent, la manière dont luisent ses yeux rouges, sa façon d’utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s’introduire dans l’intimité du roi, qu’il s’agisse de sa chambre ou de ses relations, cela ne l’a jamais rassuré sur le sorcier. Mais il détient une vérité qui doit absolument être préservée, et Oikawa fait de son mieux pour garder Tendou de son côté –et le dissuader de mettre Tobio en danger.

Un instant, ses pensées s’égarent loin des sorciers et de la magie, il songe à la réunion du matin, des projets de guerre qu’il a lancé presqu’inconsciemment. Il s’est enrôlé, se rend-il compte, dans quelque chose d’immense, le mécanisme infernal de la guerre –mais cette pensée le fait autant frémir d’effroi que d’excitation. Il ne distingue pas encore comment les choses vont tourner, comment il doit agir pour préserver son royaume du Sud et d’une trahison prévisible de Shiratorizawa, une fois Karasuno envahi.

Il soupire ; il sait qu’il doit en parler à Iwaizumi le plus tôt possible, et que son meilleur ami ne réagira pas de la manière dont il espère à ce projet de guerre. Préférant se débarrasser de cette tâche immédiatement, il quitte sa chambre et se fait escorter jusqu’à la cour d’entraînement, où les soldats d’Aoba et de Shiratorizawa s’entraînent ensemble. Il trouve Iwaizumi à sa place habituelle, sur une passerelle qui surplombe la cour et d’où il dirige les exercices.

Le roi s’accorde un coup d’œil vers les soldats, repère tout de suite Tobio, dans le coin des archers. Il attend visiblement son tour pour viser une des cibles, maintenant en sous-nombre puisque les archers de Shiratorizawa les ont rejoints. Debout, les mains posées sur les hanches, il regarde ces derniers bander leurs arcs et tirer ; une flèche d’un archer quelconque rate complètement la cible, et il affiche une petite moue, les lèvres poussées en avant –ce n’est pas du mépris, juste un réflexe lorsqu’il fait ce genre d’observation. Oikawa, voyant cela, peine à réfréner un sourire.

Il congédie les gardes qui l’accompagnent et se rapproche d’Iwaizumi. Lorsque celui-ci lui demande, naturellement, comment se sont passées les négociations du matin et comment ont réagi les conseillers et Ushijima à l’annonce du mariage secret, il lui narre toute la scène, depuis la révélation jusqu’au projet de guerre à poursuivre le lendemain, sans crainte d’être entendu en raison du bruit environnant.

Il énonce le premier projet, vers le Sud, puis l’idée de Karasuno, l’opportunité unique que ce royaume constitue. Il rapporte l’appui que lui refuse Ushijima, le délai accordé pour évacuer leurs provinces du Nord, la possibilité de trahison. Il termine sur les richesses que détient Karasuno, qui renforceraient leur royaume ; que céder les territoires du Nord n’était rien, quand on pouvait s’emparer d’autant de terres fertiles et stratégiques, et aussi facilement.

Le visage d’Iwaizumi s’est assombri au fur et à mesure du récit. Il s’appuie à la balustrade, croise les bras, soupire, et Oikawa a du mal à terminer, conscient des reproches qui vont l’assaillir dès qu’il laissera la parole à son ami. Et il ne s’y trompe pas. Lorsqu’il cesse de parler, un long silence tombe entre eux, rompu par les bruits de combat ; et finalement, Iwaizumi se décide à répondre par une phrase, une seule, qui suffit à déstabiliser le roi.

-A quel moment tu as pensé que c’était une bonne idée ? demande-t-il en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

-Je te l’ai dit, répond le roi après avoir avalé sa salive, Karasuno a…

-Une guerre, Oikawa, l’interrompt Iwaizumi. Tu veux déclencher une guerre pour sauver ton mari secret, c’est ça, le plan ?

-C’est… c’est à peu près ça.

Iwaizumi se pince l’arête du nez et ferme les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu as oublié que Kageyama est un archer, qui va aller combattre dans cette guerre ?

Oikawa ouvre la bouche.

-Je…

-Est-ce que tu penses vraiment, reprend Iwaizumi, qui l’interrompt pour la deuxième fois, qu’il sera davantage protégé en plein cœur d’une bataille que dans ce château ?

Le roi ne répond pas, jette simplement un nouveau coup d’œil vers la cour. Le capitaine des gardes et chef des armées ne le laisse pas éluder sa question et poursuit :

-Nous n’avons pas d’armée, Oikawa. En comptant les camps répartis dans le royaume, on peut à peine aligner un millier d’hommes. Nous ne sommes absolument pas prêts, nos soldats ne sont pas formés pour une guerre… La guerre, c’est ce qu’ils pensent une chose archaïque et révolue depuis l’époque de nos parents, aucun d’eux ne s’est engagé pour aller piller un royaume pacifique.

-Elle apportera un bien plus grand que le mal qu’elle causera, affirme Oikawa. . Karasuno n’a presque pas d’armée, il sera aisé de les battre, et sans trop de pertes. Il n’y aura qu’à mobiliser plus d’hommes pour tripler nos effectifs. Je ferai distribuer le butin parmi les soldats et le royaume s’agrandira.

-Je n’y connais rien à l’art de la guerre, fait remarquer Iwaizumi. Je ne sais pas mener une armée sur un champ de bataille.

-Je sais que tu y arriveras, déclare le roi. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Quant à Tobio…

Une couronne d’or sur des cheveux noirs.

-Il ne combattra pas.

Iwaizumi hausse un sourcil, l’air peu convaincu. En lui lançant un regard défiant, Oikawa poursuit :

-Il ne sera plus un archer lorsque la guerre éclatera, il sera roi d’Aoba.

Iwaizumi prend une profonde inspiration. Visiblement, les nouvelles s’accumulent et ne lui font pas plaisir. Il a l’air de se débattre avec les mots, ne sait pas par où commencer pour rendre compte à Oikawa que les choix qu’il fait entraîneront des conséquences immenses.

Une liaison clandestine. Un mariage illégitime. Une guerre. Un couronnement. Il bouleverse tout ce qui a été fait jusque là, les règles, les hiérarchies, les traités de paix ; il rompt tout, au nom d’une idylle totalement imprévisible. Iwaizumi essaie de lui faire passer tout cela à travers son regard presque suppliant, sentant l’instabilité extrême de la situation.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit-il à voix basse. Il y a d’autres solutions.

-Il n’y a pas le temps pour d’autres solutions, répond Oikawa avec un regard angoissé. Il faut que Tendou et Ushijima s’en aillent, le plus vite possible.

Iwaizumi se glace devant les yeux emplis de peur de son meilleur ami. Il est rare de le voir aussi effrayé, et le chef des armées comprend qu’il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Shiratorizawa.

-Que… ? commence-t-il.

-Ah, mon jeune roi, résonne soudain une voix, et tous deux se retournent en sursautant.

Tendou avance paisiblement vers eux, laissant traîner sa main sur la balustrade. Ses traits portent l’expression de son éternel amusement, et il s’arrête à leur hauteur. L’expression d’Oikawa se referme, remarque Iwaizumi ; lui-même se sent étrangement vulnérable face à la présence du sorcier.

-Que c’est beau, soupire Tendou. Inséparables depuis l’enfance, et aujourd’hui, l’un est roi, l’autre dirige son armée. Jeunes et pleins de potentiel, je le sens. Et aujourd’hui, la parole est à vous, pour décider où commencera la guerre. Car il y aura guerre, n’est-ce pas ? Tant que le roi refuse de céder les provinces du Nord sans compromis, un royaume doit en envahir un autre.

-Si Aoba est privé des provinces du Nord, l’économie du royaume va s’effondrer, répond Oikawa. Et nous serons de toute façon obligés d’aller chercher des ressources ailleurs.

-Et si vous traitiez le problème à la source, mon roi ? susurre Tendou. Si vous rompiez ce mariage ?

-Rien ne rompra mon mariage, rétorque Oikawa. Vous l’avez dit vous-même, ce lien est indestructible.

-Il n’existe qu’une solution pour l’annuler.

-La mort, murmure Iwaizumi.

-Pas exactement, le reprend Tendou. La mort de l’un… par l’autre. C’est ainsi que le lien sacré sera rompu, et uniquement ainsi.

-La mort seule ne suffit pas ? demande Iwaizumi.

-Pour les ignorants, peut-être, ricane Tendou. Mais en notre cas, avec ma présence à ses côtés, Ushijima ne peut pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Qu’importe si un paysan se remarie, si son épouse décède à un jeune âge ! Mais l’on parle de mariage royal, ici, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, presque royal ?

Il jette un œil moqueur dans la cour, vers Tobio. Le jeune archer se trouve maintenant près d’une autre cible, et en retire les flèches.

-Bientôt royal, coupe Oikawa.

-Oikawa, murmure Iwaizumi. Non.

-Bien sûr que si, enchérit Tendou. Vous l’avez vu comme moi, Majesté. Du moins, vous en avez eu un bref aperçu tout à l’heure.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? interroge le chef des armées, les sourcils froncés.

-La couronne, chuchote Oikawa, les yeux dans le vague. Tendou m’a fait voir des choses, Iwa. Et parmi elles, une couronne, posée sur des cheveux noirs.

-N’importe qui peut avoir des cheveux noirs, remarque Iwaizumi. Tu vois ce que tu veux voir, Oikawa, dans des visions floues, et volontairement floues !

Tendou pousse un petit sifflement, ce qui n’altère en rien son sourire.

-Que croyez-vous donc savoir sur mes pouvoirs, Iwaizumi Hajime ? dit-il d’une voix veloutée. Sachez qu’une décision modifie la potentialité d’un avenir. Le roi, en se décidant à couronner son mari, a rendu la probabilité infiniment plus forte, et la vision infiniment plus nette.

Puis, se tournant vers Oikawa, il tend une main dans sa direction.

-Voulez-vous voir, mon roi ?

Le monarque considère longuement la main tentatrice, les doigts ouverts dans une promesse de connaissance. 

-Non, souffle Iwaizumi. Oikawa, ne le crois pas.

Mais il a parlé trop bas, et le roi peut aisément feindre de ne pas l’avoir entendu. Il lève sa main avec hésitation, et, comme plus tôt, la pose sur celle de Tendou.

Comme plus tôt, il ne voit d’abord rien qu’une obscurité oppressante. Mais peu à peu se dessine une image de figure royale, de plus en plus imposante et plus claire : et c’est Tobio. Un manteau d’hermine, l’attribut royal par excellence, couvre ses épaules. Ses cheveux noirs, qu’il laisse d’habitude recouvrir son front, sont peignés pour l’occasion afin de dégager pleinement son visage encore adolescent, et mettre en valeur la couronne d’or massif posée sur sa tête, incrustée de saphirs qui rappellent la couleur de ses yeux. Son expression est neutre, digne, sérieuse, celle qu’il arbore souvent sans même s’en rendre compte, et qu’Oikawa aime qualifier de royale. Il se perd dans cette vision utopique, celle qu’il imaginait déjà avant d’entamer leur liaison ; pour lui, c’est une évidence absolue que Tobio est fait pour être roi, et il contemple, émerveillé, la mise en image de toutes ses rêveries.

Il est figé, les doigts refermés autour de la main de Tendou, les yeux écarquillés et vitreux. Iwaizumi voit, à l’expression de son visage, qu’il est plongé dans une vision qui le rend heureux, et il devine pertinemment de quoi il s’agit. Son regard glisse d’Oikawa à Tendou, et leurs yeux se rencontrent ; l’expression du chef des armées prend une tournure hostile. Il n’en doute pas, ce sorcier est en train de manipuler le roi en lui montrant des images soigneusement choisies –et peut-être même totalement fictives.

Il sait qu’Oikawa tombera dans le piège si Tendou joue sur ses liens affectifs, et en particulier ceux qui l’unissent à Tobio. Iwaizumi est parfaitement conscient, pour l’avoir déjà observé, de l’absence de limites du roi lorsque cela touche à son archer. Et l’arrogance qu’il a acquise depuis quelques mois ne le rassure pas du tout, puisqu’elle le pousse à prendre des décisions irréfléchies, et à les tenir par orgueil.

Quand le sorcier rompt le contact, Oikawa semble revenir à lui et à la réalité, mais quelque chose, au fond de ses yeux, demeure absent. Une part de lui est toujours devant la vision qu’il a eue, et il ne sait pas s’en détacher. Il se tourne vers Iwaizumi et lui sourit, mais ce sourire fait courir des frissons d’angoisse dans le dos du capitaine, comme le jour où Oikawa lui avait fait part de son projet d’épouser Tobio.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, dit-il simplement d’une voix assurée. Fais-moi confiance, Iwa. Tout ira bien.

Iwaizumi a envie de lui crier que ça n’ira pas bien, bien au contraire, qu’il va causer la mort de centaines, peut-être milliers de personnes, qu’il se perd dans la virtualité totale, qu’il se voue à des causes impossibles, qu’il est en train d’emprunter une voie qui ne peut pas, surtout pas, bien se terminer. Il sent au plus profond de lui que l’issue de la situation ne peut pas être autrement que tragique.

Mais il n’arrive pas à faire sortir les mots, et le sorcier entraîne Oikawa plus loin, loin de lui, loin de ses conseils avisés. Iwaizumi a le cœur serré d’anxiété à la pensée de l’influence que Tendou a maintenant sur le roi. Il semble tergiverser un instant, puis inspire et se penche vers la cour.

-Kageyama ! appelle-t-il. Viens ici.

L’archer relève la tête vers lui, curieux. Il ignore complètement être l’élément déclencheur d’une guerre, ignore complètement les projets de couronnement qui le concernent ; il n’est qu’un être insignifiant aux yeux de presque tous. Il gravit les marches qui le mènent à son chef, s’incline, relève ses yeux brillants sur lui. Iwaizumi soupire ; il n’a plus le choix.

-J’ai besoin de ton aide.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Somnis survole le fandom; 18h30. Il est l'heure de larguer le nouveau chapitre de Memento.*
> 
> Ce (long) chapitre est réellement un passage qui constitue un tournant dans Memento Amari. L'action commence, et c'est pour ainsi dire assez brutal ; vous aurez peut-être remarqué que j'ai passé la fic de "General audiences" à "Mature".   
> Bonne lecture !

-Je vais attendre que la délégation de Shiratorizawa reparte vers son royaume, après avoir fait reconnaître par tous les conseillers présents l’engagement pris par Ushijima de soutenir Aoba, si jamais les pays du Sud me déclarent la guerre. Je m’engagerai à envahir Karasuno sous délai d’un an. C’est pendant cette année-là que je couronnerai Tobio roi. Je le convaincrai que c’est absolument nécessaire ; il a beau être borné, je le suis autant que lui. Nous serons donc deux rois régnant sur Aoba Johsai. Nous choisirons un héritier, dans la famille de Tobio peut-être, ou dans ma parenté lointaine.

« Durant cette même année, nous mobiliserons les deux tiers des forces du royaume, en recrutant des soldats, en préparant les réserves de vivres et en augmentant la production d’armes. Nous enverrons des espions repérer le territoire de Karasuno pour préparer une invasion qui doit être extrêmement rapide. En quelques jours, nous devons traverser les terres de ce royaume jusqu’à leur château. Nous y entrerons par la force, et si nous échouons, nous en ferons le siège en divisant nos troupes : je resterai avec un quart de mon armée autour du château pour attendre la reddition, pendant que le reste ira soustraire les ressources alimentaires et humaines de Karasuno, pour prévenir une rupture du siège.

« Une fois le château pris, je récompenserai mes soldats, et j’appâterai ceux de Karasuno avec une solde alléchante. La superficie de mon royaume doublera en même temps que mon armée. Le moment critique arrive alors. Shiratorizawa peut profiter de l’absence de soldats à Aoba pour envahir le royaume. Le Sud, c’est-à-dire les royaumes qui commercent avec Karasuno, et en particulier Nekoma, peut aussi réagir en nous déclarant la guerre. Le problème tient au fait que les royaumes du Sud forment une union très soudée, et si l’un d’entre eux entre en guerre, les autres suivront. Nekoma entraînerait Fukurodani, Shinzen et les autres. Dans le pire des cas, nous nous retrouverions coincés entre un front Nord et un front Sud.

« Ceci dit, il ne s’agit que du pire des cas. Une alliance avec des royaumes isolés, tels que Dateko, Wakunan ou Inarizaki, demeure envisageable. Par ailleurs, Ushijima sera tenu de respecter son engagement de soutien par l’influence de ses conseillers, et ta présence, sorcier, à ses côtés pour lui rappeler. Je sais que tu as le pouvoir de punir, et il le sait également. Alors, s’il manque à sa parole, frappe.

« L’appui de Shiratorizawa, que je considère presque acquis, nous donne donc la supériorité sur le Sud, c’est indéniable. La situation se terminerait alors de la manière envisagée : mon peuple occupera Karasuno, qui deviendra une province productrice au service d’Aoba ; et en compensation pour le mariage manqué, Shiratorizawa recevra les territoires du Nord d’Aoba, riches en matières premières et offrant de la place pour installer leurs ressortissants. La paix sera alors rétablie sur cette promesse honorée.

« En un mot, cet aboutissement idéal ne dépend que de toi, sorcier. Fais savoir à Ushijima que l’engagement qu’il prend devant moi de me soutenir ne pourra pas être oublié ; il devra l’honorer ou payer le prix de sa trahison. Il n’aura peut-être même pas à engager son armée : rien que savoir Shiratorizawa prendre parti pour ma cause, moi qui aurai déjà deux armées, suffira à dissuader le Sud de s’engager contre nous. Je fais confiance à ses conseillers, mais avant tout, c’est sur toi que je compte… Tendou. 

 Le roi est dans son bureau, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Alors qu’il parle tout haut, il regarde pensivement les flammes ; Tendou, quant à lui, arpente le bureau de long en large, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

-Bien sûr, Majesté. Ce plan me paraît le plus judicieux, et vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien, vous le savez.

-Il le faut, soupire Oikawa.

Il a appuyé sa joue contre la paume de sa main, songeur. Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que les négociations sont en cours pour préparer la guerre dans ses moindres détails, et les réunions interminables sur les stratégies, suivies de longues périodes de réflexion solitaire, épuisent nerveusement le jeune roi. Il ne tait que deux choses face à Ushijima : la peur de sa trahison, qu’il assure avec Tendou, et le couronnement prévu de Tobio.

Tobio. Sa pensée est récurrente dans l’esprit d’Oikawa. D’une part, il lui manque terriblement ; voilà une semaine que Shiratorizawa s’est installé au château, et qu’ils se contentent de regards furtifs au dîner. Il a besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il commence à trouver insoutenable le fait de le voir en dissimulant, toujours, la véritable nature de leur relation.

D’autre part, la vision qu’il a eue ne le quitte pas, et est devenue aussi obsédante que la question des yeux rouges. Il est sûr de ce destin qui les attend, Tobio et lui : régner sur Aoba, et sur Karasuno, plus tard. Peut-être même pourrait-il donner le gouvernement de la future province que sera Karasuno à Tobio… Ces idées le fascinent, et reviennent constamment l’aiguillonner.

Le déroulement théorique des choses est à présent à peu près clair dans son esprit, et il espèce conclure pour de bon les négociations le lendemain, le huitième jour. La délégation de Shiratorizawa pourrait ainsi regagner leur royaume, et il se sentirait bien plus en sécurité… Il surprend souvent le regard d’Ushijima rivé sur lui, lors des réunions ou aux repas, et l’a même déjà vu le suivre dans les couloirs, même escorté, et cela crée une insupportable atmosphère de paranoïa. Où qu’il aille, Oikawa a l’impression de voir l’ombre massive du prince surgir à chaque tournant.

Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, il revoit Ushijima lui poser une main sur la joue, son visage s’approcher du sien, ses doigts enserrer son poignet, et ses mots, « tu ne pourras pas y échapper », résonnent encore à ses oreilles. Il n’a qu’une envie, que le prince quitte son château et qu’il n’entende plus jamais parler de lui. Ce n’est qu’alors qu’il retrouvera un sentiment de sécurité dans sa propre demeure.

Cette nuit-là est particulièrement difficile. Il est épuisé, mais les images des visions reviennent danser devant ses yeux, et les inquiétudes de la guerre à venir le tourmentent. Il a besoin de voir Tobio, un besoin viscéral, et il envisage un instant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il se lève, mais s’immobilise : pour aller dans l’aile des archers, il doit descendre la tour, et ce faisant passer devant la chambre d’Ushijima. Cette idée le glace d’effroi.

La pensée des gardes qui font leur ronde, des domestiques toujours au travail, et même de Tendou, qui erre dans le château lorsqu’il ne dort pas, finissent de le retenir. Il a trop peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre, et pas moyen d’emmener une escorte avec lui –cela trahirait sa relation avec Tobio. Il se recouche, envahi de tristesse et du sentiment d’être prisonnier chez lui. Demain, pense-t-il, demain, les choses seront terminées. Le sommeil vient enfin le soulager pour quelques heures.

Il traverse la matinée comme dans un rêve, intervient peu lors de la réunion : tout a déjà été pensé, et les conseillers des deux royaumes s’accordent tous en chœur sur la marche à suivre. Si quelque chose devait survenir, ils pourraient de toute façon s’exprimer au travers de courriers ; après tout, ils ont une année pour finaliser leur projet. Les conseillers d’Aoba ont amèrement vécu l’idée de guerre, mais ont été forcés de s’y faire et de coopérer ; et tous, ce jour-là, sentent que les choses sont prêtes, et le soulagement se lit sur les visages.

Oikawa se lève alors. Devant tout le monde, en termes clairs, il fait jurer Ushijima devant témoins de le soutenir face à un soulèvement du Sud. Tous se tournent vers le prince, qui promet sans faiblir. Ce serment semble finaliser la réunion, et ils se mettent d’accord pour terminer là les négociations : les terres du Nord d’Aoba iront à Shiratorizawa une fois qu’Oikawa occupera Karasuno, en guise de réparations pour l’affront qu’il a fait en refusant le mariage.

Tout le monde se lève, se serre les mains en signe d’amitié retrouvée. La dernière séance est clôturée. Oikawa s’apprête à quitter la salle, le cœur enfin léger –quand une voix le retient, et toute couleur se retire de son visage.

-Oikawa. Restez un instant, je vous prie. J’ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Le roi se retourne vers Ushijima, le cœur battant à vive allure. L’angoisse lui donne presque la nausée. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas refuser, pas quelques minutes après les signes d’entente entre les royaumes, pas alors que les conseillers le regardent.

-Bien sûr, murmure-t-il.

Les conseillers disparaissent, et bientôt la salle se trouve déserte, hors des deux personnages royaux. Oikawa essaie de rester à distance du prince, avec l’atroce impression de revivre les mêmes événements que quelques jours plus tôt. Et comme alors, Ushijima se rapproche de lui, lentement, ses yeux verts fixés sur le visage d’Oikawa.

-Les choses s’arrêtent donc là, déclare Ushijima.

-Oui, sur une réconciliation, souligne le roi.

Le prince de Shiratorizawa est près de lui, maintenant, et même bien trop près. Oikawa recule, recule encore alors que l’autre s’avance. Son dos heurte le mur de pierre, et son souffle se raccourcit en se voyant piégé face à Ushijima. Ses yeux cherchent une échappatoire, mais déjà le prince est face à lui, bloquant sa vue de sa grande taille et de ses larges épaules.

-Une réconciliation ? répète Ushijima d’une voix menaçante. Alors que tu as refusé de m’épouser ? Tu as réparé l’affront fait à mon royaume, pas à ma personne.

Oikawa aurait voulu lui répondre fièrement, avec aplomb, tenir tête à cet homme qui n’est qu’une force brute ; mais la fatigue et la peur le désarment, et il répond faiblement, la tête baissée :

-J’en suis désolé.

-Ce n’est pas des excuses que je veux.

Des doigts épais et fermes saisissent la mâchoire d’Oikawa, et lui relèvent la tête de force. Il ne peut pas parler, les joues prises dans cet étau ; un sentiment de panique le submerge, et il essaie de pousser Ushijima, de se défaire de cette situation qui ne laisse rien présager de bon. Il fait un pas pour s’éloigner d’Ushijima ; mais d’un geste brusque et avec une grande force, le prince le rejette contre le mur, face à lui. La tête du roi heurte violemment la pierre. La douleur transperce son crâne, et la plainte sourde qui s’échappe d’entre les lèvres d’Oikawa est étouffée par Ushijima, qui saisit l’occasion de l’embrasser.

Ses doigts glissent de son visage à sa gorge ; Oikawa essaie de se débattre, mais comprend bien vite que plus il résiste, plus les doigts se referment autour de son cou. Mais comment se résigner à sentir ce corps massif pressé contre le sien, à sentir une langue étrangère forcer l’ouverture de ses lèvres, à sentir la main libre d’Ushijima le délester de son manteau ?

Il a les yeux ouverts, écarquillés d’horreur. La douleur est toujours vive dans sa tête, et l’air passe mal dans ses poumons, entravé par la main d’Ushijima qui entoure son cou comme un collier de fer. Il voudrait tousser, s’étouffer, mais sa bouche est assaillie de baisers fiévreux pleins de désir sale. Son manteau tombe au sol dans un froissement, la main avide du prince s’attèle aussitôt au reste de ses vêtements.

Oikawa ne peut plus respirer. Il entend son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles, et des points de lumières scintillent devant ses yeux. Un craquement lui apprend qu’Ushijima a ouvert son gilet, dont les boutons s’éclatent au sol. Un bref instant, la pression contre ses lèvres diminue, et un peu d’air circule dans ses poumons en feu alors que le prince murmure :

-Je ne partirai pas avant que tu te donnes à moi.

Cette brève interruption donne le temps à Oikawa de reprendre ses esprits ; rassemblant les forces qui lui restent, il prend appui contre le mur pour lever une jambe et repousser Ushijima d’un coup dans l’abdomen. Le prince est déstabilisé, ses doigts se relâchent, Oikawa en profite pour se dégager : il voit la sortie, les arcades, et derrière un couloir, et là-bas, il trouverait des gardes…

Mais ses jambes vacillent, et il a à peine fait quelques pas qu’Ushijima se jette sur lui et l’immobilise au sol, à plat ventre contre les dalles glacées. Il pousse un cri de détresse, mais la main du prince vient se poser contre sa bouche pour l’étouffer.

-Sois docile, grogne-t-il à son oreille.

Les larmes d’humiliation débordent des yeux du roi alors qu’il sent le poids d’Ushijima sur son dos, ses mains qui agrippent les tissus de ses vêtements pour les lui enlever. Il perd tout espoir, les gardes ne peuvent ni le voir ni l’entendre... Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui est sur le point de lui arriver.

Une voix s’élève soudain, et Ushijima se désintéresse un instant d’Oikawa, levant la tête vers le nouveau venu.

-Reculez. Maintenant.

Au son de cette voix, Oikawa relève des yeux éperdus.

Tobio se trouve là, debout face à eux. Ses yeux sont noirs de colère. Il brandit son arc ; une flèche est encochée, la pointe de fer brillant d’un éclat menaçant, pointée droit sur Ushijima et retenue seulement par les doigts fins de l’archer. Le prince se relève, et la flèche suit son mouvement.

-Je ne reçois pas d’ordres d’un archer, réplique Ushijima, dressé dans toute sa puissance.

-J’ai dit : reculez. Maintenant, répète Tobio.

Ushijima éclate de rire, défiant la menace.

-Qui es-tu donc, petit insolent, pour t’adresser ainsi à un des hommes les plus puissants du monde ?

-Je suis Kageyama Tobio, archer du royaume d’Aoba Johsai, rétorque fièrement Tobio. Et, contrairement à l’un des hommes les plus puissants du monde, je suis armé. Alors, messire, je vous conseille de vous reculer immédiatement.

Le prince sourit encore d’un air narquois, mais la fermeté dans les mots de l’archer semble attester le danger, et il recule d’un pas. Oikawa se relève avec peine, rejoint Tobio pour se tenir à côté de lui, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il retrouve deux sentiments qui lui manquaient : la sécurité et l’amour.

-Il y aura des représailles, grogne Ushijima.

Quelque chose dans son expression se fige alors qu’il regarde l’archer et le roi face à lui. Peut-être se tiennent-ils, inconsciemment, trop près l’un de l’autre ; peut-être Ushijima pense-t-il que l’engagement qu’a pris Kageyama dépasse le devoir d’un archer pour son roi, ou simplement voit-il, dans les yeux d’Oikawa lorsqu’il regarde Tobio, une lueur spéciale.

-Tu n’as pas osé…, murmure-t-il.

Il pince les lèvres, plisse les yeux, et après un instant de silence, voyant que l’archer n’a toujours pas abaissé son arc, il se décide à quitter dignement la pièce. Oikawa le suit des yeux, et, dans son regard, la haine se mêle à la peur. Ushijima ne se justifie pas, ne s’excuse pas pour ce qui s’est passé.

-Je vais dire à mes gens de préparer leurs affaires, déclare-t-il seulement avant de disparaître. Nous partirons ce soir.

A peine est-il hors de vue que Tobio délaisse son arc ; il pose ses mains, tellement plus fines et douces que celles d’Ushijima, sur les joues pâles du roi.

-Est-ce que… ça va ? demande-t-il un peu maladroitement.

-Tobio, murmure Oikawa en l’attirant contre lui et en posant son menton sur ses cheveux. Tu as menacé un prince de Shiratorizawa.

-Même un prince de Shiratorizawa n’a pas le droit de poser les mains sur mon mari, tranche Kageyama.

Royal, songe Oikawa, presque avec amusement. Mais bien vite, son euphorie se dissipe. Ils sont loin d’être hors de danger. Ushijima voudra sans nul doute se venger des menaces de mort que Tobio lui a faites, et un archer est incroyablement vulnérable dans ce château : qui s’occupe de la vie d’un simple soldat apparemment sans attaches ? Qui irait reprocher à un membre de la famille royale du plus grand royaume du continent de punir un simple soldat ?

Mais une autre appréhension vient renforcer cette première inquiétude : celle qu’Ushijima ait découvert le mariage secret. Oikawa a senti qu’il avait compris quelque chose, et ainsi en témoigne ses mots, « Tu n’as pas osé » : inimaginable pour un tel personnage, en effet, d’épouser moins que son rang… Le roi sait que les heures à venir seront sûrement celles où il faudra prendre le plus de précautions. Une fois que Shiratorizawa aura quitté le château, plus de danger ; mais pour l’instant, il doit protéger Tobio en priorité.

Il ramasse sa couronne et son manteau, s’en couvre pour dissimuler ses habits déchirés. Puis il revient vers Kageyama :

-Comment as-tu su ? murmure-t-il.

-Iwaizumi m’a demandé de garder un œil sur toi, répond l’archer. Il m’a libéré de certains entraînements pour que je puisse assurer ta sécurité. J’étais caché plus loin, derrière les arcades ; j’ai vu tous les conseillers sortir, mais pas toi, ni Ushijima… Alors je suis venu voir.

-Tu m’as sauvé, lui dit Oikawa en posant son front contre le sien. Maintenant, c’est à moi de te protéger. Va récupérer toutes tes affaires et rejoins-moi dans ma chambre au plus vite. Nous y resterons jusqu’au départ de Shiratorizawa. Peu importe si tout le monde sait, maintenant ; mais personne ne rentrera dans cette chambre, Ushijima ne pourra pas t’y atteindre. Tu as compris ?

L’archer hoche la tête ; il récupère son arc, et se prépare à partir.

-Tobio, l’appelle une dernière fois Oikawa, alors qu’il s’apprête à rejoindre le couloir.

Kageyama se retourne vers lui.

-N’oublie pas que je t’aime, dit-il à voix basse.

-Je ne l’oublierai pas, répond l’archer, et il disparaît.

Oikawa se précipite à travers les couloirs, mais prend la direction opposée, celle qui mène à la tour royale ; il croise les gardes, les domestiques, les courtisans, ne leur accorde pas un regard. Le temps presse : que peut faire Ushijima ? Où est-il ? Combien de temps mettra-t-il avant de chercher Tobio ?

-Gardes, appelle-t-il en rejoignant son étage. En faction devant ma porte. Ne laisser entrer que l’archer qui se présentera à vous, uniquement lui. C’est compris ?

Deux gardes acquiescent d’un signe de tête sans poser de questions et Oikawa s’engouffre dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, ses vêtements arrachés, il est essoufflé ; il fait le tour de la chambre pour vérifier que Tendou n’est pas là, effrayé de ne pas être seul, mais ne remarque rien de suspect et décide de se changer en attendant que Tobio arrive.

Puis il attend.

Le temps passe lentement. Très lentement.

Il essaye de lire un peu, contemple sa carte, essaie même de dormir. L’angoisse lui étreint le cœur. Ça ne devrait pas faire aussi longtemps.

Dehors, l’obscurité commence à tomber. Il allume les chandelles dans sa chambre, une par une, lui-même.

Finalement, il va demander aux gardes s’ils n’ont vu personne passer. Il ouvre la porte, s’apprête à poser sa question, quand leurs deux corps tombent devant lui, inanimés, dans un fracas d’armure.

-Qu’est-ce que… ? s’écrie le roi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, jeune roi, ils dorment seulement.

Le roi se retourne brusquement. Tendou se tient debout près de son lit.

\- Qu’avez-vous fait ? Où est Tobio !?

Oikawa n’a jamais remarqué que les yeux du sorcier ont la même couleur que le sang. Là, surgi des ténèbres comme à son habitude, dressé face à lui, le visage sérieux sous la lumière orangée et vacillante des chandelles, Tendou semble plus terrifiant que jamais. De tout son être émane une force invisible et diffuse, infime indice de sa réelle puissance. Jamais encore Oikawa n’a ressenti une présence magique aussi écrasante.

-Je suis désolé, Majesté, déclare-t-il, et un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres.

Le roi sent un frisson lui parcourir l’échine, et une sombre intuition lui compresse la poitrine. Il n’ose pas parler, soudain conscient que la situation vient de se retourner contre lui.

-J’ai pensé qu’il me serait aisé de vous soutenir. Mais vous couvrir alors qu’Ushijima sait l’identité de votre époux… Je ne le peux. Vous êtes quelqu’un de très intéressant, mais tellement naïf…

-Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? demande Oikawa, avec l’impression d’avoir la bouche desséchée.

Tendou hoche doucement la tête, et un petit rire s’échappe de sa gorge. L’écarlate de ses yeux semble liquide, lorsque le sorcier hoche la tête et que le reflet des bougies danse dans ses pupilles.

-C’est terminé… Vous avez perdu. Ushijima gagne toujours. Et je suis des côtés des gagnants.

-Pourquoi dis-tu qu’il a gagné ? interroge nerveusement le roi. Où est Tobio, Tendou ? Il devait me rejoindre là, dans ma chambre !

-Je crains qu’il ne soit pas parvenu jusqu’ici, remarque le sorcier avec un froid sourire.

Il se tourne vers la porte et appelle :

-Ushijima, entrez donc, et amenez votre… invité.

Oikawa voit avec horreur Ushijima entrer dans sa chambre en enjambant les corps des deux gardes. Et dans ses bras… Son cœur semble tomber dans sa poitrine. Il porte le corps inconscient de Tobio. La tête de l’archer oscille au rythme des pas d’Ushijima, comme s’il n’était qu’une simple poupée de chiffon ; ses yeux sont fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Voir les mains d’Ushijima sur le corps de son époux fait bouillir Oikawa de rage, mais la peur prend le dessus, et se tournant vers Tendou, il s’écrie, au désespoir :

-Que lui avez-vous fait !?

-Rassurez-vous, mon roi, il est seulement endormi. Tout le monde, dans ce château, est inconscient, sauf nous trois, bien sûr. Aucun mal n’arrivera si vous nous écoutez.

-Que…que dois-je faire ? demande le roi, sans quitter le corps de Tobio des yeux.

-Quelle question, mon roi, susurre Tendou.

Ushijima se dirige vers le lit d’Oikawa, y dépose Tobio. Puis il reste là, les bras croisés ; mais quelque chose dans son expression semble criant de joie vengeresse, et cela n’annonce rien de bon. Le sorcier prend Oikawa par le bras et le tire près du corps ; le roi pose sa main sur celle, inerte, de l’archer : elle est glacée.

-Que devez-vous faire ? répète Tendou, presque amusé.

Il plonge sa main dans les replis de sa robe, et en tire un poignard au manche finement ouvragé. La lame aiguisée brille dans la pénombre lorsqu’il le met dans la main d’Oikawa.

-Le tuer, bien sûr.                                               

C’est un cauchemar. Oikawa jette immédiatement la lame au sol et recule.

-Non, dit-il d’une voix faible.

Les mains du sorcier se posent sur ses épaules, dans un geste censé être rassurant.

-Mon roi, murmure Tendou à son oreille. Le mariage n’est annulé que si l’un meurt par l’autre, vous souvenez-vous ? Ushijima ne tuera pas votre archer, puisqu’il veut toujours vous épouser, et moi non plus, je ne peux annuler vos liens… seul vous le pouvez. Ushijima, dites-lui.

-Si tu ne le tues pas, je l’emmènerai jusqu’à Shiratorizawa, déclare le prince.

-Je le sauverai, murmure Oikawa.

-Il n’y aura rien à sauver, réplique durement Ushijima. Je ne peux pas le tuer, mais je peux le briser. Au point que tu préfères l’achever toi-même plutôt que de le garder en vie. Alors choisis maintenant : soit tu lui épargnes toute souffrance en abrégeant sa vie immédiatement, ici. Soit tu refuses, et je lui infligerai les pires sévices que tu puisses imaginer, pour te conduire à le tuer finalement.

La tête d’Oikawa tourne, il voit trouble. Lentement, il se baisse, ramasse le poignard qu’il a laissé tomber au sol. Il ne peut pas supporter l’idée que Tobio soit livré aux mains d’Ushijima… Mais il est inconcevable qu’il exécute son propre époux. Il faut que je tue Ushijima, songe-t-il, avant qu’il ne puisse m’enlever Tobio…

Il a à peine décidé de se tourner vers le prince et de lever son arme qu’une force invisible le propulse en arrière ; il est projeté en l’air comme par une explosion. Le roi s’écrase sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu’il redresse la tête, Tendou a une main tendue dans sa direction.

-Vous croyez que je ne connais pas vos projets ? ricane-t-il. Je lis dans votre esprit !

-Puisque c’est ainsi, nous y allons, Tendou, déclare Ushijima de sa voix grave en se penchant vers Tobio.

-Non ! crie Oikawa. Ne le touchez pas !

Il essaie de se relever, trébuche dans un tapis, tend une main désespérée comme pour empêcher Tendou et Ushijima de lui prendre Tobio.

-Si tu je ne peux pas être ton mari, déclare Ushijima, alors personne ne le pourra.

-Non ! hurle Oikawa.

Il se relève et se précipite vers eux, mais Tendou lève la main, et il est immobilisé. Comme si un mur invisible s’était dressé entre eux et lui, il ne peut pas faire un pas plus en avant. Il pousse un cri de désespoir et d’impuissance.

-Bonne nuit, mon jeune roi, dit le sourcier en souriant.

Il passe sa main devant le visage d’Oikawa : aussitôt, et malgré sa lutte intérieure, le roi se sent somnolent. Ses yeux commencent à se fermer contre sa volonté alors qu’il plonge dans un lourd sommeil. Je te sauverai, Tobio, sont ses dernières pensées. Fais-moi confiance.

 

***

 

Kageyama s’éveille. Il ouvre lentement ses grands yeux bleus pour s’habituer à la lumière ambiante. Ses sens l’informent d’un endroit qui lui est inconnu, et, soudain alerte, il essaie de se repérer.

Il est dans ce qui lui semble être une tente luxueuse : des étoffes lourdes en guise de murs, des tapis épais en guise de sol. Dans un coin, un grand lit où les fourrures tiennent lieu de couvertures. Il est couché sur un des tapis, se rend-il compte en sentant un tissu rugueux contre sa joue. Il est assoiffé, affamé, et un certain nombre d’endroits sur son corps le font souffrir. Que s’est-il passé ?

Tobio essaie de se relever, mais son mouvement est immédiatement arrêté, et un cliquetis résonne dans les airs. Ses yeux s’agrandissent en voyant des chaînes lui entraver les chevilles et les poignets. Il n’a aucune idée d’où il est, et comment il a pu arriver ici, mais a comme un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la position extrêmement délicate où il est placé.

-Oikawa ? appelle-t-il.

Ses mains sont liées derrière son dos, et il essaie de jouer des doigts pour se dégager, mais rien à faire : il grimace en sentant le fer pincer sa peau, et les chaînes sont si serrées que la circulation passe mal. Il lance un regard circulaire autour de lui, essayant de voir une lame, un outil, quelque chose pour se libérer, mais se fige en entendant des pas ; quelques secondes plus tard, les tentures s’ouvrent, et un homme apparaît.

Oikawa, avait espéré Tobio de tout son être. Il aurait tout donné pour voir son beau visage, ses grands yeux bruns pleins de chaleur, ses lèvres roses et souriantes ; mais l’homme qui se dirige vers lui n’a aucun douceur dans son expression, sa mâchoire est carrée, ses sourcils froncés. Kageyama reconnaît immédiatement en lui le prince de Shiratorizawa, et il déglutit, se souvenant de la scène de l’après-midi. Ou était-ce déjà la veille ? Il a l’impression d’avoir dormi pendant des jours.

-Kageyama Tobio, archer du royaume d’Aoba Johsai, le salue Ushijima dans une affreuse ironie. C’est toi qui es en position de faiblesse, à présent.

Tobio ne répond pas, lui lance simplement un regard noir.

-Tu vas apprendre à me regarder autrement, lui lance le prince.

Il se penche pour le regarder dans les yeux, dégage les mèches qui tombent sur son front d’une main calleuse et détaille son visage quelques instants.

-Je t’ai repéré dès le concours de tir à l’arc, dit-il à voix basse. Mais savoir ce que tu représentes vraiment pour Oikawa… voilà qui est particulièrement excitant.

Il le saisit par le col et le tire vers le lit dans un cliquetis de chaînes. Tobio se débat, proteste :

-Lâchez-moi, tuez-moi, si c’est ce que vous voulez !

Le prince le soulève sans peine et le jette sur les fourrures. Puis, le regardant de haut, il décrète :

-Non. Je ne vais pas te tuer.

Tobio sent son cœur battre à tout rompre et une sueur froide couler dans son dos quand Ushijima pose une main sur sa cuisse et se penche vers lui.

-Je veux qu’Oikawa ne puisse plus jamais poser les mains sur toi… Sans penser aux marques que je vais te laisser.

-S’il vous plaît, murmure Kageyama en pâlissant, comprenant ce que le prince attend de lui.

La main d’Ushijima saisit une poignée de ses cheveux noirs pour lui relever la tête en arrière. La poitrine de l’archer se soulève rapidement, ses yeux ne se fixent plus, et il déglutit alors que le prince approche son visage de son cou :

-Tu m’as arrêté, la dernière fois, rappelle-t-il, les yeux brûlants. Mais personne ne viendra pour toi.

-Non, non, non, bafouille Tobio, mais il ne peut pas se défendre.

La main d’Ushijima se pose sur sa bouche.

Plus un son ne sort de la tente.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue dans le glauque et la gradation de l'horreur !  
> L'histoire est lancée pour de bon. Les conséquences sont irréversibles !   
> Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine update !~


	18. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Pardonnez moi pour le délai d'écriture, mais cette période est infernale ! Le prochain chapitre sortira probablement dans deux semaines, puis les vacances me permettront d'écrire plus librement !  
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

Le jour se lève sur le campement de Shiratorizawa. Les tentes des soldats sont démontées, pliées et rangées dans des chariots ; les hommes attèlent les chevaux et apprêtent les carrosses pour les personnages les plus éminents. Ils s’inclinent lorsque Tendou passe devant eux dans sa longue robe aux motifs argentés et violets, et le suivent d’un regard inquiet alors qu’il se dirige vers la tente royale.

Le sorcier ne prend pas la peine de se faire annoncer, il écarte les tentures qui masquent l’entrée et s’engouffre à l’intérieur de la tente. Ushijima est déjà prêt, constate-t-il avec satisfaction, et des serviteurs tournent autour de lui pour agrafer son manteau sur son épaule. Le prince fait un geste agacé : ils se dispersent comme une volée de moineaux, puis quittent précipitamment la tente pour les laisser seuls.

-Quelles nouvelles, Tendou ? demande-t-il impérieusement. Est-ce qu’Oikawa a envoyé des troupes à notre poursuite ?

Un léger mouvement, dans la vision périphérique du sorcier, attire son attention : l’archer est prostré dans un coin de la tente, et a relevé la tête au nom d’Oikawa.

-Le sort est toujours effectif, mon prince, répond Tendou. A cette heure, ils sont encore tous plongés dans le sommeil.

-Bien, marmonne Ushijima.

Sans un regard vers son prisonnier, il sort prendre les commandes pour la levée du camp, et laisse le sorcier seul avec Tobio. Tendou sourit doucement à cette constatation ; il s’avance vers lui, et l’archer, au sol, remonte ses jambes nues contre sa poitrine dans un geste de défense. Les chaînes, autour de ses chevilles et ses poignets, produisent un bruit métallique à ce mouvement, à peine étouffé par le tapis.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, promet le sorcier.

D’un coup d’œil rapide, il inspecte le visage et le corps du jeune homme, en déduit une nuit particulièrement éprouvante. Des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Des traces de sang le long de ses cuisses. Il remarque quelques entailles et quelques hématomes ça et là sur la peau blanche, mais rien de trop sérieux. L’archer tressaille quand il pose la main sur ses chaînes ; la chair, dessous, est à vif, profondément marquée par les fers.

Tendou se relève et fait le tour de la tente pour trouver ce qu’il cherche : à boire et à manger. Il trouve de l’eau et des fruits sur une table, revient près de Tobio.

-Tu as soif ? demande-t-il.

Tendou voit les yeux hostiles de l’archer se poser sur la gourde qu’il lui tend, et, après un instant d’hésitation, il hoche la tête.

-Je vais défaire tes chaînes, déclare le sorcier. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je prolongerai le sommeil dans lequel j’ai plongé ton château et tous ses habitants.

L’archer hoche une seconde fois la tête pour montrer qu’il a compris, et les chaînes glissent d’elles-mêmes de ses poignets et de ses chevilles avec la fluidité d’un serpent. Il grimace en sentant le sang circuler à nouveau dans ses doigts, puis saisit la gourde que lui tend toujours Tendou et se désaltère. Le sorcier récupère ses vêtements, semés de part et d’autre du lit d’Ushijima, et dont l’archer n’a pu conserver sur lui qu’une chemise de toile. Il jette un regard de biais : il est toujours assis et mange, inoffensif, tête baissée. Aussi longtemps qu’Oikawa est menacé, il sera obéissant, comprend le sorcier.

-Nous reprenons la route, annonce Tendou une fois que Tobio a fini de manger et a pu s’habiller.

L’archer ne parle toujours pas. Sûrement a-t-il compris leur destination : Shiratorizawa, sans savoir ce qu’il lui arrivera une fois là-bas. Tendou lui propose un bras pour s’appuyer ; Tobio le repousse, mais le sorcier ne le quitte pas d’une semelle lorsqu’ils sortent de la tente. Jeune, fier, dévoué, songe le sorcier avec satisfaction.

-Tu monteras avec moi, décide Tendou en lui désignant un carrosse.

Ce n’est pas avant qu’ils soient installés l’un face à l’autre sur les banquettes, et que le convoi se soit remis en route, que Tobio se décide à parler. D’une voix rauque après son mutisme obstiné, il marmonne :

-Pourquoi m’avez-vous enlevé ?

-Tu le sais déjà, répond Tendou. Parce que tu es ce qu’il y a de plus précieux aux yeux d’Oikawa.

-Vous pensez qu’il viendra droit dans votre piège, juste pour me sauver ?

-Je le crois, oui, répond Tendou. Ou plutôt, je le vois.

L’archer lui jette un regard suspicieux. Iwaizumi l’a mis en garde contre les prétendues visions du sorcier, qui ont embrouillé l’esprit d’Oikawa.

-Je sens ton doute, murmure le sorcier. Et pourtant, je sais tout.

-Vous ne savez rien, réplique Tobio.

Tendou se penche en avant pour plonger dans les yeux bleus de l’archer.

-Ah oui ? dit-il tout bas. Demande-moi ce que je ne sais pas. La première fois que vous vous êtes aperçus, alors que tu venais à peine d’entrer dans son armée ? La partie de chasse ? Les rendez-vous au sommet de la volière ? Le mariage secret, dans le temple ? Et chacune de vos nuits, susurre-t-il en passant son index le long de la joue de l’archer.

Tobio est figé, il ne dit plus rien. La peur se niche au fond de ses yeux, et il ne peut décrocher son regard de celui du sorcier. Il sait que ce n’est pas d’Oikawa que le sorcier tient toutes ces informations.

-Je sais toutes les promesses que vous vous êtes faites, poursuit Tendou.

Dans son esprit se constitue l’image d’une pièce sombre, une statue, quatre personnes ; et un unique serment, « tant que battra mon cœur, tant que verront mes yeux ».

-Il n’y a rien que je ne déteste autant que l’amour, murmure Tendou. Mais la mort arrête les cœurs et ferme les yeux pour toujours.

-Toute union se termine dans la mort, répond stoïquement Tobio.

-Mais certaines surviennent plus tôt que prévu, sourit Tendou dont les yeux rouges se mettent à pétiller de malveillance.

Un frisson court le long de l’échine de Tobio lorsqu’il entend les paroles lourdes de sens. Il est conscient qu’Oikawa voudra se lancer à leur poursuite, et que ce sera l’occasion pour Ushijima de se confronter à lui une fois de plus. La pensée du prince de Shiratorizawa le glace d’effroi et il ne répond pas, laissant le carrosse l’emporter vers un royaume inconnu et déjà hostile.

 

***

 

Lorsqu’Oikawa se réveille, ses yeux sont blessés par la lumière aveuglante du début du jour. Il se redresse, se masse la tête, profondément désorienté, avant que les événements précédant son sommeil ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Il croit un instant que c’est un rêve, mais bien vite il se rend à l’évidence : les chandelles éteintes, le tapis plissé, les contours d’un corps mince sur les draps tirés du lit.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, ouvre la porte de sa chambre : les deux gardes sont assis par terre, hébétés, se réveillant tout juste. Dans les couloirs qu’il traverse, dans les escaliers qu’il dévale, tout le monde semble sortir du même sommeil pesant, tout le monde semble désorienté. Il court à travers son palais, à travers l’aile des gardes, en quête d’Iwaizumi ; dans un espoir fou, il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Tobio, mais elle est vide, et il se rend compte que les événements de la nuit sont bien réels.

Lorsqu’il aperçoit enfin son ami, qui aide à remettre de l’ordre dans la cour, il se jette sur lui, s’agrippe à ses vêtements, et plongeant dans ses yeux verts son regard horrifié, articule enfin :

-Il… Ils me l’ont pris !

Les mains d’Iwaizumi se referment autour de ses épaules ; une lueur de peur s’allume au fond de ses yeux alors qu’il demande avec appréhension :

-Quoi ?

Oikawa le tire à lui d’un geste à la fois brusque et faible, comme s’il était dévoré par la fièvre, et murmure dans son oreille d’une voix d’agonie :

-Tobio… Ils m’ont pris Tobio !

La panique se peint sur le visage d’Iwaizumi alors qu’il tire Oikawa à l’écart ; ce n’est pas le moment que les courtisans le voient dans un état pareil.

-Tendou, murmure Oikawa, pantelant. Tendou m’a trahi.

Iwaizumi pince les lèvres, c’est exactement ce qu’il avait prédit. Tendou n’attendait que le bon moment de se retourner contre le roi après avoir gagné sa confiance.

-Il m’a pris Tobio, gémit Oikawa, et ses intonations évoquent la plainte d’un animal blessé. Ushijima l’a emmené.

Ils sont sous les arcades, derrière les colonnes de pierre blanche. Le soleil passe en rais de lumière blanche entre les piliers, et des ombres se dessinent et se meuvent sur le visage figé du roi. Iwaizumi hésite, puis lève une main pour la poser sur son épaule.

-Il y a peu de chances qu’ils le laissent vivre, murmure-t-il. Oikawa, je sais ce que tu vas dire-

-Je vais aller le chercher, déclare le roi, comme s’il n’avait rien entendu.

Le chef des armées soupire. Il comprend l’aveuglement du roi, sa rage, son désespoir : tout cela se lit aisément sur ses traits défigurés par l’angoisse. Mais il sait fort bien que Shiratorizawa ne renoncera jamais à un otage aussi précieux –et dont personne, ou presque, ne connaît la véritable valeur. Ushijima, plutôt que de les trahir lors d’une guerre, a préféré fixer lui-même le prix de l’affront.

-Ils ne doivent pas être loin, s’agite Oikawa. Ils ne sont partis qu’hier.

Les doigts d’Iwaizumi, toujours posés sur l’épaule du roi, se crispent.

-Cela fait trois jours, Oikawa. Les paysans qui sont rentrés ce matin ont dit que tout a été immobile pendant trois jours entiers. Tout le monde, à l’intérieur, semble sortir d’un long songe.

-C’est Tendou, affirme Oikawa devenu livide. Mais la délégation de Shiratorizawa est nombreuse, ils avancent lentement et s’arrêtent pour la nuit. Si je pars maintenant, je les rattraperai ce soir.

Il s’apprête à se diriger vers les écuries, mais Iwaizumi le retient :

-Tu comptes y aller seul ? Et abandonner ton royaume ?

-Je te confie le royaume, répond le roi en se dégageant. Il y a des choses plus importantes.

-Oikawa ! s’écrie le chef des armées, et il saisit son bras pour le retenir. Tu es le roi, tu ne peux pas partir ! C’est trop dangereux !

Avant même d’avoir pu amorcer un mouvement de défense, Iwaizumi se retrouve le dos plaqué contre une des colonnes : le roi l’a repoussé et le tient par le devant de sa tunique, les poings refermés sur le tissu, les jointures pâlissantes. Ses yeux brillent d’un éclat inquiétant, et ils paraissent presque déments quand il se penche vers lui, des plaques rouges de colère parsemant ses joues blêmes, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents blanches.

-Peu m’importe, dit-il tout bas, d’une voix presque gutturale qu’Iwaizumi ne lui connaît pas. Cela m’est égal, je fais ce que je veux. Personne ne m’empêchera de retrouver Tobio et tuer Ushijima.

Il y a quelque chose de superbe, de formidable et de terrifiant dans la personne du roi à cet instant, alors qu’il mélange en une phrase l’attirance la plus puissante et la haine la plus brutale. De son être tout entier émane une passion violente, tendue à la fois vers l’amour et vers la mort, deux versants d’une même conséquence : la destruction.

Le roi se désintéresse de son ami ; il s’en détourne et s’éloigne, déterminé. Le chevalier reste un instant désarçonné par le comportement incontrôlable du roi. La peur, la rage et le désir de vengeance le rendent méconnaissable. Malgré tout, une fois qu’il a compris qu’il ne le convaincrait pas de rester, Iwaizumi n’a pas besoin de réfléchir à ce qu’il doit faire.

-Je viens avec toi, déclare-t-il en s’avançant dans ses pas, une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée.

Oikawa ne répond pas, mais son expression s’adoucit de manière infime, signe qu’il est profondément touché par la loyauté sans faille de son ami.

Ils quittent le château sans délai, équipés et armés pour leur mission. Ils savent qu’ils doivent agir discrètement et le plus vite possible : ce dont ils ont peur, surtout, c’est que Tendou ne prévoie leur arrivée et les attende de pied ferme. Iwaizumi rumine, les yeux baissés, les lèvres pincées, les épaules se balançant au rythme de la chevauchée : ils ont laissé le château aux plus loyaux conseillers, sans donner d’indications sur leur destination. Et s’ils ne revenaient jamais…

Il se tire de ses pensées, jette un coup d’œil furtif à Oikawa, à côté de lui. Pour passer inaperçus, ils ont revêtu des capes, amples et de couleur terne, le vêtement typique du voyageur. Le roi a rabattu la large capuche sur son visage, et le capitaine des gardes ne voit de lui que l’éclat dur, immobile, presque minéral de ses yeux.

Jamais il ne l’a vu ainsi. Il connaît Oikawa dans ses tempêtes, mais ce calme presque statuaire annonce des conséquences bien plus graves que des cris et des grands gestes de fureur. Ce silence glacial, cette immobilité rigide le rendent difficile à déchiffrer, en un mot : imprévisible. Ce n’est pas une crise passagère de colère comme il a pu en faire, en prince capricieux qu’il était, non ; cette fois, c’est une violence froide, calculatrice, et nul doute qu’il est en train de réfléchir au meurtre de sang-froid qu’il va commettre.

Ils ne s’arrêtent pas de la journée. Les bourrasques de vent de la fin de l’automne font claquer les pans de leurs capes, et l’air se rafraîchit sensiblement alors que le soleil décline. Plusieurs fois Iwaizumi a saisi sa gourde ou de quoi manger dans les sacoches au flanc de son cheval ; mais après des heures de chevauchée, les cuisses endolories, le dos raide, il commence à se sentir las.

-Arrêtons-nous quelques instants, le temps de manger, propose-t-il. Shiratorizawa n’est pas encore en vue, nous pourrons faire un feu.

-Non, réplique Oikawa. Pas alors que nous sommes si près du but.

-A cette heure, ils ont dû s’arrêter, nous ne devons pas être très loin, s’obstine Iwaizumi. Profitons-en pour prendre un peu de repos et les laisser s’endormir avant de nous introduire dans le camp.

Oikawa reste un instant figé, le regard au loin, comme s’il cherchait à travers les plaines venteuses le signe de la présence de son ennemi ; puis il acquiesce d’un bref signe de tête, descend de sa monture et, la bride à la main, se dirige vers un bosquet d’arbres, un peu plus loin en dehors de la route. Ils allument un feu de camp, s’y réchauffent, puis mangent un peu ; Iwaizumi essaie d’attendre que le roi soit dans de meilleures dispositions pour entamer une conversation, mais pas un instant il ne se déride. Son regard demeure vague, ses sourcils froncés, son teint pâle.

-Nous devrons nous séparer, une fois dans le camp, dit finalement le chevalier. L’un d’entre nous doit aller délivrer Tobio, pendant que l’autre occupera Tendou. Sinon, nous n’avons aucune chance.

-Non, murmure Oikawa. Pas de risques inutiles.

-Mais...

-Iwa.

Les yeux du roi se relèvent sur son plus fidèle allié. Son expression est toujours aussi grave.

-J’ai peut-être déjà perdu Tobio. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

Un instant pris de court devant cette marque d’affection, Iwaizumi finit par hocher la tête. La mission est dangereuse, ils le savent tous les deux : mais pas un instant il n’a hésité à accompagner son ami et roi. La vie d’Oikawa, considère-t-il, est de loin supérieure à la sienne, non seulement par la valeur de son rang ou de sang, mais aussi par sa personnalité propre, son humanité profonde que les passions traversent comme des éclairs, sa foi ardente dans la vie, son goût de la liberté si contraire à l’usage. Le chevalier le sent du fond de son être : cet homme, en face de lui, sera un grand roi.

La nuit s’épaissit; les ombres, puis les ténèbres, s’abattent sur le monde et le recouvrent d’une chape d’obscurité. Oikawa et Iwaizumi se remettent en route, et bientôt aperçoivent des flammèches au loin : le campement de Shiratorizawa, dressé et immobile au milieu de la plaine.

-Faisons d’abord le tour pour repérer, décide Iwaizumi.

Des lueurs mouvantes indiquent des gardes en train de faire leur ronde, torche à la main. Les tentes sont organisées à la manière militaire, alignées les unes aux autres dans un quadrillage autour de la tente royale, plus grande que les autres et, semble-t-il dans la luminosité faible de la lune, d’une couleur plus claire.

-Il est là, murmure Oikawa.

Iwaizumi ne sait pas s’il parle de Tobio ou d’Ushijima, probablement les deux. Mais comment rejoindre la tente royale alors que les soldats montent la garde tout autour ? Et surtout, comment gérer Tendou ? Le sorcier ne dort pas, il doit errer dans le camp et probablement sentir leur présence, s’il ne les a pas déjà vus.

-Il faut une diversion, conclut Iwaizumi. On peut incendier une de leurs tentes, profiter de l’agitation pour retrouver Tobio et le sortir de là. Je partirai légèrement devant toi.

Oikawa hoche la tête. Ils attachent leurs chevaux à distance du camp, puis s’en approchent prudemment. Pendant un moment, tapis derrière un relief du paysage, ils observent le manège des gardes, les tours réguliers qu’ils font, afin d’estimer le temps qu’ils ont pour créer la diversion. Cela leur paraît suffisant ; des torches ont été plantées à même le sol pour éclairer la route, il suffit de se saisir de l’une d’entre elles.

Aussi, dès que le garde tourne le dos et repart vers le cœur du camp, Iwaizumi bondit de leur maigre cachette, s’empare de la torche, et la jette contre la toile d’une des premières tentes. Le temps que le feu prenne, il revient vers Oikawa, pour entrer dans le camp par le côté opposé, là où les soldats auront déserté ; et comme prévu, bientôt les flammes montent et les cris s’élèvent. Un mouvement confus se fait dans le camp, et les voix paniquées, les visages effarés se dirigent vers le centre de l’action.

La tente d’Ushijima. Ils ne la quittent pas des yeux alors qu’ils pénètrent à l’intérieur du campement, entre les tentes frémissantes, arpentant d’un pas vif les allées vides de toute garde. Iwaizumi prend de l’avance, bientôt Oikawa le perd de vue ; mais il voit encore le dôme de la tente, il sent la présence de son mari, et la présence de l’homme qu’il est venu tuer.

-Je vous attendais, mon jeune roi.

Il s’arrête net, stoppé dans son élan. Après un instant d’immobilité, il se retourne lentement, très lentement ; et là, derrière lui, son visage éclairé par la lueur des torches de la même manière qu’il l’avait été l’autre soir par les chandelles, Tendou se tient debout, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Oikawa a envie de l’étrangler de ses propres mains, mais n’est que trop conscient des pouvoirs du sorcier. Et cette rencontre éloigne, du moins, le sorcier de Tobio : Iwaizumi aura peut-être le temps de le rejoindre.

-Venir ici pendant la nuit, tout seul… Vous êtes bien imprudent, commente Tendou en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Je viens reprendre ce qui m’appartient, rétorque Oikawa en lui lançant un regard noir. Où est Tobio ?

-Ce petit archer insignifiant ? demande Tendou avec un sourire. Oh, je crois bien qu’il doit _tenir compagnie_ à Ushijima. A moins que mon prince ne se soit déjà lassé de son nouveau jouet.

Le sang du roi se glace dans ses veines. Mais il ne peut pas se laisser distraire dans sa quête, il doit laisser du temps à Iwaizumi. Il fait donc un pas vers le sorcier, les poings serrés ballants à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi, Tendou ? Vous saviez depuis le début que vous alliez me trahir ?

Le sorcier hausse les épaules, balance vaguement la tête.

-Vous saviez que ça se finirait mal, dit-il à voix basse. On ne va pas à l’encontre des codes sans qu’il n’y succède de tragiques conséquences, mon jeune roi. Comment pouvais-je vous protéger alors que vous vous étiez trahis à Ushijima ? Dès qu’il a su qui était votre mari, il m’en a fait part, j’ai senti sa colère. Il était furieux que je ne lui aie pas dit de qui il s’agissait. Il menaçait ma vie. Je lui ai renouvelé mon allégeance pour qu’il m’épargne…

-Vous n’êtes en rien une victime, Tendou, siffle Oikawa. Vous êtes à votre propre compte, du côté des gagnants, comme vous l’avez fort bien dit vous-même, cette nuit où vous avez plongé mon château dans le sommeil pour me ravir Tobio. Vous avez voulu me forcer à le tuer.

-Ushijima m’aurait soupçonné de le trahir. C’était lui ou vous. Il est bien plus puissant, et je ne suis pas aussi libre que vous le croyez. Vous le verrez vous-même, ce soir. Vous êtes seul contre nous deux.

-Il n’est pas seul, intervient alors une voix, celle d’Iwaizumi.

Il vient d’arriver derrière Tendou ; le sorcier, de toute évidence, ne l’avait pas prévu. La surprise, la compréhension que c’est lui qui a été piégé, se peignent sur son visage, et il s’apprête à se retourner : mais alors le chevalier lui assène un coup derrière la tête du pommeau de son épée, et Tendou s’effondre, assommé.

-Et vous n’êtes plus deux, ajoute le chevalier.

Oikawa veut le remercier, mais Iwaizumi, d’un geste, lui fait comprendre que ce n’est pas nécessaire, que le temps presse. Le roi tire un poignard de sa ceinture ; Iwaizumi ne connaît pas cette arme, qui porte au manche des arabesques semblables à celles qui ornent la robe de Tendou. Oikawa se penche vers le corps inconscient, coupe une mèche des cheveux rouges du sorcier et se redresse, l’air profondément préoccupé.

-Je vais continuer seul, dit le roi. C’est à moi de ramener Tobio. Attache les mains de Tendou dans son dos, c’est de là que vient sa magie. Bande-lui les yeux et bâillonne-le, puis amène-le là où nous avons laissé les chevaux. Je te rejoindrai sans tarder.

Le chevalier hésite un bref instant, puis hoche la tête. Il y a mis toute sa force, mais il ne connaît rien aux pouvoirs de Tendou, et il pourrait se réveiller. Un instant, il doute : et si tout était encore un gigantesque piège, manigancé par Shiratorizawa ? Mais non, Tendou pensait réellement qu’Oikawa était seul, il l’avait entendu…

De son côté, Oikawa progresse sans embûches. Les cris qu’il entend encore l’informent que la diversion est encore effective. Arrivé devant la tente royale, il se fige et inspire. Il dégaine son épée d’une main, et de l’autre écarte les tentures qui masquent l’entrée de la tente.

Il retient son souffle alors qu’il parcourt la tente d’un regard circulaire, prêt à frapper, la lame au clair ; une chandelle se consume sur une table placée au centre de la tente, et éclaire faiblement son intérieur. Il voit d’abord un lit vide, les couvertures défaites, ce qui le rassure : Ushijima a dû être réveillé par l’agitation et sortir voir ce qui se passait dehors.

Son cœur manque un battement lorsqu’il aperçoit une silhouette recroquevillée au sol. Il se précipite sans réfléchir, s’agenouille, tend des mains tremblantes ; c’est Tobio. Un instant il se demande s’il vit encore ; c’est un moment de vide absolu, où les mots n’ont pas pris forme dans sa pensée, où il n’a que ressenti une angoisse extrême et étouffante. Mais enfin ses yeux s’ouvrent, bleus et flous, puis se focalisent alors que l’archer reconnaît le visage d’Oikawa.

Il n’y a pas de mots pour décrire son expression, à la fois surprise et désespérée, reconnaissante et apeurée. Le roi le tient contre lui, un bras protecteur et possessif autour de ses épaules pour le relever à demi. Tobio le fixe, interdit, avec de grands yeux brouillés ; essayant de tendre vers lui ses mains enchaînées, il murmure :

-Je suis désolé…

-Tout va bien, maintenant, je suis là, répond le roi à voix basse.

Il s’apprête à l’étreindre, à l’embrasser peut-être avant de l’emmener et de quitter le camp, quand un bruissement d’étoffes l’interpelle. Il tourne la tête, et rapproche instinctivement Tobio de lui en voyant se dessiner la silhouette d’Ushijima entre les tentures. La haine se peint sur ses traits.

-Oikawa, appelle le prince de sa voix grave et stable. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Le roi se relève de toute sa hauteur et se place devant Tobio ; ses doigts se resserrent autour du pommeau de son épée.

-Et pourtant je suis là, répond-il. Tu as échoué, mon mariage tient toujours, et toi, tu vas mourir.

Ushijima sourit largement, mais d’un sourire sombre, plein de défi, de colère et d’impatience ; il dégaine sa propre lame dans un crissement strident. Oikawa demeure campé sur ses positions, méfiant : ce qui lui importe avant tout est de protéger Tobio. Son sang semble bouillir dans ses veines lorsqu’Ushijima se rapproche, brandissant son épée ; il ne doute pas de sa valeur en tant que combattant, mais redoute la force brute du prince de Shiratorizawa.

C’est Ushijima qui porte le premier coup ; Oikawa l’esquive, le repousse d’un coup de pied. Le prince est plus fort, porte des coups lourds et lents ; mais lui est plus rapide, plus vif, et peut prendre l’avantage s’il reste vigilant. Il essaie d’attaquer, Ushijima pare le coup sans difficulté ; et, dans un cliquetis métallique, c’est une alternance d’offensives et de parades, de feintes et de provocations. Enfin, Ushijima saisit le poignet d’Oikawa alors qu’il s’apprête à frapper et arrête son geste de sa main libre ; il le tient à sa merci.

Il pourrait le transpercer d’un coup d’épée, mais préfère le rejeter contre le sol d’un mouvement brusque. Oikawa tombe, son épée lui échappe et glisse plus loin : il avance la main pour la saisir, la botte d’Ushijima lui écrase les doigts. Il pousse un cri de douleur, mais demeure lucide : et alors il tire de sa ceinture le poignard de Tendou et le plante profondément dans la botte du prince.

Ushijima pousse un rugissement, le roi libère sa main ; dans une fureur aveugle, le prince balance sa lame comme une faux, donnant des coups aléatoires mais dangereux. Oikawa ne peut récupérer son épée, et seulement armé du poignard, essaie d’attendre une ouverture qui ne vient pas. Il jette un coup d’œil vers Tobio, s’assurant qu’il est toujours en sécurité : cet instant de distraction lui vaut une profonde estafilade le long de la joue.

Stimulé par la blessure, il essaie de se défendre ; il ne peut pas ramasser son épée, derrière Ushijima, et ne dispose toujours que du poignard. Alors il tente le tout pour le tout, bascule la table placée au centre de la tente pour la jeter entre Ushijima et lui ; la chandelle se renverse, un mince filet de fumée s’élève et le feu commence à ronger un tapis. Le temps presse avant que les tentures ne s’embrasent elles aussi.

Le pied blessé d’Ushijima semble beaucoup le ralentir alors qu’il enjambe la table renversée, et il boite, une grimace de peine sur le visage. Cette expression de souffrance fait presque sourire Oikawa, même si le danger demeure bien présent ; et alors que le prince relève pesamment son épée pour l’abattre à nouveau, il plonge en avant avec assez de force et de vitesse pour le pousser en arrière : Ushijima s’affaisse, sa chute se heurte aux bords de la table, et il pousse un grognement alors que les angles du bois s’enfoncent dans la chair de son dos. Sa main gantée lâche son épée.

Oikawa est au-dessus de lui, le visage ensanglanté, souriant, victorieux. Ses yeux brillent d’un éclat pervers alors qu’il lève son poignard.

_Je tuerai de mes propres mains quiconque s’approchera de toi._

 Il plante la lame dans la poitrine d’Ushijima, profondément, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le sang gicle et l’éclabousse. Il prend du plaisir à lire le désespoir dans les yeux de son ennemi, dans ces yeux verts toujours si impassibles et hostiles, maintenant écarquillés sous l’ombre de la mort. Autour de lui, les flammes montent, et la fumée commence à rendre l’air irrespirable ; il contemple une dernière fois sa vengeance presque achevée, le visage tordu de douleur du prince agonisant, du prince qui avait osé toucher à ce qu’il aimait. Il l’égorge, promptement, fait glisser la lame contre la chair tendre de son cou et regarde avec fascination le sang jaillir de nouveau.

Il se relève, le visage et les mains couverts de sang sombre et gluant. Il regarde froidement les derniers soubresauts du prince, les derniers gargouillis qui s’étranglent dans sa gorge, les derniers mouvements nerveux de ses yeux cherchant de l’aide. Puis plus rien. Tout s’arrête. Il est mort.

Oikawa lance le poignard à côté du corps, saisit la mèche de cheveux de Tendou qu’il a conservée et dissémine les cheveux sur le torse immobile et sanglant d’Ushijima. Si le corps est retrouvé avant que les flammes ne l’aient consumé, le sorcier sera accusé du meurtre. Son poignard, ses cheveux, sa disparition, seront autant d’évidences pour les soldats de Shiratorizawa.

Le roi se tourne vers son mari, toujours blotti dans un coin de la tente, là où le feu n’a pas encore pris. Les yeux de l’archer, écarquillés, se portent sur le corps d’Ushijima, brutalement assassiné, puis sur le roi trempé de sang, dont le regard sauvage s’adoucit lorsqu’il le tourne vers lui. Il ne peut réfréner un mouvement de recul apeuré quand le roi tend vers lui ses mains rouges.

-Viens, Tobio, murmure le roi d’une voix chaude et douce. On rentre.

Il se penche, place les mains de l’archer autour de son cou et le soulève sans peine, un bras dans son dos, l’autre sous ses genoux. Sans un regard pour la pièce ravagée par les flammes et le cadavre du prince, il l’emporte hors de la tente. Les mains de Tobio agrippent convulsivement le tissu de son manteau, sa tête repose contre son épaule. Le roi ne pense plus à rien. Ni à son meurtre, ni à son royaume, ni au passé ni à l’avenir. Il ne sent que le contact de ce corps contre le sien, qui lui a tant manqué, et qu’il aurait retrouvé dans des épreuves bien plus terribles encore.

_Je t’aime, Tobio. Je t’aime beaucoup trop._


	19. Chapitre Spécial

Bonjour à tous ! 

Aujourd'hui, je poste un chapitre un peu spécial (comme l'annonce le titre) !

En effet, voici venu le moment de partager avec vous une œuvre absolument splendide (et elle n'est encore que partielle) de Kamiyu, qui en plus d'être une artiste de grand talent est une fille merveilleuse <3 

Et donc voilà une  illustration (absolument magnifique) pour le chapitre précédent (la scène du meurtre) que je vous laisse admirer : 

 

Si (comme moi) vous êtes subjugué par le talent de Kamiyu, vous pouvez la suivre ici : 

https://www.instagram.com/kamiyu_k07/

https://twitter.com/Kamiyu_K7?lang=fr

https://www.facebook.com/KamiyuK7/

 

Eh voilà, pour conclure, petite annonce : nouveau chapitre demain ! 

A demain !


	20. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Court, mais utile, qui amorce la deuxième partie de la fic ! (eh oui... on n'est pas à la moitié!)

La nuit noire et ombrageuse a laissé place à l’aube grise. Le vent souffle toujours sur les chemins de terre, humide et froid, annonciateur de l’hiver. Iwaizumi s’efforce de rester éveillé sur son cheval après la nuit de sauvetage ; cela se fait naturellement à l’idée du passager qu’il transporte.

Tendou est ligoté, les mains solidement attachées dans le dos, les yeux bandés, un bâillon dans la bouche. Il a été jeté de travers sur la croupe du cheval, derrière la selle d’Iwaizumi ; sa tête balance dans le vide, mais c’est bien la dernière chose à laquelle pense Oikawa. Au contraire, le moins d’égards sera le mieux.

Le roi se tient droit sur la selle, l’expression fermée, tenant toujours Tobio contre lui. Iwaizumi se souvient de ce moment où il les a finalement vus revenir, alors que l’incendie se propageait dans le camp de Shiratorizawa : Oikawa, les mains et le visage tachés de sang, portant l’archer dans ses bras, grave, solennel. L’expression du devoir accompli laissait entendre qu’Ushijima était mort ; l’absence de douleur sur son visage signifiait que Tobio était sauf.

Du moins est-il vivant, songe Iwaizumi en jetant un regard de biais au couple. L’archer est assis en travers de la selle, les jambes ballotant contre le flanc du cheval. Oikawa lui a donné sa cape pour ne pas qu’il aie froid, et Iwaizumi, préférant souffrir le vent et la pluie plutôt que de risquer que le monarque ne tombe malade, a alors proposé que le roi prenne la sienne; mais il a résolument refusé, décidé à s’éloigner du camp le plus vite possible.

Les cheveux du monarque sont agités par le vent ; sur ses doigts et sur ses joues, les gouttes de sang ont séché. D’une main, il tient la bride, de l’autre, il presse l’archer contre sa poitrine. Iwaizumi ne sait pas si Tobio dort : il a blotti son visage dans le cou du roi, et la capuche rabattue de la cape l’empêche de distinguer son visage. Oikawa, du moins, semble tout faire pour qu’il ait le plus de confort possible, et a mis son cheval au pas : le retour prévoit d’être bien plus long que l’aller.

Alors que le soleil pointe à l’horizon, le sorcier commence à remuer : des cris étouffés s’échappent d’entre sa gorge alors que les mots ne peuvent prendre forme, étouffés par le bâillon. Oikawa tourne vers lui son regard glacé, le considère un moment : les mains bleuies par les cordes du sorcier sont solidement immobilisées, et il peut à peine remuer quelques phalanges.

-Bouge encore, prévient le roi d’une voix sèche, et je te tranche les mains.   

La menace est effective : Tendou cesse immédiatement.

Peu avant la mi-journée, ils décident de s’arrêter pour manger et se reposer. Ils ont emprunté les routes à l’écart des hameaux pour ne croiser personne, et il ne leur est pas difficile de trouver un endroit isolé en bordure de forêt pour faire une pause, près d’un ruisseau où puiser de l’eau fraîche. Iwaizumi allume un feu pendant qu’Oikawa sort les provisions et les gourdes des sacoches ; ils s’asseyent, le chevalier en face de l’archer et du roi.

Iwaizumi se sent presque indiscret d’être là, face à eux qui viennent de se retrouver. Il ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Tobio, mais constate, tristement, ses yeux éteints et baissés, ses joues pâles, son air abattu. Le roi est assis à côté de lui et ne le quitte pas du regard ; Iwaizumi le voit, discrètement, lier ses doigts à ceux de l’archer.

Il s’éloigne un instant sous prétexte d’aller remplir les gourdes ; en vérité, les voir s’aimer ainsi le bouleverse. Il n’a jamais recherché les aventures amoureuses ni le mariage, tout occupé par son engagement militaire envers le royaume, et bien que jeune, il jette souvent sur ses soldats –et en particulier les recrues- un œil paternel.

Depuis quelques minutes, Tendou s’agite à nouveau. Sans doute la posture inconfortable à laquelle il est contraint est devenue insupportable ; la douleur et la soif doivent le tirailler. Oikawa lui jette à peine un coup d’œil, bref et revanchard ; Tobio laisse ses yeux s’attarder sur lui, et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement.

Iwaizumi ne pardonne pas à Shiratorizawa pour ce qu’ils ont fait, mais pour autant, il n’est pas inhumain. D’une brusque secousse, il jette Tendou à bas de la monture : le sorcier tombe au sol, masse inerte et plaintive, roule dans la poussière. Le chevalier le saisit par le col pour le redresser sur les genoux, le regarde un instant et finit par lui enlever son bâillon.

Un moment, les trois hommes restent immobiles, toute leur attention fixée sur le sorcier. Celui-ci humecte ses lèvres desséchées, inspire quelques instants, et enfin murmure d’une voix basse et éraillée :

-J’ai soif.

-Laisse-le, répond Oikawa. Viens t’asseoir, Iwa.

Iwaizumi jette un regard de pitié à Tendou, mais obéit et le laisse. Oikawa s’en détourne comme si de rien n’était, continue à manger ; Tobio, en revanche, garde ses yeux fixés sur la forme pitoyable du sorcier. Après un instant, il saisit une gourde et se lève ; Oikawa le saisit par le bas de sa tunique pour l’empêcher d’avancer vers le sorcier.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais lui donner à boire, répond l’archer.

-Pas question. Assieds-toi.

-Ne me donne pas d’ordres.

Les sourcils du roi se haussent et même Iwaizumi ne peut retenir une expression d’étonnement. Le ton de l’archer est calme, mais ferme ; cependant le roi est trop énervé par les derniers événements pour accepter un signe de refus. Il se lève de toute sa taille pour barrer la route à Tobio.

-Non. S’il te plaît, assieds-toi et ne t’occupe pas de lui.

 L’archer relève sur lui un regard clair et décidé.

-Il m’a donné à boire, dans le camp. Je dois lui rendre cette faveur.

Un sourire de déplaisir s’étale sur le visage figé du roi ; il jette un regard méprisant à Tendou, agenouillé et ficelé, les lèvres toujours entrouvertes. Il entend tout.

-Tobio, reprend Oikawa d’une voix plus basse et précipitée. Il t’a donné peut-être donné à boire, mais c’est lui qui a lancé un sort sur tout le château pour t’enlever. C’est lui qui m’a mis un poignard dans la main en me demandant de te tuer. Tout ce qui est arrivé, c’est de sa faute. Sans lui, Ushijima n’aurait jamais pu t’atteindre.

L’archer fronce les sourcils. Il n’est conscient de rien depuis le château, où il a été, comme les autres, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Ses souvenirs suivants remontent à son réveil dans la tente d’Ushijima. Il n’a aucune idée de la manière dont son enlèvement s’est déroulé ; jusqu’ici, il avait tenu pour établi que les hommes de Shiratorizawa s’étaient contentés de le retrouver, l’assommer et l’emmener. Il ne sait rien à propos d’un sort ou d’un chantage de la part de Tendou pour le tuer.

Il hésite, puis décide de ne pas pousser la colère du roi plus loin. Il pose la gourde, reprend sa place près du feu. Mais il est trop tard ; Oikawa est profondément agité, et se dirige vers le sorcier. Il se penche vers lui et ôte le foulard qui dissimule ses yeux rouges, en se délectant de son expression de douleur à cause des cordes trop serrées, et murmure d'une voix vibrante de colère:

-Personne ne voudra plus de toi. Shiratorizawa pense que tu es le meurtrier de leur prince. Tu ne pourras pas y retourner qu’ils te ficheront des volées de flèches dans le ventre. Maintenant, tu es mon prisonnier, et je te ferai exécuter si j’en ai la moindre envie.

-Vous avez tué mon prince, répète le sorcier d’une voix blanche. Vous m’avez banni de mon royaume en me faisant passer pour un criminel. Tout cela parce que vous vous êtes montré imprudent.

-Tout cela parce que tu l’as mérité !

Les yeux de Tendou flamboient de colère.

-Je n’ai rien mérité, sire. C’est vous qui vous êtes fourvoyé dans votre liberté, qui avez cru défier le monde entier en épousant en archer. Avez-vous imaginé qu’il n’y aurait pas de conséquences ? Et que d’autres les essuieraient à votre place ? Laissez-moi vous dire, jeune roi inconscient, que les gens de ma sorte peuvent et doivent rétablir l’équilibre, la justice, la paix, quand celle-ci est bafouée par des fous tels que vous !

Le roi ne répond pas immédiatement ; il sourit d’abord, presqu’avec attendrissement devant les paroles du sorcier, comme un adulte devant la naïveté enfantine, conscient et jouissant de sa supériorité. Il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation douce, condescendante :

-Que dois-je croire des mots d’un monstre aux yeux rouges ?

Tendou lui rend alors un sourire identique :

-C’est vous, le monstre, mon roi. Ne vous en souvient-il pas ? Voilà ce que vous êtes devenu, cette nuit, par le meurtre. Et moi, moi que vous méprisez, je serai votre juge. Vous moquez mes yeux rouges, mais vous aurez les mêmes.

-Tes menaces ne sont rien sur moi ! s’écrie Oikawa, soudain violent. Je n’ai que faire d’un démon comme toi, qui m’as fait voir des mensonges, des tas de mensonges ! Tu n’es qu’un serpent fourbe et perfide, et c’est moi qui serai ton juge ! Quand nous serons rentrés, je te ferai brûler vif.

Ses yeux bruns sont à la fois brumeux et passionnés ; son sourire trahit une joie vengeresse de se savoir tout-puissant face à cet être, ligoté et soumis devant lui. Il attend que la colère ou la détresse se peigne sur le visage de Tendou, prêt à savourer tout le désespoir qu’il voudra bien lui offrir.

Le sorcier le regarde encore un instant, puis son sourire s’efface. Rien du désespoir. Il crache aux pieds du roi, figé devant ce geste de pur mépris.

-Sois maudit, Oikawa Tooru, roi d’Aoba Johsai ! s’écrie alors Tendou, et l’air, autour d’eux, semble se charger de particules d’orage et de magie. Sois maudit pour ton orgueil et ta démence, pour ton meurtre, pour tes insultes ! Tu m’as offensé, partage mon fardeau !

Et, avec un rire terrible :

-C’est toi qui brûleras.                                                   

Oikawa a un geste qui tient à la fois du rire incrédule et de la surprise qui se mue en colère. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il lui lance un violent coup de pied. Sa botte heurte le visage de Tendou, qui roule sur le côté dans un grognement. La brutalité et l’inattendu de ces quelques actions laissent Iwaizumi et Tobio interdits. Ils ne comprennent ni le rire de Tendou ni l’agressivité du roi. L’atmosphère est rompue.

-Vous brûlerez, répète faiblement Tendou, dont le souffle a été coupé par le coup, mais dont le corps est encore parcouru de quelques spasmes de rire. Allez-y, mon jeune roi, frappez-moi tant que vous voudrez ; vous ne m’ôterez jamais le plaisir de la vengeance.

Oikawa dégaine son épée, incapable d’en supporter plus. Tout se mêle dans sa tête, la malédiction, le meurtre de la nuit, le livre qu’il a lu sur les sorciers, l’enlèvement de Tobio ; il ne veut plus rien entendre. Il lève sa lame, se prépare à frapper et à mettre un terme aux mots du sorcier, quand une main agrippe fermement son poignet et l’empêche d’aller jusqu’au bout.

-Arrête, l’interrompt Iwaizumi. Un meurtre suffit, Oikawa. Nous le ramenons comme prisonnier.

Il l’entraîne à l’écart, vers Tobio, toujours immobile près du feu ; il a suivi toute la scène et, comme la veille, a été le témoin muet de la violence à laquelle pouvait succomber Oikawa. Le roi glisse son épée dans son fourreau, non sans un dernier regard de haine vers Tendou, à qui Iwaizumi bande à nouveau les yeux et la bouche.

Ils ne tardent pas à repartir. Ils chevauchent comme ils le font depuis plusieurs heures ; mais Iwaizumi, lorsqu’il se tourne vers le roi et l’archer, rencontre cette fois le regard fixe de Kageyama rivé sur lui. Il a posé sa tête sur l’épaule d’Oikawa, mais ses yeux sont ouverts. Le chevalier soutient son regard quelques instants, puis se détourne pour ne pas qu’Oikawa s’interroge.

Lui aussi, songe Iwaizumi, a dû être choqué par tout ce qui est arrivé. Indéniablement, son rapt et ses conséquences sont un traumatisme. Mais dans les iris bleus songeuses, il lui semble plutôt voir le contrecoup du comportement toujours plus extrême d’Oikawa. Et il sait que tous les deux se posent la même question envers leur mari et ami.

Jusqu’où ira-t-il ?


	21. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien voilà ! Le concours approchant, j'ai préféré reprendre le format initial de chapitres de taille moyenne !  
> D'ici 4 à 5 chapitres, l'histoire atteindra sa moitié, ce qui signifie...~  
> Bonne lecture !

Iwaizumi ne voit pas le bout de leur trajet.

Certes, ils ont plus lentement qu’à l’aller, où, pressés par l’urgence, ils ont poussé leurs chevaux au-delà de leurs limites. Mais c’est surtout l’atmosphère extrêmement tendue qui pèse sur eux qui semble étirer démesurément les minutes et les heures. Oikawa est, si possible, encore plus fermé que le matin même. Il n’a pas dit un mot depuis son altercation avec Tendou, et le sorcier, quant à lui, est bien en peine de dire quelque chose ; Iwaizumi a pris soin de resserrer fermement le bâillon. Il n’a pas essayé de parler, et ne se plaint plus, revenu dans sa position initiale, jeté comme un sac sur la croupe du cheval.

De temps en temps, le chevalier croise les yeux de Kageyama. Ils échangent alors un regard lourd de sens, qu’ils rompent aussitôt, de peur –oui, est-ce vraiment de la peur qu’ils ressentent ?- qu’Oikawa ne les surprenne. Iwaizumi ressent une étrange compassion envers l’archer, victime malgré lui d’un amour incontrôlable, destructeur, et qui, finalement, lui a causé autant de tort que de joie.

La nuit commence à tomber, et ils se rendent compte qu’ils sont encore loin du château. Le chevalier suggère de trouver une auberge, mais Oikawa secoue la tête. C’est bien trop risqué ; après tout, Iwaizumi et lui sont deux des personnages les plus éminents du royaume, ils transportent un être surnaturel et dangereux, et Tobio doit à tout prix rester sain et sauf.

Ils chevauchent encore un peu, laps de temps rythmé par les soupirs d’Iwaizumi, jusqu’à ce qu’ils décident de s’établir un peu plus loin hors des routes, à l’orée d’un petit bois, pour se protéger du vent et se dissimuler à la vue des voyageurs. Le chevalier fait du feu et, comme plus tôt, ils se regroupent autour ; cette fois, il laisse le sorcier où il est. Leurs rations de nourriture, emportées à la hâte, baissent dangereusement ; mais ils estiment être de retour pour le lendemain en milieu de journée, s’ils ne tardent pas.

Oikawa n’a toujours pas revêtu de cape, la sienne sur les épaules de Tobio, et le vent froid qui siffle entre les branches nues des arbres plaque le tissu de ses vêtements royaux, luxueux mais fin, contre sa peau. Ses cheveux châtains s’agitent avec la brise. La profonde estafilade qu’il a gagnée dans son combat avec Ushijima balafre toujours son visage, et des traces de sang séché s’écaillent sur sa peau tout autour.

Iwaizumi sait son rôle auprès de son roi, qui est aussi son meilleur ami. Il se débarrasse de sa cape, lui tend sans un mot. Oikawa ne répond que d’un geste désinvolte.

-Garde-la, je n’ai pas froid.

-Prends-la, insiste le chevalier. Et nettoie ton visage.

Le roi hésite un instant avant de s’en emparer. Il semble incertain, et soupire en se détournant vers le paysage désert :

-Je crois avoir vu une rivière, un peu plus loin. Je vais m’y rafraîchir.

-Je viens avec toi, déclare Iwaizumi. Tu es le roi, hors de question que tu partes seul.

-J’ai besoin d’un moment avec moi-même, coupe Oikawa. Je te fais confiance pour protéger Tobio. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, je dois prendre du recul sur tout ça avant de rentrer au château et de faire comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Iwaizumi acquiesce, un peu méfiant, mais soulagé qu’il ait pris conscience de son comportement. Si ça peut l’aider à se calmer… Il le regarde attacher la cape autour de ses épaules, rabattre la capuche et disparaître dans la pénombre, puis revient vers leur petit foyer, près duquel Kageyama réchauffe ses mains. Celui-ci lance un regard interrogateur  au chevalier quand il s’assied à côté de lui.

-Comment tu te sens ? demande Iwaizumi, avançant ses mains près des siennes, à quelques centimètres des flammes, pour réchauffer ses doigts engourdis.

-Ça va, répond simplement l’archer.

Ils n’ont jamais beaucoup eu l’occasion de parler. Iwaizumi le surveille dans la cour d’entraînement, ainsi qu’il fait avec tous les autres soldats ; mais il ne peut pas nier lui prêter une attention toute particulière, sachant combien il compte pour Oikawa. Ils n’ont qu’une relation de chef à archer, rarement entrecoupée de moments où le roi les rapproche –lorsqu’Iwaizumi a servi d’intermédiaire pour dire à Tobio de le rejoindre, ou encore lors du mariage. Et à ce moment, Hajime s’en veut un peu de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Il contemple un instant le visage de Tobio, sur lequel dansent les reflets orangés des flammes. C’est encore un adolescent, de quelques années plus jeune qu’eux, probablement. Ses yeux sont d’un bleu profond tel qu’Iwaizumi n’en a encore jamais vu, pour l’instant fixés droit devant lui, songeurs.

-Kageyama.

Il se retourne vers son capitaine, l’air inquiet. Iwaizumi ne sait pas ce qui lui prend à ce moment, mais il y a des mots qu’il aurait dû prononcer bien plus tôt, qu’il n’a pas encore trouvé l’occasion de formuler ; simplement car ils portent en eux la confirmation fatale que leur roi a changé.

-Si Oikawa te fait du mal, surtout, dis-le moi.

Oui, voilà ce qu’Iwaizumi ressent à présent lorsqu’il se tient à côté de son ami, un sentiment irrépressible de danger. Il a peur de ses décisions, tellement lourdes de conséquences et pourtant toujours irréfléchies, soumises aux caprices d’une âme passionnée. Il ne peut pas prédire le comportement du roi, sinon qu’il fera tout pour protéger ce qu’il estime comme son bien le plus précieux, Tobio ; et Kageyama, au milieu de tout cela, tient un rôle à la fois vital et mortifère. Oui, il est devenu la raison de vivre du roi, mais cette place privilégiée et clandestine pourrait vite le conduire à dépérir si Oikawa continue sur cette pente descendante. Et Iwaizumi ne peut pas fermer les yeux là-dessus.

-Il ne me fait pas de mal, répond l’archer avec sincérité. Ce qui est arrivé… Ce n’est pas de sa faute.

 -Tendou l’a manipulé, acquiesce Iwaizumi.

Il plonge son regard dans le feu, incapable d’effacer le malaise qu’il ressent. Il regarde, muet, les brindilles se consumer dans les flammes ; les branches noircissent, craquent, s’embrasent enfin. Le crépitement régulier, loin de l’apaiser, lui semble dérangeant. Il jette un regard nerveux vers Tendou, se souvient des mots du sorcier et s’inquiète de leurs conséquences. Après tout, ils ne savent pas qui il est vraiment, quelles sont les limites de son pouvoir.

-Oikawa a trouvé le bonheur avec toi, dit-il tout bas. Il t’aime vraiment.

Il hésite à ajouter « peut-être trop », mais il est largement sous-entendu, et Tobio le perçoit. Il hoche lentement la tête, une légère moue vient jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Je l’aime vraiment aussi, dit-il d’un ton sérieux. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est roi, riche et puissant. Je l’aime pour ce qu’il est.

Mais qui est Oikawa, à présent ? Quels points communs le meurtrier d’Ushijima a-t-il avec le prince enthousiaste ? Où est passée la malice de ses yeux, l’insolence de ses gestes ? Il se souvient du bonheur dans son regard lorsqu’il contemplait Tobio, à table, lors du dîner ; rêveur, le sourire au coin des lèvres, dégageant une impression de sérénité et de joie calme. A présent, lorsqu’il se tourne vers Kageyama, ses yeux sont sombres, inquiets, défiants, comme s’il avait peur qu’on le lui enlève encore.

-J’ai fait le serment, poursuit Tobio en ôtant ses mains du feu et en les plongeant dans ses manches. Tant que battra mon cœur-

-Et tant que verront tes yeux, complète Iwaizumi. En un mot, jusqu’à la mort.

Tobio fronce les sourcils, jette un regard furtif vers le cheval d’Iwaizumi, attaché plus loin, et la silhouette informe de Tendou.

-Il m’a dit que certaines morts arriveraient plus tôt que prévu, déclare-t-il dans un souffle, l’air incertain.

Iwaizumi plisse les yeux. Tendou parle beaucoup, et la plupart du temps dans le but de semer le doute dans la tête des autres pour servir ses propres intérêts. Il l’a bien vu chez Oikawa ; et même si ses pouvoirs sont indéniables, le capitaine des gardes sent qu’il y a une part de mensonge dans ses propos, quelque chose de vicieux, de trop empressé pour être entièrement honnête. Peut-être même les visions sont-elles orientées par lui ? Il pose une main sur l’épaule de Tobio :

-Ne laisse pas ses mots t’affecter. Venant de lui, ils n’ont pas de valeur.

Puis, avec un sourire bienveillant :

-Il n’y aura plus d’autres morts, maintenant.

Tobio lui rend un faible sourire. Iwaizumi se relève, cherche dans leurs provisions ce qu’ils pourraient manger, s’efforce d’en disposer au mieux ; il sent poindre et croître en lui l’angoisse de ne pas voir revenir Oikawa, se reproche de ne pas l’avoir accompagné. C’est avec soulagement qu’il le voit reparaître, quelques minutes plus tard, pâle figure dans la nuit ; sur sa joue se dessine, à présent nette, la profonde coupure dont il gardera probablement une cicatrice.

Ils mangent en silence ; celui-ci perdure même ensuite, et Iwaizumi décide de le rompre en proposant de prendre le premier tour de veille.

-Je veux bien, répond Oikawa. Je suis épuisé.

Il lui rend sa cape ; après tout, Tobio et lui peuvent se partager la seconde. Iwaizumi les regarde se blottir l’un contre l’autre, de l’autre côté du feu. A nouveau, ce sentiment étrange le saisit ; ce n’est pas la brûlure de la jalousie ; pas non plus l’étreinte glaciale de l’inquiétude. C’est une tendresse fraternelle qui le lie à ce couple qu’il a vu se former, se marier ; être séparé puis réuni. Malgré toute son appréhension pour la suite, pour l’instant refoulée devant ce tableau attendrissant, il espère qu’ils puissent vivre paisiblement leur amour, clandestin ou assumé. Et il pressent qu’Oikawa, dès son retour, voudra officialiser leur relation –et si possible, faire de Tobio son prince consort.

C’est une pratique assez courante, dans les familles royales modernes, d’épouser quelqu’un du même sexe et d’adopter un héritier. C’est ce qu’Ushijima avait voulu instituer avec Oikawa. Iwaizumi a le souvenir d’avoir parfois été envoyé à de tels mariages princiers pour représenter son roi ; aux événements d’une telle ampleur, on préférait éviter d’exposer l’héritier unique d’Aoba Johsai, et il s’était vu désigner pour cet honneur. Trois ou quatre ans plus tôt, de fait, il a assisté à une l’union du roi de Karasuno, Sawamura, avec un prince d’une moindre famille.

Hajime revoit la salle principale, décorée de guirlandes et d’étendards aux couleurs des royaumes des nouveaux époux, les pétales de fleurs jetés depuis les balcons, la musique qui dominait le brouhaha ; où qu’il regarde, il voyait des chevaliers en armure rutilante, des dames parées de robes de velours aux couleurs chatoyantes, des courtisans aux visages souriants vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours. Au bout de l’allée centrale laissée déserte, par-dessus les faces joyeuses et les larmes essuyées furtivement, il pouvait apercevoir les mariés échanger leurs vœux.

Il se demande si une telle cérémonie serait envisageable à Aoba, tellement différente du mariage secret, en comité extrêmement restreint, auquel il a assisté. Mais la sincérité et l’émotion de la brève cérémonie, dans la petite chapelle et en pleine nuit, était comparable au faste d’un mariage royal officiel. Et Oikawa ne reculera pas devant la ré-affirmation de cette union, Iwaizumi en est sûr ; il voudra faire les choses en grand, convier en personne les puissants de ce monde, décréter des semaines entières de fête. Et ces excès ne serviront qu’à illustrer de quelle liberté il est épris, quel est son mépris des traditions contraignantes, lui qui a épousé un archer, et qui a accompli pour lui ce qu’un roi ne ferait pas pour un autre.

Pendant sa garde, il songe, préoccupé, aux conséquences de la mission qu’ils viennent d’effectuer. Normalement, Tendou doit être incriminé par Shiratorizawa pour le meurtre d’Ushijima, et eux ne seront pas suspectés, quoique le refus de mariage puisse conduire à rompre les relations entre leurs royaumes. Et la guerre, qu’en est-il alors, Oikawa maintiendra-t-il ses ambitions belliqueuses, à présent qu’il n’est plus sous la pression du chantage ?

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées lorsque Kageyama se redresse subitement. Son visage est pâle, moite, sa poitrine se soulève irrégulièrement et ses yeux nerveux semblent chercher quelque chose ; il sort d’un cauchemar, devine Iwaizumi. Leurs regards se croisent, l’archer semble le reconnaître et s’apaiser. Devant l’air inquiet de son capitaine, il murmure encore haletant, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Oikawa qui le tient toujours enlacé :

-Ça va, ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve. J’ai cru que- Non, ce n’est rien.

Il s’efforce visiblement de se calmer et de réguler sa respiration. Ses yeux reviennent immanquablement à Tendou, et Iwaizumi ne peut qu’imaginer la teneur de son rêve –probablement des bribes de souvenirs des derniers jours, où il a subi les sévices d’Ushijima et Tendou. Il aimerait, une fois encore, lui parler, se proposer comme confident, mais n’a pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que Kageyama reprend :

-Je peux prendre le relais, maintenant que je suis réveillé.

Le chevalier sent la fatigue peser sur ses paupières, et ne refuse pas ; s’il veut pouvoir chevaucher le lendemain et rentrer au château le plus tôt possible, il a besoin de repos. Il s’allonge donc à même le sol, se replie sur lui-même pour conserver la chaleur ; à travers ses yeux mi-clos, il voit Tobio assis, la tête d’Oikawa posée sur ses genoux, lui caressant les cheveux d’un geste machinal. C’est la dernière image qu’il garde avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bienvenu.


	22. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre avant les vacances (mon concours arrivant dès lundi prochain ;___;) !  
> Il est légèrement plus long que le précédent, et permet surtout d'expliciter les interrogations qui planent depuis le premier chapitre sur les usages ! Ainsi que de donner quelques indices, une fois encore, sur les royaumes alentours~  
> Bonne lecture!

Le retour au château se fait dans la discrétion. Ils arrivent peu avant midi, alors que la plupart des occupants se trouvent aux cuisines ou dans la gigantesque salle à manger ; ils évitent toutefois de passer par l’entrée principale, et c’est par un passage dérobé qu’ils rejoignent les couloirs de pierre familiers.

Ils se dispersent chacun d’un côté ; après les événements des jours précédents, le retour à la prudence est de mise. Iwaizumi s’occupe lui-même de conduire Tendou dans les cachots ; le visage du sorcier est dissimulé et ses mains toujours liées. La prison est située sous le château, et se constitue de souterrains sombres et humides, où certains prisonniers croupissent depuis des années entre les murs de pierre brute rongés par la mousse. C’est dans un recoin particulièrement profond et obscur qu’Iwaizumi jette le sorcier, et se hâte de remonter à la surface, torche à la main.

Tobio a rejoint sa chambre, désireux de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre l’entraînement avec les autres soldats. De son côté, Oikawa s’est orienté vers la tour est, celle où sont formés les médecins, les guérisseurs, tout ce qui touche à la santé du corps et de l’esprit, avec l’espoir de pouvoir atténuer la marque rouge qui lui barre la joue. Il en repart avec un onguent, des conseils et des questions indésirables, puis retourne à sa propre chambre d’un air maussade.

Chacun a son prétexte pour excuser son absence. Maladie, congé, deuil, mission, ils varient selon le moment et la période, s’ajustent au bon plaisir des auditeurs. Leur absence simultanée n’a pas échappé aux yeux les plus aiguisés, mais les rumeurs ne tardent pas à s’éteindre, faute de preuves.

Quelques jours s’écoulent, paisibles et sans nouveauté. La nouvelle de la mort d’Ushijima leur parvient enfin par un messager aux couleurs de Shiratorizawa ; et dans la grande salle où sont réunis les conseillers, les courtisans, quelques représentants du peuple et les personnages les plus éminents de la Cour, les cris de surprise et d’horreur jaillissent. Oikawa et Iwaizumi, comme les autres, font mine de s’étonner, demandent des précisions.

-C’est le sorcier, leur répond le messager. Personne n’avait confiance en lui. Un soir, il a tué le prince, incendié le camp de la délégation qui rentrait au royaume, et disparu dans la nature. Faites-le rechercher, messires, je vous en conjure, il est peut-être encore sur votre territoire.

-Je le ferai, assure Oikawa en rajustant sa couronne.

-Le roi Washijou est furieux. Il a envoyé des expéditions dans les montagnes, au cas où le sorcier serait retourné s’y terrer dans une grotte, pour le débusquer et le brûler comme il mérite.

-Oui, c’est la meilleure chose à faire. Transmettez mes condoléances, et avec les miennes celle de tout mon peuple, au roi Washijou. Je suis désolé que ce crime ait été commis dans les terres d’Aoba.

-Il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, mon roi. La douleur d’avoir perdu un fils a remplacé dans son cœur l’amertume d’un mariage annulé. 

Les choses s’arrêtent là ; le messager repart, chargé de missives pour son roi. Iwaizumi et Oikawa échangent un regard évocateur, mais soulagé : l’affaire semble définitivement réglée. Ce soir-là, ils en discutent dans le bureau du roi, et s’accordent sur le fait que Tendou doit rester enfermé : le remettre à Shiratorizawa en prétextant l’avoir retrouvé non loin du château est trop risqué, il pourrait retourner les esprits de ses geôliers avec des visions. Il faut l’oublier, le laisser mourir à petit feu comme il le mérite.

Ce soir-là, Oikawa convoque Tobio dans sa chambre. Il sait que tout va bien à présent, mais alors qu’il l’attend, il ne peut s’empêcher de penser à la situation identique qui était la sienne une semaine plus tôt, désœuvré à attendre son époux, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer, inconscient de la magie et de la malveillance à l’œuvre. Mais la porte s’ouvre enfin : c’est bien Kageyama qui apparaît dans l’embrasure et se glisse dans la pièce.

-Désolé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers Oikawa. Il y avait plus de gardes que d’habitude.

-Tu peux traverser les couloirs librement, lui répond le roi.

L’archer penche un peu la tête, intrigué par cette déclaration.

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, Tobio. Viens là.

Il l’attire sur le lit, l’assied à côté de lui et prend une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Même si l’histoire avec Ushijima est terminée, je demeure le roi d’Aoba. Ce rôle ne demande pas simplement de l’implication dans les affaires du royaume, des décisions à prendre, une tenue officielle et une couronne à porter. Il y a aussi les enjeux du sang.

-Les enjeux du sang ? répète Tobio, perplexe.

-Il faut perpétuer la lignée, c’est ce que j’essaye de dire. En d’autres termes, se marier et fonder une famille pour que le trône d’Aoba reste entre de  bonnes mains. Ushijima n’était qu’un premier prétendant. Mais aux yeux des royaumes étrangers, je reste un roi libre pour un mariage, et je reçois tous les jours des propositions d’alliances avec d’autres familles royales. Ils pensent que je refuse parce que je ne suis pas intéressé, et cela pourrait s’interpréter comme un signe de mépris à l’égard d’autres puissances. Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi à attendre que je choisisse à qui m’unir.

Kageyama retire sa main. Dans ses yeux bleus passe un éclair de déception mêlée de colère.

-Tu veux choisir quelqu’un d’autre ?

-Non. Je ne romprai pas notre mariage, je n’épouserai personne d’autre. Mais je dois montrer au monde que je suis déjà engagé. Tobio, je voudrais rendre notre mariage officiel.

-Officiel ? Les autres rois risquent de ne pas l’accepter.

-Oui, c’est possible qu’ils me le reprochent. Mais on ne peut pas défaire ce qui a été fait, et même si c’était en mon pouvoir, je ne le ferais pas. Ceci dit…

Il laisse quelques secondes s’écouler, incertain sur la manière de faire sa proposition.

-Les autres royaumes accepteraient mieux quelqu’un reconnu comme étant membre de la famille royale qu’un simple archer, tu le comprends bien. C’est pourquoi je voudrais faire de toi mon prince consort.

Les yeux de Kageyama s’écarquillent et il répond aussitôt :

-Non, je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas fait pour être roi, je n’en ai pas reçu l’éducation…

 -Il n’y a rien de compliqué. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est être à mes côtés, c’est moi qui prendrai les décisions. Tu n’auras pas vraiment de pouvoir politique en tant que tel. Parfois, le peuple pourrait en appeler à ta bonté, il te suffira de lui donner ce qu’il désire, nourriture ou protection, et tu seras adulé. Il ne s’agit que d’une image, mais suffisante pour que les rois étrangers te reconnaissent. Et alors on sera tranquilles. Plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin d’éviter les gardes.

-Et l’archerie ?

-Tu pourras continuer si tu le souhaites. Mais pas en tant que métier.

 Tobio semble hésiter. L’idée de voir Oikawa sans contraintes, de pouvoir s’afficher avec lui est tentante, autant pour des raisons pratiques que pour la fierté qu’il en ressent ; mais d’un autre côté, accepter de devenir un prince signifie la fin de sa liberté. Inconnu de tous, sans attaches officielles, il peut faire ce que bon lui semble sans que quiconque s’en soucie ; en tant que prince consort, tous les habitants du château le reconnaîtront, tous ses faits et gestes seront soigneusement notés, et son nom sera connu de Shiratorizawa jusqu’à Fukurodani.

-Si tôt après la mort d’Ushijima… Ce ne sera pas suspect ? demande-t-il donc.

-Nous attendrons encore quelques mois, bien sûr, lui sourit Oikawa en retour. Mais cette annonce explicitera aussi le refus du mariage initial. Elle pourrait apaiser les dernières tensions.

Il s’interrompt soudain, porte une main à son front. Une expression de souffrance se peint sur ses traits pour disparaître aussitôt. Le roi relève son regard vers Tobio, penché sur lui, et dissipe ses inquiétudes d’un geste vague :

-Ce n’est rien, ça m’arrive quelques fois. Juste un mal de crâne passager. Les guérisseurs m’ont dit que ce n’était rien de grave, sûrement le contrecoup de la semaine passée avec Shiratorizawa et les négociations épuisantes. Et tout le reste, qu’ils ne connaissent pas.

Il s’arme d’un sourire rassurant pour reprendre :

-Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? Les princes consorts profitent des avantages royaux sans pour autant partager le fardeau du pouvoir. Tu auras des vêtements luxueux, tu mangeras à ma table, tous tes désirs seront immédiatement exaucés. Tu dormiras ici, avec moi, tous les soirs, et ça ne posera de problème à personne.

-J’ai besoin d’un peu de temps, le tempère Tobio. C’est… ça changerait vraiment beaucoup de choses.

-Bien sûr.

Quelque chose semble toujours troubler l’archer. Il demeure songeur, parcourant du regard la chambre du roi, celle qui pourrait devenir la sienne s’il le souhaitait : les tapisseries accrochées au mur, dont les dorures scintillent à la lueur des chandelles, les meubles d’un bois rare, finement ouvragés, les tapis épais aux arabesques hypnotisantes. Finalement, il demande :

-Mais la lignée ? Comment est-ce qu’on peut la perpétuer si tu n’as pas d’enfants ?

-Il y a plusieurs solutions, tout est prévu. Si je ne m’abuse, il en existe quatre.

Kageyama l’écoute attentivement, curieux des réponses qu’il va recevoir.

-La pratique la plus courante et la plus reconnue est, simplement, de désigner un héritier du trône plus jeune issu de la famille royale. La question du sang, donc de la légitimité, n’est pas soulevée, puisqu’il descend d’un ancêtre commun au roi. L’idéal est de choisir un enfant assez jeune pour être formé à ce rôle ; bien sûr, tous les membres de la famille royale sont élevés à la Cour et bénéficient de l’éducation princière, mais la tâche spécifique du roi requiert des enseignements précis.

-Et ça, c’est possible pour nous ?

-Oui. J’ai un neveu, Takeru, mais sa mère, ma sœur aînée, est mariée à un autre roi. Il est leur unique enfant, et donc l’héritier logique du trône à la mort de son père. Mais s’ils ont un second garçon, je pourrai demander à l’envoyer au château et l’élever ici. C’est une solution envisageable.

-Quelles sont les autres ?

-On peut simplement adopter un enfant, peu importe son origine tant qu’il est issu du royaume. Cela permet de l’élever de manière royale, ce qui, au fond, importe plus peut-être que le lignage. Mais alors, si telle était notre démarche, des milliers de parents voudraient nous donner leurs enfants, ce qui est inconcevable. Par ailleurs, si l’on adoptait un orphelin, plusieurs personnes voudront se faire passer pour ses parents biologiques au moment de monter sur le trône pour récupérer de l’argent et du pouvoir. Et certains royaumes refusent cette solution, en considérant que le roi à venir sera moins puissant s’il n’a pas dans les veines le sang royal.

L’archer hausse les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu.

-Une troisième solution serait de requérir les services d’une femme pour porter mon enfant. Là encore, le risque est qu’elle s’en réclame plus tard pour, admettons, passer de simple courtisane à régente du royaume. Là encore, cette solution engendre des problèmes. De fait, procréer sans amour, dans l’unique but de concevoir un héritier, peut aussi être condamné par les autres royaumes, qui ne reconnaîtraient l’enfant qu’à moitié légitime.

-Mais on ne peut pas procréer par amour, intervient Tobio. Il faut donc bien se plier à l’une des autres solutions…

-Il en reste une, dit Oikawa à voix plus basse. Celle-là règle tous les problèmes de légitimité ou de sang. C’est aussi la plus rare, mais elle est envisageable.

-Et quelle est-elle ? interroge Kageyama, dont la curiosité se teint de perplexité.

Le roi choisit ses mots avec soin pour lui répondre :

-Un mage serait en mesure de faire porter un enfant à un homme. Ses pouvoirs peuvent, de manière minime bien sûr, modifier une anatomie de sorte à ce qu’elle puisse abriter et faire croître pendant neuf mois un petit être.

Oikawa recule dans le lit, enlace Tobio par derrière et pose ses mains sur son ventre. L’archer a pâli.

-C’est… C’est possible ?

-Si le mage sait comment faire, il n’y a aucun problème. Il lui suffirait de créer une poche dans ton ventre. Et après neuf mois…

-Il m’ouvre le ventre ? murmura Tobio, qui ne cesse de pâlir.  

-C’est un mage, tu ne sentiras rien.

A la voix du roi, lente et tendre, et ses mains posées à plat sur son abdomen, l’archer peut aisément deviner que c’est l’option qu’Oikawa privilégie. Aucun problème de lignage, tout se passerait de la manière traditionnelle –ou presque. Mais l’idée l’effraie, lui semble contre-nature, et il ne peut s’y résoudre.

-Et… Il y a des gens qui acceptent ça ? demande-t-il d’une petite voix.

-Ça a été fait, et même très récemment, l’assure Oikawa en se pressant contre lui pour parler à son oreille. Il y a deux ans, le roi de Karasuno a procédé ainsi avec son prince consort. C’est un mage qui les a assistés. Ils ont eu un fils, comme ils le voulaient.

-Karasuno a un mage ? Je croyais que c’était rare.

-C’est le mage de Nekoma qui est venu en personne. Les liens sont très forts entre Karasuno et Nekoma, et entre leurs rois, Sawamura et Kuroo. D’ailleurs, je crois bien qu’une alliance se profile entre les deux royaumes.

Tobio ne connaît rien aux situations des royaumes, mis à part ce qu’il entend dans les chansons des bardes, parfois, le soir au dîner. Il est bouleversé par les révélations qu’il vient de recevoir, par les sous-entendus d’Oikawa ; mais il voit l’occasion de l’éloigner du sujet initial, et le questionne :

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Oui, le roi Kuroo cherche à se marier, et je pense qu’il ira chercher dans la famille royale de Karasuno. En fait, c’est presque déjà fait, si mes informations sont exactes.

Il ne se laisse pas dépasser, et reprend, se faisant plus câlin :

-Si tu deviens mon prince consort, tu pourras aller assister à leur mariage. Mais pensons d’abord au nôtre.

Se faisant joueur, il tire Kageyama vers le centre du lit, avec lui. Il l’embrasse, sur les lèvres d’abord, puis dans le cou, alors que ses doigts s’attèlent à délacer la pièce d’armure en cuir qui couvre le torse de l’archer. Il le débarrasse ensuite de la chemise qu’il porte par-dessous, et s’apprête à poursuivre quand Tobio l’arrête.

-A…Attends, s’il te plaît.

Le roi obtempère, s’interrompt et s’assied sur les couvertures sans quitter l’archer du regard. Celui-ci a la tête baissée.

-On peut peut-être y aller… progressivement ? murmure-t-il d’une voix presque inaudible.

Ushijima, c’est le nom qui est écrit sur tout son être, dans ses yeux honteux, dans sa voix hésitante, dans le frémissement de ses doigts. Ce qui s’est passé dans la tente du prince de Shiratorizawa ne peut pas être écarté aussi facilement. Oikawa le comprend fort bien, et lorsqu’il s’approche précautionneusement de l’archer, ce n’est que pour l’étreindre sans rien attendre de plus. La soirée a déjà été assez riche sans qu’il n’en rajoute.

Ils s’endorment blottis l’un contre l’autre, mais c’est un sommeil troublé qui attend Oikawa. Les souvenirs du camp de Shiratorizawa continuent de le hanter, se mêlent à ses projets de mariage et d’héritiers. La douleur est toujours vive dans sa tête, et le repos, lorsqu’il arrive en même temps que la demi-luminosité de l’aube, est une vraie délivrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER : il n'y aura aucune male pregnancy dans Memento xD Désolée de briser cela aussitôt après l'avoir présenté, mais je tiens à le préciser, puisque je sais que la plupart des lecteurs ne sont (tout comme Tobio) pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, et Memento est loin d'une fic à dynamique alpha/omega ! Aussi n'y en aura-t-il que par mention, comme dans ce chapitre !
> 
> Voilà voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt, merci encore pour tous vos kudos et commentaires qui me font chaque fois super plaisir ! ^-^


	23. Chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo !   
> Voilà un petit chapitre, enfin petit mais puissant comme on dit, qui amorce toute la deuxième partie de Memento ;)  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Deux semaines ont passé depuis la proposition du roi. Il a revu Tobio plusieurs fois depuis, mais n’a pas osé lui reparler d’une officialisation de leur mariage, ni, en conséquence, de la possibilité de concevoir un héritier. Il n’a que trop vu le doute sur son visage, et pour de multiples raisons ; aussi prend-il son mal en patience.

Il en a fait part à Iwaizumi, comme de tout. Si le chevalier a, la plupart du temps, considéré ses décisions comme irréfléchies et s’est opposé à plusieurs d’entre elles, il ne semble pas trouver absurdes les derniers projets du roi –il y voit un aboutissement logique, une progression inévitable au vu des événements récents.

D’autres soucis pèsent sur Oikawa. Si la situation politique est calme –il a envoyé des représentants aux funérailles d’Ushijima, et l’on en reparle plus- pour l’instant, sa santé ne lui laisse aucun répit. Les douleurs à la tête, qu’il ressentait comme subites et passagères, sont à présent constantes. Plusieurs fois, il a été consulter les guérisseurs, qui ne trouvent aucune explication rationnelle à ce phénomène, sinon les conséquences d’une semaine de surmenage ; ou peut-être d’un choc émotionnel, hypothèse d’autant plus suggérée par la cicatrice toujours inexpliquée sur la joue du roi.

Ces migraines lui vrillent le crâne, et il est parfois obligé de s’isoler en attendant qu’elles passent. Les douleurs sont variables ; tantôt elles lui traversent la tête de part en part comme une barre de fer, tantôt elles tombent sur ses yeux, et il est alors incapable de supporter une luminosité trop vive. Mais lorsqu’il cherche à savoir si sa vue est affectée par ces douleurs, on lui répond que son acuité visuelle est toujours aussi bonne, et le mystère reste complet.

Pour ne pas se laisser abattre et demeurer présent dans les affaires du royaume, Oikawa continue à se rendre aux réunions et conseils, pour faire le point sur la situation géopolitique et proposer diverses réformes visant à améliorer le quotidien de son peuple. Il a l’impression d’y être plus sensible depuis les commencements de son histoire avec l’archer, bien que Tobio lui parle très rarement de sa famille et de son enfance. Peut-être, s’il devenait prince consort, pourra-t-il s’impliquer lors de ces conseils et mieux orienter la politique des ministres, qui ont, eux, toujours vécu au château et n’ont du peuple que des connaissances purement théoriques.

 La salle du conseil est froide en ces matinées d’hiver ; les torches brûlent désormais jour et nuit, projettent leurs lueurs orangées contre les murs de pierre claire, mais demeurent insuffisantes pour réchauffer l’atmosphère du château. Oikawa prend place, et ses yeux, par automatisme, se tournent vers le pan de mur où Ushijima l’a agressé –ce que tous ignorent autour de la table. Il soupire, passe une main sur ses yeux fatigués, se demandant pour la énième fois ce qui lui arrive.

La séance débute à peine, lorsqu’un messager en provenance du royaume d’Inarizaki est introduit dans la salle. Tout en lui témoigne l’urgence : ses bottes couvertes de boue séchée et sa cape poussiéreuse, signes qu’il n’a pas pris la peine de se changer avant de se rendre au conseil, sûrement descend-il tout juste de cheval. Il s’incline profondément devant les membres présents, repère Oikawa à sa couronne et ses vêtements royaux, et déclare alors d’une voix forte :

-Le roi Kita est mort.

Des hochements de tête consternés accueillent cette nouvelle. Le roi Kita était connu pour être un roi juste et sage, qui avait toujours œuvré pour conserver la paix au sein de son royaume et des autres. Il était âgé, et la nouvelle ne suscite pas une aussi grande surprise que celle de la mort d’Ushijima.

-Nous le regretterons, répondit Oikawa.

Ses conseillers se joignent à lui pour les condoléances. Le messager les reçoit, puis poursuit, en venant aux motifs qui l’ont poussé à rejoindre Aoba avec tant de hâte :

-Notre pays est dans l’impasse. Le roi a deux héritiers, qui sont frères jumeaux. Des négociations sont en cours pour savoir comment régler la situation, et le prince Osamu a mandaté plusieurs émissaires tels que moi pour recueillir les avis d’autres royaumes.

-Pourquoi ne pas donner le trône au premier né des jumeaux ?

-Sire, il y a que ces deux frères ne sont pas semblables en tous points. L’aîné, Atsumu, est né avec des pouvoirs magiques, tandis que le cadet, Osamu, en est totalement dénué.

-Oui, acquiesce un conseiller. Atsumu d’Inarizaki et Kenma de Nekoma sont les seuls mages répertoriés à l’heure actuelle, auxquels, je dois le reconnaître, il faut ajouter le sorcier de Shiratorizawa.

-Est-il un mage ou un sorcier ? interroge Oikawa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un mage, Majesté, même si sa personnalité peut prêter à confusion. Je ne l’ai jamais vu user de ses pouvoirs pour faire le mal. Du moins, pas encore.

Il  a abordé là le problème fondamental, et continue :

-Le prince Osamu craint justement qu’il ne se serve de ses capacités surnaturelles pour asseoir son autorité sur le trône de manière définitive. Dans ses alliés, on préférerait voir Osamu devenir roi de sorte à rétablir un équilibre. L’un serait roi, l’autre mage, il y aurait quelque chose d’équitable dans cette répartition de natures et de tâches.

-C’est vrai que les mages, même sans être de sang royal, ont toujours une grande influence sur le souverain, reconnaît Oikawa. Il en est ainsi à Nekoma, le roi Kuroo, dit-on, ne se sépare jamais de Kenma. Atsumu ne serait pas perdant à laisser le trône à son frère.

-Mais Atsumu a reçu la même éducation princière qu’Osamu. Il se sentirait lésé de reconnaître son frère comme seul héritier légitime.

-Pourquoi ne pas couper le royaume en deux ? suggère le monarque. Chacun régnerait sur sa partie. Le premier à avoir un héritier pourra le désigner comme légitime successeur du royaume entier. Et cet héritier pourra réunifier le royaume à la mort des deux frères.

L’émissaire semble réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesce.

-Je vous remercie pour vos suggestions, Majesté. Cependant, je ne pourrais pas les porter moi-même au prince Osamu, il faut que je répande la nouvelle dans les autres royaumes. Je dois à présent solliciter le roi de Karasuno, et ainsi de suite. Je suis venu au plus vite, tant que la situation est encore assez équilibrée, mais nous craignons un coup d’Etat imminent… Si cela vous est possible, envoyez un messager pour apporter vos solutions à Inarizaki.

-Bien sûr, acquiesce le roi. Nous allons réfléchir à d’autres options, mais nous le ferons sans tarder.

Le messager quitte la pièce sans tarder, et le silence retombe sur la petite assemblée. Le roi porte une main à son front, soudain las, alors que les conseillers se mettent à parler entre eux :

-Nous ne savons rien de ces deux princes, sinon qu’ils ont un tempérament différent. Osamu est plus calme que son frère.

-Ce qui rend Atsumu d’autant plus difficile à écarter.

-Le roi Kita n’avait pas désigné d’héritier ? Il n’avait pas fait de choix avant de mourir ?

-Et s’ils alternaient une année de gouvernement chacun ?

-Ça ne marcherait jamais, voyons ! Qui renoncerait au pouvoir après l’avoir goûté ?

-Et si…

-Silence ! coupe soudain Oikawa.

Il est affaissé dans son siège ; d’une main, il maintient sa tête, le visage tourné vers le bas, les yeux fermés. Tout le monde se tait, se tourne vers lui. Une grimace de souffrance déforme les lèvres du roi, et malgré l’injonction, les cris fusent :

-Majesté, vous allez bien ?

-Allez chercher un guérisseur !

Oikawa relève la tête avec peine. Ses maux de tête sont réapparus soudainement, avec une rare violence. Il ne perçoit plus que vaguement des sons indistinct et des formes floues, tout est brouillé par la force de la douleur ; il veut se lever, chancelle, sent des bras le soutenir. Les voix, autour de lui, sont paniquées, et il voit les dalles de pierre défiler sous ses pieds. Sa vision se teinte de rouge, il n’entend plus que les battements précipités de son propre cœur. Il perd connaissance.

Lorsque le roi revient à lui, il est étendu dans son lit. Il est aussitôt assailli par les mêmes douleurs, à peine plus faibles que celles ressenties plus tôt. Les rideaux de sa chambre ont été fermés, et la pénombre de la pièce lui permet d’ouvrir les yeux sans trop de peine. Autour de lui, il reconnaît les visages familiers de quelques conseillers, plusieurs guérisseurs, et Iwaizumi se trouve là également, à son chevet. C’est lui qui parle en premier, dès qu’il le voit remuer :

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J’ai connu mieux, marmonne Oikawa en esquissant un pâle sourire.

-Majesté, vous êtes malade, intervient un des guérisseurs.

-Vous avez de la fièvre, renchérit un second. Il faut vous reposer.

-Oui, dit à son tour un de ses conseiller, un de ceux, probablement, qui l’avaient aidé à rejoindre sa chambre. Nous nous occupons de tout, mais vous devez ménager votre santé…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais l’implicite est à portée de la raison du roi : parce que si le roi disparaît, nous serons bien en peine de lui trouver un successeur. Il hoche la tête pour montrer qu’il a compris, et écoute distraitement les conseils des guérisseurs, qui prônent avant tout quelques jours de repos. La personnalité la plus importante du royaume, insistent-ils, ne peut pas négliger sa santé.

Ils se retirent progressivement, mais lorsqu’Iwaizumi veut faire de même, le roi attrape son poignet. La porte se referme, et le chevalier et le roi restent seuls. A un geste d’Oikawa, Iwaizumi s’assied sur le lit, à côté de lui.

\--Il faut que tu dormes, Oikawa, commence le chevalier. Sinon, ça ne s’arrangera jamais. Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines, et ça empire.

-Oui, soupire le roi. Ma tête me lance, mes yeux me brûlent, tout mon corps me fait mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive. Iwa, je crois qu’il est temps de prendre des mesures de précaution.

-Des mesures de précaution ?

Le roi affiche une légère moue, baisse les yeux, puis les relève sur son plus fidèle ami :

-Si les choses ne s’arrangent pas, je veux que tu prennes le commandement d’Aoba Johsai. Tu es le seul en qui j’ai vraiment confiance, dans mon entourage politique. Je sais que tu feras ce qu’il faut.

-Oikawa…

-Je vais l’écrire quelque part, pour que tu puisses l’attester. Je ne te demande qu’une chose…

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, murmure Iwaizumi.

Le roi hausse les épaules, mais il semble au chevalier que ses yeux sont brillants. Il sent une espèce de peur se loger dans sa poitrine, un sentiment creux et froid, à l’idée que le monarque puisse un jour disparaître. Ils ont été élevés ensemble malgré leurs destins différents, et même à présent, alors que le roi a dévié de la voie qu’il devait suivre, il reste l’être le plus cher aux yeux d’Iwaizumi.

-Qui sait ? répond Oikawa à voix basse. Ce n’est pas une maladie. Cette… cette chose est en train de me détruire. Ce sera pire demain, et encore pire le jour d’après. Tu le sais comme moi.

Il s’interrompt. Son visage est pâle et moite, ses yeux allumés d’un éclat plus vif qu’à l’ordinaire, entre la fièvre et le désespoir.

-Je ne te demande qu’une chose, reprend-il en lui saisissant la main, le regard implorant. C’est de veiller sur Tobio.

Iwaizumi hoche lentement la tête :

-Je veille déjà sur lui, ne t’en fais pas. Ça va aller, tu vas guérir, même si…

Iwaizumi s’arrête dans sa phrase, soudain saisi d’un doute. Un frémissement parcourt son échine alors qu’il se penche vers le roi, soudain anxieux :

-C’est… C’est peut-être Tendou. Ce qu’il a dit, l’autre jour –il t’a… Il t’a…

-Maudit, chuchote le roi. Oui.

Il ferme les yeux, autant pour s’imprégner de cette idée que pour les soustraire à une lumière toujours trop vive. Ses mains lui démangent, ses doigts lui piquent comme s’ils étaient tiraillés. Un poids énorme pèse sur lui en prenant lentement conscience de tous ces phénomènes à la lueur de la malédiction.

Il ouvre à nouveaux les yeux et se redresse dans son lit, subitement, tire Iwaizumi à lui jusqu’à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

-Mes yeux ! s’écrie Oikawa, plongeant son regard au fond des iris verts de son ami. Mes yeux, de quelle couleur sont-ils ?

\- Ils…, balbutie Iwaizumi, pris de court. Ils sont foncés, comme d’habitude, mais… Il me faudrait plus de lumière.

Il bondit du lit, ouvre les rideaux, et la lumière du jour pénètre dans la chambre, pose ses reflets sur le bois lisse des meubles, illumine le visage blafard d’Oikawa. Le chevalier revient vers lui, et le roi s’efforce de garder les yeux ouverts pour les lui montrer.

-Ils sont de la même couleur que d’habitude, déclare finalement Iwaizumi. Peut-être un peu plus… Je ne sais pas, mais rien de flagrant.

-Ils ne sont pas rouges ? s’angoisse le roi, et la panique commence à suinter dans sa voix. Tendou m’a dit que j’aurai les yeux rouges ! Il veut me transformer en créature maléfique ! Iwa, il veut- !

-Calme-toi, murmure le chevalier.

Il saisit ses épaules, le recouche de force.

-Tes yeux sont normaux, et tout va s’arranger, promet-il. Je vais aller trouver Tendou.

-Non, j’irai moi-même ! C’est entre lui et moi. Il doit y avoir une solution… Il y a toujours une clef dans les malédictions, et si je la trouve…

Il se tourne vers sa bibliothèque et aperçoit l’ouvrage sur la magie, posé à la verticale devant tous les autres livres.

-Celui-là ! s’exclame le roi, et il tend la main pour le désigner au chevalier. Il me faut- !

Il pousse un cri et porte sa main à sa poitrine comme s’il s’était brûlé.

Le livre tombe de l’étagère.

C’est comme si un coup énorme venait d’être porté dans la poitrine des deux hommes alors qu’ils regardent le livre, ouvert sur le sol, à quelques mètres d’eux. Les yeux d’Oikawa sont écarquillés d’horreur, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa main en poing fermé contré son cœur, incapable de croire ce qui vient d’arriver. Iwaizumi est interdit, regarde l’objet tombé au sol par lui-même, puis son roi, dont le visage a perdu toute couleur.

-C’est… c’est toi qui a fait ça ? murmure-t-il, et sa voix semble provenir de très loin.

-Non ! crie le roi, terrorisé. Ce n’est pas… Je…

Mais ils le sentent tous deux, ils sentent la magie flotter dans l’air depuis qu’Oikawa a tendu la main, ils ont vu le livre bouger par lui-même en réponse au geste du roi. Le chevalier s’avance, le cœur battant, et ramasse l’ouvrage.

_«_ _Les créatures possédant des yeux rouges (liste non exhaustive) sont notamment les sorciers, les démons, les vampires (espèce disparue), certains spectres. »_

Il relève les yeux sur Oikawa, et il lui semble que tout s’est arrêté. Tout vient de basculer.

Le roi est recroquevillé dans son lit, les mains plongées dans ses manches, complètement terrifié par lui-même, par ce qu’il est en train de devenir –mais quoi ?

Enfin sa voix s’élève, tremblante et à peine audible :

-Personne ne doit savoir, Iwa. Personne ne doit savoir que je… ce que je suis en train de devenir…

Le chevalier, incapable d’articuler un mot, hoche lentement la tête. Il rencontre les yeux du roi, leur habituelle couleur brune, peut-être juste un peu plus claire, rivés sur lui avec un terrible sérieux à travers la peur :

- _Personne_.

 

 


	24. Chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà, un nouveau chapitre !   
> Les choses s'accélèrent, et d'ici au prologue il n'y a qu'un pas... Enfin, presque :3  
> Bonne lecture~

Oikawa n’est pas connu pour être un lâche ou un peureux. Son éducation princière n’a pas contribué à faire de lui un pleutre, et il a toujours valorisé celui qui se défend seul plutôt que de se réfugier derrière une rangée de soldats. C’était ainsi qu’il se rêvait, enfant : un roi guerrier, en première ligne au-devant de son armée, emmenant derrière lui des milliers d’âmes transcendées par son courage et sa fougue.

La peur est un sentiment récent. Non pas les craintes de jeunesse, celles d’animaux dangereux, d’ennemis embusqués, d’incidents tragiques ; non, la vraie peur, celle qui ronge les entrailles et glace le sang dans ses veines, il ne l’a connue que lorsqu’il a cru perdre Tobio.

Mais au moment de tuer, il n’avait pas peur. Lorsqu’il a enfoncé la lame d’argent dans la poitrine de son ennemi, lorsque le sang a éclaboussé son visage et baigné ses mains, il n’avait pas peur. Ce n’était plus qu’une pure colère qui l’habitait, et dont les dernières flammes persistaient encore à son retour.

A présent, tout s’est éteint. Le sentiment qui s’est emparé du roi dépasse de loin la peur. Il est complètement désemparé face à ce qui semble lui arriver, désorienté et terrifié de se voir confronté à des forces qui le dépassent largement, et qu’il ne sait pas contrôler. Il a l’impression de ne plus connaître son corps, d’être dans la peau d’un autre, mais d’un autre au visage inconnu.

Iwaizumi l’a laissé seul après avoir promis de ne rapporter à personne l’épisode du livre. Depuis son départ, le roi est demeuré dans son lit, les mains enfouies dans ses manches, effrayé de leur pouvoir. Dans sa tête se rejouent les événements, un par un : il tend la main, il ressent une vive douleur, le livre tombe tout seul. Et l’horrible conclusion ne change pas : c’est lui qui, par son geste, a fait tomber le l’ouvrage, alors même qu’il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Il n’a presque jamais vu de pouvoirs surnaturels. Tout ce dont il peut se rappeler est le charme que Tendou a jeté sur le château, mais il n’a vu que les effets, non l’acte en lui-même ; en revanche, le souvenir reste vif de la manière dont le sorcier l’a repoussé, puis immobilisé, simplement d’un geste la main. Et, inconsciemment, c’est exactement ce qu’il vient de faire, agir d’un geste sur son environnement.

Il se sent comme confronté à un océan d’obscurité, ne sait pas où sont ses limites, jusqu’où il peut aller désormais. Les douleurs qu’il ressentait quelques minutes plus tôt se sont évaporées depuis la chute du livre, comme si ses pouvoirs l’avaient travaillé jusqu’à pouvoir se révéler pleinement.

Lentement, il finit par se lever et s’empare du livre qu’Iwaizumi a reposé sur une table. Il retrouve la page sur les créatures démoniaques, lit à nouveau le passage détaillant les sorciers tout en se demandant si c’est vraiment ce qu’il est en train de devenir.

«  _Les sorciers et les mages sont présents sur le continent depuis sa création._

_Leurs pouvoirs sont innés dans les deux cas, mais procèdent d’une force maléfique pour les sorciers, tandis que ceux des mages résultent d’une force bienveillante. Leurs yeux, qui sont un de leurs signes distinctifs, sont de couleur rouge (pour les sorciers) ou dorée (pour les mages)._

_L’un comme l’autre sont en communion avec les forces surnaturelles et peuvent donc sentir tout lien relevant du sacré ou de l’hérédité. Certains peuvent également prendre conscience du passé et de l’avenir des personnes qu’ils côtoient. Cette omniscience se renforce, comme le reste de leurs pouvoirs, en fonction de leur âge. »_

Un mot l’arrête : « inné ». Le statut de sorcier ou de mage est établi dès la naissance, il ne peut par conséquent pas être acquis. Une malédiction pourrait-elle lui conférer un tel pouvoir, de manière non naturelle ? Et sinon, qu’est-il donc voué à devenir ? Un spectre ? Un démon ? Un vampire, peut-être ? Un frémissement le parcourt à chacune de ces hypothèses.

Seul un bout de phrase est en mesure de faire renaître un peu d’espoir dans son cœur :

«  _L’équilibre doit toujours être conservé. Les sorciers sont en charge de punir et les mages de récompenser. Ainsi, une action extrêmement grave (telle qu’un meurtre) peut être châtiée d’une malédiction par un sorcier, malédiction dont il a seul la clef. »_

Oui, il est conscient que Tendou l’a puni pour avoir défié les lois naturelles et sociales, en épousant Tobio, en tuant Ushijima ; et son mépris envers le sorcier a été l’acte de trop. Lui qui a fait preuve d’une trop grande arrogance, voilà comment Tendou compte le châtier : en le transformant en une créature au-dessous de toute humanité.

Mais il existe une clef. Et il n’y a qu’un seul moyen de la découvrir, c’est d’interroger Tendou. Oikawa sent un malaise croître en lui à la pensée de revoir le sorcier, de se confronter à lui une nouvelle fois ; la rédemption suffirait-elle ? Tendou lui demanderait-il une compensation financière, peut-être même son trône ? Que serait-il prêt à donner pour retrouver son humanité avant que ses yeux ne tournent définitivement au rouge ?

Il inspire profondément pour se calmer. Les choses peuvent être stoppées avant même d’être entamées, seul Iwaizumi a été témoin de l’utilisation involontaire de ses pouvoirs. S’il parvient à soutirer la clef de la malédiction à Tendou, à accomplir ce dont il sera question –alors il pourra oublier ces incidents et reprendre son règne comme si rien ne s’était passé, se concentrer sur le couronnement de Tobio et la poursuite de la lignée.

Il sort de sa chambre, indique d’un mouvement de menton aux gardes de ne pas l’accompagner, inquiet d’un geste aux conséquences malheureuses. Il passe par les couloirs, pour une fois satisfait que les regards se baissent sur son passage, et que personne, de fait, ne remarque son visage pâle à l’expression étrange. Il franchit les grilles des cachots et se saisit d’une torche pour avoir un peu de lumière. Sur son passage, derrière les barreaux rouillés, des visages émaciés se lèvent vers lui, et leurs yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites brillent encore en reconnaissant leur roi ; certains l’appellent, d’une voix faible, demandent pitié, mais Oikawa n’entend rien, tout entier centré sur sa tâche : trouver Tendou.

Comme il s’y attend, c’est dans le dernier cachot, en bas d’une volée d’escaliers de pierre usés par les pas, qu’il retrouve le sorcier. Il glisse son flambeau dans un cercle de fer fixé au mur dévolu à cet usage pour éclairer la scène, et se jette contre les barreaux, s’y agrippant des deux mains, collant son visage contre le métal glacé pour voir l’intérieur de la cellule.

Il aperçoit une forme sombre, recroquevillée dans un coin, reconnaît la silhouette efflanquée du sorcier. Il ouvre la bouche pour l’appeler, mais comme toujours, Tendou le devance :

-J’attendais votre venue, mon jeune roi.

Le cœur d’Oikawa se met à battre plus fort à cette confirmation que le sorcier est la cause de ce qui lui arrive ; et c’est avec un espoir ravivé qu’il acquiesce :

-Je dois absolument vous parler, Tendou.

Le sorcier se redresse lentement, et ses yeux rouges, d’un éclat plus vif que jamais, semblent luire dans l’obscurité. Peu à peu, il se rapproche, et la lumière se pose sur ses vêtements déchirés, élimés, sur ses doigts osseux, sur son visage aminci par son séjour en prison. Mais son sourire, son sourire demeure le même ; et sûrement est-ce cet amusement perpétuel qui le garde en vie, désireux de voir les funestes conséquences de ce qu’il a lancé.

-Vous… Vous m’avez maudit, commence le roi, incertain.

Le sourire de Tendou s’élargit.

-Tel était mon droit, et j’en ai usé avec raison, dit-il tout bas, puis, avec une espèce de sourde délectation : comment allez-vous, Majesté ?

Oikawa se sent pris de court par la question. Il ne s’est pas attendu à ce que Tendou avoue aussi facilement, et cette question révélatrice le laisse interdit, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. Il décide finalement de miser sur l’honnêteté:

-J’ai… j’ai acquis des pouvoirs, murmure-t-il avec difficulté.

-Oui, je l’ai senti.

-Je… J’ai connu d’atroces douleurs ces derniers jours, poursuit le roi. La tête, les mains. Les yeux.

-Bien sûr, soupire Tendou. La métamorphose n’est jamais facile.

Les doigts du roi se crispent autour des barreaux de fer.

-La… la métamorphose ? Mais en quoi, exactement ?

-Allons, mon roi, ne vous en souvient-il pas ? Votre vision, bien sûr.

Oui, la vision, celle qui a tant hanté Oikawa après l’avoir eue. Il le sait, bien sûr, et peut-être a-t-il toujours su à partir de ce moment que tel était son destin, devenir ce reflet aux yeux rouges de lui-même. Il rappelle cette image à lui, et elle réapparaît à ses yeux, gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire : la peau pâle, les yeux rouges, les contours du visage flous et perdus dans les ténèbres environnantes.

 -Je m’en souviens, déclare lentement le roi. Je suis en passe de devenir un être maléfique, n’est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez bien lu le livre, sourit toujours le sorcier. Les yeux rouges sont associés aux pouvoir issus du Mal.

-Comme vous…

-Oh, mais vous ne devenez pas un sorcier !

Tendou éclate de rire, et le bruit résonne de manière lugubre entre les murs humides du cachot.

-Vous croyez que je vous aurais fait cette faveur ? Après vos affronts répétés ? Non, non, mon jeune roi, je vous ai réservé autre chose.

-Quoi ? s’écrie Oikawa. Quoi donc ? 

-Une créature rare et que le commun méprise. Vous irez lire cela… au chapitre des démons.

-Un démon ?

Oikawa prend un pas de recul comme pour mieux l’accepter. La flamme de la torche, comme en miroir à ses sentiments, oscille violemment, et l’ombre et la lumière se mêlent et se succèdent sur le visage anéanti du monarque. Tendou l’observe, rêveur :

-Bien, vous devenez de plus en plus puissant.

-Je ne veux pas être un démon ! crie soudain le roi. Il y a une clef ! Toute malédiction a une clef !

Il s’arrête, pantelant, et tout au monde semble dépendre à cet instant de l’expression du sorcier ; celle-ci est apaisée, et finalement, il hoche la tête :

-Bien sûr. Il y en a une.

Oikawa se calme, s’approche à nouveau des barreaux. A présent, il doit inciter Tendou à lui révéler comment annuler la malédiction ; il rive son regard aux yeux de rubis du sorcier, cherchant à y lire un signe positif, mais n’y trouve que de la malveillance. Le sourire prend une tournure plus sombre, et le roi doit rassembler son courage pour parler à nouveau :

-Je vous en conjure, Tendou. Donnez-moi cette clef, quelle qu’elle soit, et je l’accomplirai.

-En êtes-vous bien sûr ? susurre le sorcier.

-Je le suis.

Le sorcier se penche, et c’est lui, à présent, qui colle son visage aux barreaux pour fixer Oikawa de ses yeux flamboyants.

-Les choses finiront par où elles ont commencé, déclare-t-il enfin. La clef, c’est votre mariage, mon roi. Mettez-y fin, et la malédiction prendra fin avec lui.

-Mais mettre fin au mariage… Il n’y a qu-

Le roi s’interrompt, et il lui semble qu’il est en train d’étouffer à l’horrible réalisation. La flamme, derrière lui, s’emballe, et il lui semble que tout autour de lui est en train de trembler, le sol, les murs, les cachots. Le rire de Tendou résonne une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles, et les douleurs réapparaissent dans son crâne.

-Exactement, mon roi ! Vivre en démon, ou vivre sans lui !

La migraine semble transpercer la tête d’Oikawa, et il tombe à genoux, aveuglé. Il n’y a qu’un moyen de mettre un terme à un mariage. La mort de l’un par l’autre.

Il n’y a pas d’issue. La flamme s’éteint, plongeant le cachot dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Le roi ouvre lentement les yeux, presque nauséeux de douleur et des informations qu’il vient de recevoir : il n’y a pas d’issue.

Il tâtonne pour retrouver les marches de l’escalier, se redresser et partir, laissant derrière lui les ricanements incessants du sorcier. Il remonte enfin à la surface, mais l’air ne soulage pas l’étau qui étreint sa poitrine.

Il remonte dans sa chambre le plus vite possible, verrouille la porte derrière lui et s’effondre contre le panneau de bois, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Devenir un démon.

Il rampe littéralement jusqu’à son lit, s’empare du livre resté ouvert et tourne les pages, brusquement, désespérément, jusqu’à trouver la section qui l’intéresse.

_« Les démons sont créés par les entités surnaturelles innées (sorciers, mages). Ceux-ci transforment ainsi un humain en démon par un sort ou une malédiction à la suite d’une mauvaise action. C’est pourquoi les démons sont en général tenus à l’écart de la société et considérés comme des pestiférés : ils portent sur eux la marque de leurs méfaits._

_En effet, des transformations physiques surviennent chez l’humain pour atteindre une forme démoniaque. Les yeux prennent une couleur rouge, semblable à celle des autres créatures maléfiques, et des cornes leur poussent sur la tête. »_

Le livre tombe des mains du roi alors qu’il porte ses doigts à ses cheveux pour toucher la peau de son crâne, envahi d’un horrible pressentiment. Les maux de têtes incessants… Les douleurs aveuglantes…

Son cœur s’arrête lorsqu’il rencontre sous ses doigts deux pointes de part et d’autre de sa tête, qui demeurent lorsqu’il gratte ; leur matière est solide –de la corne. Pour l’instant, ce n’est qu’un début, et rien ne se voit au travers de ses cheveux châtains, mais la conscience qu’il se transforme en bête le glace d’effroi. Personne, à son apparence, ne pourra ignorer ce qu’il est devenu.

Il se penche à nouveau sur le livre, et chaque information est un nouveau pieu au travers de sa poitrine.

_« Les démons se voient dotés de pouvoirs, mais n’en atteignent jamais tout à fait la maîtrise, ceux-ci dépendant essentiellement de leurs émotions. La colère, la peur, entraînent ainsi des effets néfastes sur leur environnement, qui peuvent s’avérer dangereux pour les individus, c’est pourquoi les démons sont en général bannis en marge de la société. »_

Il en a eu assez. Il pose le livre et fait face à la terrible réalité : voilà le choix qui s’impose à lui. Devenir cette créature hideuse et instable, ou rompre son mariage –tuer Tobio. Mais cette dernière solution est inconcevable, et Oikawa souffrirait mille morts plutôt qu’on touche encore à son mari.

Mais une seule suffit.

Il se remet debout, la respiration haletante. Tout son corps est inondé de sueurs froides. Il parcourt sa chambre d’un regard presque fou, s’arrête sur les épées croisées au-dessus d’une cheminée, non loin d’un bureau. Il en saisit une, la décroche à grand peine en raison de ses mains tremblantes, et reste là, quelques instants, debout au milieu de sa chambre, la lame à la main.

Il aurait aimé que ce soit un poignard. Ainsi aurait-il pris toute la mesure de sa malédiction.

Il retourne l’arme contre lui, la pointe orientée vers sa poitrine. Tout peut s’arrêter ici –ce n’est pas à Tobio de mourir, et ce n’est pas sa volonté de devenir un monstre. Il frappe.

Mais son geste est immobilisé par une force invisible, et la pointe de l’épée reste figée à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine. Le roi pousse un cri de colère et de frustration, essaie encore –mais c’est toujours comme si un champ magnétique s’interposait entre son corps et l’arme. Il ne parvient pas à s’atteindre. Il n’est même plus le propriétaire de son propre corps.

Il jette l’épée au sol, fou de rage, et essuie les larmes qui débordent de ses yeux.

Il est condamné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ainsi nous retrouvons le demonking!Oikawa de Haikyuu Quest ;)  
> Je pense que ce chapitre sera suivi de deux chapitres courts, ou d'un très long, pour terminer cette première partie. Après quoi j'arrêterai Memento quelques semaines, le temps de me focaliser sur la fic cadeau qui, elle, a un délai; mais la rupture ne servira que mieux les événements de la fic et leur durée :3 Surtout que nous aborderons quelque chose d'entièrement différent !   
> Cette deuxième partie aura un démarrage calme, et comme ici, la tension montera jusqu'au dénouement final, et la fic sera terminée~ je ne peux pas encore m'avancer sur le nombre de chapitres, mais il en y aura au moins quinze, c'est certain (l'idéal, bien sûr, serait d'en faire le même nombre que la première partie).   
> A la prochaine et merci encore pour tous vos kudos et commentaires !


	25. Chapitre 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, me revoilà !   
> Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de la partie 1, chapitre consistant (le plus long depuis le meurtre) de près de 5k words et qui amorce la fin de l'arc que nous suivions (la suite coule de source... et apporte les premières réponses au prologue).  
> Bonne lecture ! ^-^

 

La première chose que fait le roi en se levant est de se précipiter sur un miroir et inspecter ses yeux. Penché sur la glace, il observe la moindre nuance de ses iris, comme s’il pouvait toujours éviter la fatalité qui s’abat sur lui ; mais leur couleur change, inéluctablement, et penche toujours plus vers le rouge. Pour l’instant, c’est encore infime, mais ceux qui ont souvent regardé le roi dans les yeux peuvent s’en apercevoir.

C’est pour cela, et aussi pour les cornes, qui semblent chaque jour plus imposantes, quoique toujours dissimulées par ses cheveux, que le roi se fait porter malade. Il demeure à longueur de journée cloîtré dans sa chambre, loin du regard des autres, à l’exception d’Iwaizumi qui lui rend des visites régulières.

Le chevalier a pris sa place autour de la table du conseil, investi par Oikawa lui-même pour le remplacer durant son absence. Il reçoit les directives du roi, et les transmet aux conseillers –et par ailleurs, même s’il s’avère que le chef des gardes fasse part de son avis personnel, le roi le connaît assez pour savoir qu’il est plein de bon sens et lui faire entièrement confiance.

Il a par ailleurs chargé Iwaizumi d’informer Tobio de sa maladie, sans lui en révéler la vraie nature –simplement pour l’éloigner un peu le temps de trouver comment lui annoncer. Il craint plusieurs choses en lui avouant toute la vérité : d’une part, que Kageyama se détourne de lui, tout simplement, devant le monstre qu’il devient ; d’autre part, que la clef de la malédiction le convainque de s’y résoudre, et qu’il ne commette un acte malheureux.

Le roi est donc presque seul depuis les derniers jours, à contempler sa métamorphose s’opérer. Lorsque les serviteurs viennent lui déposer un plateau aux heures de repas, il affecte le sommeil, ou leur tourne le dos pour qu’ils ne remarquent rien.

Il a lu l’intégralité du livre sur la magie, presque désespérément, en quête d’une ultime possibilité, d’un dernier recours qui pourrait lui épargner la transformation en démon. Rien n’y fait, il n’y a aucune solution –mis à part la clef, inenvisageable. S’il doit se résigner à devenir une bête, alors le roi fait tout pour pouvoir garder un contrôle maxima sur lui-même ; et cela passe par la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

Oikawa a rapidement compris que ses gestes n’avaient pas de conséquence s’il n’y avait pas d’intention derrière. Il peut bouger les bras en tous sens, s’il ne souhaite rien, alors il n’a aucun effet sur son environnement ; si le livre est tombé, c’est qu’il était en train de demander à Iwaizumi de le prendre, désireux de le relire.

Il s’est donc exercé, assis sur son lit, essayant d’attirer à lui les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque ou les bibelots qui ornent sa chambre. D’abord, il voyait les objets trembler, puis tomber au sol ; ensuite, deux jours plus tard, les objets parvenaient jusqu’à lui. Ses mains le brûlaient au début, mais plus il s’exerce, plus les douleurs se font minimes. C’est d’abord une joie étrange qui s’est emparée de lui, lorsque le premier livre lui est arrivé pile dans les mains, un sentiment de puissance jusqu’alors inconnu, de loin supérieur à tout ce qu’il pouvait connaître en tant que mortel.

Mais bien vite, il se rend compte que les choses ne seraient pas si faciles. Ses pouvoirs ne cessent de croître, et il n’arrive plus à les gérer comme il le faisait quelques jours plus tôt à peine. En tendant la main, les objets vont trop loin, comme tirés par une force qui dépasse de loin la sienne, s’écrasent contre le mur d’en face. La peur et l’excitation se partagent son cœur en se voyant devenir de plus en plus fort.

Il ne s’entraîne pas seulement à attirer les objets à lui, ses pouvoirs recouvrent une multiplicité d’actions. Selon son envie, il peut faire croître ou éteindre la flamme d’une chandelle, pousser ou tirer des meubles à distance. De même, il y eut une période de juste mesure, où les choses concordaient exactement avec ses désirs ; à présent, depuis les derniers jours, tout se fait à nouveau dans l’extrême.

Il a songé un moment à libérer Tendou, pour qu’il puisse lui enseigner comment se servir correctement de ses pouvoirs ; mais la clef de la malédiction, tellement cruelle, le dissuade de recourir encore au sorcier. Il est persuadé que Tendou sait très exactement les détails de sa progression, ressent toutes les ondes magiques qu’il projette, même si profondément sous terre, dans son cachot.

Ce qui l’effraie est inscrit très précisément dans le livre ; c’est le fait que ses pouvoirs dépendent essentiellement de ses émotions, et dans ce cas, ils sont purement incontrôlables. En se maintenant à l’écart de toute source de contrariété, le roi n’a pas assisté à de telles manifestations depuis son entrevue avec Tendou, où les flammes vacillaient en cœur avec sa panique. A présent que ses pouvoirs ont grandi, il peine à imaginer les conséquences d’un choc émotionnel. Et le roi sait pertinemment que son tempérament est déjà assez difficile pour pouvoir se garder de conséquences très dangereuses.

C’est aussi pour cela qu’il hésite à revoir Tobio, inquiet de savoir si tous les sentiments peuvent provoquer des réactions dans son environnement, ou si cela ne concerne que les sentiments négatifs ; mais dans ce cas, comment influerait-il sur le monde sous l’emprise de l’amour ? Les conséquences seraient-elles tout aussi tragiques sous l’impulsion d’un sentiment aussi pur, aussi positif ?

Là encore, le roi s’est interrogé sans trouver de réponses, et a tenté de trouver une maîtrise sur ces pouvoirs pourtant ingérables. Assis à une table devant une chandelle allumée et divers objets posés dessus, les yeux fermés, il s’est efforcé de se remémorer la nuit du meurtre d’Ushijima. Il se souvient du feu, du métal et du sang ; il se souvient de la colère, de la haine, de la peur qui se disputaient en lui dans un chaos infernal.

Il sent ses pouvoirs croître, pour l’instant tassés au fond de lui, alors que monte le sentiment de malaise du souvenir ; la magie semble s’accumuler dans sa poitrine contractée, dans le bout de ses doigts, prête à jaillir à la moindre injonction ;  et alors que le souvenir atteint son paroxysme, qu’il est possédé par le reflet des sentiments de cette nuit là, il ne contrôle plus. Les objets posés sur la table s’envolent violemment, comme sous l’effet d’une explosion, la chandelle s’éteint brutalement.

Oikawa n’ose pas imaginer les conséquences d’un sentiment pur, à voir les effets que produisent déjà un souvenir. Cela l’a conforté dans l’idée de s’isoler, même s’il sait pertinemment que la situation ne peut plus durer. Il sait qu’il a besoin d’aide, que la transformation en démon sape ses forces et son moral.

Parfois, lorsqu’il contrôle ses pouvoirs, il se sent étrangement fier, et un monde de possibilités semble s’ouvrir à lui ; d’autres fois, en se rendant compte que son humanité le quitte, qu’il est en train de devenir une créature maléfique défigurée par un sort, il est plongé dans un état d’apathie, de dépression. Il reste immobile, roulé en boule dans un coin de sa chambre, incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à son terrible destin ; et il lui semble que la température de la chambre chute, en écho à son sentiment de vide et de froid.

C’est lors d’un de ces moments de doute et de désespoir résigné qu’Iwaizumi le surprend, ce jour-là, en entrant à l’improviste. Il est le seul à en avoir le droit ; la chambre du roi est soigneusement gardée par deux soldats, et, même si cela lui fait mal au cœur de l’admettre, cette précaution est autant pour éloigner les conseillers et les médecins gênants que Tobio.

Le chevalier soupire en retrouvant son ami dans cet état, prostré contre un mur. Il traverse la salle gelée en frissonnant ; puis il tire le roi par les bras pour le remettre debout, le soutient fermement jusqu’à son lit et l’y dépose aussi soigneusement que possible. Il tire une chaise pour s’asseoir à son chevet, l’air visiblement préoccupé.

-Ne t’en fais pas, Iwa, murmure Oikawa. Je m’y ferai.

-Il le faut, répond le chevalier en hochant la tête, l’air consterné malgré tout. Oikawa… Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que tu restes enfermé ici. J’aurais voulu te ménager, mais il faut qu’on parle sérieusement.

Le roi ne le regarde pas, allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Son teint est pâle, et il a perdu du poids à force de ne plus s’alimenter correctement ; ses yeux ont maintenant une couleur intermédiaire entre le brun et le rouge, semblable à l’acajou. Ses cornes, ce qui a le plus choqué le chevalier, sont toujours dissimulées par les épis de ses cheveux, mais ce n’est qu’une question de jours avant qu’elles ne commencent à apparaître nettement.

-Je t’écoute, déclare le roi.

Le capitaine des gardes se gratte la nuque, un peu embarrassé.

-Pour commencer avec les affaires officielles, nous n’avons toujours pas pris de décision pour le problème d’Inarizaki. Une moitié du conseil est favorable à une séparation en deux du royaume, l’autre au couronnement d’Osamu uniquement. Nous allons voter définitivement demain.

Oikawa hoche la tête, et le chevalier poursuit :

-A cause des grands froids des derniers jours, nous avons envoyé des ressources dans les grandes villes du royaume pour que les provinces puissent passer l’hiver convenablement, notamment du bois et de la nourriture. Ah, et la confirmation s’est faite pour le mariage royal, le roi Kuroo de Nekoma épousera bien un membre de la famille royale de Karasuno… en l’occurrence, Tsukishima. La célébration devrait se faire dans les prochains mois.

-Nous nous y attendions. Continue.

-Voilà pour la situation extérieure et du royaume. Maintenant… Comme je l’ai dit, voilà quinze jours que personne ne sait ce que tu as –à part le fait que tu sois malade, mais sans plus de détails. Les conseillers commencent à craindre… eh bien, que tu sois atteint d’une maladie incurable et que tu dépérisses sans laisser d’héritier.

-Maladie incurable, répète le roi avec un sourire amer.

-La question du mari  secret, qu’on avait évoquée devant eux au moment de la venue de Shiratorizawa, a ressurgi, tout le monde a cherché à savoir si c’était vrai. J’ai à nouveau témoigné de la chose, ils savent qu’il y a quelqu’un –et tout ce qu’ils attendent, c’est que le consort soit désigné. Et qu’au plus vite, vous choisissiez un successeur. Ils voulaient venir eux-mêmes t’en parler, mais j’ai insisté pour venir seul. Oikawa, il faut que tu reconnaisses Tobio le plus vite possible, et que vous trouviez un moyen de perpétuer la lignée –c’est ça, ou tu assumes devant tout le monde que tu es devenu un démon.

-Pas tout de suite, soupire le roi. Je ne veux pas qu’on me voie ainsi.

-Même Kageyama ?

Le roi serre les dents. Iwaizumi se fait plus insistant :

-Tu comptes le garder longtemps à l’écart de tout cela ? Il s’inquiète, Oikawa. Il faut que tu lui dises… Et si ce n’est pas par engagement à ne pas avoir de secrets l’un pour l’autre, fais-le au moins parce que le royaume a besoin d’un consort.

-Tobio n’a rien d’un dirigeant, Iwa. Il ne veut pas de ce rôle.

-Qu’importe les capacités, réplique le chevalier. Les conseillers, les ministres, et moi-même pourront veiller sur lui et ses décisions. Ce qu’il faut, c’est un visage et un titre pour montrer que la royauté est encore présente.

 Oikawa soupire. Il appréhende le moment où il devra avouer à Tobio la malédiction, la transformation en démon, les pouvoirs magiques qu’il possède désormais. Son nouvel état lui fait terriblement honte, et si le regard des autres lui est indifférent, il ne peut se résoudre à apparaître ainsi devant celui qu’il aime le plus au monde.

-Bien, soupire-t-il. Tu lui diras de venir ce soir, à la nuit tombée. Ainsi, il ne verra d’abord rien d’anormal.

Le chevalier semble soulagé ; il acquiesce, puis se lève.

-Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il à regret. Ecoute, tu sais… Ces pouvoirs…

Il hésite, puis lâche enfin, à la porte :

-Ne sont peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Ils viennent d’une force maléfique, certes, mais tu es libre d’en user pour faire le Bien. Leur origine ne définit pas ce que tu es et ce que tu dois faire. Tu es toujours Oikawa Tooru… toujours mon meilleur ami.

Le roi sent ses yeux s’embuer devant une telle déclaration. Il lui semble qu’Iwaizumi a remis les choses en place –et lorsque le chevalier disparaît, il reprend le livre de magie, sous son lit, pour y lire l’écho de ce qu’il vient d’entendre :

«  _De manière générale, on distingue les yeux dorés et les yeux rouges comme deux grandes catégories : les yeux dorés révèlent des pouvoirs issus du Bien, les yeux rouges des pouvoir issus du Mal. Cependant, il serait réducteur de définir la nature de l’être par la nature de ses pouvoirs, qu’ils soient innés ou acquis. Un être aux yeux dorés est susceptible de faire le Mal autant qu’un être aux yeux rouges, de faire le Bien. »_

Mais que pourrait-il faire de bien avec ses pouvoirs, qu’il contrôle à peine ? Serait-il en mesure de créer des ressources, créer de la nourriture ou de l’or à partir de rien et le distribuer à son peuple ? Non, il le sent, il n’est pas un alchimiste, et tout ce qu’il peut faire est influer sur un réel déjà existant. Alors quoi ? En temps de guerre, il aurait pu s’imaginer, d’un simple geste, repousser des rangées entières de soldats par une force invisible ; mais là, dans ce château, en temps de paix, comment tirer le meilleur de ce qu’il s’efforce de voir comme un don ?

C’est alors que l’idée lui apparaît dans toute sa splendeur. Et avec elle, la résolution de tous ses problèmes.

Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, peut-être serait-il en mesure d’égaler le travail des mages. Et d’accomplir lui-même le processus permettant la gestation à un homme. Il se doute bien qu’aucun mage ne viendrait l’aider pour cela, à présent qu’il a une forme démoniaque –ni le sage Kenma de Nekoma, ni Atsumu d’Inarizaki, trop occupé avec ses propres problèmes. Mais à présent, peut-être est-ce possible pour lui de le réaliser sans assistance.

Il a déjà lu l’intégralité du livre de magie, sans y trouver d’explication pour cet acte. Il en a entendu parler dans son éducation princière, alors qu’on lui présentait les différents moyens de préserver la lignée, mais jamais sans plus de détails ; et ça lui était apparu comme quelque chose de fabuleux, de purement magique dans le bon sens des choses.

L’image mentale de Tobio couronné, que lui avait donnée Tendou, est lentement supplantée par une autre.  Le roi imagine, plein d’espoir, son mari porter son enfant -leur enfant, un prince destiné à régner sur le royaume d’Aoba. Il se plaît à imaginer l’archer délaisser le cuir des soldats au profit de la soie royale ; et lorsque le printemps reviendrait, il se promènerait avec lui dans les jardins, une main dans celle du roi, l’autre posée sur l’arrondi de son ventre.

Le roi quitte son lit, soudain enflammé par cette vision. Cette idée l’a tiré de son état apathique, le galvanise ; mais il a besoin de plus d’informations. Il se souvient de la bibliothèque oubliée, dans les étages supérieurs : pas de risque d’y croiser quelqu’un. Il sort de sa chambre pour la première fois en deux semaines, assez rapidement pour que les gardes, de chaque côté de la portes, ne puissent pas voir ses yeux. Il les congédie de loin, s’assurant ainsi être seul dans toute la partie supérieure de la tour –et en même temps, laisser l’accès libre à Tobio le soir même.

Il monte les derniers étages de la tour, comme il l’avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, le jour de l’arrivée de Shiratorizawa. Il retrouve le quartier général abandonné, ses empreintes de pas dans la poussière, menant à la bibliothèque. L’emplacement du livre sur la magie est clairement marqué par un espace vide, quelques centimètres de béance, là où il figurait autrefois. C’est donc dans cette zone qu’Oikawa concentre son attention, et retrouve les parchemins jaunis qui l’avaient intrigué lors de sa première visite.

Il se saisit de plusieurs rouleaux et les dépose sur la table centrale, où s’étalent encore des cartes usées par le temps, datant d’avant la guerre du Nord et du Sud. Il tire une chaise et s’assied pour dérouler un premier parchemin, espérant trouver des réponses ; mais les écritures sont dans une langue qui lui est inconnue, et il renonce aussitôt.

Il observe plusieurs autres rouleaux, et se trouve satisfait de voir que certains sont écrits dans la langue commune. Il rassemble tous ceux qu’il est en mesure de lire, écarte les autres, et se penche enfin sur le contenu de chacun. La recherche lui prend plus d’une heure ; certains montrent le processus de fabrication de potions à divers usages, d’autres des métamorphoses étranges. Le roi doit se retenir pour ne pas détailler chacune des feuilles, curieux de tout, voyant devant lui une infinité de possibilités. La confiance en ses pouvoirs lui est revenue, et lorsqu’enfin il trouve ce qui l’intéresse, il ressent une pure euphorie.

Il déroule le parchemin avec hâte et le parcourt d’un regard avide. Comme il s’y attendait, il retrouve une règle apprise dans le livre : l’équilibre doit être préservé dans la vie ; une résurrection ou une naissance non naturelle ne peut avoir lieu qu’après un meurtre. Mais ce que lit Oikawa dépasse tout ce qu’il pouvait imaginer.

_« La vie ôtée doit être récupérée et conservée à l’aide d’une incantation. Il suffira ensuite de l’ingérer pour permettre à la vie de se développer à l’intérieur du corps de la même sorte que la gestation, sous une forme nouvelle, sans aucun lien avec l’existence précédente de cette vie. »_

La chose apparaît comme incroyablement simple. Une incantation au moment du meurtre permet de matérialiser la vie, l’âme expirante, sous une espèce de forme spectrale, se figure Oikawa ; et avec assez de consistance pour être emprisonnée dans une fiole ou une cassette. Il suffit ensuite de le boire pour qu’un nouvel être se forme dans le ventre du concerné.

Lorsque sa lecture est finie, le roi garde le parchemin et retourne dans sa chambre, rayonnant d’espoir pour la suite. Le sacrifice n’est en rien un problème ; il ne cherchait qu’un prétexte pour abattre définitivement Tendou, et exécuter le sorcier qui l’a trahi pour servir ses propres intérêts grâce aux pouvoirs de la malédiction lui paraît une vengeance parfaite. Après tout, les sorciers et mages demeurent des êtres de chair, qui succombent lorsqu’on les blesse mortellement ; Tendou, attaché, ne pourra sûrement pas se défendre. Et même si l’affaire tourne mal, que représente une seule vie pour la conception du futur roi d’Aoba ?

Le soir tombe peu à peu, mais n’éteint pas l’enthousiasme retrouvé du jeune monarque. Il n’y a qu’une chose à faire, finir de persuader Tobio, et dès le lendemain, peut-être, ils pourront s’y atteler –non, mieux vaut s’entraîner une fois pour être sûr, mais sur qui ? Voyons, un roi règne sur des milliers de sujets, il trouvera bien des volontaires… Il lit et relit le parchemin, les instructions, veillant à tout bien comprendre, et tout lui apparaît clair et précis. Le meurtre ? Si c’est celui de Tendou, pas de problème, au contraire, il lui procurera autant de plaisir que l’assassinat d’Ushijima.

Il est tiré de ses rêveries par les petits coups qu’on tape à la porte, et c’est comme si cette présence attendue venait poser la première pierre à tous les projets futurs. Il a allumé quelques chandelles, posées plus loin, sur la table, et qui constituent la seule et lointaine source de luminosité –ainsi, l’archer ne pourra pas distinguer la vraie couleur de ses yeux. D’abord emporter son adhésion au projet d’enfantement –ensuite, seulement, essayer de lui parler de la malédiction.

-Entrez.

Kageyama se glisse dans la pièce, referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le voir ici provoque chez Oikawa des sentiments contradictoires : la peur du rejet, la terreur qu’il découvre sa nouvelle forme ; l’amour et le désir, d’autant plus forts après les deux semaines sans se voir ; et l’espoir, l’anticipation de la proposition qu’il s’apprête à renouveler.

-Bonsoir, Tobio, l’accueille-t-il en souriant.

-Bonsoir, Oikawa, lui répond l’archer sans oser s’avancer. Tu voulais me voir ?

Le roi aurait aimé se lever, se diriger vers lui, l’étreindre et murmurer qu’il était tout naturel qu’il veuille voir son mari, mais il est assailli de doutes. Et si Tobio touchait ses cheveux, comme il aimait faire, et découvrait ses cornes ? Et s’il remarquait quoi que ce soit d’anormal ? Et si les pouvoirs d’Oikawa le trahissaient ?

Il reste donc assis sur son lit, et invite d’un geste son époux à le rejoindre. Kageyama obtempère, mais il semble méfiant.

-Tu voulais me voir aussi, m’a dit Iwa, répond finalement le roi lorsque l’archer est assis à côté de lui. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te voir ces dernières semaines. J’ai été très malade, il valait mieux que personne ne m’approche.

-Iwaizumi t’a approché, lui, rétorque Tobio sur un ton de reproche.

-S’il avait attrapé ma maladie, personne n’en aurait été étonné. Si tu avais été contaminé, en revanche, comment expliquer qu’un archer partage la peine d’un roi ? Les gens auraient encore parlé.

Il s’étonne presque de la facilité qu’il a à mentir ainsi. Dire la vérité serait facile, tellement plus facile, preuves à l’appui de la malédiction qui le frappe, et effacerait cet air blessé sur le visage de Tobio ; mais le dire paraît insurmontable, impossible. Kageyama pourrait prendre peur devant ces phénomènes surnaturels auxquels il est totalement étranger –et choisir, peut-être, de le quitter.

-J’ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir, murmure l’archer.

Oikawa pose une main sur la sienne, et se penche légèrement, toujours retenu par cette incertitude –et si la luminosité était assez forte pour voir, et si Tobio remarquait ses yeux, et si- et l’angoisse qu’il ressent fait vaciller les flammes des chandelles de manière flagrante. Par chance, Kageyama ne remarque rien, les yeux baissés en attente d’une réponse.

-Etre séparé de toi m’a plus fait souffrir que toutes les affres de la maladie, murmure le roi. Tobio, j’aimerais te voir chaque jour. Tu sais qu’il y a un moyen très simple pour cela.

-Que je devienne prince consort, je le sais bien.

Le roi se rapproche de lui et se fait pressant, impatient d’en venir à ce qui lui tient à cœur, ses découvertes de l’après-midi. Pour qu’elles puissent se réaliser, il faut d’abord que Kageyama accepte de monter sur le trône à ses côtés…

-Tu as pris une décision ?

L’archer déglutit, n’ose toujours pas relever les yeux –et au fond, cela soulage Oikawa. Il continue d’insister :

-J’ai besoin de savoir.

Tobio inspire profondément, et rencontre finalement le regard du roi :

-Je suis d’accord. J’accepte. Je veux bien devenir ton prince consort.

La joie qui s’empare du roi n’a pas d’égal, mais a peu de conséquences magiques ; en tant que démon, les sentiments qui importe sont ceux négatifs, et peu de place est laissée au bonheur. Les flammes, seules, s’apaisent soudain et semblent briller plus chaleureusement que jamais ; le roi, quant à lui, embrasse passionnément l’archer, infiniment soulagé de la tournure que prend les choses.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux, déclare-t-il enfin en se reculant avec un immense sourire. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Je t’aime.

-Je t’aime, répond Tobio.

Le roi l’étreint un long moment, apprécie le contact de leurs deux corps pressés l’un contre l’autre, et dont ils ont été privés trop longtemps. Il est consumé par l’euphorie, et à présent que le premier pas est franchi, la suite lui semble toute tracée, n’attendant que ses paroles pour se mettre en mouvement :

-Cette réponse va éloigner de nombreux problèmes. Les conseillers n’ont eu de cesse de me faire reconnaître mon époux et entamer la poursuite de la lignée. Ils ont craint que la maladie ne m’emporte, et j’ai eu peur que leurs angoisses ne soient fondées.

-Ne dis pas ça, murmure Kageyama. Tu n’allais pas mourir.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Et si c’était arrivé, que devenait le royaume ?

L’archer garde le silence, conscient qu’Oikawa joue sur son ignorance politique.

-Si tu deviens mon consort, la première chose à faire sera de nous en occuper. Et même, si c’est fait avant, ça ne servira qu’à mieux t’intégrer, en rendant ta présence indispensable au royaume en tant que porteur du prince d’Aoba.

-Attends, l’interrompt Tobio. Ce dont tu parles, c’est seulement de la dernière solution, n’est-ce pas ? Celle qui nécessite un mage ?

-Ne t’inquiète pas pour l’aspect magique, c’est très simple, ce n’est pas douloureux du tout ! s’exclame le roi, débordé d’enthousiasme. Tu verras, c’est très facile, j’ai lu quelque chose là-dessus –en un rien de temps, ce sera fait ! Il n’y aura qu’à attendre neuf mois, comme pour n’importe quelle autre grossesse, et nous aurons un héritier… Et alors, tous les problèmes seront résolus !

Oikawa en tait un, bien sûr, attendant d’abord l’aval de Tobio pour amorcer la dernière révélation. Mais Kageyama secoue la tête :

-Non, je ne veux pas.

Pour Oikawa, c’est comme si tout s’effondrait. La température de la pièce semble chuter alors qu’il répète d’une voix blanche :

-Quoi, tu ne veux pas ?

Tobio se lève, se tient face à lui, les bras croisés :

-Non, je ne veux pas. C’est contre-nature.

Le roi se lève à son tour. Il sent la colère poindre en lui, la réfrène avec ardeur, craignant des conséquences fâcheuses à éviter à tout prix. Il respire profondément, pose ses mains sur les épaules de l’archer comme pour le forcer à l’écouter, à comprendre.

-Ce n’est pas contre-nature. Dans ce cas-là, notre amour même est contre-nature. Cela, cette solution, c’est le moyen de nous permettre d’être ensemble.

-Il y a d’autres solutions ! s’écrie Tobio, et il se dégage. Tu veux vraiment me voir grossir pendant des mois –et puis qu’on m’ouvre le ventre à la fin ? Prends une femme pour ça !

-Tu devrais le voir comme une chance ! réplique le roi en serrant les poings. Qu’importe le genre, porter l’enfant d’un roi, c’est une chance !

Il ferme les yeux, tente de se maîtriser. Il sent la magie s’accumuler en lui, il entend le froissement des rideaux du lit, qui frissonnent d’eux-mêmes derrière lui, le crissement des meubles qui se déplacent imperceptiblement sur le parquet. Quand il les ouvre, Kageyama ne semble même pas l’avoir vu –ses yeux sont embués, et le regard qu’il fixe sur le roi transperce Oikawa comme une lame.

-C’est donc tout ce que je suis, pour toi ? Un ventre ?

Le roi tente de saisir son bras à nouveau, outré que Tobio croie cela –non, il l’aime pour tout ce qu’il est, mais ils ont cette chance !- quand l’archer repousse sa main et recule, comme s’il avait peur du roi. A la colère se mélange la panique, et Oikawa sent lentement qu’il perd le contrôle de lui-même.

-Une chance de porter l’enfant d’un roi…, répète Tobio. Je n’ai jamais considéré qu’être aimé de toi, marié à toi, était de la _chance_ , Oikawa. Je suis là parce que je t’aime, toi, en tant que personne, pas en tant que monarque. Mais toi, tu ne vois que ce que je peux t’apporter, sans tenir compte de mon avis ! Tout ce que tu vois en moi, c’est l’espoir de la lignée ! C’est la reconnaissance officielle !

Il recule encore vers la porte, ses yeux farouches toujours levés sur le visage d’Oikawa, complètement figé à essayer de stabiliser ce qu’il ressent sans y parvenir. Toutes les émotions négatives, peur, colère, indignation, déni, se mélangent dans son être, et la tension est sur le point de craquer. Tobio ouvre la porte pour partir, et lance avec mépris :

-Tu n’es qu’un roi prétentieux et égoïste.

Tout craque.

La force maléfique, la puissance incontrôlée qui possédait le roi se libère soudain comme un raz-de-marée, emporte tout sur son passage.

Les meubles volent, un cri résonne, la porte claque, les rideaux se soulèvent –les chandelles s’éteignent brutalement, et la pièce en chaos est plongée dans le noir complet.

Après cela, un lourd silence, et enfin une voix brisée :

-Tobio ?

Les ténèbres demeurent muettes.

 


	26. Chapitre Spécial 2

Bonsoir à tous ! 

En ce lundi morne et gris, j'ai la joie de vous présenter le fanart terminé du meurtre d'Ushijima ! 

"Vous moquez mes yeux rouges, mais vous aurez les mêmes"

On pourra tous admirer le talent de fou de Kamiyu ! Tout y est, le sang, les flammes, et on ressent carrément toute l'intensité de la scène ! Des "merci" ne sont pas assez pour la remercier d'une telle œuvre d'art ;__; 

[Tu veux voir de la beauté dans ton fil d'actu ? 

C'est カミーユ sur Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/KamiyuK7/) ;  

@Kamiyu_K7 sur Twitter (https://twitter.com/Kamiyu_K7?lang=fr) 

Et kamiyu_k07 sur Insta ! (https://www.instagram.com/kamiyu_k07/)]

Je tiens à ajouter que cette brillante jeune femme n'est pas seulement une artiste de qualité, mais également une amie précieuse ♥ Et c'est là que je remercie les sites de fanfiction pour m'avoir permis de faire tellement de belles rencontres (je ne vous citerai pas tous, mais vous vous reconnaîtrez)!

Et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, j'espère pouvoir publier le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 (sur 2) de Memento dans la semaine à venir ! Comme il clôt tout l'arc Aoba/romance/Shiratorizawa/métamorphose, autant dire qu'il y a des choses à dire pour que la boucle soit bouclée et entamer sereinement la deuxième partie cet été. Il sera donc parmi les plus longs (si ce n'est le plus long) à ce jour ! 

Merci à tous de lire~ vos kudos, commentaires, bookmarks me font toujours immensément plaisir et c'est aussi l'occasion de vous remercier pour cela~ lovu ♥ ♥ ♥


	27. Chapitre 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps.

Iwaizumi a toujours pris son rôle de chef des armées et de capitaine des gardes très au sérieux. Il a été nommé très jeune à un poste pourtant clef, dès qu’Oikawa a accédé au pouvoir. Son père remplissait les mêmes fonctions avant lui, et tous l’ont reconnu parfaitement apte à s’occuper de l’armée du royaume.

Il a l’habitude de diriger l’entraînement depuis une estrade, le matin et l’après-midi ; depuis quelques semaines, cet emploi du temps a été bouleversé par ses nouvelles responsabilités, et être loin de ses soldats crée en lui un étrange sentiment de manque et de culpabilité. Le soir est tombé, et, suivant les ordres, il a envoyé Kageyama rejoindre Oikawa dans sa chambre ; c’est un soulagement de savoir les résolutions de son ami, mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’appréhender la manière dont se fera la révélation.

Il arpente le couloir des gardes, à l’étage supérieur de l’aile des soldats. Quelques hommes se trouvent dans les couloirs, discutent entre eux après le dîner, en simple pantalon, tunique ou chemise de toile, dépouillés de leur armure réglementaire. Ils saluent respectueusement leur capitaine quand il passe devant eux, et lui parlent avec plaisir lorsque ce dernier s’enquiert de leurs fonctions, de leur santé, de ce qu’ils pensent du fonctionnement au château.

Il envisage d’aller faire un tour du côté des soldats quand des pas précipités se font entendre, résonnant sur les dalles de pierre ; un garde apparaît, en tenue de fonction, le visage rouge et la respiration haletante :

-Capitaine, venez vite ! Le roi vous réclame, c’est très urgent !

Une vague de panique submerge Iwaizumi. Les événements de la soirée ont dû mal tourner… Mais jusqu’où ? Au vu de l’état du garde, les choses ont probablement dégénéré dans le mauvais sens… Tous les deux se dirigent en courant vers la tour royale.

-Que s’est-il passé ? demande le chevalier alors qu’ils commencent à grimper les escaliers.

-Il y a eu un bruit assourdissant, répond le garde essoufflé. Mais le roi a refusé qu’on ouvre la porte. Il n’a demandé que vous, le plus vite possible…

Et il ajoute avec un air tourmenté :

-Il avait l’air très inquiet.

Ils arrivent enfin devant la porte de la chambre du roi. Plusieurs personnes, gardes ou courtisans, se trouvent autour, portant toutes sur le visage la même expression d’anxiété ; Iwaizumi perçoit quelques bribes de ce qu’ils disent, leurs hypothèses sur le « grand bruit » qui a résonné dans toute la tour.

-Ecartez-vous ! leur lance-t-il, et il attend qu’ils reculent pour tambouriner à la porte. Oikawa ! Oikawa, tu es là ?

Il n’entend pas de réponse, plaque son oreille contre le panneau dans l’espoir d’entendre quelque chose. Il ne perçoit que des bruits infimes, et se glace en réalisant que ce sont des sanglots. Il se raidit, dissimule sa peur, et annonce d’une voix forte :

-Je vais rentrer, d’accord ?

Il inspire et pousse la porte. Elle s’entrebâille légèrement, mais l’intérieur de la chambre est plongé dans le noir total, et il ne distingue absolument rien.

-Une torche, réclame-t-il en tendant la main.

On lui en donne une, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il rentre dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui.

Le flambeau qu’il brandit lui révèle une scène d’apocalypse. Les meubles sont retournés, brisés, aux quatre coins de la chambre ; les draps du lit, les rideaux, les tapisseries sont arrachés, gisent en tas informes ça et là. Tous les livres de la bibliothèque sont à terre, ouverts, épars. C’est comme si une tempête venait de ravager la pièce. Et au milieu de ce désastre, Oikawa est assis à même le sol, serrant contre lui le corps inanimé de Tobio.

Quand il voit Iwaizumi, le roi relève vers lui son visage inondé de larmes. Le chevalier est un instant pétrifié par ce spectacle et demeure là, debout, le souffle coupé. Ensuite seulement il reprend ses esprits, fixe la torche au mur et se précipite sur eux :

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Oikawa, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé !?

Il tombe à genoux, tend des mains tremblantes vers l’archer ; Iwaizumi respire à nouveau en voyant sa poitrine se soulever, faiblement mais régulièrement.

-Il est vivant, renifle le roi.

Ses mains serrent convulsivement l’archer contre lui, comme s’il avait peur qu’on le lui arrache, et une étrange pensée saisit Iwaizumi ; celle qu’il devrait au contraire s’en éloigner le plus loin possible, lui qui a été à l’origine d’un pareil cataclysme dans la chambre, lui qui est fautif pour avoir blessé Tobio. Un instant, il a le réflexe de vouloir tirer l’archer des bras d’Oikawa, amorce un geste pour le soustraire à son étreinte.

Il s’attend à ce que le roi réagisse avec fureur, peut-être déchaîne à nouveau sa magie devant ce geste insolent ; mais à la place, il relâche son emprise et laisse Iwaizumi tenir l’archer contre lui. Il ne présente pas de blessures, est simplement assommé ; mais les conséquences, Oikawa comme le chevalier le sait, auraient pu être bien plus dramatiques.

-Je ne voulais pas…, s’étrangle le roi. Iwa, je te le jure, je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais, tente de l’apaiser le chevalier. Tes pouvoirs t’ont dépassé.

Le roi recule, misérable, plonge son visage dans ses mains :

-Tout est de ma faute…

Iwaizumi a peu de temps pour reprendre pleinement son sang-froid ; la pièce est dévastée, le roi dans un piteux état, et l’archer toujours inconscient. Il ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi, avec les courtisans qui attendent au-dehors, et si quelqu’un voit l’état de la pièce, les questions indiscrètes vont commencer à se poser.

Il dépose précautionneusement le corps de Kageyama au sol, entrouvre la porte et rassure tous ceux qui attendent devant, dans le couloir, gardes et gens du château :

-Tout va bien, allez dormir.

C’est également un moyen de les chasser et d’avoir une marge de manœuvre pour essayer d’arranger les choses le plus discrètement possible. Le roi est toujours prostré, le visage livide, les yeux rivés sur Tobio, et tremble de tout son corps. Il faut à tout prix le calmer avant que ses pouvoirs ne se manifestent à nouveau.

-Oikawa, nous ne pouvons rien à ce qui est arrivé. Nous savions les risques.

-C’est de ma faute, se lamente le roi. J’étais en colère… J’ai… Je n’ai pas su les retenir…

-Ce n’est rien, essaie de l’apaiser le chevalier.

-Il ne sait pas que je me transforme.

-Tu lui diras à son réveil.

-Il ne sait pas que c’est moi qui l’ai blessé, murmure le roi.

-Je resterai avec toi pour lui expliquer, si tu veux.

-Non.

Le roi fixe le chevalier droit dans les yeux, et Iwaizumi perçoit soudain beaucoup plus nettement leur changement de couleur.

-Je ne veux pas qu’il sache que j’ai failli le tuer. Je ne veux pas qu’il me voie comme un danger.

-Oikawa…, soupire le chevalier, embarrassé. Tu ne pourras pas y échapper. A moins de rompre ton mariage…

-Je ne veux pas rompre mon mariage, murmure le roi en enserrant ses genoux dans ses bras. Mais si -mais si, sans le vouloir… Et si la malédiction essaie de se résorber elle-même, que mes pouvoirs n’existent que pour nous détruire, pour nous faire du mal… Il ne doit pas savoir !

-Calme-toi, supplie presque Iwaizumi. Nous aurons tout le temps d’y penser plus tard. Pour l’instant, l’important est que personne ne sache ce qui s’est passé ici.

Le roi est complètement paniqué, et ses émotions commencent à nouveau à transparaître hors de lui ; les meubles disloqués frémissent, les étoffes éventrées bruissent comme sous un souffle invisible. La flamme de la torche vacille avec insistance, et les reflets brûlants accentuent la couleur rougeâtre des yeux du roi. Le garder ici dans cet état est dangereux, et si une nouvelle crise survient, il sera impossible de dissimuler plus longtemps au royaume que leur souverain est doté de pouvoirs maléfiques.

-Oikawa, laisse-moi m’occuper de tout, offre le chevalier en dissimulant ses propres inquiétudes. Va t’isoler dans les étages inhabités, là où ta magie ne blessera personne et ne cassera rien d’important. Je vais essayer de tout remettre en ordre ici –et je ramènerai moi-même Kageyama dans sa chambre. Ainsi, personne ne saura rien.

Le roi se mord nerveusement les lèvres, semble se rendre compte qu’Iwaizumi lui propose la seule solution envisageable ; il est toujours en train de subir ses émotions, et pour l’instant, s’éloigner paraît le choix le plus raisonnable. C’est également le plus difficile, qui matérialise enfin toutes ses peurs ; le voilà réduit à l’exil comme un pestiféré, comme un monstre dangereux et incontrôlable.

-Rejoins-moi quand ce sera fait, demande le roi à voix basse.

-Bien sûr, acquiesce Iwaizumi.

Le roi se redresse péniblement, titube jusqu’à la porte, comme courbé sous le poids des décisions qu’il a à prendre à présent ; le dos contre le panneau de bois, il se retourne pour jeter un dernier regard à la pièce dévastée et à Tobio. Ses yeux demeurent longtemps attachés sur l’archer, pleins de doutes et de douleur, pleins d’un pur désespoir ; et il semble qu’il essaie d’ancrer cette vue dans sa mémoire, comme s’il devait ne jamais le revoir.

Il finit par quitter la pièce, et si la tension retombe quelque peu, l’atmosphère demeure tout aussi oppressante. Iwaizumi parcourt la chambre des yeux, se laisse un instant pour reprendre pleinement ses esprits avant de se mettre au travail. Il commence par récupérer les draps, à refaire le lit, le seul meuble resté solidement à son emplacement ; au sol, il ramasse les couvertures liserées d’or et quelques oreillers pour les remettre à leur place. Certains coussins, lorsqu’il veut les saisir, laissent échapper une volée de plumes, et il les jette de côté, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la torche, où l’on ne distingue rien de plus que des formes floues et obscures.

Il soulève l’archer dans ses bras et le dépose sur le lit, soucieux qu’il ne se réveille. Le voir ainsi, vulnérable face à une magie malveillante, évoque en lui un pur sentiment de tristesse. Il s’assied sur le rebord du lit, se penche sur le jeune homme. Rien ne le destinait à vivre tout cela. Il aurait dû n’être qu’un archer banal, noyé dans la masse, inconnu, anonyme, ignoré par tous ; mais par un malheureux hasard, il s’est trouvé l’amant du roi, l’otage d’un prince rival, et maintenant la victime collatérale d’une malédiction.

Tant de fardeaux et de peines, toutes venues des hautes sphères du pouvoir, et qui pèsent sur des épaules qui n’étaient vouées qu’à porter un arc et un carquois. Le chevalier comprend à présent plus que jamais la promesse qu’il a faite au roi de veiller sur Tobio. Ils l’ont sauvé une première fois des griffes de Tendou et Ushijima –mais comment Iwaizumi peut-il le soustraire à la menace que constitue son propre mari ?

Il soupire. Il pensera à tout cela plus tard, avec le roi lui-même. Il n’ose pas encore formuler précisément ses pensées, masse brute de pressentiments et de raisonnements inachevés ; et le chevalier préfère se jeter tout entier dans sa tâche de remettre la pièce en ordre.

Il possède une force naturelle, entretenue par l’entraînement et accrue par la pression de l’instant, qui lui permet de réaliser le tour de force de redresser les meubles, même les plus lourds, buffet et armoires que la colère d’Oikawa a fait voler à travers la pièce. Ils sont heureusement construits d’un bois rare et résistant, digne d’un roi, et ont résisté ; mais il retrouve de nombreux bibelots en pièces le long des murs, des pieds de chaises cassés, qu’il jette dans le même coin que les coussins déchirés.

Il y passe plusieurs heures, raccroche aux murs les cartes et les tapisseries, replace le tapis, essaie de disposer au mieux chaque meuble, chaque objet selon ses souvenirs. Lorsqu’enfin la chambre a retrouvé, ou presque, son état originel, il s’accorde un moment de repos, se laisse tomber sur une chaise et essuie son front moite. Il y a une pile d’objets cassés à jeter, mais cela peut attendre –l’important, c’est que Tobio ne le voie pas.

L’archer n’a pas bougé. Iwaizumi ne peut que présumer ce qui s’est passé ; probablement a-t-il été heurté par un meuble, ou projeté contre un mur. Le chevalier ne peut pas se résoudre à le laisser seul pour aller rejoindre Oikawa ; il décide à nouveau de s’asseoir près de lui. Un instant, il contemple ce visage adolescent blême et paisible. Par un réflexe subit, il tend la main vers lui et repousse en arrière les mèches noires qui obscurcissent son front.

Il ne sait pas les motifs de ce geste –tendresse presque paternelle pour cet archer à peine plus jeune que lui, simple empathie pour les peines qui lui sont infligées ? Un instinct protecteur s’éveille en lui, gonfle avec la conscience qu’il est peut-être le seul, à présent, à qui peut se raccrocher Kageyama. Personne, en dehors de lui, ne sait les liens qui l’attachent au roi ; mais le roi lui-même est maintenant une menace pour lui, et l’archer se retrouve cerné de secrets –vivre dans la clandestinité, alors que son mari même lui dissimule sa malédiction…

Les paupières de Tobio frémissent soudainement, et il ouvre les yeux. Aussitôt Iwaizumi a un mouvement de recul, cache instinctivement le geste qu’il a eu et craint que Kageyama l’ait senti ; mais l’archer semble surtout désorienté et se redresse aussitôt. Il grimace de douleur en portant une main à sa tête, et ses yeux nerveux parcourent la chambre jusqu’à tomber sur Iwaizumi.

-Commandant ? dit-il d’une voix faible. Qu’est-ce que… Où est…

-Tout va bien, le rassure Iwaizumi en s’efforçant de lui présenter un sourire rassurant.

Jusqu’ici, il n’a aucune idée de ce dont est conscient l’archer ou non. A-t-il eu le temps de percevoir les pouvoirs d’Oikawa, n’a-t-il que des soupçons, ou est-il ignorant de tout ? La prudence est de mise.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demande-t-il donc précautionneusement.

Les sourcils de Kageyama se froncent alors qu’il essaie de se remémorer les derniers événements qu’il a vus. Puis, lentement :

-Je ne me souviens plus. Je parlais avec Oikawa, et tout est devenu noir. Je… Je me suis évanoui ?

Iwaizumi inspire. Il n’a pas souvenir d’avoir vu de la magie à l’œuvre, ce qui rassurera sûrement Oikawa –mais toujours cette échéance, il faudra bien lui avouer un jour, à moins que…

-Oui, dit-il donc, allant dans le sens de l’archer. Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre, si tu veux.

Kageyama semble un peu déconcerté de ne pas voir Oikawa, d’être seul avec le chevalier dans la chambre du roi ; cependant, il ne fait pas de remarques et acquiesce. Il se relève et se dirige vers la porte, et au grand soulagement d’Iwaizumi, ne semble rien remarquer de changé dans la pièce qu’il traverse.

Le couloir est encore désert, et l’heure tardive achève de vider les passages du château de toute présence –à peine croisent-ils quelques domestiques, qui travaillent la nuit afin que le château soit parfait le jour. Ils atteignent la chambre de l’archer sans embûches, et Iwaizumi laisse là Kageyama ; il doit à présent rejoindre le roi, dans les étages supérieurs de la tour royale.

Il le retrouve dans une pièce inusitée, qui avait dû servir au temps de la guerre. Le roi est debout près de la fenêtre, et contemple sous lui le paysage nocturne que lui offre son royaume. Ses mains sont croisées derrière son dos, et il ne se tourne pas vers Iwaizumi lorsqu’il l’entend entrer –le chevalier, lui, ne distingue que sa silhouette se découpant contre la nuit claire. Il lui semble que les cornes qui ornent désormais la tête du roi commencent à poindre sous ses cheveux –et la pensée subite lui vient que peut-être que plus il utilise ses pouvoirs, plus il accélère le processus de transformation.

-Tobio est en sécurité ? interroge le roi d’une voix creuse, toujours sans se retourner.

-Il n’a rien, affirme le chevalier. Je l’ai ramené à sa chambre. Il ne se souvient de rien.

-C’est une bonne chose, murmure Oikawa.

Il se retourne enfin, et son visage est marqué par les événements de la soirée. Ses yeux, indéniablement plus rouges qu’avant, ont pourtant quelque chose d’éteint, et il se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Oikawa, l’apostrophe Iwaizumi. Tu ne peux pas garder ce secret éternellement. Avec ta nouvelle apparence, Kageyama va forcément le découvrir, tôt ou tard. Et ce qui s’est passé ce soir… Il doit savoir les risques.

Le roi lui fait face, et ses yeux ont une dureté minérale. Il a retrouvé le calme après la panique de la soirée, mais si cet apaisement revêt la façade de la résignation et de l’abattement, le chevalier sent bouillir en lui les mêmes sentiments de peur et de colère.

-Je l’ai mis en danger, ce soir, Iwa. J’aurais pu le tuer.

-C’est pour cela ! insiste le chevalier. Il doit être informé de ce qui se passe, il pourra peut-être t’aider !

-Alors que je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs ? rétorque le roi, acerbe. Je ne peux plus voir Tobio pour l’instant, c’est trop risqué.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas encore le mettre de côté, comme tu l’as fait ces dernières semaines ? Le laisser dans le secret, conscient que tu lui caches quelque chose, à souffrir de la situation ?

-Il souffrira quoi qu’il arrive ! s’écrie le roi. J’ai retourné la situation dans tous les sens, et que veux-tu faire ? Il faut qu’il reste loin de moi !

-Oikawa…

-Est-ce que tu peux imaginer, Iwa ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer la culpabilité que je ressens pour l’avoir blessé ce soir ? Et si les choses dégénéraient davantage ? Je n’y survivrai pas.

Le chevalier garde le silence, sachant au fond de lui qu’Oikawa a raison. Il est devenu dangereux, incapable de gérer ses émotions et ses pouvoirs, et les choses pourraient bien devenir bien plus graves encore, compte tenu du fait que sa magie se renforce. Et l’archer, l’être le plus proche de lui, serait le premier à en ressentir les conséquences.

-C’est ton mari, essaie encore Iwaizumi. Tu as juré, tant que verront tes yeux, tant que battra ton cœur…

-Mes yeux sont rouges, et mon cœur a perdu toute humanité ! réplique le roi. Il est mon mari, et c’est justement  le seul à qui je veux épargner cette vue. Je ne supporterais pas qu’il me voie comme un monstre –comme un monstre qui peut le tuer d’un geste !

-Tu sais bien qu’il ne va pas réagir comme ça ! Nous savons tous les deux qu’il t’aime, et n’a jamais tenu compte de ce qui vous éloignait. Les choses ne seront pas différentes cette fois.

-Il n’aime pas ce qui est contre-nature, il me l’a dit lui-même.

-Mais si tu l’écartes, il faut au moins lui donner les raisons… Il comprendra. Mais ne le garde pas dans l’ignorance.

Oikawa fait un signe de dénégation catégorique.

-Non. Je ne veux pas qu’il sache. Promets-moi de ne rien lui dire quand tu lui diras…

Il s’interrompt, et sa voix se casse lorsqu’il reprend, la tête basse, les poings serrés :

-Quand tu lui diras que je ne peux plus le voir.

Cette phrase semble résonner dans la pièce abandonnée, et Iwaizumi a l’impression de sentir quelque chose se briser en lui, lui pourtant extérieur à ce couple, mais qui les a vus se regarder, s’aimer, se marier, se retrouver ; et la pensée de devoir annoncer cela lui-même à Kageyama semble la tâche la plus pénible qu’il ait jamais eue à accomplir.

-Et… jusque quand ? demande le chevalier, la bouche sèche.

-Je ne sais pas, répond tristement le roi. Jusqu’à ce que je maîtrise pleinement mes pouvoirs.

Il s’est détourné, et Iwaizumi ne peut plus voir son visage, mais entend à sa voix qu’il retient ses larmes :

-Et le livre dit que je ne les maîtriserai jamais tout à fait. Je… Je préfère savoir Tobio loin de moi et en sécurité plutôt que de risquer de lui faire du mal.

-Il ne se laissera pas éloigner si facilement, marmonne le chevalier. Il est trop borné pour obéir à tes ordres, que tu sois son mari ou son roi.

-C’est pour ça qu’il faut qu’il parte loin, raisonne le roi d’une voix sans timbre.  Je ne prendrai pas le risque qu’il s’expose lui-même à mes pouvoirs.

Dans cette petite salle oubliée de tous, paisible et immobile, c’est comme si tout venait de s’effondrer. Iwaizumi ose encore demander :

-Et après ?

-Je remonterai sur le trône après son départ. Il apprendra probablement ma transformation, et comprendra à ce moment-là les raisons de son exil, mais je ne serai plus en mesure de le blesser. Et c’est ce qui importe. C’est la meilleure solution. Tant que je suis sous cette forme démoniaque, je suis une menace. Et pour retrouver mon humanité, je n’ai d’autres choix que le tuer. Nous sommes dans une impasse, et l’écarter est la seule issue.

Le chevalier prend sa tête dans ses mains, cherche désespérément un dernier recours ; mais il sait que le roi a raisonné froidement, logiquement, et qu’il ne peut rien changer à sa décision.

-Et où vas-tu l’envoyer ?

-A Inarizaki, répond Oikawa. Il sera le messager pour transmettre la décision sur la succession de Kita. Nous allons soutenir Osamu, et ordonner à Tobio de rester à ses côtés jusqu’à ce qu’il soit monté sur le trône. Cela le gardera un moment loin d’Aoba.

Les choses semblent réglées. Iwaizumi hoche lentement la tête pour tout assimiler. Il lui paraît impossible qu’Oikawa, lui qui a tant donné pour l’amour de cet archer, qui a plongé ses mains dans le sang pour le garder sauf, se résolve à présent à se séparer de lui.

-Je sais que ce sera difficile, murmure le roi, comme s’il avait entendu ses pensées. Pour lui comme pour moi. Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, au risque de se détruire.

-Je comprends, répond le chevalier à voix basse. Quand devrai-je lui annoncer tout cela ?

-Le plus vite possible. Dès demain.

-Demain, répète Iwaizumi, atterré.

Il sait que ce délai extrême est choisi pour éviter que le roi ne craque à nouveau, ou ne revienne sur sa décision, et pour empêcher Tobio de découvrir la terrible vérité. Tout ce que vient de lui annoncer le roi étourdit Iwaizumi.

-Je suis désolé, reprend le monarque, la voix gonflée de sanglots. Je sais que ce ne sera pas agréable pour toi de servir d’intermédiaire entre nous. Mais…

-Mais c’est la meilleure solution, complète le chevalier. Je le sais, Oikawa.

Ils sont tous les deux consternés par la situation ; et Iwaizumi essaie de trouver une dernière note d’espoir pour eux tous :

-Tu arriveras à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, j’en suis certain.

Le roi se tourne vers lui pour lui présenter un sourire âpre. Plusieurs minutes d’un silence pesant s’écoulent, où chacun est plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Enfin le roi reprend la parole :

-Je vais rester ici pour ce soir. Demain, lorsque ce sera fait, viens me prévenir.

-C’est entendu.

Après cet accord, le chevalier s’éclipse. La soirée est déjà bien avancée, et il remonte les allées des jardins d’un pas lourd ; les plantes sont baignées par la lueur argentée de la lune en cette nuit sans nuages, mais il ne leur accorde qu’un coup d’œil désintéressé, happé par ses pensées. Il rentre dans sa chambre, plus grande et fournie que celles de ses soldats, et se couche le cœur gros ; le sommeil ne vient pas. Il ne peut qu’imaginer comment il va annoncer à Kageyama, dans quelques heures, qu’Oikawa le congédie.

Lorsque le soleil apparaît, il se lève sans s’être reposé, s’habille lentement, ne revêt pas tout de suite son armure. Il se rend au conseil pour y annoncer la décision officielle de soutenir Osamu dans le problème de succession, en obtient une missive officielle ; et, le papier à la main, il se dirige vers la chambre de Tobio, alignée comme toutes les autres dans le couloir des soldats.

Il est encore tôt, et les archers reviennent du petit-déjeuner pour se préparer à l’entraînement et revêtir leurs vêtements de cuir. Tobio est déjà dans sa chambre lorsqu’Iwaizumi frappe à la porte, et achève de s’habiller ; lorsque le commandant entre, il le trouve en train d’enfiler ses bottes, assis sur son lit.

-Bonjour, l’accueille l’archer sans se douter de rien.

-Kageyama, le salue Iwaizumi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Je voulais vous remercier de m’avoir ramené, hier. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s’est passé.

-Oui…, c’est tout naturel.

Le commandant inspire pour se donner du courage, et s’assied sur le lit à côté de l’archer.

-J’ai une mission pour toi, déclare-t-il.

Kageyama semble un instant surpris ; on ne confie pas souvent de missions à des soldats, sauf en temps de guerre.

-De quoi s’agit-il ?

Iwaizumi choisit ses mots avec prudence, guettant l’expression du jeune homme :

-Notre roi te désigne pour te rendre à Inarizaki, et remettre ce message au prince Osamu.

-Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas un messager, répond l’archer, confus.

-C’est la décision du roi.

Le regard de Tobio se dérobe, et ses sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement. Une moue vient jouer sur ses lèvres alors qu’il comprend lentement :

-Oikawa m’a choisi pour aller remettre un message à l’autre bout du continent ?

-Il semblerait, oui.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Iwaizumi déglutit.

-Il tient à ce que ce soit toi.

L’archer bondit du lit sans prendre la missive, et lance un regard foudroyant à son commandant :

-Il… Il veut m’éloigner ?

Le chevalier ne répond pas, baisse les yeux, et la culpabilité pèse sur ses épaules en sachant qu’il ne peut pas lui révéler la vérité. L’archer est debout contre le mur, et son visage pâlit à vue d’œil.

\- Il… C’est… C’est parce que j’ai refusé de porter son héritier ?

-Non, non, se hâte de répondre Iwaizumi. C’est… Ce n’est pas ça.

-C’était tout ce que je représentais pour lui ? Alors il se débarrasse de moi ?

Son teint est maintenant livide. Iwaizumi se lève, prêt à le soutenir, craignant un malaise.

-Tu représentes bien plus que cela pour lui. Il t’a épousé par amour.

-Alors pourquoi ? s’écrie l’archer, dont les yeux commencent à briller dangereusement. S’il m’aime, pourquoi est-ce qu’il m’envoie aussi loin ?

-Il a ses raisons.

-Il ne m’aime plus, souffle l’archer.

Son visage est crispé de douleur, et il porte une main à sa poitrine, comme mortellement blessé, comme si cette idée l’avait traversé comme une lame.

-Dites-le moi, implore-t-il alors que les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Vous le savez, je sais que vous le savez.

-Il t’aime encore, répond le chevalier, ne sachant comment répondre à la détresse du jeune homme sans trahir Oikawa. Tu comprendras plus tard, je te le promets.

-Quand ? Quand je reviendrai ?

Iwaizumi doit se faire violence pour affronter son regard bleu trempé de larmes :

-Quand tu reviendras… Kageyama… Il va falloir que tu restes à Inarizaki un certain temps. Jusqu’à temps qu’Osamu soit couronné.

Il sait comment l’archer va interpréter ces paroles, qui ne font que confirmer ses soupçons. Tobio se laisse glisser le long du mur, comme incapable de se soutenir plus longtemps.

-Il ne veut plus de moi, murmure-t-il. Il me quitte.

-Il ne te quitte pas, réagit le chevalier, sans savoir comment prouver ses dires.

-Il me force à le quitter ! Et je n’ai d’autre choix que d’obéir, regrette l’archer, amer.

Iwaizumi soupire, profondément touché par cette scène de désespoir. Il se penche, saisit le visage humide de l’archer pour le relever vers lui, et lui promet, les yeux dans les yeux :

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous voir réunis. Mais pour l’heure, il faut que tu partes. J’en suis désolé.

-Iwaizumi…, murmure l’archer dans un sanglot. Je ne veux pas partir…

Le chevalier tient toujours son visage, et dans un réflexe, l’attire contre lui. Devoir taire les vrais motifs d’Oikawa, et voir l’archer croire que le roi ne l’aime plus, tout cela le déchire profondément. Il sent les larmes chaudes rouler dans son col, mouiller sa tunique, entend le souffle précipité de l’archer. Il lui passe distraitement une main dans les cheveux, comme la veille, au fond lui aussi affecté de voir l’archer partir.

-Est-ce que… commence-t-il maladroitement, est-ce que tu veux que je dise quelque chose à Oikawa ?

L’archer se recule ; du revers de la main, il essuie ses yeux humides et semble considérer ce que vient de lui dire Iwaizumi.

-Juste… Dites-lui juste… Qu’il n’oublie pas que je l’aime.

Il se redresse, le chevalier l’imite.

-Je lui dirai, assure Iwaizumi, l’impression d’avoir une boule coincée dans la gorge.

Kageyama hoche la tête en guise de remerciement. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il ouvre son armoire eten tire ses vêtements pour commencer à préparer son paquetage.

-Je vais faire apprêter un cheval pour ton départ, annonce Iwaizumi. Tu pourras le prendre et quitter le château une fois que tes affaires seront prêtes.

-Merci, murmure l’archer. Merci pour tout.

Le chevalier recule vers la porte. Il n’a plus rien à lui dire, sa mission est remplie, il doit à présent rejoindre Oikawa ; mais l’idée de ne plus revoir Kageyama lui semble étrange. Iwaizumi a tout suivi de son histoire avec le roi, a vu l’archer tous les jours à l’entraînement, a été volontaire pour aller le sauver. Il ne sait pas s’il doit faire ses adieux, et que lui dire, lui qui n’a été dans l’histoire que l’ami du roi, que le témoin des événements.

-Bonne route, Tobio, dit-il donc avant de quitter la pièce, laissant l’archer seul.

Il s’en rend compte alors qu’il gravit les marches menant à la tour royale, mais c’est la première fois qu’il a utilisé son prénom.

Lorsqu’il revient dans la pièce où il avait laissé Oikawa la nuit précédente, le roi est à la même place, debout à la fenêtre, contemplatif ; et Iwaizumi sent un étrange malaise en songeant que c’était aussi la posture de prédilection de Tendou.

 -C’est fait, déclare-t-il d’emblée.

Le roi hoche lentement la tête. De sa position, il a vue sur la cour, sur la muraille et le pont-levis, et au-delà, sur les plaines et les forêts.

-Il a dit quelque chose de spécial ? demande Oikawa d’une voix morne, un peu rauque.

Son attention est tout entière attirée par la fine silhouette de l’archer, en contrebas, qui traverse la cour. D’en haut, il ne voit pas son visage ; il le regarde échanger quelques mots avec un palefrenier, puis monter à cheval.

-Oui, répond simplement le chevalier. Il a dit qu’il t’aimait.

-Il l’a dit ainsi ?

Les iris du roi ont l’éclat terne du rubis alors qu’il suit des yeux l’archer traverser le pont-levis et quitter le château, non sans lever une dernière fois son regard vers la tour royale, vers la chambre ; mais il ne le voit pas, à demi dissimulé par les rideaux de velours. 

-Il m’a demandé de te dire de ne pas l’oublier.

Le roi affiche un sourire triste ; les bords de ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil. Au loin, la silhouette du cavalier s’éloigne inexorablement, se rétrécit, ne devient qu’un point sombre au loin. Mais bien longtemps après qu’elle ait disparu, le roi demeure à sa place, les yeux rivés là où ils l’ont aperçue pour la dernière fois ; et enfin, il murmure comme pour lui-même et pour l’horizon qu’il regarde, où le soleil se lève doucement :

-Ne l’oublie pas non plus, Tobio... N’oublie pas que je t’aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous nous revoyons donc fin août/début septembre pour reprendre la suite de ces aventures~ avec deux petits breaks, une illustration et un très court chapitre transitif.  
> Merci à tous de lire ♥


	28. In Media Fabula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à touuuus !   
> Presque un mois après avoir publié le dernier chapitre de Memento, partie I, voici enfin le chapitre de transition, sobrement intitulé "au milieu de l'histoire" (parce que le latin, c'est classe!)  
> Je tenais aussi à vous partager ma joie d'avoir été sous-admissible à l'Ecole Normale Supérieure de Lyon (...qui me donne une équivalence "bravo, tu as bossé en 2ans l'équivalent de 10!) et j'ai hâte d'être à la fac pour gland- pour mettre à profit ces deux années tout en gardant du loisir à côté.  
> J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! avec un bonus image à la fin, de la toujours talentueuse Kamiyu (que j'ai enfin rencontré en vrai!)   
> Bonne lecture~

Le soleil décline. L’horizon, sous la coupe immense d’un bleu nuit, se barbouille au loin d’or, d’azur, de lueurs pâles, contre lesquelles se découpe l’ombre immense d’un haut château. L’air est encore embaumé des parfums du printemps ; sur les côtés de la route de terre, les hautes herbes d’un vert tendre oscillent sous la brise tiède. Les oiseaux chantent encore, nichés dans les feuillages, et s’envolent lorsque les chevaux passent sous les arbres, faisant trembler la terre sous leurs sabots.

Trois cavaliers chevauchent à vive allure, tous trois vêtus de noir, leurs visages dissimulés sous de larges capuchons. Leurs mains gantées tiennent fermement les rênes, mais la poussière qui couvre leurs capes et la boue séchée autour de leurs bottes trahissent qu’ils font route depuis longtemps déjà.

Ils ne s’arrêtent que lorsqu’ils atteignent le château. Des douves encerclent les murs de pierre, larges et profondes, et l’eau scintille encore des derniers éclats de lumière diurne ; le pont-levis est relevé, large pièce de bois au milieu de la pierre. Le château demeure fermé, muet ; tout hérissé de tours, c’est une apparence hostile qu’il présente aux cavaliers.

-Que fait-on, commandant ?

L’un d’eux met pied à terre, lève les yeux sur la muraille.

-Nous devrions trouver une auberge pour ce soir, et demain…

-Silence, coupe celui qui semble être le commandant.

Des yeux sombres brillent sous le capuchon. D’un geste, il désigne la silhouette d’un soldat sur le rempart, à peine visible entre les créneaux. Un long regard semble s’échanger entre le soldat et les trois hommes, comme s’ils se jaugeaient mutuellement ; et finalement, une voix s’élève :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes originaires du royaume d’Inarizaki, répond gravement le commandant. Nous devons parler au roi Oikawa de toute urgence.

-Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ?

-Non. Nous avons chevauché sans relâche depuis des semaines pour arriver ici.

Le soldat hésite un instant, puis disparaît. Après quelques minutes, des grincements se font entendre ; les chaînes rivées au mur de pierre se détendent, laissent s’incliner le pont-levis. L’énorme planche s’écrase finalement sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière, et dégage l’accès au château. D’un signe, le commandant intime aux deux autres cavaliers de le suivre, et s’engage sur la voie ouverte.

Ils retrouvent le soldat dans une cour déserte. Un palefrenier vient récupérer leurs chevaux, les mène dans une écurie ; les trois hommes gardent leurs visages couverts alors qu’ils regardent le soldat, aidé par un pair, s’affairer à remonter le pont-levis. Les chaînes s’enroulent autour de deux bobines alors qu’ils tournent les roues du mécanisme, et le claquement satisfaisant du bois s’encastrant dans la pierre résonne finalement.

-Je m’en occupe, Kunimi, déclare l’un des soldats à l’autre.

Un éclair de soulagement passe sur les traits demeurés impassibles du soldat, et il remonte le long d’un escalier pratiqué dans la pierre pour reprendre sa place sur la muraille. Le second soldat se tourne vers les nouveaux venus, s’incline légèrement devant eux pour les saluer. Il est jeune, a tout au plus vingt ans ; une stature haute, mais élancée, des cheveux noirs, quelque chose en lui qui évoque une bonne volonté encore infantile.

-Nous venons voir le roi, annonce à nouveau le commandant.

-Le roi est dans son bureau, avec le chef des armées.

-Je n’y vois aucun inconvénient.

Le jeune soldat hoche la tête, et les invite d’un geste à rester dans ses pas. Ils pénètrent dans le château, parcourent les couloirs dallés et les murs de pierre ; à intervalles réguliers, des torches se consument pour apporter lumière et chaleur pendant la soirée et la nuit. Le commandant marche à côté du soldat, les deux autres suivent ; remarquant enfin l’expression tendue du jeune homme :

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Kindaichi, messire.

-Combien de temps cela fait-il que tu sers dans l’armée d’Aoba ?

-Oh… Presque un an, je dirais.

Sur leur passage, des ombres immenses se dessinent. Ils traversent un jardin, paisible en cette heure tardive. Des corolles fantomatiques se dressent vers la nuit entre les sentiers, et dans l’ombre, quelques pétales tournoient paisiblement, roses et soyeux, quittant un à un les branches noires d’un arbre en fleurs.

-Messires, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir avant de voir le roi, annonce tout à coup Kindaichi. Il… Notre roi a… Une apparence peu commune.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Le soldat semble éprouver un profond malaise. Ses yeux vifs cherchent un point d’accroche, n’en trouvent pas, se relèvent sur le visage toujours encapuchonné du commandant.

-C’est un roi démon, dit-il dans un souffle. Nous ne le savions pas il y a quelques mois encore. Les rumeurs disent que c’est une malédiction.

Les deux cavaliers, derrière eux, poussent des exclamations de surprise vite étouffées. Le commandant, quant à lui, demeure songeur.

-Nous n’en avions aucune idée. Mais cela importe peu, nous avons tout de même besoin de son aide.

-Je ne sais pas s’il vous aidera, sans vouloir vous offenser. Le roi a beaucoup changé, ces derniers temps.

Le commandant saisit le bras du soldat, et ils s’arrêtent tous les quatre au milieu du jardin. Les feuilles bruissent sous un vent frais, à présent, les tiges s’inclinent, l’eau clapote dans une vasque sculptée. Kindaichi s’immobilise, pose les yeux sur les doigts gantés refermés sur son poignet.

-Que s’est-il passé à Aoba ces derniers mois ? interroge le commandant. Que dois-je savoir avant de rencontrer le roi ? Notre royaume est lointain, plongé dans la tourmente, et les affaires extérieures ne nous parvenaient pas sans mal. Nous ne savions rien d’une malédiction.

Le soldat rencontre son regard :

-Depuis l’hiver, beaucoup de transformations ont eu lieu. Le roi a disparu quelques semaines, et quand il est réapparu, ses yeux étaient rouges, et il avait des cornes sur la tête. Beaucoup de courtisans ont pris peur et se sont enfuis. Des soldats aussi, et puis des paysans, qui craignaient d’être sous le gouvernement d’un… monstre.

Il déglutit.

-Tout semble ralentir depuis qu’il est un démon. Sûrement parce que les gens fuient Aoba, et que ça paralyse l’économie. Avant, la cour était toujours pleine de marchands, de musiciens, d’enfants qui jouaient. Maintenant, c’est à peine un petit marché, il n’y a plus de musique, les femmes gardent les enfants dans leurs jupes. Tout le monde a peur. Quand je croise le roi dans les couloirs, parfois… Je me surprends à prier.

Il  jette un regard nerveux autour de lui, comme craignant justement l’apparition du monarque. Les deux cavaliers échangent un regard, le commandant garde les yeux rivés droit devant lui :

-Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, à présent. Le prince compte sur nous.

Ils gravissent un escalier de pierre aux marches usées, dont les spirales entêtantes semblent repousser sans cesse le moment d’arriver chez le roi. Enfin, le soldat s’aventure dans un couloir, et s’arrête devant une large porte de bois sombre. Il se retourne vers les trois hommes, s’incline à nouveau :

-Le roi devrait être à l’intérieur. Je vous laisse ici.

Le commandant fait un signe de tête pour le remercier, puis jette un coup d’œil aux deux autres cavaliers en retrait.

-J’irai seul. Attendez-moi devant la porte.

Et, sans attendre, il se retourne et frappe deux coups contre la porte. Une voix, de l’intérieur, l’invite à entrer ; il ouvre et entre dans la pièce.

Le bureau est une vaste pièce illuminée par un feu de cheminée. Des meubles précieux garnissent la pièce, et la lueur des flammes se reflète sur le bois sombre et poli. Le roi, que le commandant reconnaît immédiatement, est assis dans un fauteuil ; il est jeune et élancé, vêtu de blanc et de turquoise, les couleurs de son royaume. Dans la pâleur de son visage se détachent, comme deux rubis, les yeux d’un rouge violent. Ses cheveux châtains sont un peu ébouriffés, et deux cornes sombres se dressent sur sa tête ; la curiosité soudaine sur son visage n’éclipse pas la fatigue qui creuse ses traits. Debout, derrière le fauteuil, se dessine une autre silhouette, celle d’un homme en armure, l’expression méfiante, que le commandant d’Inarizaki identifie comme le chef des armées d’Aoba.

Le cavalier pose un genou à terre en signe de respect et incline profondément la tête. Le roi ne semble pas hostile, et il n’est pas seul, mais quelque chose dans l’atmosphère perturbe le commandant. Il sent son cœur battre contre ses côtes.

-Relevez-vous et montrez votre visage.

C’est le chef des armées qui a parlé. Le commandant se redresse et rabat lentement le capuchon qui dissimule son visage, révélant une peau noire, des yeux sombres et intelligents, des cheveux coupés ras.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m’appelle Aran, et je suis le commandant du royaume d’Inarizaki.

-Inarizaki ? répète le roi.

Ses yeux brûlent avec intensité alors qu’il se penche en avant, soudain intéressé. Aran s’incline aussitôt :

-Daignez aider mon peuple, Majesté. La guerre civile a éclaté.

Un lourd silence s’abat sur la pièce, seulement rompu par les craquements du bois en train de se consumer. Lentement, froidement, Oikawa répète :

-Une guerre civile ?

-J’ai traversé tout le continent pour venir vous l’apprendre. Au cœur de l’hiver, la situation était encore stable ; après maints débats, nous avions finalement décidé de séparer le royaume en deux. Mais à peine ce système mis en place, Atsumu a envahi la moitié de son frère avec les armées de ses soutiens. De sanglants combats ont eu lieu et se poursuivent en ce moment même, Majesté. Le royaume tout entier est déchiré, et nous ne savons pas comment affronter Atsumu sans s’exposer à ses pouvoirs. Je sers le prince Osamu, victime de l’ambition de son frère, et je viens ici vous demander asile pour tous ceux de mon peuple ruinés par la guerre. Des liens ont toujours uni nos royaumes, et Aoba est assez loin pour freiner Atsumu. Je vous en conjure, aidez Osamu et les siens. Nous ne serons pas un fardeau pour Aoba.

Aran reprend son souffle. Les images de la guerre sont toujours vivaces dans son esprit, les cadavres dans la cour du château, le peuple misérable jeté sur les routes, la peur dans le regard d’Osamu. Le roi demeure silencieux, comme figé, les yeux fixes, les lèvres entrouvertes ; et c’est le chef des armées qui répond :

-Bien sûr, nous avons perdu en population récemment, chacun trouverait un avantage à cette situation. Le périple serait ardu pour votre peuple, mais…

Le roi se lève tout à coup, et il s’interrompt. Il est grand, autant qu’Aran lui-même, mais son titre et son expression impérieuse forcent presque le commandant à se remettre à genoux.

-Votre royaume est en guerre, murmure Oikawa. Il y a eu des affrontements, et le camp d’Osamu a subi des pertes. C’est cela ?

-C’est cela, Majesté.

Le feu, dans l’âtre, flambe soudain avec plus d’ardeur. Une chape de plomb semble s’abattre sur la pièce, la tension est palpable ; Aran la sent jusque dans la moelle de ses os, lourde et glaciale.

-Êtes-vous venu seul, commandant ?

-Deux de mes soldats m’ont accompagné.

-Et m’avez-vous ramené celui que je vous ai envoyé ?

-Je… Non, Majesté.

Il voit les mains du roi trembler, et une sourde crainte le fait reculer d’un pas. Le chef des armées d’Aoba pose sa main sur l’épaule d’Oikawa :

-Calme-toi.

Le roi lui retourne un regard révolté, rehaussé par le grenat de ses iris ; mais le chevalier ne se laisse pas vaincre, et reprend, fixant Aran avec insistance :

-Nous avions envoyé un archer à Inarizaki pour porter la décision du royaume concernant l’affaire de succession. Nous lui avions ordonné de demeurer aux côtés d’Osamu jusqu’à ce que celui-ci soit couronné. Qu’est-il advenu de lui ?

-Quel était son nom ?

-Kageyama Tobio.

Le commandant sent une sueur froide couler entre ses omoplates alors qu’il essaie de rappeler à lui sa mémoire. Le nom lui est familier ; et finalement lui revient l’image, celle du prince Osamu, tout de noir et d’argent vêtu, et à côté de lui, un jeune homme au regard bleu, l’expression triste et muette. Il était présent mais discret lors des débats, n’intervenant jamais, se contentant de s’asseoir avec les autres soutiens d’Osamu.

En dehors des réunions, Aran n’a qu’un seul souvenir de lui, celui de l’avoir vu un jour se faire aborder par Atsumu, et de s’être rapidement esquivé. Il n’y avait pas pris garde alors, le prince était d’un naturel sociable ; par ailleurs, il aimait faire démonstration de ses pouvoirs en énonçant subitement un fait privé de la vie de ses interlocuteurs.

Il était probablement présent lorsque le quartier général d’Osamu avait été envahi par les soldats d’Atsumu. Mais la confusion avait été trop grande –les cris, le fer et le sang, partout… Et les cadavres dans la cour, lorsqu’il était revenu… Celui de l’archer d’Aoba s’y trouvait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il est devenu, j’en suis désolé. Il a dû fuir comme les autres lorsque nous avons été attaqués.

-Vous ne savez pas s’il est mort ou vif ? siffle le roi, une expression subite de haine peinte sur ses traits.

Les meubles tremblent, le feu s’agite, Aran tombe à genoux. Il sent une force invisible autour de son cou, comme si des doigts immatériels étaient en train de l’étrangler, de resserrer lentement leur emprise autour de sa peau. Il porte ses mains à son col, mais ne peut pas lutter contre la colère du roi ; il suffoque, râle pour de l’air, lorsqu’enfin le chef des armées arrête le roi :

-Ça suffit, Oikawa ! Il n’est pas venu pour cela !

Le roi ne quitte pas Aran de ses yeux rougeoyants :

-A-t-il parlé à ce prince mage… Atsumu ?

-Une fois, peut-être…, articule le commandant, les mains crispées sur son cou.

La force se relâche brutalement, et il s’affaisse sur le tapis. A travers sa vision rendue floue par les larmes, il voit le roi faire les cent pas, entend vaguement le chef des armées l’implorer de se calmer. Comme s’il n’était plus dans la pièce, les murmures s’échangent rapidement entre les deux hommes, il en perçoit quelques bribes sans les comprendre :

-Si Atsumu a vu…

-Rien ne dit que ses pouvoirs sont aussi développés que ceux de Tendou.

-S’il met la main sur Tobio… S’il en fait un otage !

-Il a peut-être réussi à s’enfuir, Oikawa.

-Et s’il a été t-

-Arrête. Ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser. Il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits avant de laisser tes pouvoirs te dépasser.

Aran se redresse lentement. Le roi s’est de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil. Ses doigts sont contractés autour des accoudoirs, et il est plus pâle encore que lorsqu’il est entré. Ses yeux sont deux forges ardentes, et pourtant c’est comme si quelque chose s’était brisé dans la manière qu’il a de se tenir. Ecartant la peur, le commandant reprend :

-Pour mon peuple, Majesté…

L’expression d’Oikawa est complètement fermée.

-Rendez-moi l’archer, vivant. Ce n’est qu’à cette condition que je vous accueillerai sur mes terres.

-Le royaume est en faillite, Oikawa ! s’écrie le chef des armées. C’est une chance qui s’offre à nous !

-Je vous en conjure, Majesté. Si nous restons à Inarizaki, nous devrons nous plier à Atsumu ou mourir.

-Cela m’est complètement égal.

-Oikawa !

-Sire, pitié.

Le roi relève légèrement le menton, et derrière Aran, la porte s’ouvre d’elle-même dans un grincement. L’ordre de quitter la pièce est clair.

-Mon royaume n’a rien à vous offrir. Shiratorizawa nous extorque chaque mois de lourdes compensations. Les récoltes seront insuffisantes cette année. Mon peuple fuit dans les royaumes voisins.

-Nous sommes travailleurs, nous cultiverons les espaces délaissés, nous construirons…

-Non. Retournez auprès de votre prince, et voyez si vous retrouvez notre archer.

L’incompréhension se peint dans les yeux noirs d’Aran. Il existe des archers par milliers, pourquoi Oikawa accorde-t-il une telle attention à l’un d’eux en particulier, alors qu’il laisse partir de son royaume des dizaines de courtisans ? Le roi semble aisément deviner ce qu’il pense.

-Sa valeur dépasse de loin ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Sa vie servira amplement de monnaie d’échange pour que je vous accueille dans mon royaume.

La colère recourbe ses lèvres :

-Atsumu doit être conscient de sa valeur. Alors, commandant, hâtez-vous de rentrer. Parce que s’il est entre les mains du prince mage, je viendrai en personne baigner dans le sang tout ce qui reste de votre royaume.

Un frisson parcourt l’échine d’Aran. Du roi démon se dégage une aura de pur danger, et il s’incline encore, n’ose rien ajouter, se hâte de reculer vers la porte ouverte ; dès qu’il est sorti, elle se referme en claquant. Il respire enfin, libéré de l’atmosphère oppressante de la pièce, et essuie son front sur sa manche.

-Commandant ! Vous allez bien ?

-Ça va, répond-il en regagnant son aplomb. Nous ne trouverons pas asile ici.

-Je m’en doutais. Aoba dépérit.

-C’est vrai, commandant. Nous ferions mieux d’aller à Karasuno ! Leur roi, Sawamura Daichi, a la réputation d’être généreux. Lui nous accueillera peut-être.

Aran soupire lourdement. Il est encore ébranlé de sa rencontre avec Oikawa, a encore l’impression que les yeux rouges le vrillent ; le malaise de s’être retrouvé sous le courroux du roi démon ne s’estompe pas. Ils quittent précipitamment la tour, retrouvent le chemin de la sortie jusqu’à la cour.

-Le prince Osamu fondait beaucoup d’espoirs sur Aoba. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer…

-Nous ne savions pas que le roi était devenu un tel monstre.

Le commandant hoche lentement la tête. Puis, d’une impulsion soudaine :

-Par hasard, l’un de vous saurait-il ce qu’est devenu l’archer qu’avait envoyé Aoba pour soutenir Osamu ? Il était là lorsque les hommes d’Atsumu ont envahi le château. Est-ce que vous avez vu s’il s’est enfui ?

-Kageyama ?

-Oui. Tu as vu quelque chose, Suna ?

-Il est mort, commandant.

-Tu as vu son cadavre ?

\- Je l’ai vu s’enfuir, mais il était blessé et ils étaient une dizaine à le poursuivre. Les hommes d’Atsumu avaient l’air de le connaître, ils devaient avoir reçu des ordres pour lui. Il n’a pas pu s’en sortir.

Aran ferme les yeux un instant.

-Prions pour qu’Oikawa ne l’apprenne pas. Autrement, il mettra ce qui reste d’Inarizaki à feu et à sang, il l’a dit lui-même.

Avec un dernier soupir, levant les yeux vers la tour royale, où l’on aperçoit de la lumière à une fenêtre :

-Aoba a bien changé.

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà ! Nous aurons tous reconnu notre cher et détestable Tendou ♥ dont le rôle... n'est pas encore terminé !
> 
> Enfin voilà, j'espère que la transition est assez claire! pour la suite, j'attendrai d'avoir un peu de consistance pour commencer à poster, mon objectif étant septembre avec la rentrée ! (ou fin août, parce que je vais sûrement craquer avant). D'ici là portez-vous bien, on se verra peut-être dans mes OS ou sur La Résidence ! Bisous à tous, et comme d'habitude, merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews et vos kudos ♥


	29. Chapitre 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! (les vrais sauront)
> 
> BOOM LA PARTIE II EST LA.  
> LA PARTIE ULTIME. LA PARTIE DU PROLOGUE VOUS-MÊMES VOUS SAVEZ. LA PARTIE DES MORTS ET DE L'AMOUR, ET PEUT-ETRE DES TRAHISONS? ET AUSSI DE L AMITIE ET DES - bref je vais tout spoiler si jamais je m'emballe donc restons-en là!
> 
> TOUT D ABORD (pardon je recommence avec mes majuscules de transition) j'avais promis un beau ptit résumé et un livre spécial pour apporter toutes les précisions nécessaires : il est LA : https://www.wattpad.com/631532599-dossiers-memento-amari-pr%C3%A9sentation-des-dossiers  
> Pour l'instant il compte trois chapitres, la présentation générale, le résumé de la partie I sur modèle "un résumé bref + un extrait significatif", et enfin la présentation des royaumes et leurs persos. Les fanarts, cartes et co arriveront ensuite au fur et à mesure, mais si jamais vous avez la flemme de vous créer un compte Wattpad, je signalerai dans mes notes de fin ou de début de chapitre si une update importante a eu lieu ! 
> 
> BREF, passons au coeur du sujet. Comme on peut s'en douter, ce chapitre ne transpire pas exactement la joie de vivre mais CA IRA MIEUX APRES. J'ai aussi édité les tags pour vous donner une petite idée de ce qui arrive... sans pour autant oser spoiler tout ce qui arrivera, of course! Pour rester sur l'histoire en elle-même, la diégèse comme disent les khâgneux, il faut que je confesse une petite faute que j'ai commise (ok, une grosse) lorsque j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de malepreg. OK JE NE VEUX PAS SPOILER mais le thème sera beaucoup plus présent que ce qui avait été initialement prévu, et j'ai pas mal revu mon scénario selon quelques... personnages qui sont arrivés un peu plus tard et qui ont ouvert des opportunités énormes. CA NE VEUT PAS DIRE que ce sera malepreg malepreg non plus et que tout le monde va commencer à avoir des gosses à droite à gauche -de fait, je l'avais juste évoqué pour le couple royal de Karasuno, et aussi pour l'Oikage bien entendu. 
> 
> BREF (2ème) faites-moi confiance, je vais essayer de gérer ça au mieux parce qu'on se rendra compte aisément que Memento n'est pas franchement une fic familiale, surtout à partir du moment où il va y avoir des tas de cadavres partout. Sur ce, je vous laisse dans la joie et la bonne humeur en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, et si bonne lecture il y a eu, en vous demandant gentiment de me laisser un petit commentaire de review ♥ Parce que je suis vraiment super heureuse de pouvoir poursuivre cet univers et de voir ce que vous en pensez, et interagir ainsi !

Courir. Droit devant, sans regarder en arrière.

Les branches giflent ses joues alors qu’il traverse la forêt. Par-dessus le vent qui siffle à ses oreilles, il entend les craquements des brindilles sous ses pieds, son souffle haletant, et les voix, derrière lui, qui se rapprochent dangereusement. La végétation semble se resserrer autour de lui comme un tunnel ; il ne voit rien que le chemin ouvert devant lui, le reste réduit à des lueurs vertes éphémères et oppressantes.

D’une main, il maintient son arc sur son épaule ; le carquois vide rebondit dans son dos. Il ne sait pas où il va –l’important est de semer ceux qui le poursuivent, mais comment ? La seule issue est de courir, courir encore, courir toujours, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Son souffle est rauque, désespéré, sa gorge le brûle ; sa peau est égratignée par ses chutes. Il sait qu’il est blessé, sent le sang chaud et gluant coller ses vêtements à sa peau, mais la hâte de la course et les poussées d’adrénaline ne lui font pas encore appréhender la douleur.

Une flèche file à côté de lui, manque de peu son bras et se fiche dans un tronc. Les plumes noires de l’empennage frémissent quand il passe devant sans cesser de courir, et il entend tout de même, dans son dos :

-Ne le tuez pas ! Le prince le veut vivant !

-Alors on n’a qu’à lui tirer dans les jambes !

Cette phrase, qu’il perçoit bien trop proche, semble le pousser au-delà de ses limites. Pendant quelques secondes, il consume ce qui lui reste de forces pour se propulser vers l’avant ; mais il est blessé, seul face à plusieurs, et il sait que sa fuite est vouée à l’échec.

Il s’arrête, reprend son souffle. Il jette un regard circulaire autour de lui, ne voyant pas encore ses poursuivants dans l’épaisseur de la forêt, quoiqu’il entende toujours leurs voix. Il lève les yeux : les arbres sont immenses, et la canopée étouffe presque complètement les rayons du soleil. Il lui reste un dernier recours, un dernier espoir : grimper, grimper le plus haut possible, jusqu’à ce que les feuillages le dissimulent et que ses poursuivants le perdent… Et ensuite ?

Mais il n’y a pas de temps pour penser à la suite, les pas et les voix se rapprochent. Il pose ses mains de part et d’autre du tronc large et rugueux d’un arbre immense, et commence son ascension. Ses paumes s’écorchent sur l’écorce, des échardes se glissent sous sa peau ; plusieurs fois ses bottes dérapent sur la mousse qui couvre l’arbre par endroits, et atteindre les branchages facilite considérablement la montée.

Il repère une branche, large et solide, idéale pour se dissimuler ; il rampe jusqu’au nœud où elle se divise, et se tapit là, à plat ventre. A présent qu’il est immobile, la douleur se décuple, semble ronger son flanc gauche ; il risque un œil, aperçoit le tissu déchiré de sa tunique, révélant une large coupure. Tout autour, le vêtement est gorgé d’un sang foncé, mais qui semble avoir cessé de se répandre ; la crainte de l’infection supplante celle d’être grièvement blessé.

Ses poursuivants sont juste en-dessous de l’arbre, et ont cessé de courir, eux aussi. Il entend leurs pas lents, leurs souffles pantelants, eux aussi éprouvés par la chasse.

-Où est-il ? On l’a perdu ?

-Il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu’on le retrouve. Je n’ai pas envie de dire au prince qu’on l’a laissé s’échapper.

-Et pourquoi il le veut, le prince Atsumu ? C’est qui, cet archer ?

-Kageyama Tobio. C’est le messager du royaume d’Aoba Johsai.

Les mains ensanglantées de Tobio se contractent autour de la branche ; il se penche légèrement pour apercevoir quatre hommes au pied de l’arbre. Ils sont vêtus de noir et d’or, les couleurs d’Atsumu ; deux d’entre eux ont une épée au côté, les deux autres portent un arc. Ils étaient plus nombreux lorsqu’ils ont commencé à le poursuivre, une dizaine ; mais il n’a pas réussi à tous les semer, ralenti par la blessure et sa méconnaissance du terrain.

-Qu’est-ce que le prince veut faire de lui ? Son favori ?

-Je n’en sais rien, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison. On ferait mieux de se déployer pour le retrouver. Vous deux, par là. On prend ce côté.

Ils se dispersent, au soulagement tout relatif de Kageyama. Il les a semés, mais les hommes d’Atsumu demeurent dans les parages, et impossible de descendre dans l’immédiat ; mieux vaut attendre la nuit tombée, mais alors, que faire s’il se retrouve face à des bêtes sauvages ? Sans compter la faim et la soif, et la blessure… Il se résout à attendre, et profiter de ces quelques heures pour prendre du recul sur la situation.

Son arrivée à Inarizaki avait été saluée par le prince Osamu, heureux de recevoir le soutien d’un royaume tel que celui d’Aoba. Il avait chevauché près de trois semaines, s’imposant un trajet sans confort et sans repos. Il ne s’arrêtait pour dormir que lorsqu’il se sentait somnolent, assuré de sombrer dans un sommeil agité dès qu’il s’allongerait ; puis il repartait aussitôt levé, avant d’être assailli par des pensées indésirables et qui l’auraient éloigné de sa mission.

Le royaume d’Inarizaki était profondément bouleversé lorsqu’il était arrivé. Les deux princes résidaient dans des châteaux différents, et leurs rencontres se faisaient habituellement à mi-chemin. Ainsi, chacun de son côté pouvait constituer son armée et organiser ses partisans pour essayer de voir lequel avait le plus de poids dans les négociations. De fait, le choix d’Aoba de soutenir Osamu avait hissé Tobio au rang de haut dignitaire au sein du château de ce prince, où il disposait de ses appartements privés ; il était également tenu d’accompagner Osamu à toutes les réunions et tous les conseils qui avaient trait au problème de succession.

Kageyama avait immédiatement avoué ne rien connaître en politique, mais Osamu l’avait assuré que sa présence seule suffisait, et qu’il pouvait se sentir libre de parler dès qu’il le voulait sans s’inquiéter de son expérience. Le prince lui avait paru sympathique, et avait souhaité s’entretenir avec lui dès son arrivée pour lui exposer la situation en détails, bien que Kageyama espérât seulement remettre la missive et s’effacer en attendant le couronnement.

Osamu l’avait emmené dans un petit jardin intérieur, et s’était promené avec lui dans les allées aux plantes gelées. Il marchait lentement, les mains derrière le dos ; en ces journées glaciales, il portait une tunique noire liserée d’argent, doublée d’une lourde cape de fourrure sombre. Son visage était calme et pensif, ses yeux profonds constamment plongés dans la rêverie.

-Comment va le roi Oikawa ? s’enquit-il tout à coup.

Le nom fit précisément ressurgir tout ce que Tobio essayait de terrer en lui. Il feignit le détachement en répondant :

-Je ne suis qu’un simple archer, je ne fréquente pas les hautes sphères du pouvoir. La dernière fois que je l’ai aperçu, il semblait bien se porter.

-Oh, bien sûr, murmura Osamu sans insister. J’ai entendu dire qu’il est un monarque remarquable, malgré quelques démêlés avec Shiratorizawa. Son soutien m’est très précieux. La missive exprime son souhait de vous voir rester auprès de moi jusqu’à ce que le trône me revienne, et j’apprécie sincèrement cette attention. En vue de votre séjour, j’ai fait réserver quelques appartements pour votre agrément –les domestiques vous y guideront.

Il fit un signe, et deux valets se précipitèrent pour mener Tobio à sa chambre.

-Nous nous reverrons ce soir, au dîner, salua Osamu.

Il laissa à Kageyama une bonne impression, mais tout sentiment positif lui semblait impossible à savourer, annihilé par ce qui lui semblait être un gouffre dans sa poitrine, un trou béant aux bords rongés de poison ; et c’est avec peine qu’il suivit les domestiques à travers halls, couloirs et escaliers, avec indifférence qu’il contempla le luxe des appartements qu’il avait pour lui seul, le marbre et l’or, tant de choses qu’il aurait pu obtenir à Aoba si seulement, si seulement…

Dans sa chambre, tout ce qu’il craignait arriva. Il était seul, éveillé, et le nom d’Oikawa venait d’être prononcé. Il avait tenté d’étouffer la peine et la douleur –mais impossible de les nier une fois de plus, alors que l’évidence lui était exposée avec tant de clarté. S’il était là, si loin de son royaume d’origine, c’était parce qu’Oikawa l’avait voulu. S’ils étaient séparés, c’est encore parce qu’Oikawa l’avait voulu. Et Kageyama n’avait pas son mot à dire dans les décisions du roi, fût-il son mari.

Il n’y avait pas de mots pour décrire une semblable douleur. Tout ce qu’il avait voulu occulter en trois semaines de voyage ne revint qu’avec plus de force ; sa ruse d’éloigner les souvenirs en même temps que son royaume d’origine échoua totalement. Tombé le dos contre le panneau de la porte, Tobio était incapable de se soutenir face à la violence des souvenirs qui le submergeaient de toutes parts, les images, les sons, les sensations ; Oikawa, partout, toujours, facettes multiples mais image éternelle, à jamais dans sa mémoire et à jamais perdue…

Kageyama ne comprenait que trop bien l’ordre de rester auprès d’Osamu –pour être certain qu’il ne retournerait pas à Aoba avant longtemps, assez longtemps pour qu’Oikawa l’oublie. Et, sûrement espérait son monarque, pour qu’il l’oublie aussi. Mais comment faire abstraction de toute l’année passée, de leur rencontre, de leur coup de foudre réciproque, de tout ce qui a mené à leur premier baiser, de leur premier baiser à leur mariage, de leur mariage à l’idée de gouverner ensemble ?

Mensonge. Tobio ruminait, amer, leurs dernières entrevues. Tout ce qui s’était passé n’avait servi qu’à préparer son rôle véritable, le rôle qu’Oikawa attendait qu’il remplisse. Pourquoi avait-il été choisi, Kageyama n’en savait rien. S’il lui fallait un héritier à tout prix, pourquoi Oikawa n’avait-il pas élu n’importe quelle reine au lieu de mener un amour clandestin ? Trop de questions sans réponses, trop de contradictions, une seule certitude : leur amour était éteint, autrefois juré par les yeux et par le cœur –mais ils étaient si loin l’un de l’autre à présent, impossible de croire que leurs yeux se croiseraient de nouveau, et que leurs cœurs battraient encore à la même mesure.

Dans ses cauchemars, où se promenaient encore les ombres floues d’Ushijima et de Tendou, se mêlaient à présent les visages d’Oikawa et d’Iwaizumi. C’était la cérémonie de mariage, dans l’ombre de la chapelle ; puis tout d’un coup il se retournait, la lueur des chandelles s’amenuisait un peu, et les mots tonnaient dans son esprit : porter l’enfant d’un roi, c’est une chance ! Et Iwaizumi apparaissait, son visage blême et inquiet penché sur lui, sa dernière promesse de tout faire pour les réunir –promesse qu’il ne pourra jamais tenir, Kageyama le sait, malgré tout son honneur.

Il s’était efforcé de faire abstraction de tout sentiment personnel lors des cérémonies officielles. Il avait d’abord été présenté en grande pompe aux principaux alliés d’Osamu, dont le commandant de ses armées, Aran. Pendant tout le repas, il avait écouté le compte-rendu de la situation politique, plus complexe que ce à quoi il s’attendait, et il s’était trouvé tout à fait incapable de pouvoir émettre une idée, d’une part inconscient des stratégies politiques et d’autre part trop abattu par les heures précédentes de solitude et leurs conséquences.

Il y eut plusieurs jours où il resta confiné dans le château d’Osamu, errant comme une âme en peine dans ces couloirs étrangers aux armes noires et argentées, n’ayant pas même le cœur à s’entraîner avec les soldats. Il se sentait perdu, jeté au milieu d’événements qui le dépassaient de loin –royaume du bout du monde et intrigues politiques- et lui-même balloté de sorte à ne plus comprendre qui il était vraiment. Un archer d’Aoba, un messager de ce même royaume, ou son futur consort ? Ou était-il désigné pour servir à Inarizaki, à présent, et sous quel titre ? Etait-il une personne d’importance, le mari d’un roi puissant et le dignitaire envoyé pour servir les intérêts d’Aoba, ou bien était-il relégué à son rang de simple soldat exécuteur des besognes pénibles ?

Cette crise identitaire ne fut que renforcée lors de la première rencontre entre Osamu et son frère à laquelle il assista. Il se retrouva pris dans un cortège imposant regroupant le prince Osamu, Aran et une dizaine de gardes, et à leur suite une foule de représentants de différents royaumes dont il faisait partie. Ils chevauchèrent un certain temps, le gel crissant sous les sabots des chevaux, sous un ciel lourd de nuages. L’appréhension semblait parcourir les dignitaires, et ils retenaient leurs chevaux nerveux d’une main crispée, levant des regards anxieux tantôt sur le ciel, tantôt sur le château qui se profilait à l’horizon.

Kageyama ne connaissait strictement rien des codes en de pareilles occasions, et se contentait de suivre les autres et de les imiter, s’inclinant lorsqu’ils s’inclinaient, s’asseyant en même temps qu’eux. Ses habits d’archer n’avaient pas tardé à disparaître, emportés par les domestiques désireux de les débarrasser de la poussière du voyage, et il se retrouvait vêtu à la mode d’Inarizaki, aux armes d’Osamu. Cela lui seyait par ailleurs, comme l’avait souligné le prince lui-même ; le velours noir, ondoyant, s’accordait parfaitement à sa chevelure d’encre. Tobio en avait tiré une autre constatation : celle que c’était une tenue de deuil parfaitement appropriée aux raisons de sa présence à Inarizaki.

Il se retrouva assis au premier rang, parmi d’autres soutiens d’Osamu issus d’éminents royaumes. Ce fut là qu’il aperçut Atsumu pour la première fois, et il resta figé devant ce visage, ces yeux et ces cheveux dorés. Le regard du prince se dirigea immédiatement sur Tobio, comme s’il avait senti quelque chose, et ses yeux d’or en fusion s’arrêtèrent longtemps sur lui ; Kageyama se sentit dépossédé sous ce regard, terriblement exposé, terriblement mal à l’aise, et il aurait voulu s’y soustraire par tous les moyens possibles. Mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la salle, incapable de supporter l’examen mental que faisait de lui le prince, et la présence sous-jacente de magie qui lui rappelait des souvenirs enfouis, les lèvres d’Atsumu se recourbèrent en un sourire narquois, et, enfin, il redirigea son attention sur autre chose.

-Impressionnant, hein, le prince mage ? lui souffla un homme à côté de lui, dont l’accent évoquait un pays du Sud. Je suis le représentant de Shinzen.

Kageyama ne répondit pas, happé par ce qui venait de se passer, toujours parcouru de frissons. Il n’osait plus poser les yeux sur Atsumu, et lorsqu’il comprit pleinement ce qu’il venait d’entendre, il ressentit l’urgence de partir de là, de quitter le royaume le plus vite possible et de rentrer à Aoba, retrouver la sécurité des bras de… Le fil de ses pensées s’interrompit brutalement, et il serra les dents.

Atsumu était un mage. Il était doté des mêmes pouvoirs de Tendou. Et en conséquence, lui aussi devait communier avec les sphères supérieures du sacré… et percevoir l’engagement marital de Kageyama. Le prince devinait-il qui était son fameux conjoint, même à cette distance ? La peur électrisait Tobio, et ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans les accoudoirs de son siège alors que son regard se dérobait. Comment échapper à cette magie inquisitrice ?

La panique fit bientôt place à la résignation. Le mariage avait beau être effectif, il ne valait plus rien à présent. Sa présence même à Inarizaki en était la preuve, et nul doute qu’Atsumu serait assez intelligent pour le comprendre. Que pouvait-il faire d’un amant rejeté, d’un archer brièvement élevé au titre suprême sans jamais sortir de l’anonymat avant d’y être tout aussi soudainement repoussé ? Quelle valeur avait-il par rapport au temps où Ushijima l’avait enlevé, et où Oikawa l’aimait assez pour venir le secourir ? Il n’était plus rien. Atsumu n’avait aucune raison de l’atteindre. Et s’il le faisait, cela n’aurait strictement aucune conséquence.

Il sombra dans une espèce d’apathie, trouvant dans son état d’hébétude un répit dans ses pensées sombres et incessantes ; état facilité par un quotidien de réunions ennuyeuses et incompréhensibles et d’heures où il était libre de faire ce qu’il voulait. Tobio les passait à rester allongé, le regard absent fixé sur le plafond, parfois effleuré par la pensée distraite que les couvertures liserées d’or qu’il caresse d’une main ne sont guère différentes de celles du lit d’Oikawa…

Les semaines s’étirèrent lentement. Peu à peu, la neige fondait, le temps se réchauffait ; Kageyama se hasardait parfois à se promener dans les jardins, sans but sinon de voir le verglas briller au soleil et les gouttes de neige fondue tomber des quelques arbres encore feuillus. Il remarquait que tout semblait bouger autour de lui, que le cours des saisons se poursuivait irrémédiablement, et que sa douleur à lui, immuable, n’avait –presqu’étonnamment- aucun effet sur le monde extérieur.

Elle était pourtant toujours aussi intense, pire, peut-être, à cause du déni initial. Comme si toute son essence était demeurée à Aoba, il se sentait comme un fantôme, comme un être transparent, tout ce qui lui donnait sa part d’humanité demeurée aux côtés de celui qui avait été son époux. Tous ses sentiments, fussent-ils de l’amour le plus tendre au désir le plus brûlant, de la fascination initiale à la pointe de mépris finale, tout était resté dans cette tour, dans cette chambre royale. Et avec eux, tous ses projets d’avenir, sur lesquels il avait hésité longtemps –devenir consort n’était pas une mince décision ; mais il avait toujours eu cette certitude pour son futur, quel que soit son rôle dans l’Histoire d’Aoba, qu’il aimait Oikawa et qu’Oikawa l’aimait. La séparation avait tranché dans ses rêves, et ne lui restait plus que d’amers souvenirs, des regrets et des remords, des questions trop tardives.

Cette douleur, qui demeurait tapie au fond de lui et le rongeait de l’intérieur, se faisait comme plus ardente alors que le temps passait, à cause des incertitudes de son retour causées par la résolution de la crise politique. Atsumu et Osamu semblaient enfin parvenir à un accord, que chacun aurait pour sa part une moitié du royaume sur laquelle régner, et qu’Inarizaki serait réunifié à leurs morts. A la sortie de la réunion, Tobio ne savait que ressentir d’un tel dénouement : c’était une bonne chose pour Osamu, bien sûr, mais les doutes l’assaillaient sur ce qu’il devait faire ensuite. Rentrer à Aoba et reprendre le cours de sa vie d’avant, d’avant Oikawa, en tant que simple archer ?

-Tobio ! l’apostropha soudain une voix, une voix qu’il connaissait bien à force de l’entendre parler lors des réunions, mais qui ne s’était jamais adressée à lui.

Il tressaillit. Le prince mage, Atsumu, se dirigeait vers lui. Il était vêtu de noir, tout comme son frère et tous les dignitaires présents, la couleur accordée d’Inarizaki ; mais les motifs qui ornaient ses vêtements et ses armes étaient dorés. Cette couleur était partout sur lui, dans ses yeux de miel, dans ses cheveux de blé, et même son sourire avait quelque chose de solaire. Kageyama demeura interdit de voir le prince si près de lui, s’adressant à lui en personne, utilisant même son prénom. Et à la stupeur se succéda rapidement la crainte qui s’était emparée de lui lors de leur première rencontre… Une crainte fondée.

-Dites-moi, sourit Atsumu en lui posant une main sur l’épaule, n’est-ce pas trop dur d’avoir quitté votre beau royaume pour cette triste province ?

-Je… Non, murmura Kageyama, n’ayant qu’une hâte, celle de lui échapper.

-Et dites-moi encore, poursuivit le prince les yeux brillants. N’est-ce pas trop ennuyeux de tenir compagnie à mon frère ? Je crains qu’il soit plus taciturne que votre roi.

 -Je ne tenais pas compagnie à mon roi de toute façon, rétorqua Tobio sur un ton farouche, décidé à ne rien laisser paraître. Je ne suis qu’un archer, qu’un messager sans aucun privilège social…

Le prince éclata de rire. Ses doigts se contractèrent autour de l’épaule de Tobio, qui grimaça, tant de la légère douleur occasionnée que de la peur qui montait en lui, conscient qu’il ne leurrait personne et surtout pas un mage.

-Je m’y laisserais presque prendre, susurra Atsumu en se penchant vers lui.

Ses yeux semblaient transpercer son âme.

-Tant de choses s’éclairent grâce à vous. Je n’aurais jamais pu espérer en apprendre tant sur tout ce qui se trame dans le Nord du continent qu’en posant les yeux sur votre visage…

Le prince plongea ses yeux incandescents dans ceux de Tobio avec une concentration presque passionnelle. Kageyama, absorbé par ce regard surnaturel, ne sentit qu’à peine les doigts d’Atsumu effleurer sa joue, presque avec tendresse, presque comme le faisait Oikawa…

-Tant de promesses illégitimes, chuchota-t-il les yeux dans le vague, à l’origine de tant de troubles politiques… Et vous êtes au cœur de tant d’énergie magique... Celle de Tendou d’abord, et ensuite… Serait-ce pour cela ?

-Je crains de ne pas comprendre, articula enfin Kageyama, qui ne put réprimer les oscillations de sa voix.

Son âme était totalement à nu devant Atsumu, il le sentait ; le prince lisait tout ce qu’il portait en lui et sur lui, des choses dont il était peut-être inconscient lui-même. Le besoin de s’esquiver se faisait de plus en plus pressant, et il lança un regard nerveux autour de lui en quête d’un prétexte –Aran, un peu plus loin, le regardait, mais son attention fut attirée par Suna et il se détourna.

Le visage d’Atsumu n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de celui de Tobio. L’excitation se lisait sur ses traits fins.

-Vous êtes tellement précieux, Tobio, murmura-t-il.

Il y avait dans son ton quelque chose comme un étonnement admiratif, mais au fond, Tobio le sentait jusqu’à la moelle, une menace implicite. Le visage d’Ushijima flottait dans son esprit, mais Atsumu était d’une toute autre trempe –il n’y avait rien de brutal en lui, pas de force écrasante et de mots durs… Cependant, Tobio le sentait infiniment plus dangereux que le prince de Shiratorizawa, avec ses manières veloutées et son indécrochable sourire.

-Veuillez m’excuser, balbutia Kageyama, déstabilisé sous le regard pétillant du prince.

Il se défila. Baissant les yeux sur ses pieds, il se hâta de prendre congé et de rejoindre Osamu et les siens. Il ne vit pas passer le trajet du retour, tout préoccupé de cette étrange rencontre, avec la désagréable impression que le regard d’Atsumu pesait toujours sur lui. Ce malaise ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d’Osamu, car sitôt rentrés, il le fit mander et l’invita à l’accompagner pour une promenade dans les jardins.

-Vous avez rencontré mon frère, je vois, déclara-t-il. Je suis désolé s’il vous a paru importun. C’est dans sa personnalité. Il aime exposer tout ce qu’il découvre dans l’esprit d’un homme, et le vôtre a semblé lui plaire.

-Ce n’est rien, murmura Tobio. Je tâcherai de faire attention.

-Vous faites bien, soupira Osamu. Il a déjà causé trop d’ennuis à cause de ses pouvoirs, et c’est un miracle qu’il ait accepté toutes les négociations pour la succession. Parfois… Parfois je me demande pourquoi la nature l’a doté de tels pouvoirs, et moi non. Nous sommes identiques en tout point, hormis les yeux, je vous accorde cela –probablement a-t-il un destin plus grand que le mien.

-Votre destin est déjà grand, Sire. Vous êtes un des deux rois d’Inarizaki, à présent.

-Vous avez raison, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, sourit Osamu avec une pointe de regret. Vous devez me trouver prétentieux, à me lamenter de ce que la nature m’a refusé, alors que vous-même… Votre famille est-elle riche ?

-Non.

-Bien sûr… Condamné à entrer dans l’armée, seul recours pour éviter les pénibles travaux des champs?

-C’est cela.

-Une vie tellement banale et en même temps tellement tragique, songea Osamu à voix haute, sans pour autant paraître condescendant à Tobio. Aucune chance de s’élever. Pardonnez-moi de m’être montré si peu prévenant. Vous avez le droit de m’en vouloir.

-Non, pas du tout. Ce n’est rien.

Tobio pinça les lèvres. Osamu avait énoncé des vérités simples, à une près ; lui avait eu sa chance de s’élever. Mais comment le prince aurait-il pu se douter que Tobio aussi avait eu droit à sa part de vie royale, et plus encore, n’aurait eu qu’à tendre la main pour y accéder pleinement ? Il l’avait dit lui-même, il n’avait pas les pouvoirs de son frère. Atsumu avait tout vu, tout compris, tandis qu’Osamu nageait dans l’ombre. Cette constatation donna un mauvais pressentiment à Kageyama.

-Par ailleurs, vous avez raison, reprit tout à coup le prince en jetant un coup d’œil à Tobio. Je suis un des deux rois d’Inarizaki, à présent. Maintenant que les choses sont enfin achevées, je vais pouvoir penser à me faire couronner, prendre une épouse et tâcher d’avoir des héritiers.

Kageyama hocha la tête, mais baissa les yeux.

-Cela marque aussi un nouveau départ pour vous. La missive stipulait que vous deviez rester jusqu’à ce que la couronne me soit posée sur la tête. Une fois cela fait, vous serez libre de rentrer à Aoba et de poursuivre votre métier d’archer.

Rentrer à Aoba. Quelque chose se serra douloureusement dans la poitrine de Tobio à cette pensée. Rentrer, retrouver ses camarades, recommencer les entraînements dans la cour sous l’œil vigilant d’Iwaizumi… Au dîner, garder les yeux sur son assiette, car il serait incapable d’affronter le regard de son roi. Passer toutes ses nuits dans sa petite chambre, sans jamais la quitter pour en rejoindre une autre…

-Vous pouvez bien sûr rester, reprit Osamu. Vous seriez un excellent élément parmi les nôtres. Mais je doute que le roi Oikawa me laisse le priver d’un archer aussi talentueux.

-Permettez-moi d’en douter, répliqua Tobio à voix basse.

Osamu n’avait pas entendu et poursuivait, pris dans ses contemplations :

-La cérémonie aura lieu la semaine prochaine, et vous serez aux premières loges. Ensuite, vous pourrez faire votre paquetage. J’espère, du moins, que votre séjour ici vous laissera d’Inarizaki une bonne impression.

Kageyama se répandit en remerciements et en assurance que son accueil avait été irréprochable et même bien trop bon. Il prit ensuite congé, désireux de s’isoler et de réfléchir à que faire ensuite. Il lui semblait naturel de rentrer dans son royaume, là où se trouvait tout ce à quoi il avait été arraché. Mais d’une autre part… et si Oikawa le bannissait immédiatement après, lui désignait tout de suite une autre mission dans un nouveau royaume éloigné ? Aurait-il seulement le courage d’en revenir, à présent convaincu qu’il n’était plus le bienvenu au château ?

Les événements avaient précipité ce dilemme. Quelques jours à peine après l’accord entre les deux frères sur le partage du territoire, Atsumu envahit la moitié de son frère. Kageyama se trouvait alors avec d’autres conseillers, dans la salle du trône ; ils entendirent d’abord les claquements, puis les cris et enfin le crissement des épées. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent en grand et laissèrent passer des soldats aux armes noires et dorées, dont les lames fumaient encore de sang…

-Trahison ! avait crié quelqu’un.

Puis le chaos. Tobio avait réussi à s’enfuir, emportant arc et carquois, trouvant son chemin entre les couloirs jonchés de cadavres et détrempés de sang. Ses yeux écarquillés d’horreur ne fixaient qu’un point, la fin du couloir, puis du suivant, ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve la lumière et peut-être le salut ; mais bien vite, un groupe s’était formé à sa poursuite.

-C’est lui ! avait-il entendu. Attrapez-le !

A travers la panique, il avait compris être une cible désignée. Atsumu, songea-t-il immédiatement, et il lui sembla entendre de nouveau ces mots _, vous êtes tellement précieux_ … Mais cette fois, il s’en sortirait. Parce qu’il savait que personne ne viendrait le secourir si jamais Atsumu s’en faisait un otage, il demeurerait totalement inutile. La mort l’attendait au bout du chemin, fusse-t-elle dans les recoins de ce château ou au terme d’un emprisonnement dans celui d’Atsumu.

Il parvint à sortir du château, n’accordant pas un regard aux morts et agonisants dans la cour, dont le sang colorait violemment les dalles claires. Partout, des hommes en noir, et une seule question : or ou argent ? La grille du château était grande ouverte, mais un homme se tenait là en faction, veillant à ce que personne ne s’échappe du massacre. Kageyama n’eut pas le temps de penser avant de décocher ses flèches ; leur empennage bleuté, signe qu’elles provenaient d’Aoba, vrilla l’air alors qu’elles se fichaient dans le corps des soldats ennemis. Quelques-uns de ses poursuivants s’effondrèrent, l’homme devant la grille également ; mais trop tôt, les flèches manquèrent.

Tout à coup vulnérable, et même s’il avait fait du dégât autour de lui, Kageyama n’eut d’autre choix que de reprendre sa fuite. Il se précipita vers la forêt qui bordait un côté du château : là, il sèmerait plus aisément ses poursuivants… Mais alors qu’il franchissait les premiers arbres, une brûlure soudaine lui déchira le flanc. La flèche ne l’avait que frôlé, mais elle avait été assez rapide et assez puissante pour déchirer sa tunique noire et profondément entailler la peau. Il sentit le sang se répandre autour de la plaie, engluer ses vêtements avec une moiteur désagréable, mais pas le temps d’y penser ; il fallait courir, toujours courir, sans jamais s’arrêter.

Tobio reprend contact avec la réalité. S’est-il endormi ? Il n’en est pas sûr. Au-dessus de sa tête, les feuilles laissent entrevoir un ciel étoilé. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures qu’il est immobile sur sa branche, et les soldats d’Atsumu ont dû abandonner les recherches, ou du moins choisir un autre périmètre. Il pourrait descendre, à présent, et si sa blessure le permet ; la pensée des loups, et des créatures sauvages qui peuvent rôder dans les bois, l’arrête un instant. Mieux vaut peut-être attendre le jour pour oser se déplacer sans arme. Mais de nuit… Si jamais des soldats s’approchent de lui, il les repèrera tout de suite à leurs torches. S’il veut s’enfuir, c’est maintenant.

Il se laisse glisser le long du tronc, pose prudemment les pieds au sol. Il demeure un instant immobile, parcourant la forêt sombre et muette de son regard perçant ; puis, il commence à marcher, maudissant le bruissement des brindilles sous ses pieds. La fatigue, le choc et la douleur l’étourdissent à moitié, mais il se force à avancer –c’est sa seule chance de survie. Lorsqu’il trouve un ruisseau, il s’y précipite, boit pendant de longues minutes, nettoie son visage et sa blessure. Un bref instant, il se croit ramené des mois en arrière, dans la clairière fleurie, près d’un autre ruisseau, avec la biche, et Oikawa…

Il est complètement désorienté en sortant de la forêt. Il suit le chemin de loin, peu désireux de croiser des brigands ou des hommes d’Atsumu ; peu à peu, le ciel s’éclaire, et une lumière terne commence à révéler un morne paysage de campagne. Tobio aperçoit soudain de la fumée à l’horizon, et décide de s’y rendre avec l’espoir d’un lit et d’un repas chaud : il est transi jusqu’aux os dans la fraîcheur du début du printemps.

Mais lorsqu’il arrive, il n’en est rien. Il s’agit d’un village en partie incendié, et les seuls mots compréhensibles qu’il tire des habitants sont que des soldats vêtus de noir et d’or sont venus piller leurs récoltes et brûler leurs maisons. Il est donc toujours dans la partie du royaume assignée à Osamu, et où les troupes d’Atsumu font des ravages. La plupart des paysans qui habitent dans le village à demi détruit sont en train de fuir, épars sur le chemin, leurs paquetages sur le dos, en long convoi de charrettes.

Kageyama erre un instant parmi les ruines, hésite avant de prendre un peu de nourriture dans une auberge. Il se constitue un léger bagage, essentiellement de ressources alimentaires, et pour sa chance trouve un cheval oublié dans un enclos ouvert : les autres ont dû s’enfuir, effrayés par les flammes. C’est exactement ce qu’il lui faut pour quitter Inarizaki au plus vite… Osamu, Aran doivent être morts à l’heure qu’il est. Les soldats du prince mage doivent être en train de marcher sur tout le territoire. Inarizaki est à Atsumu.

Il enfourche le cheval et prend la direction du nord à toute allure. Il n’a plus le choix du retour : rentrer à Aoba est la seule option envisageable. Et là-bas… S’il faut affronter Oikawa, il le fera. Il serre les dents, refusant les larmes. Il faut tirer une croix sur le passé.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent et qu’Aoba se rapproche, sa blessure ne fait qu’empirer ; elle le brûle à présent constamment, et il a beau tenter de la soigner, rien n’y fait. Il n’a pas d’or sur lui pour consulter un guérisseur, ni pour s’acheter de quoi se nourrir ; depuis la fin de ses réserves, les haltes près d’un buisson de baies sont ses seules sources de nourriture. Lorsqu’il contemple la plaie, toujours ouverte et bordée de rouge, il ne peut que constater l’infection qui le ronge à petit feu.

Le chemin est d’une pénibilité extrême, et le passage dans les montagnes séparant Nekoma de Karasuno est particulièrement éprouvant. Il y passe plusieurs jours, et il peine à se maintenir en selle tant la souffrance l’assomme. La fièvre monte jour après jour, et lorsqu’enfin il arrive dans la vallée et s’enfonce dans la forêt de Karasuno, il est trop faible pour guider son cheval. Pendant des heures, il erre dans la forêt, croit dans une crise de délire qu’il est revenu au point de départ, dans la forêt d’Inarizaki.

Son front est brûlant, sa vision vacille. Ses doigts se crispent faiblement sur son flanc, sur la plaie enflammée. Un instant, tout s’obscurcit, il glisse lentement de la selle et se laisse choir au sol. Il n’a plus aucune force, et reste quelques temps immobile, ne souhaitant que s’endormir et échapper à la douleur. Mais les pensées font encore leur chemin dans son esprit, folles et floues à cause de la fièvre.

Rentrer à Aoba, retrouver Oikawa… Se jeter à ses pieds pour se faire pardonner. Jusqu’où ne s’abaisserait-il pas pour le retrouver, pour avoir à nouveau le droit de le voir, de l’écouter, de le toucher ? Rien ne l’effraie plus. Quel idiot il avait fait ! Bien sûr qu’il accepterait, à présent ! Quelle belle idée d’avoir un héritier ensemble, un beau mélange d’eux deux ! Et même d’autres, si Oikawa le désirait, autant ! qu’Oikawa le désirerait ! Oikawa était son roi, son roi pour toujours, il ferait tout ce qu’il voudrait ! tout !

Il lève une main tremblante, ses doigts s’enfoncent dans la terre alors qu’il tente de ramper. Rejoindre Oikawa… Rejoindre son roi, cette pensée tourne dans sa tête comme une obsession. La fièvre et l’épuisement l’empêchent bientôt même de formuler cette pensée, et seule l’image mentale d’Oikawa lui reste en tête. Il relève la tête avec peine, son corps hurle pour perdre connaissance, ses yeux commencent à se révulser…

-Eh, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Il saisit vaguement un visage étonné aux cheveux roux hors des buissons. Puis, plus rien. 


	30. Chapitre 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est partiiiiii~

Le château de Karasuno est indéniablement la place-forte du royaume. Tout semble y converger : par les larges portes de bois, toujours ouvertes, passe constamment une foule particulièrement dense, habitants du château et marchands ambulants se mêlant aux gardes et aux domestiques. Les marchandises entrent à flot, viandes et poissons, légumes et fruits exotiques, tissus précieux et armes en vrac.

L’édifice en lui-même est massif, construit en pierre clair. Ses murs sont assez bas, mais très épais ; sur les angles, et dominant les bâtiments intérieurs, se dressent des tours carrées et crénelées. Plusieurs divisions régissent l’espace : d’abord les espaces publics, comme les places réservées pour le marché, la promenade, ou les salles d’audiences ; ensuite les lieux destinés aux habitants du château, les chambres des courtisans et des serviteurs, ainsi que les lieux de production comme la forge ou la boulangerie.

Le roi, Sawamura, occupe avec sa famille des appartements privés, les plus luxueux du château, situés dans une tour surplombant l’aile ouest. Enfin, l’armée dispose d’une partie du château comprenant les chambres, les salles d’armement et d’équipement, ainsi que la cour d’entraînement.

Dans les quelques bâtiments épars qui bordent cette cour, on trouve notamment une écurie et une infirmerie. Si l’écurie sert tous les jours, sollicitée tant par les cavaliers en exercice que par les patrouilles et les messagers en mission, l’infirmerie est déserte pour la plupart du temps, et ne sert guère que lors d’accidents de combats amicaux.

Ce jour-là du début de printemps, pourtant, elle reçoit un patient tout particulier. Après un branle-bas de combat de plus d’une heure où se sont succédé les guérisseurs soucieux et les infirmières nerveuses, le calme est enfin revenu ; seuls quelques curieux pointent leur nez à l’entrée de la salle, sans oser rentrer toutefois. Seules deux personnes y demeurent ; l’une est une petite infirmière aux cheveux blonds et courts, l’air vive et fraîche, bien que ses traits soient encore affectés par l’angoisse de tout à l’heure. Le second et un jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux roux flamboyants, vêtu d’une armure en cuir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine ; l’inquiétude dans ses yeux noisette n’éclipse pas leur éclat habituel.

-Hinata, il va s’en sortir, n’est-ce pas ? murmure l’infirmière en joignant ses mains.

-C’est à toi de me le dire, Yachi, répond le chevalier. C’est toi l’infirmière, non ?

L’objet de leur contemplation est le même que celui qui a bouleversé le quotidien du château plus tôt dans la journée. Hinata est parti en balade dans la forêt avoisinante, balade qui avait pour but subsidiaire de trouver le moyen de devenir un héros en chassant une bête énorme ou en tuant un ennemi embusqué, bien que Karasuno n’ait aucun ennemi ; il a entendu un bruit suspect dans un fourré proche, et pensant avoir trouvé l’occasion de s’illustrer et d’enfin se couvrir de gloire, s’y est précipité seulement pour trouver un jeune homme vêtu de noir et singulièrement mal en point.

Le chevalier avait tout de même examiné cette curieuse rencontre avant de la ramener au château. Ils devaient être du même âge, avait-il estimé, et cet homme n’avait pas l’air hostile –en l’occurrence, il était désarmé et sans connaissance. Hinata s’était décidé à l’emmener après avoir remarqué la blessure qui lui ouvrait le flanc gauche ; il l’avait hissé sur son cheval après quelques efforts, et foncé à bride abattue vers ce qui était son foyer depuis qu’il était entré dans l’armée -le château de Karasuno.

-Le guérisseur en chef, Takeda, a dit que ça irait, renifle Yachi. Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre.

-Alors ça ira, la réconforte Hinata. Il ne dirait pas ça si ce n’était pas vrai.

-Oui, mais il est toujours tellement optimiste !

-Et toi si pessimiste…

Hinata soupire, mais ne cache pas le sourire taquin qui étire ses lèvres. Yachi y répond, puis ils reviennent à leur gravité première, penchés sur la figure inconsciente dans le lit. Ils parcourent des yeux le visage pâle aux paupières fermées, les cheveux noirs sur l’oreiller, les vêtements qui semblent chers. Qui peut-il bien être ? Un noble, peut-être ?

-Il ne doit pas être de Karasuno, remarque Hinata.

-Mais il porte du noir.

-Sa tête ne me dit rien. S’il était du royaume, il vivrait au château, non ?

Yachi fait un vague geste d’assentiment, ses petites mains crispées sur le tablier qui recouvre sa robe blanche.

-Je dois veiller sur lui, dit-elle avec un coup d’œil de côté. Kiyoko m’en a chargée. C’est mon premier patient, et c’est sûrement la blessure la plus grave qu’on ait eue ici depuis des années ! Et si jamais il va mal ? Je ne saurais pas quoi faire à part appeler Takeda…

-Ça va aller, tente de la rassurer Hinata. Si Kiyoko t’en a donné le soin, c’est qu’elle te fait confiance.

Une rougeur feinte parcourt les joues de Yachi, et elle se redresse fièrement sous cette responsabilité :

-Oui ! Tu as raison, Hinata !

Hinata lui retourne un sourire lumineux, et s’apprête à parler, lorsqu’une voix d’une grande douceur se fait entendre :

-Eh bien, tous les deux ? J’aurais dû me douter que vous seriez les plus concernés par cette trouvaille. Comment va-t-il ?

Un homme se dirige vers eux. Il est jeune, mais semble porter sur lui une maturité et une sagesse que trahissent la délicatesse de son pas et de ses paroles. Ses cheveux et ses sourcils très clairs soulignent d’autant plus la profondeur bienveillante de son regard brun. Il a un coin de beauté au coin d’un œil, et un sourire serein ; ses vêtements révèlent son appartenance à une classe supérieure, et les étoffes laissent entendre un bruissement soyeux alors qu’il s’avance vers Hinata et Yachi.

-Prince consort ! s’exclame Hinata en s’inclinant le plus bas possible.

Yachi fait une révérence en soulevant les coins de sa robe, et reste immobile ainsi, les joues cuisantes, le regard au sol. Un rire léger, plein d’un amusement attendri, leur répond :

-Relevez-vous, voyons, je ne suis pas mon mari. Nul besoin d’être aussi impressionnés.

-Tout de même, murmure Hinata en se redressant. Votre présence ici est un honneur.

Le consort lui adresse un sourire éclatant de blancheur, et hausse les épaules, comme un peu coupable :

-Eh bien, ma curiosité ne diffère pas de la vôtre.

Il se penche un peu sur le lit, sur le jeune homme toujours inconscient.

-Est-ce lui ? C’est toi qui l’as trouvé, n’est-ce pas, Hinata ?

-Oui, c’est moi !

Le consort laisse échapper un soupir navré :

-Nous devrons nous attendre à d’autres surprises de ce genre dans les prochaines semaines, déclare-t-il.

Il pince les lèvres, l’air contrarié, et Hinata ose poser la question qui le taraude :

-Pourquoi ? 

\- Inarizaki est en pleine guerre civile, Atsumu marche sur les territoires de son frère. Je suppose qu’Osamu va chercher à quitter le royaume avec les siens pour trouver des provinces plus accueillantes… Et cet homme est vêtu à ses couleurs. Il doit appartenir à sa cour.

-Il vient d’Inarizaki ? souffle Yachi. Et cette blessure… Ce serait à cause de la guerre là-bas ?

-C’est probable. Mais nous n’en serons sûrs qu’une fois qu’il ouvrira les yeux.

 Le consort fronce un peu les sourcils en avançant une main, comme s’il allait toucher le visage du jeune étranger. Dans ses yeux brille une infinie compassion.

-Dès qu’il sera éveillé, venez me prévenir, dit-il tout à coup en se tournant vers Yachi. Il détient probablement des informations diplomatiques de la première importance.

L’infirmière hoche la tête par mouvements saccadés.

-Prince consort ? se lance Hinata, passant une main hésitante dans ses boucles rousses. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pensez que les hommes d’Inarizaki vont arriver jusqu’ici ?

-Reste à savoir lesquels, répond le prince. Si c’est Osamu et son peuple, nous leur donneront asile. Si c’est Atsumu…

Il s’interrompt, puis sourit à nouveau :

-Eh bien, déjà faut-il qu’il traverse la moitié du continent avant d’arriver ici, et cela me paraît assez peu probable. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, Hinata. Il voulait son royaume, et il l’a eu. Le reste n’a plus d’importance pour Atsumu, qui aura fort à faire pour asseoir son règne là-bas.

Le chevalier lui retourne un sourire confiant, rassuré par les paroles apaisantes. Le consort parcourt une dernière fois les deux jeunes gens des yeux, ainsi que le blessé, puis retourne dans ses appartements. L’infirmière et le chevalier échangent un regard incertain :

-Le prince Sugawara est vraiment quelqu’un de prévenant, murmure enfin Yachi. Le roi n’aurait pas pu trouver meilleur consort.

-C’est vrai. Il est toujours là pour nous, jusqu’à connaître les noms des soldats de Karasuno.

-Enfin, il connaît le tien parce que tu te fais remarquer, souligne l’infirmière.

-Par mon talent seulement, alors.

-Je n’aurais pas dit ça.

Ils sont interrompus par le son d’une cloche ; c’est l’heure du dîner. Tous les soirs, ce tintement de cuivre vient avertir les habitants du château qu’il est temps de rejoindre la grande salle à manger ; là s’y retrouvent les soldats comme les courtisans.

-Tu ne viens pas ? s’étonne Hinata en voyant Yachi immobile près du lit.

-Je ne peux pas. Et s’il se réveille ?

Le chevalier ouvre la bouche, puis opine.

-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ?

-Oh, Saeko s’est déjà proposée. Mais c’est gentil à toi.

Le chevalier lui fait un signe :

-On se voit plus tard, alors !

Yachi met ses mains en porte-voix pour lui lancer, alors qu’il franchit les portes :

-Entraîne-toi sérieusement, Hinata !

La salle à manger est bondée quand le chevalier y entre, et cette impression n’est que renforcée par la dizaine de soldats qui se précipite sur lui. Hinata y est sensible, fier d’être celui qui a ramené cet étranger et sauvé sa vie, heureux d’avoir accompli ce premier exploit et d’en tirer un peu de gloire.

-Alors, Hinata ? Est-ce qu’il s’est réveillé ?

-Raconte encore comment tu l’as trouvé !

-Il était déjà inconscient ? Ou est-ce qu’il a dit quelque chose ?

Plus loin, à la table royale, Sugawara s’amuse de l’attention portée à Hinata, et qui ne déplaît pas au jeune chevalier. Le consort est assis à gauche de son époux, un homme brun aux épaules larges, réputé pour être juste et sage malgré sa jeunesse. Cela fait cinq ans qu’il règne, et quatre ans qu’il est marié à Sugawara, prince cadet de sa fratrie, mais qui a immédiatement attiré son attention, trouvant dans sa douceur et sa bienveillance la contrepartie idéale à son caractère parfois sévère.

Depuis deux ans, ils sont aussi parents d’un petit garçon, héritier mâle destiné à régner sur Karasuno après eux. Chikara a hérité des yeux bruns et des cheveux noirs de Sawamura, mais ses traits ont une finesse propre à ceux de Sugawara. Trop jeune pour être présent aux repas avec ses parents, il est en nourrice en attendant d’être assez vieux pour accompagner le roi et son consort dans diverses cérémonies.

-Tu l’as vu ? demande le roi, tout bas, à son époux.

-Oui, répond Sugawara. Il appartient à la cour d’Osamu. Il portait du noir et de l’argent.

Sawamura hoche la tête. Il attire l’attention de son voisin de droite, un homme de grande taille aux longs cheveux châtains :

-Asahi, Suga, écoutez-moi. On m’a rapporté qu’Osamu avait dépêché plusieurs de ses hommes de confiance pour chercher où s’établir et fuir la guerre. On a aperçu le commandant en chef de ses armées, Ojiro Aran, dans une auberge non loin d’ici. J’ai pensé qu’il viendrait au château pour nous solliciter, mais apparemment, ils ont filé droit vers le nord, vers Aoba.

-Pourquoi pas ici ? murmure Asahi.

-Notre royaume est plus petit et moins riche que celui d’Oikawa. Ils vont d’abord essayer de chercher la sécurité des royaumes les plus puissants ; leur peuple a besoin de protection avant tout.

-Mais si loin de chez eux, remarque Suga. C’est un long périple.

-Peut-être que les royaumes frontaliers d’Inarizaki ont refusé, par peur de représailles de la part d’Atsumu. Ce serait tout à fait compréhensible.

Les trois hommes échangent des hochements de tête.

-Dans tous les cas, reprend le roi, si Aoba accueille le peuple d’Osamu, ils devront passer par notre royaume. Nous pouvons espérer la visite d’Aran dans les jours qui viennent, pour demander l’autorisation de passage sur le territoire de Karasuno.

-Et s’il ne l’accepte pas ? demande Asahi.

-Pourquoi Oikawa refuserait-il ?

-Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur Oikawa, en ce moment. Les gens qui arrivent d’Aoba disent qu’il est… devenu fou.

Le commandant en chef déglutit, semblant mal à l’aise avec cette idée. Le roi sourit, presque avec condescendance :

-Voyez-vous cela, le chef des armées le plus courageux qu’on ait jamais vu ! Allons, Asahi, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Tu es sûr, Daichi ? remarque Suga. Les habitants d’Aoba quittent leurs terres. Il s’est passé quelque chose, là-bas. Et c’est depuis ces histoires avec Shiratorizawa…

-Eh quoi ? coupe le roi. Oikawa est un roi respectable. Il a éconduit Ushijima parce qu’il est marié, et ses témoins ont juré qu’il était engagé. Que faut-il de plus ?

-Alors où est son consort ? Pourquoi reste-t-il dans l’ombre alors qu’Ushijima ne constitue plus une menace ?

Sawamura hausse les épaules, et Asahi s’empresse d’appuyer Sugawara :

-Suga a raison, Daichi. L’avis populaire est qu’Oikawa a menti parce qu’il ne voulait pas épouser Ushijima, voilà tout. Et c’est compréhensible.

-Oikawa est un homme d’honneur, tranche le roi. Je ne le crois pas capable d’un affront pareil. Pour l’instant, la priorité est la situation d’Inarizaki et d’Osamu ; les affaires de cœur d’Oikawa ne nous regardent pas.

Ils reviennent à leurs assiettes. Suga ne peut s’empêcher de couver du regard les soldats du château, assez peu nombreux en raison d’une menace extrêmement faible sur le royaume : d’une part, les montagnes le protègent d’une éventuelle invasion venue du Sud, de l’autre, le territoire de Karasuno, ses fleuves et ses forêts, éloignent les potentiels ennemis du Nord. Aussi la garde royale est-elle restreinte à une quarantaine d’hommes, demeurant au château toute l’année, et que le consort a appris à connaître.

Il a appris à aimer ce roi, ce château et ses habitants, depuis qu’il y est arrivé quatre ans plus tôt. Il s’est investi pour se faire aimer du peuple et des courtisans, et sa nature généreuse, complétée par ses manières simples, n’ont pas tardé à en faire un des consorts les plus respectés du continent. Il rend des visites fréquentes aux soldats, et à force a fini par les apprécier. Il a toujours réussi à créer des liens avec tout le monde, à Karasuno, et le respect qu’on lui porte l’étonne encore un peu. Il ne se sent guère différent de ceux qu’il fréquente et trouve en chacun, domestique ou soldat, quelque chose d’unique et de foncièrement bon.

Suga regarde avec amusement deux soldats téméraires, Tanaka et Nishinoya, se disputer le dernier morceau de viande ; Hinata, à côté d’eux, dévore son assiette. Son regard glisse vers sa propre tablée, garnie en personnages de haut rang ; le roi, le chef des armées et les ministres l’entourent. Une place demeurée vide rappelle que le prince Tsukishima est d’ores et déjà parti pour Nekoma, étant promis au roi Kuroo ; Suga le regrette un peu.

Le repas terminé, il se rend dans sa chambre. Les consorts commencent habituellement à dormir dans la chambre royale, avec le monarque, par convention plus que par autre chose ; il faut bien faire des héritiers. Puis il n’a pas été rare de voir des reines ou des consorts éclipsés par des maîtresses et des favoris, et quitter la chambre royale pour avoir la leur propre, non moins luxueuse, certes, mais qui témoigne tout de même de la fin d’un lien conjugal. Cette situation est surtout celle des rois mariés sans amour, simplement pour une alliance politique ; mais Suga sait que Daichi l’a épousé plutôt qu’un parti plus avantageux, et les marques d’affections qu’ils se donnent en privé le convainquent qu’il partagera le lit de son mari encore bien longtemps.

-L’étranger ne s’est pas réveillé, déclare tout à coup le roi.

Il est en chemise de nuit, assis contre le dossier du lit, et parcourt distraitement des yeux quelques documents officiels. Son regard glisse sur Suga.

-Non, en effet, répond celui-ci. Demain, très probablement.

-J’aimerais que tu t’en occupes, Suga. J’ai beaucoup de réunions à tenir en ce moment sur la situation dans les territoires du nord, où les habitants d’Aoba affluent toujours plus nombreux. Il faut que je règle ça si on doit en plus accueillir les réfugiés d’Inarizaki.

Le consort lui retourne un doux sourire, qui apaise quelque peu les préoccupations du roi.

-Bien sûr, Daichi. Je le ferai sans problème.

Il revoit vaguement le visage de ce jeune homme, sa peau pâle et égratignée par endroits, ses cheveux d’ébène, ses longs cils noirs, et dont l’expression porte même dans le repos quelque chose de tourmenté. Suga est bien conscient que son cœur s’attendrit facilement ; mais il reconnait que la vue de ce blessé l’a bouleversé d’une manière plus particulière.

Le roi pose ses document, souffle la chandelle, et l’entoure de ses bras forts ; Suga se laisse aller dans cette étreinte. Peu à peu, alors que la nuit s’épaissit, les lumières du château s’éteignent. Tout est calme et paisible, tous dorment en paix ; sauf une, dans l’infirmerie, où la lumière oscillante d’une bougie indique que Yachi veille toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, et je me suis inscrite pour le nouvel Oikage Big Bang, en duo avec Kamiyu of course ! Ce sera tardif comme publication, mais normalement la quantité y sera ! Et puis la suite de Voler son coeur va aussi commencer à refaire surface ;)
> 
> PS: "Pour l’instant, la priorité est la situation d’Inarizaki et d’Osamu ; les affaires de cœur d’Oikawa ne nous regardent pas." en relisant, je me rends compte que je pense à ça https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeT0KV0FPnY ;_;


	31. Chapitre 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> < Mardi, ça commence et ça finit comme "Memento Amari" ! >  
> Voici le troisième chapitre de cette seconde partie ! On approfondit un peu les connaissances de Karasuno, et cela ne fera que se poursuivre~ Le chapitre 6 est enfin terminé, et j'ai déjà entamé le 7. les choses commencent à sérieusement accélérer... J'espère que vous serez prêts!  
> Bonne lecture~

 

Les jardins de Karasuno sont toujours resplendissants au moment du printemps. Les allées sablées sont bordées de fleurs, ombragées par les ramures majestueuses des vieux chênes ; quelques enfants jouent au bord des petits plans d’eau, et les dames de la cour se regroupent sur les bancs, à l’abri sous leurs ombrelles.

C’est le matin que le consort de Karasuno préfère s’y promener. Pendant les premières heures après le lever du soleil, il peut arpenter en paix les chemins du jardin sans y croiser quiconque, laissé libre d’ajuster son allure et la durée de ses pauses. Parfois, il s’arrête, et d’un doigt essuie la rosée d’une feuille comme il le ferait d’une larme. C’est son moment de solitude, serein et rêveur, avant que les affaires du royaume et de son mari ne le rattrapent.

Aussi éprouve-t-il une légère contrariété lorsqu’il entend des pas précipités derrière lui, rapidement accompagnés par une respiration haletante. En se retournant, il aperçoit Hinata : le jeune chevalier n’est encore qu’en chemise, les joues rougies par sa course, et s’efforce de reprendre son souffle avant de parler au consort ; chose qu’il a l’occasion de faire en se rappelant de faire une révérence.

-Relève-toi, lui dit Suga en souriant. Je te l’ai dit hier, Hinata. Tu n’as pas à être aussi formel avec moi.

-Pardon, s’exclame Hinata en redressant la tête. Je devais vous trouver au plus vite. Vous m’aviez demandé de vous prévenir quand il se réveillerait et –voilà. Le blessé, mon prince, vous savez.

-Oh ?

Le visage du consort s’illumine alors qu’un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il est saisi d’impatience, et emboîte aussitôt le pas à Hinata en direction de l’infirmerie.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

-Non, pas encore ! Yachi s’occupait de lui, à lui donner à manger et à boire.

Le ton du chevalier trahit son excitation. Il est presque en train de bondir à travers la cour, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, et les habitants du château ne se retournent même plus, habitués à la joie de vivre et l’éclat naturels du jeune homme. Suga ne lui fait pas le reproche, et se contente de presser le pas, les mains enfouies dans ses manches.

Lorsqu’ils entrent dans l’infirmerie, ils trouvent le lit de l’étranger entouré par trois soigneurs : le chef guérisseur tout d’abord, Takeda, un homme d’une trentaine d’années d’une grande sagesse mais qui demeure discret, presque timide, malgré son rang. Ensuite une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, Kiyoko, assez effacée mais impliquée et efficace dans son travail, et qui est en charge de l’infirmerie et de celles qui y travaillent ; et enfin Yachi, la jeune infirmière à qui a été confié le blessé.

Celui-ci est assis dans le lit, le dos contre plusieurs oreillers, la couverture remontée jusqu’au ventre. Il porte une chemise blanche : probablement Yachi s’est-elle occupée de faire laver les vêtements qu’il portait à son arrivée, et qui étaient dans un triste état. Toute la clarté qui l’entoure, les linges et sa chemise, souligne la pâleur de son visage ; et Suga découvre pour la première fois le bleu royal et profond de ses iris, qui le fascine aussitôt.

Les guérisseurs s’inclinent devant le consort, qui les invite à se relever d’un geste de la main.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, Takeda.

-Je vous remercie, mon prince, murmure le chef guérisseur.

-Son état permet-il un petit entretien en privé ? demande Sugawara avec un sourire courtois.

-Bien sûr. Nous allons vous laisser seuls.

-Je vous remercie.

Les soignants se retirent par la porte principale, et Hinata, après un moment d’hésitation, finit par les imiter. Suga apprécie particulièrement cette marque de discrétion ; après tout, il ne sait pas encore de quelles informations est porteur cet étranger, et il sait que Daichi lui fait confiance pour lui rapporter ses paroles sans qu’elles soient ourdies par des oreilles inconscientes.

Cette intimité permet aussi, sait pertinemment Suga, de créer des liens de confiance plus précoces et plus solides –et il se doute que, tout à coup isolé dans ce grand château, ce jeune homme ait besoin de points de repère. Le consort désigne le bord du lit, et demande sans se départir d’un sourire encourageant :

-Je peux m’asseoir ?

Le blessé se contente de hocher la tête. Ses yeux de saphir demeurent fixés sur le consort, curieux mais méfiants.

-Je suis Sugawara, le prince consort de Karasuno, se présente Suga. En d’autres mots, je suis l’époux du roi Daichi.

-Je sais ce qu’est un consort, répond l’étranger.

Il y a quelque chose de froid dans sa voix qui étonne Suga, sans pour autant le vexer. Il baisse la tête, montrant au blessé qu’il lui laisse le soin de mener la discussion :

-Je ne me voulais pas méprisant. Comment vas-tu ?

Il craint un instant d’avoir de nouveau offensé son interlocuteur par le tutoiement –oubliant un instant son titre royal et le droit de punir des paroles trop mordantes. Mais le jeune homme ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur, conscient d’être face à un homme plus âgé et plus respectable que lui.

-Je vais bien, dit-il, et sa voix semble plus modérée que lors de sa première réponse. Enfin, mieux.

Suga hoche doucement la tête, affichant toujours une expression paisible. Il fait le choix de ne pas parler, de rendre l’atmosphère plus propice aux confidences, ou du moins à un début de discussion ; mais l’étranger ne semble pas décidé à parler plus.

-Quel est ton nom ? demande enfin le prince.

Le jeune homme lève sur lui son regard bleu et attend plusieurs secondes avant d’articuler, à voix basse :

-Kageyama Tobio.

-Je peux t’appeler Tobio ? demande Suga.

Kageyama baisse les yeux, soudain blême. Le consort essaie de donner un sens à ces silences ; mais en même temps, se reprend-il, qui ne serait pas impressionné dans une situation pareille ? Il ne connaît personne ici, et les questions sont peut-être trop pressantes.

-Bien sûr, murmure enfin le blessé d’une voix creuse ; puis, avec un soupir douloureux : vous êtes le consort. Vous pouvez m’appeler comme vous voulez…

-Merci, Tobio.

Il lui fait un sourire rassurant. Pendant un instant, le silence s’installe de nouveau dans l’infirmerie immaculée. Les larges fenêtres, creusées dans la pierre au-dessus des lits, laissent passer les rayons du soleil et plongent la pièce dans une lumière dorée confortée par les murs de pierre claire.

-D’où viens-tu ? demande finalement le consort. Tu portes les vêtements de la cour d’Inarizaki… et plus précisément du prince Osamu.

-En effet, constate simplement Kageyama.

Il y a quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir, de parler, et même de regarder, qui semble relever d’une noblesse naturelle ; et c’est avec la certitude d’une réponse affirmative que Suga lui demande :

-Tu étais un homme de sa cour, n’est-ce pas ? Un aristocrate ?

L’étonnement qui se peint sur le visage de Kageyama éclipse un instant le doute et la méfiance sur ses traits. Il semble presqu’enfantin, ainsi, avec ses yeux bleus agrandis de surprise, et il répond d’une voix timide :

-Non, non… Je ne suis qu’un archer.

C’est au tour de Suga d’être pris au dépourvu. Son instinct le trompe rarement, et les preuves étaient pourtant là –les vêtements qu’il portait étaient assez luxueux, et ne s’apparentaient pas à une armure. Mais pourquoi mentirait-il ?

-Que s’est-il passé à Inarizaki, Tobio ? demande Suga, plus gravement, en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

-Atsumu a rompu le traité, marmonne l’archer. Il a envahi les terres d’Osamu, et son château.

-C’est de là que tu t’es enfui ?

Kageyama acquiesce et baisse à nouveau les yeux. Ses doigts fins reposent, inertes, sur la couverture.

-Ce sont les hommes d’Atsumu qui t’ont blessé ? murmure le consort.

Il reçoit un nouveau hochement de tête en retour, et son cœur se serre. Il sent qu’il y a quelque chose –quelque chose qui pèse sur la conscience de ce jeune homme. Sa fuite et son arrivée ne peuvent être seules les raisons de la tristesse qui semble toujours assombrir son visage.

-Le prince Osamu est en vie, tente de le réconforter Suga.

Il essaie à nouveau de tourner le dialogue de manière plus personnelle :

-Tu pourras bientôt retrouver les tiens. Ton roi, tes amis, ta famille… ceux que tu aimes.

-Ceux que j’aime, répète lentement Tobio.

Le consort plonge ses yeux dans les siens, espérant que ses iris bruns, pleins de confiance et de chaleur, mettent le jeune homme plus à l’aise. Mais il a l’impression que plus il se veut rassurant, plus il fait de faux pas. Il aimerait le comprendre, saisir les raisons de sa détresse, hésite un instant à poser sa main sur la sienne ; mais il a le sentiment que c’est trop tôt.

-C’est Hinata qui t’a retrouvé, dit-il en se levant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, tu n’as pas pu le manquer.

-Je le remercierai, déclare simplement l’archer.

Ses intonations sont vides, et Suga préfère ne pas insister.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas à le demander. Tu es sous ma protection tout le temps que tu restes au sein de ce château.

-Merci.

Tobio a l’air fatigué, et le consort décide de le laisser se reposer –il a besoin d’un temps d’adaptation, cela est certain. Il emprunte la même sortie que les autres avant lui ; et lorsqu’il referme les lourdes portes de bois derrière lui, il trouve le chef guérisseur qui l’attend dans une petite pièce adjacente.

-Voulez-vous me parler, Takeda ? demande tranquillement le consort.

-Au sujet de notre nouveau patient, s’empresse de répondre le guérisseur.

-Je n’ai rien pu tirer de lui, soupire Suga. Rien de plus que ce que nous savons déjà, sinon davantage de questions.

-Il n’est pas loquace, déplore Takeda. Espérons que les choses viendront progressivement. Ce qui s’est passé à Inarizaki est un traumatisme certain... Et je crains que ce ne soit pas le seul.

Le consort s’assied, tout à coup anxieux. Il croise ses mains sur le tissu noir de ses vêtements, et les contemple le temps que le guérisseur prenne le siège face à lui ; les deux hommes échangent un regard.

-Je l’ai examiné lorsqu’il était encore inconscient, déclare Takeda. La blessure qui a failli le tuer a été causée par le fer –je pense que c’est la pointe d’une flèche qui lui a déchiré le flanc. En soi, cela n’aurait pas été si grave, si l’infection ne s’était pas propagée de la sorte –et le temps qu’elle se développe ainsi coïncide avec la durée d’un trajet d’Inarizaki jusqu’ici.

-Oui, il m’a dit que les soldats d’Atsumu étaient responsables de cette blessure. Il va s’en sortir ?

-Oui, il va guérir. Il n’en gardera que quelques cicatrices, rien de grave.

Le consort pousse un soupir de soulagement et se détend. Ses mains jointes se relâchent alors qu’il s’appuie contre le dossier du siège, jusque-là penché en avant dans l’attente de ce qu’allait dire le guérisseur. Son repos est de courte curée :

-Il y a plus.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire qu’il porte des marques antérieures, et rien qui ne me rassure vraiment, commence Takeda en fronçant les sourcils. J’ai cru remarquer des traces sur son corps qui pourraient témoigner de certaines… violences qu’il aurait subies. De petites cicatrices, infimes certes, mais… je les ai tout de même vues.

Il se racle la gorge, visiblement mal à l’aise, et lance un regard significatif au consort horrifié.

-Elles disparaîtront également, dit-il. Elles aussi sont sans gravité. Mais elles témoignent que quelque chose lui est arrivé récemment.

-Comptez-vous lui en parler ? interroge Suga. Et chercher à savoir d’où viennent ces traces ?

-Cela me semble délicat pour le moment, avoue Takeda. Vous l’avez vu –il est méfiant. Mais il va devoir demeurer à l’infirmerie encore une bonne semaine le temps que sa blessure se referme, et que je m’assure qu’il n’y a plus de menace d’infection. Tout ce temps pourra être mis à profit pour apprendre à le connaître –et peut-être trouver des réponses aux questions que nous nous posons.

Il adresse au consort un regard où se mêlent bienveillance et fermeté ; Suga hoche lentement la tête pour assimiler toutes les informations. Ce blessé, cet archer venu d’un royaume lointain, Kageyama Tobio, l’intrigue au plus haut point. Il a la certitude… non pas qu’il cache quelque chose au sens d’une dissimulation politique, mais plutôt… qu’il porte en lui de lourds secrets. Et la nature simple, naturellement soucieuse de Suga s’émeut rien qu’à revoir en pensée la profondeur muette de son regard.

-Je vais m’en occuper, dit-il soudain. Le roi m’a demandé de lui parler, mais à présent c’est moi qui m’en fais une mission. Je veux qu’il se sente en sécurité dans ce château, et qu’il trouve ici le même royaume accueillant et chaleureux que celui qui m’a adopté il y a quatre ans.

-C’est très noble de votre part, mon prince, répond le guérisseur. Et vous savez à quel point le royaume et la cour de ce château vous tiennent en haute estime. Je suis sûr que cet étranger vous en sera reconnaissant.

-Tobio, le reprend Suga d’une voix douce. Son nom est Kageyama Tobio.

Alors qu’il se lève pour quitter la pièce en remerciant le soigneur, il entend des exclamations venir de l’infirmerie et se fige. Mais bien vite, un sourire vient jouer sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la voix de Hinata, rendue aiguë et rapide par l’excitation ; et il se dit que Kageyama n’aura pas vraiment l’occasion de profiter de la solitude…

Il remonte tranquillement, un peu apaisé de savoir le blessé entre les mains d’un chevalier certes bruyant, mais non moins sociable et courageux. Sa compagnie, espère-t-il, sera sûrement un élément clef dans son intégration à Karasuno –ou de son bien-être, si son séjour venait à se terminer. Malgré les inquiétudes toujours vives quant à Kageyama et son passé, la sérénité commence à reprendre sa place dans le cœur de Suga.

 

*

 

C’est le même soleil qui illumine le château d’Aoba et baigne les cours désertes. Quelques domestiques passent en hâte, l’air soucieux, le teint grisâtre malgré le retour du beau temps ; certains lèvent des regards nerveux sur la tour royale, dominant le palais, et dont les fenêtres sont rendues aveugles par les lourds rideaux de velours qui les obstruent.

C’est dans son bureau que se trouve le roi. Il est assis dans son fauteuil habituel, près de la cheminée, l’air pensif. Ses mains aux doigts ornés de bagues reposent sur les accoudoirs, de part et d’autre d’une couronne en or massif posée sur ses genoux –en raison des cornes recourbées qui jaillissent de sous ses cheveux châtains, impossible pour lui de la porter comme autrefois. Sa peau est pâle, ses joues semblent creusées ; le violacé de ses cernes, et le rouge violent de ses yeux, n’en sont que davantage mis en valeur. Ses lèvres livides sont figées dans une moue angoissée.

Un deuxième homme lui fait face. Ses cheveux bruns sont hérissés ; le feu de cheminée donne à sa peau des teintes cuivrées, qui rendent le contraste avec ses yeux clairs et acérés d’autant plus frappant. Entre eux se trouvent une table d’ornement, couverte de documents à l’aspect officiel.

-Et que veux-tu faire, Oikawa ? marmonne le second.

Les yeux du roi brûlent comme de la lave en fusion alors qu’il les relève sur son ami d’enfance :

-Tout, Iwa.

Le chef des armées se lève. Dans ses épaules se ressent toute la tension de la scène ; il fait quelques pas à travers le bureau, ses épais sourcils froncés sur un regard préoccupé. Lorsqu’il parle, d’une voix brève et agitée, il accompagne ses mots de gestes de la main.

-Il peut être n’importe où sur le continent. _N’importe où_.

Oikawa se lève à son tour, et le saisit par le bras pour l’entraîner sur une table plus large, sur laquelle est étalée une carte du monde. Le roi pose un doigt dessus, et le fait glisser au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, levant de temps à autres sur son ami un regard enfiévré :

-Non, non, regarde. Il était là –Inarizaki, moitié Osamu. Son château était ici. Tu vois ? Juste à côté de la forêt. Si Tobio s’est enfui, c’est par là qu’il est parti. Sous un terrain couvert, où il aurait pu semer ses poursuivants et grimper aux arbres… Il sait grimper, Iwa, je l’ai vu à maintes reprises. Il sait escalader cette tour, alors il aurait su se cacher dans un arbre, n’est-ce pas ? Donc il est parti vers le Nord ! Vers Fukurodani et Nekoma. Il a dû traverser tout le royaume…

-Et passer les montagnes ? Puis la forêt de Karasuno, seul et sans se perdre ?

-Il arrive, déclare le roi avec un regard désespéré. Il rentre au royaume, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’aurait-il fait d’autre ? Il doit être à la frontière de Karasuno.

Le chef des armées soupire profondément et ferme un instant les yeux. Lorsqu’il les ouvre à nouveau, il y a quelque chose comme de la pitié dans son regard.

-Oikawa, écoute-moi. Il y a une foule d’autres options possibles. Kageyama aurait tout à fait pu aller vers le Sud.

-Vers le Sud, encore ? Dans les contrées barbares, au-delà des frontières d’Inarizaki ? Ce ne sont que des terres en friche où personne n’a encore posé pied ! Pourquoi Tobio voudrait-il s’y rendre ?

-Pour fuir, tranche le chevalier. Ou il aurait pu aller vers l’est, vers Shinzen ou Ubugawa. Il n’y a aucun obstacle majeur sur cette route, il n’avait qu’à aller tout droit au lieu de s’enfoncer dans je ne sais quelle forêt profonde. Ou même vers Nohebi, juste au nord-est d’Inarizaki…

Le roi semble déjà ne plus l’écouter. Il fixe avec obstination un point sur la carte, et abat son poing à cet endroit, sur un petit dessin de château :

-C’est ce prince mage ! C’est lui ! Il me l’a pris !

-Oikawa…

-Atsumu, Iwa ! Atsumu doit le garder prisonnier dans son château ! S’il n’est nulle part ailleurs, alors –alors il n’y a que là qu’il peut être !

De la haine pure déforme ses traits à cette pensée, qui s’efface lentement de son visage pour laisser place à une expression de panique.

-On doit y aller sans attendre. Tu viens avec moi, hein ? Comme l’autre fois. Comme quand on a tué Ushijima. Cette fois… Cette fois, on va tuer Atsumu, et Tobio reviendra ici. Il restera toujours ici, maintenant.

Il s’apprête à quitter la pièce, mais le chef des armées l’arrête aussitôt ; d’un geste, il le repousse vers l’intérieur.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’écrie Iwaizumi. Calme-toi ! Oikawa, c’est toi et toi seul qui as envoyé Kageyama droit à Inarizaki ! Et maintenant, tu veux à nouveau abandonner ton royaume pour aller secourir un mari que tu as congédié, alors qu’on n’est même pas sûrs qu’il soit toujours là-bas?

Une aura de fureur émane de la silhouette du roi. Ses mains tremblent, il les serre en poings à ses côtés ; les mots du chevalier résonnent dans sa tête, résonnent comme les battements affolés de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique, résonnent comme tant d’autres voix éveillées en lui depuis qu’il est devenu un démon.

-Je ne l’ai pas congédié ! hurle-t-il. Je l’ai mis en sécurité !

-En le jetant dans les bras d’un prince mage ? rétorque Iwaizumi. Bien sûr qu’Atsumu a dû tout voir, tout découvrir ! Juste comme Tendou ! Et avec Tendou, on ne s’en est pas sortis sans un meurtre et une malédiction… Et là, tu parles d’aller dans le royaume d’Inarizaki, dans le château même d’Atsumu pour, peut-être, une déconvenue ? Même si Kageyama y est, on n’en ressortira jamais vivants !

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux le laisser là-bas ? Tu veux que je l’abandonne ?

-Tu l’as déjà abandonné !

Un claquement soudain retentit, et Iwaizumi est projeté en arrière avec violence. Il s’écrase contre la porte, de l’autre côté de la pièce, dans un fracas d’armure ; juste là où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt, sur le parquet, se trouve une trace noircie et fumante, comme si un éclair venait de frapper à cet endroit. Le visage du roi perd ses dernières couleurs, et il se précipite sur le chevalier :

-Iwa ! Je suis désolé ! Je… Je suis désolé !

Le chevalier se relève avec un grognement de douleur, mais accepte les mains tremblantes du roi tendues vers lui pour l’aider. Il rajuste son armure alors que le monarque demeure debout à côté de lui, la détresse peinte tout entière sur son visage.

-Je…Je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait…, s’excuse Oikawa. La colère m’a dépassé.

-Ce n’est rien, ce n’est rien, assure le chevalier. Tu as déjà fait d’énormes progrès avec tes pouvoirs, mais… Mes mots ont été trop loin aussi. Maintenant, j’aimerais qu’on puisse discuter calmement.

Le roi hoche fébrilement la tête, et se laisse à nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil. Il jette un coup d’œil à la marque de brûlure laissée sur le parquet, et sur son ami qui s’assoit face à lui en faisant mine d’ignorer ce qui vient d’arriver.

-Il y a bien des alternatives avant d’aller envahir Inarizaki, tout de même ? soupire Iwaizumi en se massant la nuque.

-Il y en a, répond Oikawa. On pourrait envoyer des espions un peu partout sur le continent, dans les auberges des routes les plus… susceptibles d’avoir été empruntées par Tobio. Et surtout dans le royaume d’Inarizaki, pour retrouver sa trace.

-C’est toujours le même problème. Plus on envoie d’espions, plus on a de chances qu’ils soient découverts –et que des tensions politiques en découlent. On ne peut pas en risquer plus de quelques-uns par royaume.

Le roi opine, défait. Il semble s’être calmé, avoir réussi à refouler tout ce qui le dévore depuis la visite d’Aran, la peur et la colère, la panique et les remords –mais déjà son regard se voile, et il commence de nouveau à céder à ses démons intérieurs :

-On va le retrouver, pas vrai, Iwa ? Il faut qu’on le retrouve. Comment on va faire ? Comment est-ce que je vais vivre, si on ne le retrouve pas ? Si Tobio ne rentre pas au château…

-J’ai  pensé, interrompt fermement Iwaizumi, à une seconde solution, de plus grande ampleur. C’est tout simplement d’envoyer des signalements dans chaque royaume, et de là, espérer que les dirigeants organiseront des recherches à leur échelle.

Il se penche pour remuer un peu les papiers qui lui font face, et en tire une feuille qu’il tend à Oikawa. Celui-ci s’en saisit d’un geste brusque et se jette immédiatement dans la lecture.

-Tout le continent sera à sa recherche, ainsi, murmure-t-il. Mais comment allons-nous justifier ça ?

Iwaizumi lui adresse un faible sourire :

-Parce que lorsqu’il sera de retour, tu en feras ton prince consort. Tout sera révélé de toute façon. Autant prendre un peu d’avance sur les circonstances.

Oikawa lui rend son sourire, et le chevalier l’apprécie –depuis combien de temps n’a-t-il pas vu les lèvres du roi s’étirer en un signe de joie ? L’idée de retrouver Tobio et rattraper le temps perdu semble enfin raviver le jeune monarque. Mais son sourire finit par se faner :

-Et si nous ne recevons aucune réponse ?

-Alors seulement on envisagera de contacter Atsumu, déclare Iwaizumi. Mais pas avant. Ne créons pas de guerre avant d’avoir un motif réel. Je vais faire envoyer quelques-uns de nos meilleurs espions à Inarizaki. Ils seront partis avant le coucher du soleil. Si nous n’avons pas de nouvelles dans un mois, nous passerons au signalement officiel.

-Très bien, murmure le roi. Ça me paraît le plus raisonnable. Merci beaucoup, Iwa. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

Il semble au bord des larmes, et reprend son souffle avec peine :

-Tu n’as pas tort. Je l’ai abandonné. Je l’ai jeté dans le lointain sans aucune explication, en lui laissant croire que je ne l’aimais plus. Il n’y a pas une heure, pas une minute, pas même une seconde où je ne regrette ce que j’ai fait. Mais maintenant, j’ai appris à me servir de mes pouvoirs… Même si je ne contrôle pas mes accès de colère. Je pense que… Que je suis prêt, maintenant.

Son masque craque, il humecte ses lèvres, puis déglutit, refoule un sanglot ; il lève les yeux et bat des cils pour tenter de faire refluer les larmes :

-Je veux le revoir. J’ai besoin de le revoir. Je l’ai épousé, Iwa. Et je me fiche des héritiers. Je ne veux que lui.

Le chevalier inspire, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais la voix humide et profondément sincère du roi lui bloque les mots dans la gorge :

-S’il te plaît, Iwa… ramène-le moi.

Iwaizumi se penche, saisit les mains du roi dans les siennes. Elles sont glacées. Un instant, il se revoit dans la même position avec Kageyama quelques mois plus tôt, à faire des promesses qu’il n’est même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ; et il lui dit, plongeant sans peur ses yeux verts dans ceux, vermeils, du roi :

-Je te le ramènerai, Oikawa. J’en fais le serment.

Il se relève, le roi l’imite ; ils s’étreignent un bref instant. Le chevalier le laisse seul dans son bureau, sachant fort bien que son ami va passer les heures suivantes penché sur la carte, à étudier chaque trajet possible qu’aurait pu emprunter Tobio. Pour sa part, il doit se rendre au bureau des espions… Et, peut-être, ranimer l’espoir de retrouver la trace du futur consort d’Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru sous sa forme démoniaque élu personnage avec le moins de stabilité mentale! Ça va aller, Oikawa ♥


	32. Chapitre 28

 Hinata s’est fait pour mission d’aller voir son blessé tous les jours.

Il grappille donc la moindre minute de son temps libre pour aller lui rendre visite. Que ce soit avant ou après le repas, tôt le matin ou tard le soir, dès qu’il a droit à une pause dans son entraînement. Il trouve quelque chose de fascinant à voir cet étranger venu de si loin, qui a traversé tant d’épreuves, et qui ne semble, pourtant, pas plus vieux que lui.

Au début, il ne peut pas dire que Kageyama soit très bavard. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, il commence à se targuer auprès de Yachi qu’il arrive à avoir une vraie discussion avec lui. Après quelques jours, Tobio ne semble plus étonné de le voir surgir tout à coup dans toute sa rousseur et sa joie de vivre parfois exubérante.

-Comment ça va, aujourd’hui ? s’écrie Hinata.

Il s’assied à ses pieds, lance un regard d’excuse vers Takeda qui le fixe d’un air indulgent, un doigt levé sur la bouche pour lui indiquer de parler moins fort. Kageyama semble mieux se porter de jour en jour, même s’il n’a pas encore quitté l’infirmerie.

-Ça va, répond-il machinalement.

Le chevalier lance ensuite une conversation sur son entraînement, décrit les mouvements qu’il s’exerce à faire, ou ceux que Nishinoya ou Tanaka lui apprennent, et loue souvent le laxisme du chef des armées, Azumane Asahi. Parfois, il raconte aussi sa vie, les souvenirs de sa famille et en particulier de sa petite sœur, qu’il retourne voir dès qu’il obtient une permission. Puis, aussitôt, il revient sur la vie au château.

 -Tu pourras m’apprendre l’archerie ? demande-t-il tout à coup, les yeux brillants.

-Si tu veux, répond Tobio en haussant les épaules.

-Parfait ! Chef, quand est-ce que Kageyama pourra sortir d’ici ?

Takeda, en train d’ausculter un patient un peu plus loin, sourit devant l’impatience du jeune homme.

-Si les choses continuent sur cette voie… Peut-être demain.

-Ooh ! s’exclame Hinata. Tu as entendu, Kageyama ? Demain !

Tobio affiche un léger sourire. Il semble heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter son lit, où il passe toutes ses journées –marcher un peu sera déjà un progrès bienvenu. Même si son teint a repris des couleurs et qu’il se montre un peu plus à l’aise pour discuter, Hinata remarque qu’il semble toujours un peu fatigué –mais de l’air frais devrait vite remédier à cela.

Le jeune chevalier s’assied en tailleur sur le lit, signe qu’il s’installe là pour encore pour un bon moment. C’est la pause du midi, et la cour est presque déserte, hormis quelques chevaliers qui jouent aux cartes dans un coin d’ombre, près des écuries, en attendant de reprendre l’entraînement.

-Yachi m’a dit que j’avais progressé, à l’épée, dit tout à coup Hinata en bombant le torse. C’est vrai que de l’infirmerie, elle peut facilement nous regarder quand on se bat.

Kageyama fait un signe d’assentiment, puis demande d’une voix hésitante :

-Yachi, c’est… ta fiancée ?

Hinata part dans un grand rire, pur et lumineux, qui résonne sous le haut plafond de pierre et se répercute entre les ogives.

-Hinata ! le réprimande Takeda. Je vais devoir te faire sortir, si tu continues !

-Yachi ? chuchote Hinata en se penchant vers Tobio. Tu as cru que c’était ma fiancée ?

Kageyama affiche une moue mécontente, un peu froissé qu’on lui rie au nez.

-J’étais censé savoir ? murmure-t-il en réponse d’un ton mordant. Tu en parles tout le temps !

-Non, non, reprend le chevalier sans cesser de sourire, Yachi est une très bonne amie. Mais je n’ai pas de fiancée. On n’a pas le temps pour ça, quand on veut devenir un héros !

Tobio ne peut réprimer un demi-sourire amusé devant la fierté affichée de Hinata, qui croise les bras et lève le menton avec une pointe de prétention.

-Les amours, ce sera pour après. Pourquoi ? Tu en as une, toi ? Ou bien un ?

Hinata se penche en avant, curieux et un peu moqueur ; mais l’atmosphère se glace alors que Kageyama cesse tout à coup de sourire, détourne légèrement la tête et répond, d’une voix basse et vide :

-Non. Non, je n’ai personne.

-P…Pardon, murmure Hinata.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’autre le prenne aussi au sérieux, et craint tout à coup de perdre son amitié. Il sent ses paumes devenir moites devant le visage pâle et fermé de Kageyama, son attitude tout à coup beaucoup plus rigide et distante.

-Allez, Hinata, intervient la voix bienveillante du chef guérisseur. Laisse-le un peu se reposer.

-Oui… A ce soir, Kageyama !

Il guette avec attention l’expression du convalescent, espérant y trouver une trace d’approbation pour ce salut qui est en réalité une demande –après ce petit malentendu, sera-t-il toujours autorisé à venir le voir ? Il cherche des excuses à lui présenter, mais ne trouve rien à dire, trop ignorant du passé de Tobio pour articuler quelque chose de pertinent.

-Oui, à ce soir.

La voix de Kageyama sonne un peu creux, mais du moins les mots font-ils à nouveau naître un sourire sur le visage de Hinata. Il sort de l’infirmerie, et on entend bientôt ses cris se mêler à ceux de Tanaka et Nishinoya –deux soldats qui passent souvent la tête par la porte de l’infirmerie pour regarder si Kiyoko est là ; et, si leurs attentes sont déçues, au moins pour faire un signe amical au blessé.

-Pardonne-lui, dit doucement Takeda en rajustant les couvertures du lit de Kageyama pour effacer les plis que Hinata a laissé sur les draps. Il n’y a aucune méchanceté en lui, simplement de la maladresse.

-Je le sais, répond Tobio.

Le chef guérisseur le contemple un moment, comme espérant qu’il ajoute quelque chose, et peut-être justifie cet air renfermé que son visage porte depuis sa discussion avec Hinata ; mais il n’en fait rien. Takeda le respecte, conscient sans l’imaginer de ce qu’il a pu traverser.

-Est-ce que tu veux te lever ? demande-t-il en tendant une main dans sa direction.

Les yeux bleus de Kageyama se rivent sur les doigts ouverts dans une invitation. Il semble hésiter un peu avant de les saisir et de repousser les couvertures ; puis il s’assied au bord du lit et se redresse lentement.

-Attention aux vertiges…

Takeda le regarde se relever et esquisser quelques pas mal assurés avant de reprendre une démarche plus ferme ; bientôt, il traverse l’infirmerie jusqu’aux portes, et revient en sens inverse. Visiblement, quitter le lit où il est confiné depuis plusieurs jours le ranime ; Kageyama étire les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et son visage, qui avait un peu pâli au moment de se lever, a déjà repris quelques couleurs.

-Eh bien, que de progrès, s’élève alors une voix nouvelle.

Tobio et Takeda se retournent d’un même mouvement vers la porte opposée, celle qui donne vers le château ; là, dans l’embrasure, vêtu comme à son habitude d’une tunique noire et simple malgré son rang, se tient Sugawara, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, déclare-t-il chaleureusement en s’avançant pour poser une main sur l’épaule de Tobio.

Il craint un instant d’avoir été trop loin, à établir un tel contact physique, presque paternel ; mais Kageyama se contente d’incliner la tête avec respect :

-Merci.

-Peut-être pourrais-je te présenter le château ? Il n’est pas bien grand, en comparaison de certains royaumes… Mais il est accueillant, et maintenant que tu peux te promener, cela pourra t’être utile.

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Le chef guérisseur essaie de s’interposer, faiblement :

-Kageyama doit encore se reposer. Il vient à peine de quitter son lit…

-Ça va, ça va, marmonne Tobio. Je peux marcher. Cela fait des jours que j’attends de quitter cette infirmerie.

Suga éclate d’un rire léger devant son expression boudeuse. Ses doigts glissent le long de l’épaule et du bras de l’archer, se referment autour de son poignet, et il l’entraîne vers la sortie :

-Prince consort ! s’indigne Takeda, sans oser élever la voix pour autant. Il est convalescent !

-Ça ira, rétorque Suga avec un sourire mutin. Viens avec moi, Tobio. On va te trouver des vêtements plus adéquats que cette chemise de malade.

Il sent Kageyama le suivre timidement, et se retourne pour échanger un regard complice avec lui. C’est la première fois qu’il voit cette expression sur le visage du jeune homme, presque apaisée, presque amusée ; ses traits sont détendus, ses yeux brillent d’un éclat jusqu’alors inconnu au consort. Suga découvre quelque chose de soudainement beau en lui, au-delà de son apparence physique, quelque chose de pur et de sincère, et, il le devine, quelques restes d’une insouciance que les troubles ont déchirée.

Ils traversent les couloirs sans que le consort ne relâche son emprise sur Kageyama. Il l’emmène dans une vaste salle bondée, où une dizaine de jeunes femmes s’affairent sur du linge ; il y a des vêtements partout, en tas sur des armoires, pliés sur des tables, alignés le long de rangées. Les couleurs sautent aux yeux des nouveaux venus, ainsi que le mouvement continuel des travailleuses, tantôt agenouillées près de larges bacs d’eau à frotter les chemises, tantôt en train de les étendre sur des cordes près de cheminées flambantes ; d’autres encore, aidées par leurs consœurs, plient les draps ; enfin des domestiques en jupons et tablier passent et repassent, emportent des piles de linges et disparaissent aussitôt dans les couloirs.

La rumeur joyeuse et empressée qui régnait jusque-là s’interrompt soudain lorsque les deux hommes entrent dans la pièce. Comme un seul corps, toutes les ouvrières font une révérence, laissant là les vêtements savonneux sur leurs planches où à demi accrochés sur le fil ; Suga leur adresse un signe pour leur dire de se remettre à travailler, et l’une d’elle, habillée légèrement différemment des autres, probablement une supérieure, se dirige vers eux. Elle a des cheveux blonds et courts, mais n’est en rien semblable à Yachi ; son regard est franc et un brin provocateur, ainsi va son sourire. Il se dégage d’elle un dynamisme naturel, et, quoique jeune, elle pose sur Tobio un regard assuré et compatissant –presque maternel.

-Bonjour, Saeko, la salue le consort.

-Mon prince, répond la jeune femme en s’inclinant à nouveau.

Ses yeux vifs reviennent aussitôt au visage de Suga, puis glissent sur Tobio ; elle lui fait un clin d’œil avenant.

-Est-ce que tu aurais des vêtements qui pourraient convenir à notre ami ? demande paisiblement Sugawara, poussant légèrement Kageyama en avant.

Saeko l’empoigne par les épaules, le tourne face à elle, l’examine sous tous les angles ; puis elle hoche la tête, l’air satisfaite :

-Je dois avoir. Attendez juste un instant !

Suga refoule un sourire en voyant Tobio complètement désorienté. Probablement les manières sont-elles plus formelles, de là où il vient ; il semble complètement désorienté au milieu de cette salle de travail, à se faire manipuler comme une poupée par une lingère. Les autres jeunes femmes ne cessent de lui lancer des regards discrets et de s’échanger des murmures.

Enfin Saeko revient avec une pile de vêtements qu’elle fourre dans les bras de Tobio. Elle lui adresse un sourire égrillard, puis se tourne à nouveau vers le consort :

-Je pense que ce sera parfait pour lui, mon prince. Il y a une salle pour se changer, juste là.

D’une main, elle désigne une petite porte. Kageyama reste immobile, incertain quant à quoi faire ; Suga le sent perdu, et l’attrapant de nouveau par le bras, le guide jusqu’à la salle. Il hésite un instant, puis entre avec lui ; c’est une petite pièce avec quelques meubles seulement, et, là aussi, des tas de linge un peu partout.

-Saeko est la sœur de Tanaka, dit-il d’un ton prévenant. Ils ont tous les deux grandi ici.

L’archer se contente de hocher la tête. Il a posé la pile de vêtements sur une petite table et, dos au consort, est en train d’ôter sa chemise. Il enfile prestement ce qui a été préparé pour lui –une tunique d’un bleu nuit qui rappelle ses yeux, un pantalon clair, des bottes noires à revers- avant de se retourner vers Suga, l’air incertain.

-Ça te va très bien. Laisse la chemise ici, Saeko s’en occupera.

Ils quittent la salle, traversent à nouveau la lingerie ; ils arrivent dans un couloir percé d’arcades, où le soleil illumine les dalles qu’ils foulent.

-Viens, dit le consort. Je vais te montrer les jardins et les cours tant qu’il fait beau.

Tobio le suit sans un mot. Suga ralentit inconsciemment le pas en arrivant près des jardins qu’il aime tant, et où il apprécie se promener tous les jours : il désigne à Kageyama les plantes, leurs noms, leur provenance ; il lui montre avec ravissement les plans d’eau bordés de sable, et où l’on distingue les empreintes de pas des jeunes enfants venus jouer là. Le consort emprunte les différents sentiers, désireux de faire sentir à son compagnon toute la beauté de ce lieu, le lierre qui recouvre les vieux murs, les vignes grimpant sur les structures de bois, les fleurs, partout, présentant sans cesse à l’œil une palette de couleurs à la fois vives et tendres.

Ils passent sous une charmille le temps de rejoindre la cour principale, et les rayons du soleil au-travers des feuilles projettent autour d’eux des lueurs vertes. Suga observe Kageyama du coin de l’œil, dont l’expression demeure neutre, et ne trahit au plus qu’un léger étonnement ou une curiosité polie.

-Cette tenue te sied vraiment, murmure-t-il finalement. On dirait un vrai soldat de Karasuno.

-Je vais m’entraîner avec les autres, demain, répond simplement Tobio.

Il semble hésiter un moment à ajouter quelque chose, mais Suga ne le presse pas, conscient que les choses viendront en temps et en heure. Il lui fait faire le tour de la cour principale, où se tient le marché tous les matins, et que traversent les visiteurs qui se rendent au château. Puis ils montent sur la muraille, sur le chemin de garde, pour que Tobio puisse admirer le paysage de Karasuno.

-Voici le Sud, déclare Suga. C’est dans cette forêt, là-bas, que l’on t’a trouvé. Et au-delà, dans les brumes, ce sont les montagnes qui nous séparent de Nekoma. Tu les vois ?

Kageyama hoche la tête. Le consort parcourt un instant des yeux les plaines sous ses yeux, puis, plus loin, l’immensité boisée de la forêt, l’épaisse canopée qui apparaît strictement uniforme de là où ils sont ; et au-delà, des ombres pâles, des sommets acérés qui se confondent avec l’horizon. Suga commence à faire le tour, traçant le périmètre du château, désignant de temps à autre tel ou tel bâtiment pour l’information de Kageyama.

-L’Est, dit-il ensuite. Des champs à perte de vues. Si tu continues dans cette direction sans en dévier, tu arriveras à la mer. Les produits nous remontent par ce fleuve, là-bas. Il y a un port un peu plus haut. Enfin, à l’Ouest également. C’est l’avantage et l’inconvénient de Karasuno ; nous n’avons que les vagues pour voisins latéraux.

Il se perd dans la symétrie entêtante des champs, dans leurs couleurs brunes, vertes et dorées, entrecoupées de sillons d’eau ou de bocages ; les fermes ponctuent ce paysage plat et rural, de plus en plus petites alors qu’elles se perdent dans le lointain. Au loin brille, sous l’éclat diurne, le lacet d’un large fleuve d’eau claire.

Ils marchent encore un moment, et Suga salue chaque garde qu’il croise sur le chemin de ronde ; Tobio l’imite et le suit sans dire autre chose, passant distraitement sa main sur les pierres de la muraille.

-Et voilà le Nord, dit enfin le consort. Des plaines, des forêts, des champs et même des lacs ; la frontière est à plusieurs jours de cheval d’ici, mais les lieux qu’il faut traverser pour s’y rendre sont d’une grande beauté. Et d’une grande simplicité. Comme Karasuno en général.

Il sourit tendrement, les yeux rivés sur l’horizon avec une affection toute particulière, abstraite ; puis, se reprenant :

-C’est la frontière avec Aoba Johsai. Au-delà se trouve Shiratorizawa, et là-bas, un peu plus à l’Ouest, le royaume de Dateko. Ils forment les royaumes du Nord.

Kageyama ne répond pas, absorbé dans la contemplation du lointain. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, entre la fascination et le désespoir, alors qu’il regarde droit devant lui, droit vers le Nord. Suga lui laisse le temps d’assimiler toutes les informations avant de lui proposer de voir l’intérieur. Tobio accepte, non sans un dernier regard vers le paysage infini.

Le consort lui présente la grande salle à manger, désigne les places attribuées à chacun. Il lui montre l’entrée des cuisines, les accès vers les chambres des domestiques, la direction vers la tour royale ; il évoque la chapelle, les habitations cléricales, une tour réservée aux artistes royaux.

-Je laisse à Hinata le soin de te faire visiter les espaces des soldats, déclare-t-il tranquillement. Mais j’ai encore une chose à te montrer ; je l’ai gardée pour la fin.

Il sort à nouveau dans la cour, passe par l’entrée principale et remonte un long couloir richement décoré. De part et d’autre des murs de pierre sombre sont accrochés les portraits de générations entières de rois de Karasuno, en alternance avec des torches toujours allumées et des gardes en armure. Au bout, deux énormes portes de bois noir, que les soldats ouvrent pour le consort.

Se révèle alors à leur vue l’immense salle du trône. D’interminables piliers s’élèvent en rangés de chaque côté de l’allée principale, et montent vers des balcons aux grilles de fer ouvragées, bien plus haut ; et plus haut encore, d’énormes trouées laissent entrer le rayonnement du jour qui se pose sur le chemin menant au trône. Le reste est illuminé par les lueurs colorées et sacrées des vitraux ; les reflets bleus, rouges, verts, dessinent des formes sur les dalles plongées dans l’obscurité des colonnes, tandis qu’eux, sur la voie royale, nagent en pleine lumière.

Tout au bout se trouve le trône du roi de Karasuno, une pièce imposante de bois sombre recouverte d’étoffes précieuses où le noir semble tout de même dominer. A ses côtés, deux autres trônes de moindres dimensions, le tout placé sur une estrade de pierre. Suga prend un moment pour observer l’expression admirative sur le visage de Tobio devant tant de grandeur. Ils remontent lentement l’allée centrale.

-Celui-là est pour moi, sourit Suga en désignant le trône à gauche de celui du roi. Celui de droite est pour le chef des armées.

-C’est impressionnant, murmure Kageyama.

Leurs pas résonnent dans l’immensité déserte de la salle.

-Et tu ne l’as pas vue pendant les jours de fête…

Le consort lève ses yeux vers les balcons qui courent le long des murs, et ajoute, avec dans la voix quelque chose plein de chaleur et d’émotion :

-C’est ici que Daichi m’a épousé.

Tobio tourne la tête vers lui.

-Vous vous êtes mariés ici, répète-t-il d’une voix blanche.

Suga est trop emporté par le bonheur de ses souvenirs pour remarquer le léger changement qui s’est fait dans son interlocuteur.

-Oui, il y a quatre ans, dit-il tout doucement. La salle était remplie, la foule était en liesse. Les représentants des autres royaumes étaient tous là. De ce côté, sur les balcons, il y avait des musiciens, des tas de musiciens qui jouaient pour nous… de l’autre, des gens du peuple qui lançaient des pétales. Il y avait du soleil, comme aujourd’hui… Je les voyais tournoyer tout autour de moi, j’entendais l’harmonie de la musique, j’étais conscient de tous les visages levés sur moi…

Ses yeux sont brumeux, et le sourire qu’il porte est différent de celui de la courtoisie qu’il arbore habituellement. Sa voix est lente, mesurée, un peu amusée mais toujours marquée par le bonheur que le souvenir lui procure :

-Et moi, je n’avais d’yeux que pour Daichi. Il était là, sur l’estrade, à m’attendre. Même sa tenue royale couverte d’or et de pierreries, je l’ai à peine regardée. Ce qu’il y avait de plus précieux à ce moment, la seule chose que je voulais voir, c’était son visage. Il souriait…

Il soupire légèrement, et secoue doucement la tête. Ses yeux pétillent. Il jette un regard à Kageyama, les yeux baissés sur les dalles, l’air un peu défait, et craint de s’être montré trop personnel. Il reprend, d’une voix un peu plus ferme :

-Tu sais, je n’étais pas fait pour devenir prince consort. J’ai du sang royal, bien sûr, mais d’une moindre famille. Je n’étais même pas l’aîné. Epouser le roi de Karasuno, c’était un rêve fou, un projet irréalisable. Et pourtant… Je ne sais par quel charme, j’ai su lui plaire. Et voilà où je suis aujourd’hui.

Tobio hoche la tête.

-Je vois, dit-il d’une voix basse, presqu’inaudible. Et… Est-ce que les mariages royaux se font toujours ainsi ?

-C’est la coutume, oui. Pour que tous puissent voir l’union sacrée qui unit le roi au nouveau consort.

-Et… Est-ce que…

Il hésite longuement, baisse à nouveau les yeux.

-Oui, Tobio ? l’encourage Suga.

\- Est-ce qu’un roi pourrait épouser quelqu’un qui n’a pas de sang royal ? demande enfin Kageyama.

-Cela ne s’est jamais vu, répond le consort. La tradition veut qu’un roi choisisse son élu dans une grande famille princière –et il y en a assez, et assez dispersées, pour qu’il puisse trouver parmi elles quelqu’un qui lui convienne et même envers qui il développe une certaine affection. C’est ce qui s’est passé pour Daichi et moi.

-Mais parfois… Parfois le roi n’a pas le choix.

Suga pousse un soupir. Ils font le tour de la salle, longeant les murs et les bancs en bois placés là.

-Tu sais, Tobio… Je me dis parfois qu’il y a de l’injustice à être roi dans un monde tel que celui-ci. Daichi m’a épousé par amour. Je sais que d’autres mariages se font par amour… un prince de Karasuno, Tsukishima, vient de partir pour Nekoma afin d’y épouser le roi Kuroo. Ils s’aiment, vois-tu ? Mais je sais qu’il est des pays où les familles régnantes sont très traditionnelles, et voient avant tout l’intérêt du royaume avant de prendre en compte les sentiments humains. Certains parents destinent encore leurs enfants à épouser, dès l’enfance, un prince d’une plus grande famille… Et il arrive souvent que les époux se rencontrent au moment de la noce.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, lui-même contrarié par ce qu’il explique. A côté de lui, Tobio est immobile, écoute chaque mot qui sort de la bouche du consort avec une attention toute particulière.

-Cela conduit parfois à des situations fâcheuses, continue Suga. Il y a huit ou neuf mois… Le prince Ushijima de Shiratorizawa devait épouser le roi d’Aoba Johsai, Oikawa. Cela n’a pas eu lieu.

Il passe un instant à réfléchir un peu, le menton dans la paume de sa main. Puis, soudain plus animé :

-Les bardes d’ici chantent souvent cette chanson. Ils disent qu’Ushijima était tellement épris d’Oikawa que, désespéré par son refus, il a mis fin à ses jours.

Il se tourne vers Kageyama, et ses traits se figent :

-Tobio ! Est-ce que ça va ? Viens, assied-toi !

Il l’attire sur un banc, tout près de lui. Le visage de l’archer est devenu livide. Suga saisit une de ses mains dans les siennes et se penche vers lui avec inquiétude.

-Ça va, murmure l’archer.

-Je n’aurais pas dû t’emmener si longtemps hors de l’infirmerie, soupire le consort, navré. Pardonne-moi. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Il le soutient pour se relever, et le raccompagne jusque dans l’infirmerie, où le chef guérisseur les accueille précipitamment.

-Tout va bien, marmonne Tobio en se rasseyant sur son lit. Juste un accès de faiblesse.

-Ça ne m’étonne pas, répond Takeda les mains sur les hanches. A peine sorti du lit, déjà en train de faire le tour du château sous une chaleur pareille !

-Pardonnez-moi, murmure le consort en inclinant la tête.

-Ce n’est rien, mon prince.

-Je pourrai quand même sortir demain ? demande Tobio, presque timidement.

-Nous verrons.

Tout de même agacé par cette mésaventure, il s’éloigne vers d’autres patients tandis que Yachi arrive, toute affolée, et demande immédiatement à Kageyama s’il a besoin de quelque chose.

-Je te laisse donc ici, Tobio, déclare le consort.

-Merci, répond Kageyama. Et je vous remercie également pour la visite du château.

-C’était un plaisir, sourit le consort. Je te revois demain.

Il sort ; et même s’il demeure un peu soucieux au sujet de Tobio, il ne cesse d’espérer. Il a le sentiment que ce garçon est d’une importance cruciale –mais il se sent toujours tellement dans l’obscurité à son contact ! Cependant, il commence à avoir l’impression que les choses progressent et ne peut qu’attendre patiemment le moment où Kageyama pourra lui livrer tout qu’il a sur le cœur –et le consort a la triste impression que ce fardeau est particulièrement lourd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fac me rend hyperproductive :')


	33. Chapitre 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre !   
> Bonne lecture~

Comme tous les matins, Hinata est réveillé par une voix timide et quelques secousses sur l’épaule.

-Hinata, c’est l’heure de se lever. On va manger, tu viens ?

Le chevalier ouvre lentement les yeux, révélant ses iris noisette. Il se redresse à demi, ensommeillé, et fixe un regard encore brumeux sur celui qui l’a réveillé –un jeune homme de son âge, déjà habillé, au visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

-J’arrive, Yamaguchi.

Il balance les jambes hors du lit, étire ses bras et baille largement, parcourant son dortoir d’un air absent. Quatre murs de pierre percés par quelques fenêtres, deux lits, l’ameublement de base ; et pourtant quelque chose de personnel, de chaleureux dans cette atmosphère exiguë. Hinata sourit vaguement au soleil qui entre par une des ouvertures, et soudain, son expression s’illumine :

-C’est aujourd’hui que je dois m’entraîner avec Kageyama ! 

Il bondit de son lit sous le regard étonné de Yamaguchi, et se précipite vers son armoire pour se vêtir.

-C’est un soldat ? demande son compagnon de dortoir. Je croyais que c’était un noble ?

-Non, c’est un archer ! s’exclame Hinata. Il a dit qu’il me montrerait le tir à l’arc aujourd’hui, le commandant est d’accord pour qu’il s’entraîne avec nous !

Yamaguchi le regarde filer vers la salle à manger dans un tourbillon de cuir, de sourire et de cheveux roux. Hinata ne ralentit qu’en s’asseyant à sa table habituelle, avec Tanaka et Nishinoya ; il leur partage son impatience tout en se hâtant de terminer son assiette, et repart aussitôt.

-L’entraînement ne commence que dans une heure, Shouyou ! lui crie Nishinoya, mais Hinata est déjà trop loin pour l’entendre.

Comme prévu, il tourne en rond dans la cour pendant de longues minutes avant l’arrivée de ses pairs et du commandant en chef, Azumane. Ils s’alignent tous pour le saluer avec respect, et c’est à ce moment que Hinata aperçoit Kageyama se glisser dans leurs rangs. Il ne peut retenir une exclamation devant sa tenue de soldat de Karasuno, et dès qu’il peut, court vers lui :

-Tes vêtements ! Ça te va bien !

-Le consort me l’a dit aussi, répond simplement Tobio. Il m’a également dit que tu devais me faire visiter l’aile des gardes et des soldats.

-Bien sûr ! Je vais juste demander au commandant si…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase que l’ombre d’Azumane s’étend sur lui, et il se retourne, se sentant soudain tout petit. Avec ses longs cheveux et sa barbe, sa taille haute et ses larges épaules, le commandant est impressionnant vu de près ; mais son sourire a quelque chose de presque incertain, et sa voix recèle des inflexions étonnamment timides:

-Ah, bonjour, Hinata et… Kageyama, c’est cela ? Je me suis entretenu avec le consort Sugawara hier. Il m’a averti de ta présence. Euh… bien sûr, tu peux te joindre à notre entraînement.

-Merci beaucoup, répond Tobio en inclinant la tête.

-Tu étais archer dans l’armée d’Inarizaki, n’est-ce pas ? Viens avec moi, on va te fournir l’équipement nécessaire.

-Je peux venir ? demande Hinata plein d’espoir.

Azumane hausse un sourcil :

-Un futur héros n’est pas censé se promener dans les couloirs, Hinata. Profite de chaque instant pour t’entraîner et devenir meilleur.

Les joues d’Hinata s’empourprent, et il crie une affirmation avant de courir rejoindre les autres. Azumane se tourne vers Kageyama, l’invite d’un geste à le suivre vers l’armurerie ; l’archer lui emboîte le pas, silencieux et attentif. Le chef des armées a du mal à savoir comment il doit se comporter avec lui : le prince consort lui a dépeint ce jeune homme comme quelqu’un de calme et qui ne s’ouvre pas facilement aux autres, un rescapé discret mais qui semble avoir l’esprit vif.

-Bien, voilà, déclare le commandant en ouvrant une porte.

L’armurerie étale devant eux tout le fer, le cuir, le bois que requiert l’art de la guerre. Contre un mur s’aligne l’équipement complet du chevalier, armure en métal, heaumes et casques divers, plastrons et cottes de mailles, jusqu’aux gants et aux bottes ; en face sont accrochés à la muraille des dizaines de boucliers aux armes de Karasuno, ronds, oblongs, certains mêmes rectangulaires, plus ou moins grands. Et enfin, sur un immense étal qui occupe le centre de la pièce, toutes les lames sont là, alignées par genre et par taille : haches de guerre, dagues, épées, rapières. Dans un coin se dressent les lances et les javelots ; et contre le mur du fond, enfin, se découpent les silhouettes courbes des arcs et une rangée de carquois remplis.

Azumane observe Tobio s’avancer tranquillement vers ce qui l’intéresse. Ses doigts, longs et fins, errent un instant sur le bois noir d’un grand arc. Puis, soudain, se retournant :

-N’avais-je pas un arc et un carquois en arrivant ici ?

Le commandant adopte une posture réflexive, longe d’un doigt la courbe de son menton dissimulée par sa barbe naissante.

-Ah, c’est bien possible. Ils doivent avoir été emmenés en même temps que tes vêtements. J’essaierai de me renseigner, mais pour l’instant, tu peux te servir de ceux-ci.

Kageyama tire une flèche d’un carquois, l’examine avec soin. Son regard s’attarde sur l’empennage d’un noir d’encre.

-Cela doit t’être familier, remarque le commandant, puisque les armes d’Inarizaki sont noires comme les nôtres. Peut-être le sais-tu, mais la couleur des plumes est toujours celle du royaume. Celles de Nekoma sont rouges, celles de Shiratorizawa sont violettes, et celles d’Aoba…

-Bleues, murmure l’archer.

-Ah, tu le savais déjà. Je suppose qu’on apprend ça, maintenant, dans l’archerie. Enfin ! Tu as trouvé de quoi t’équiper ?

Il regarde avec bienveillance le jeune homme saisir un arc et un carquois. Il semble s’animer un peu au contact de ces objets qu’il utilise si souvent, et Azumane décèlerait presque de l’impatience en lui lorsqu’ils ressortent dans la cour ; évidemment, Hinata se précipite sur eux.

-Kageyama ! Allez, montre-moi !

-Laisse-le un peu reprendre ses habitudes, le reprend doucement le commandant.

Il laisse là Kageyama au milieu des autres soldats, sachant pertinemment qu’ils s’entraîneront tous avec sérieux. Il repère quelques gardes plus haut, sur la muraille, et décide d’aller s’entretenir un peu avec eux –et dans le même temps, profiter d’une vue plongeante pour surveiller ses hommes. Il est au milieu de l’escalier de pierre menant au rempart qu’il entend des exclamations admiratives dans son dos : il se retourne pour voir Tobio, immobile au milieu de la cour et entouré de soldats, tenant à la main l’arc dont la corde vibre encore ; et à trente pas de là, une flèche à l’empennage noire est plantée en plein cœur de la cible.

Le commandant hausse un sourcil. Il s’apprête à dire quelque chose d’une voix forte, hésitant encore entre une félicitation et une question –tout troublé que ce tir parfait ait été réalisé par un archer n’ayant pas pratiqué depuis plusieurs semaines- quand la voix de Tanaka se fait entendre par-dessus les remarques impressionnées des autres soldats.

-Coup de chance ! Refais-nous le même, pour voir !

Tobio ne cille pas. D’un geste parfaitement mesuré, gracieux même, de cette élégance que donnent l’assurance et l’habitude, il tire une nouvelle flèche de son carquois. Il l’ajuste, tend la corde… Il laisse s’écouler une seconde avant de laisser filer la flèche, qui se fiche précisément à côté de la première. Cette fois, les réactions se font plus fortes, et les soldats se sont tous détournés de leur entraînement pour entourer le nouveau venu ; nouveau venu et déjà le meilleur d’entre eux dans sa discipline.

Azumane décide de ne rien dire, et affiche un paisible sourire en poursuivant son ascension. De là-haut, pendant les heures qui suivent, il regarde l’entraînement reprendre, Kageyama enchaîner les prouesses, et Hinata lui demander en continu de lui apprendre, vite rejoint par d’autres soldats désireux de devenir tout aussi excellents à l’archerie. Tobio semble d’abord un peu perturbé par toute cette attention, puis s’y fait peu à peu.

La journée s’écoule sans que l’euphorie ne redescende parmi les soldats. L’entraînement de l’après-midi se consacre davantage au combat rapproché, et force est de reconnaître que Kageyama, malgré les jours passés à l’infirmerie et la blessure encore récente, s’en sort à merveille ; s’il n’est plus le meilleur –Azumane pense être capable de le dominer en combat singulier- il demeure rapide et précis dans ses gestes, et un combattant d’une indéniable valeur.

Lui-même se sent de bonne humeur en se présentant au dîner, ce soir-là ; il s’installe à sa place habituelle, à droite du trône encore vide, et regarde avec un certain paternalisme ses soldats se partager leur table, se chamailler comme à leur habitude, se passer la nourriture sans réfléchir. Kageyama est assis parmi eux, sollicité par Hinata qui veut le faire prendre part à chaque discussion ; le brouhaha augmente alors que la salle à manger se remplit peu à peu, un instant interrompu lorsque le roi et le consort pénètrent dans la salle et prennent leurs places.

-Alors, comment s’est passé l’entraînement ? demande immédiatement le consort, se penchant légèrement vers Azumane.

-Suga, soupire Daichi sans reproche, le repas n’est même pas servi et tu attaques déjà mon commandant en chef.

Il ne reçoit en réponse qu’un large sourire espiègle ; au même moment, les portes s’ouvrent et les serviteurs entrent à la file, portant à bout de bras les plateaux débordants de nourriture pour les déposer sur les tables. Azumane attend d’avoir son assiette remplie pour répondre :

-Surprenant. Ce Kageyama est prodigieux.

-Oh, vraiment ? s’enthousiasme Suga les yeux brillants. J’en étais sûr !

Le commandant acquiesce lentement tout en mâchant sa viande.

-Oui. Il a mis toutes ses flèches dans le centre de la cible, même à belle distance. Les autres n’en revenaient pas.

Le consort dirige son regard vers Kageyama, en train de se disputer avec Hinata pour une raison ou une autre –un duo qui promet, songe-t-il. Il en est certain, il y a quelque chose de spécial chez cet archer si doué… Etait-ce ce don naturel que Suga avait cru sentir en lui si digne d’intérêt ? Non, il demeure quelque chose de plus. Mais il y pense à peine, tout heureux de voir celui qu’il considère comme son protégé s’épanouir peu à peu à Karasuno.

-Daichi, est-ce qu’il est en droit de rester ? interroge Suga en se tournant vers son mari.

Le roi se contente de hausser les épaules :

-Son royaume est dans un état tellement critique que personne ne lui reprochera de rester ici. Et puis, Osamu ne remarquera sûrement pas qu’un archer manque à l’appel, il en a des centaines.

-Certes, murmure Asahi, mais je doute qu’on puisse passer à côté de ce talent-là.

Le repas se poursuit paisiblement. Le roi évoque vaguement les soucis que causent les habitants d’Aoba en s’installant près de la frontière, sur les terres de Karasuno, et les nombreuses rumeurs qui circulent sur leur royaume.

-Si ça continue, dit-il finalement avant de quitter la table, j’enverrai quelques espions sur le terrain voir ce qui se passe.

Il quitte la table, et les serviteurs qui se tenaient immobiles derrière eux s’empressent d’emporter les assiettes vides qu’il a laissées. Suga ne tarde pas à se retirer à son tour, mais décide de laisser à Daichi le temps de régler ses problèmes avant de le rejoindre ; il préfère aller se promener un peu, profitant des beaux jours qui reviennent et de la douceur de la soirée. Le soleil se couche à l’horizon, et baigne encore la cour d’une lumière plus chaude, d’un doré flamboyant que le consort trouve particulièrement réconfortant.

Il entend au loin les crissements métalliques de quelques soldats toujours en train de s’entraîner, mêlés à des rires familiers ; il s’avance vers eux pour trouver Hinata, allongé dans le sable les bras en croix, et Tanaka qui rit à gorge déployée au-dessus de lui, une botte posée sur son ventre. Dès qu’il la retire, Hinata bondit sur ses pieds :

-Encore une fois !

Le consort ne peut retenir un sourire attendri devant la motivation à toute épreuve du jeune chevalier et l’atmosphère de camaraderie presque fraternelle qui règne entre les soldats du château. Il s’éloigne sans avoir été remarqué, espérant que les jardins soient déserts à cette heure et qu’il puisse observer tranquillement les fleurs se refermer pour la nuit. Mais alors qu’il s’y rend, son attention est attirée par une silhouette immobile sur la muraille : il reconnaît Kageyama, et le rejoint.

L’archer est accoudé sur le rempart de pierre, le regard dans le lointain, ses cheveux ébouriffés par une légère brise. Il n’a pas entendu le consort monter, perdu dans sa contemplation, et Suga craint de l’effrayer en se manifestant. Finalement, Kageyama se tourne lentement vers lui, et ne semble pas étonné de le reconnaître.

-Prince consort, salue-t-il en inclinant la tête.

-Cela t’ennuie-t-il que je me joigne à toi ? demande Suga.

-Non, je vous en prie.

Le consort reconnaît l’endroit où ils s’étaient arrêtés tous les deux la veille lors de la visite ; ils sont au rempart nord du château, et devant eux s’étalent les larges plaines plongées dans la lueur du couchant. De ce paysage immense se dégage quelque chose de serein auquel Suga est sensible ; peut-être Kageyama le ressent-il de la même façon.

  -J’ai entendu dire que tu avais été particulièrement bon lors de l’entraînement d’aujourd’hui, déclare-t-il, ajustant le volume de sa voix pour ne pas briser la paix du moment.

Tobio ne répond pas, se contente d’un geste vague dans lequel Suga lit de l’humilité avant tout. Il semble indifférent à la flatterie, indifférent, finalement, à beaucoup de choses ; et le consort se demande ce qui peut bien le préoccuper de la sorte, pour que tout ait ainsi perdu de la saveur à ses yeux.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais rester ici ? demande Sugawara, un peu abruptement.

-Et servir Karasuno ? murmure Kageyama.

Le consort rougit un peu d’avoir été si direct, mais poursuit tout de même :

-Eh bien, cela ne nous poserait aucun problème de t’accueillir dans nos rangs si tu te sens bien ici. Dans quelques jours, tu seras libre de choisir ce que tu fais, où tu vas aller, qui tu vas rejoindre. Je me doute que tu souhaites retourner auprès d’Osamu, mais comme sa situation est encore un peu instable, tu peux demeurer au château de Karasuno le temps qu’il te plaira.

Tobio semble hésiter un moment, puis demande enfin :

-Est-ce que je serai dans la même chambre que Hinata ?

-Si tu veux, répond le consort en souriant. Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu auras ta propre chambre.

-Et je devrai m’engager solennellement à servir Karasuno, et rien que Karasuno ?

-Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais à long terme, oui.

Kageyama lève ses yeux vers l’horizon, pensif. Le soleil a presque complètement disparu à l’est, et le paysage qu’il contemple est peu à peu plongé dans l’ombre ; mais petit à petit, les villages s’allument de feux et de torches, et dans le lointain, prennent l’aspect de myriades de points incandescents.

-Prince consort, dit-il enfin. Je mentirais en disant que je ne veux pas rester. Vous m’avez recueilli, hébergé, nourri, vêtu même. Vous avez tous été d’une grande bonté avec moi, tant les guérisseurs que vous, et les autres soldats me semblent sympathiques.

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, et Suga se sent étrangement rassuré de le voir faire ce geste de doute –cela confirme bien tout ce qu’il pense de l’archer, et il ose espérer que l’atmosphère du crépuscule et l’intimité de leur rencontre saura le décider à se livrer un peu.

-Je…, commence l’archer d’une voix hésitante. Je ne sais pas si quelqu’un attend mon retour. J’ai des raisons de croire que non…, et au fond, j’ai comme l’impression que tout n’est pas terminé. C’est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous promettre un engagement éternel.

-Tout n’est pas terminé, acquiesce Suga. Ton prince, Osamu, est encore en vie, et Aran également. C’était ton commandant, n’est-ce pas ?

Kageyama demeure silencieux un court instant. Ses sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement et il lève sur le consort un regard intense.

-Mon choix, dit-il lentement, n’est pas si facile. Ce n’est jamais facile de choisir entre les ordres et…

Il s’interrompt, se tourne à nouveau vers le lointain, comme y cherchant la réponse à ses questions.

-Et quoi, Tobio ? tente de l’aider le consort.

-Et ce que je veux, moi, termine douloureusement l’archer. Je ne sais si mes droits… Je ne sais si je peux avoir l’audace… Ou si c’est qu’on attend de moi.

Le consort ne comprend pas ce qu’il veut dire. Il semble toujours à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses dilemmes, et Suga aimerait le comprendre, l’aider, le conseiller, mais tout cela lui semble si obscur encore une fois ! Il craint de se montrer importun en interrogeant Kageyama sur le sens de ses paroles, hésite à prolonger ce moment propice à la confidence ou choisir à nouveau la patience. Finalement, il ne peut se retenir et demande :

-Peux-tu m’expliquer ? Qu’attend-on de toi ? Est-ce que tu as reçu des ordres particuliers pour dire cela ?

-J’en ai reçu. Mais je ne sais si je dois les appliquer stupidement… ou y lire un autre sens moins formel.

Il soupire, désabusé, et le consort se sent impuissant face à sa situation, toujours aussi peu avancé, toujours aussi frustré de ne pouvoir ni comprendre ni agir ; et il essaie encore, s’approchant du jeune archer pour lui témoigner un soutien plus immédiat :

-Quels étaient ces ordres, Tobio ?

Les yeux bleus qui se posent sur lui semblent transpercer le consort, le sonder en détail, et il sait que Tobio cherche à déterminer s’il est assez digne de confiance. Pour son heureuse surprise, la réponse semble être affirmative, et tout son travail semble lentement porter ses fruits, même si la voix de Kageyama est soudainement plus froide :

-De partir pour un temps indéterminé et revenir ensuite. Les circonstances font que ce temps me semble écoulé. Mais je pense que je ne suis pas censé revenir.

-C’est Osamu qui t’a donné ces ordres ? Etait-ce au moment de la fuite, quand l’armée d’Atsumu vous a attaqués ?

-Non. Non, ce n’était pas à ce moment.

-Alors quand ?

-Avant, tranche Kageyama d’un ton sec.

Il se détourne pour de bon, puis semble se rappeler qu’il est en présence du consort et s’incline profondément en signe d’excuse :

-Pardonnez-moi. Je vais rentrer à l’infirmerie avant que le chef guérisseur ne s’inquiète.

-Tobio, tu sais… Si les ordres qu’on t’a donnés viennent d’avant la guerre d’Inarizaki, alors je pense qu’ils ne s’appliquent plus. Tu es désormais le seul commandant de toi-même. La décision de partir ou de rester te revient complètement. Une nouvelle vie peut commencer ici, mais tu peux tout à fait choisir de revenir à celle que tu menais auparavant.

-Je vous remercie, marmonne Kageyama.

Il semble pressé d’échapper au consort, mais une question flotte dans l’esprit de Suga, et il hésite à la poser, sachant à quel point elle est délicate ; mais sa réponse apporterait en même temps tellement d’éclaircissements… et alors que l’archer commence à descendre les marches du chemin de garde, il saisit l’occasion et la formule, précipitamment, presque avec désespoir :

-Tu as parlé de quelqu’un qui t’attendait. Tobio, est-ce… Pardonne mon impudence, mais cette personne t’es chère, n’est-ce pas ?

Kageyama s’immobilise, mais le consort ne voit de lui que son dos, que ses épaules soudain tendues.

-Oui, avoue-t-il enfin, toujours sans se retourner. Cette personne… Cette personne est au monde celle qui m’est la plus chère. Et il n’y a pas une heure, pas une minute… Pas une _seconde_ … Où il ne me manque terriblement.

Ses épaules s’affaissent, et il se hâte de dévaler les dernières marches et de disparaître, laissant là le consort figé. Suga lève à demi une main, comme pour la poser sur sa poitrine, avant d’interrompre son geste. Les mots de l’archer lui tournent en tête alors que son regard demeure fixé là où il s’est éclipsé. Il a l’impression que quelque chose a soudainement été dévoilé, mais il a la sensation de n’avoir jamais dû chercher à savoir, de n’avoir jamais dû poser le doigt sur ce quelque chose trop plein de détresse pour être exprimé.

La sérénité de la soirée s’est envolée. Il se sent lui-même triste et vide après une telle scène, après avoir entendu l’aveu qu’il a arraché. Il rentre lentement vers la tour royale sans savoir que penser et s’il doit en parler à Daichi. Contre sa volonté, des théories s’échafaudent dans sa tête ; ainsi Tobio aimait quelqu’un… un homme, cela s’était trahi. Et ils étaient séparés. Pourquoi ? A cause de ces fameux ordres ? Tobio était-il épris de quelqu’un qui lui était interdit… quelqu’un de marié, ou de convoité par un de ses supérieurs ? Et si tout cela était lié à la situation d’Inarizaki, pour le plonger dans une telle détresse ?

Suga ne peut détourner ses pensées de ces révélations. Peut-être avait-il posé les yeux sur un favori d’Osamu, ou d’Aran, ou d’un courtisan de grande importance ? Ou… Suga a les yeux vitreux, voit ses pensées défiler devant lui. Et si Tobio avait commis l’affront d’aimer –et peut-être d’être aimé- d’un favori d’Atsumu ? Et si c’était cela qui avait déclenché la guerre ?

Le consort secoue la tête. Ce qui devait apporter des réponses a, au contraire, fait naître beaucoup plus de questions dans son esprit, et il est désormais incapable de trouver le repos. Il espère, tout en se doutant de la vanité de ces espoirs, que Tobio pourra de nouveau se confier à lui et peut-être s’épancher davantage sur les causes de cette séparation.

Il sent à peine Daichi se glisser à ses côtés, dans le lit, toujours bouleversé par sa soirée. Il s’en veut d’avoir forcé les choses ainsi, d’avoir fait ressurgir tant de souvenirs désagréables chez l’archer qu’il essayait d’aider. Sûrement est-il, à cette heure, seul dans l’infirmerie, livré à ses souvenirs. La culpabilité submerge le consort, et il ne s’endort pas avant tard dans la nuit, avec la résolution ferme de tout faire pour aider cet archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact pas fun : 'Il n’y a pas une heure, pas une minute, pas même une seconde où je ne regrette ce que j’ai fait. " -Oikawa, chapitre 27


	34. Chapitre 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde ! J'espère que le chapitre de ce soir vous plaira ~ encore et toujours Karasuno !

Les beaux jours que Karasuno a connus sont vite interrompus par un épisode pluvieux. Dès le lever du jour et jusqu’au soir, de vastes nuages opaques recouvrent le royaume et déversent leurs eaux. Elles ruissellent le long des toitures du château, font gonfler les plans d’eau, créent de larges flaques dans la cour.

Au dîner, l’arrivée des soldats est particulièrement remarquée. Ils sont tous trempés des pieds à la tête, les vêtements plaqués contre leur peau, les cheveux dégoulinants, des gouttes même prises dans leurs cils. Ils laissent derrière eux une traînée d’eau sur la pierre en s’installant à table, et le consort, déjà assis, adresse un regard désapprobateur à Azumane :

-Quoi, tu les as laissés dehors malgré ce temps ?

-C’est eux qui ont voulu s’entraîner, se défend faiblement le commandant.

En effet, la bonne humeur semble régner à leur table. Tanaka s’ébroue comme un chien, projetant des gouttelettes dans tous les sens ; des cris mi-outrés, mi-amusés s’élèvent. Sugawara repère Kageyama, assis entre Hinata et Yamaguchi, qui regarde passivement la scène, laissant de temps à autres un léger sourire moqueur passer sur ses lèvres. Le cœur du consort se pince un peu en se rappelant la scène qui a eu lieu entre eux deux jours plus tôt ; il n’a pas osé aborder l’archer depuis, craignant de le blesser à nouveau par sa curiosité, et espérant tout de même qu’il reviendrait vers lui.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Asahi déclare soudainement, comme si cela venait de lui revenir en tête :

-Au fait, Kageyama m’a demandé s’il pouvait rester. Daichi a dit que c’était possible, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui, tout à fait, répond Suga un peu étonné.

Il va de surprise en surprise quand le commandant poursuit sur un ton désinvolte :

-Il m’a dit qu’il voulait prendre le serment de servir Karasuno. Honnêtement, ça ne m’étonne pas. Il a l’air de bien s’entendre avec les autres.

Il désigne l’archer d’un geste du menton :

-Je vais faire déplacer un lit dans la chambre de Hinata et Yamaguchi. Et je vais demander à Daichi si on peut faire la cérémonie demain.

Le prince consort demeure profondément songeur. Ainsi donc Tobio a pris sa décision, malgré ses aveux d’attaches hors de Karasuno… Ses réflexions sont interrompues lorsque Sawamura apparaît et s’assied à côté de lui ; aussitôt, les serviteurs se mettent en action pour amener les plats.

-Pourquoi les soldats sont-ils dans un tel état ? demande le roi en fronçant les sourcils.

Suga contemple avec amusement Azumane s’excuser comme il peut, revendiquer la trop bonne volonté de ses hommes ; et tenter de détourner le sujet en évoquant les résolutions de Tobio. Le roi se contente de hocher la tête :

-Demain, cela conviendra parfaitement.

-Dans la salle du trône, comme lors des recrutements ?

-Oui, oui.

Daichi se sert généreusement dans les victuailles qui lui sont présentées, puis déclare à voix plus basse :

-Aran, le général d’Osamu, est sur la route du retour d’Aoba. Dans une petite semaine, il devrait frapper à notre porte… Nous verrons ce qu’il peut nous apprendre.

-Sur les raisons des changements à Aoba ?

-Oui, entre autres. Même si lui voudra sûrement négocier la protection de Karasuno le temps que son peuple traverse le territoire.

De graves hochements de tête lui répondent. Le repas se poursuit tranquillement, et à son terme, Asahi lance à ses soldats de se rendre aux bains d’eau chaude, puis dans leur chambre pour faire sécher leurs vêtements. Ce sont des attentions courantes à Karasuno, permises par le nombre restreint de soldats et leur jeune âge. Ils quittent la salle dans un vacarme enthousiaste, repus mais toujours trempés.

Sugawara regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir se promener comme à son habitude ; il a plu en continu toute la journée. Mais lorsqu’il se réveille à l’aube, le lendemain, il constate avec plaisir que le soleil est revenu, timide certes en cette heure matinale, mais bel et bien là, chaud et lumineux. Il s’empresse de s’habiller et de descendre aux jardins, désireux de voir si la météo de la veille y a fait des dégâts.

Il est en route, traversant la cour d’un pas rapide en prenant soin de ne pas salir ses bottes et ses vêtements, quand il surprend une silhouette esseulée sur le rempart. Il a une sensation étrange, qui le désoriente un bref instant ; mais c’est bel et bien Kageyama qu’il reconnaît là, au même endroit que la dernière fois. Le consort hésite avant de le rejoindre, se souvenant des mots amers de l’archer et ne pouvant qu’imaginer la rancœur qu’il doit avoir à son égard, à présent. Mais il ne voit personne d’autre autour d’eux, et il ose interpeller le jeune homme d’en bas :

-Tobio !

L’archer se retourne, l’identifie ; son expression ne porte aucun ressentiment, et cela rassure le consort. Il se décide à le rejoindre, monte lentement les marches de pierre encore humides, et comme trois jours plus tôt, se tient à côté de lui.

-Tu aimes cet endroit, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il tout doucement. Est-ce que ce paysage t’évoque quelque… nostalgie ?

Il se maudit aussitôt de poser à nouveau des questions sur le passé de l’archer, alors que celui-ci s’apprête à prendre un nouveau départ ; mais avant qu’il ne puisse s’excuser, Kageyama répond :

-Peut-être. J’ai grandi dans un petit village comme un de ceux qu’on voit là-bas, au loin. J’aurai sûrement dû reprendre la ferme de mes parents, demeurer dans la même communauté paysanne toute ma vie, me marier et vieillir en son sein. Si… Si je n’avais pas été si bon à l’archerie, c’est ce qui serait arrivé.

Le consort l’écoute en silence, puis opine doucement :

-Et tu regrettes d’avoir quitté ton village ?

-Non, répond immédiatement Tobio. Non, la vie des champs n’était pas pour moi.

La pensée traverse soudain l’esprit de Suga que sa famille doit être restée à Inarizaki… Un royaume en pleine guerre civile. Kageyama ne doit probablement même pas savoir si ses parents sont en vie, s’ils sont en fuite ou s’ils ont été tués par les hommes d’Atsumu. Peut-être est-ce cela qui le rend si réservé ? Suga n’ose pas formuler cette idée. A la place, il déclare :

-Tu sais, je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire… Mais Aran sera sûrement au château dans les jours qui viennent. Avant de t’engager pour toujours à servir Karasuno comme tu le souhaites… Ne veux-tu pas attendre de revoir ton commandant et savoir comment se porte ton peuple ?

Tobio regarde à l’horizon.

-Je n’ai jamais juré loyauté à Osamu ni à Aran, murmure-t-il enfin. Je pense que tous mes serments ont été honorés, du moins j’aurai fait de mon mieux pour servir chacun. A présent…

Il se tourne vers le consort, et lui présente un sourire serein. Suga a le souffle coupé.

-Je suis le seul commandant de moi-même, n’est-ce pas ?

Le prince sourit tendrement en reconnaissant ses propres mots :

-Oui. Oui, tout à fait.

Il lui pose une main sur l’épaule, ému et fier d’une telle évolution.

-Je suis heureux que tu restes parmi nous, dit-il chaleureusement. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas à m’en faire part.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Nous nous reverrons à la cérémonie, tout à l’heure. Pour l’heure, je vais me promener un peu… Et quand il sera réveillé, j’irai rendre visite à Chikara.

-Chikara ? répète Tobio sans comprendre. Qui est-ce ?

Lorsque le prince répond, sa voix se fait plus douce et son sourire plus sincère :

-C’est mon fils.

-Votre fils ?

Kageyama semble perplexe un instant, puis son regard s’allume. Une expression indéchiffrable se peint sur ses traits et il se penche légèrement pour demander, mal assuré :

-Vous l’avez eu… grâce à un mage, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c’est cela, acquiesce Suga un peu surpris. Comment…

-Kageyama ! s’écrie alors une voix perçante.

Ils se retournent pour voir Hinata dans la cour.

-Tu fais quoi ? Oh –bonjour, mon prince !

Sugawara lui adresse un petit signe avant de prendre congé, et Hinata passe à côté de lui en courant pour rejoindre Kageyama. Ses cris se répercutent dans la cour déserte alors que le prince s’éloigne, songeur. Les grossesses royales sont en général assez dissimulées, sans pour autant être un secret ; simplement, on évite d’exposer à la fois le consort et l’héritier.

Le processus même est souvent mal connu pour le peuple dans ce qu’il a de plus commun, et de tels enseignements ne sont faits qu’à ceux susceptibles d’y avoir recours –d’autant plus qu’il s’agit d’une manœuvre particulièrement délicate, et même si elle est souvent désirable pour les souverains, elle demeure trop rare pour qu’on s’y intéresse vraiment. Suga lui-même n’en a pris connaissance qu’après son mariage avec Daichi, aucun de ses précepteurs n’ayant pris la peine de lui en parler auparavant –aucun ne suspectant qu’il atteindrait un jour le titre de prince consort de Karasuno.

C’est en fait quelque chose de très codifié ; seuls les plus grands royaumes peuvent y avoir accès, puisque c’était en effet d’eux qu’on exige une lignée aussi pure que possible. Karasuno n’aurait, en théorie, pas pu bénéficier d’une telle faveur s’ils n’entretenaient pas de bonnes relations avec Nekoma. En plus du prestige du royaume, il faut de plus obtenir l’accord d’un mage, ceux-ci étant d’une rareté déjà exceptionnelle, et il fallait encore qu’ils veuillent bien accepter cette requête ; pour couronner le tout, ce processus doit se payer d’une vie et aurait pu rebuter même ceux qui sont parvenus jusqu’à ce point.

Aux yeux de tous, en somme, l’apparition de l’héritier est une évidence à ne pas questionner, sinon par ignorance, du moins par délicatesse. C’était la suite logique à tout mariage royal, et en somme, peu de dignitaires pourraient distinguer vraiment un enfant adopté d’une grossesse –surtout qu’il est d’usage que le consort, ou la reine, s’éclipse de la vie politique avant d’accueillir un enfant, d’où qu’il vienne –afin de se préparer à remplir son rôle, dit-on.

Le fait qu’un simple archer connaisse ce processus, alors qu’il est issu d’un royaume où il n’a pas eu lieu depuis des générations, constitue une nouvelle énigme pour Sugawara. Et cela se mêle à un nouvel aveu de Tobio, celui de n’avoir jamais juré allégeance ni à Osamu, ni à Aran… Les premiers instincts de Suga lui reviennent, et il ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer une ascendance royale à Kageyama. Mais son talent pour l’archerie ? N’aurait-on pas chanté les louanges d’un prince aussi doué à travers le continent ?

Il a beau raisonner, le doute le ronge. Le consort décide de rebrousser chemin et retourner dans les appartements royaux ; dans le bureau du roi, sûrement, il trouvera les documents qui l’intéressent. Il croise plusieurs courtisans qui le saluent, et ne se trouve seul que lorsqu’il pénètre dans la pièce de travail de son mari ; celui-ci en est absent pour le moment. Suga s’oriente vers la bibliothèque, cherche un instant dans les grands livres qui la garnissent, et trouve enfin celui qui l’intéresse.

Il s’agit d’un livre imposant où sont recensés les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles royales du continent. Le volume est très ancien, et pourtant toujours actualisé dès l’annonce d’une naissance ; et une des dernière modifications apportées a justement été d’écrire le nom de Chikara dans l’arbre de Karasuno. Les dates sont indiquées, de naissance, de mariage et de décès : Suga aura enfin le cœur net quant à savoir si Tobio est issu d’une famille royale. Peut-être un prince cadet, dont personne ne se soucie vraiment ?

Le consort tourne les pages les unes après les autres, lentement, s’arrêtant sur chaque nom. Shiratorizawa compte des dizaines d’héritiers potentiels, des frères, des cousins, une famille royale très étendue : mais le registre est tenu avec soin, et tous les descendants du roi sont soigneusement indiqués. Le regard de Suga est un instant happé par la petite croix qui ponctue le nom d’Ushijima, signalant le décès précoce de celui-ci.

Il parcourt l’arbre de Dateko, arrive à celui d’Aoba et son héritier unique, Oikawa, avec sa seule date de naissance indiquée. Rien de ce côté-là. Suga arrive dans les familles régnantes de Fukurodani, les proches du roi Bokuto, puis dans celles de Nekoma. Toutes y passent : Ubugawa, Shinzen, Inarizaki bien sûr, et même les moins susceptibles d’avoir recours à la gestation masculine.

Alors quoi ? se demande Suga, s’asseyant dans un fauteuil. Un archer curieux, qui a appris dans des livres sans doute défendus ce moyen si particulier de procréation ? Quelqu’un qui lui aurait dit, un mage peut-être… S’il venait bien d’Inarizaki, ce devait sûrement être Atsumu. Ce nom revenait fréquemment dans les pensées de Suga, dès qu’elles s’orientaient sur les origines de Kageyama.

Il est interrompu dans ses méditations lorsque Daichi ouvre la porte. Il a revêtu ses habits royaux de grandes occasions, recouverts de pierres précieuses, et arbore une couronne d’or massif.

-C’est l’heure ? demande le consort avant que le roi ne puisse parler.

Daichi lui répond par un bref hochement de tête, et attend qu’il le rejoigne pour entamer, ensemble, leur petit trajet vers la salle du trône.

La cérémonie se déroule parfaitement. Les soldats du royaume, souriants, se tiennent le long du mur en regardant leur nouveau frère d’armes réciter le serment qui le lie pour toujours à Karasuno. Le roi, le consort et le chef des armées sont debout sur l’estrade, écoutant Kageyama, seul face à eux, un genou à terre sur la voie centrale plongée dans la lumière, en train de leur jurer allégeance.

-Relève-toi, dit enfin Daichi.

Il descend les quelques marches, s’avance et pose une main sur l’épaule de l’archer ; son visage autoritaire porte une expression de bonté.

-Tu es désormais un soldat du royaume de Karasuno, déclare-t-il. Tu as promis ton aide à mon royaume, que ce soit pour l’aider à prospérer dans la paix ou pour le défendre en temps de guerre. Honore ce serment par les armes tant que tu peux les porter, et par l’esprit lorsque ce temps sera passé.

Puis, avec quelque chose de plus décontracté et presque affectueux, signalant la fin de la cérémonie :

-Bienvenue à Karasuno, Kageyama.

La salle éclate en applaudissements alors que le roi se retire, fort occupé avec les problèmes des royaumes voisins. Suga reste un peu plus longtemps, le temps de voir Hinata se précipiter sur Kageyama en poussant des cris de joie, Tanaka se mettre à siffler, les autres applaudir et parler tous ensemble une fois l’euphorie descendue.

L’arrivée de Kageyama au sein de l’armée de Karasuno ne change, concrètement, pas tant de choses que cela ; mais Hinata le ressent comme un véritable événement. D’une part, l’archer dort dans sa chambre, qu’ils partagent désormais à trois : il peut le voir et lui parler tout le temps. Tobio est désormais présent dans tous les aspects de son quotidien ; ils s’entraînent ensemble, mangent ensemble, discutent ensemble le soir, parfois.

Ils ont une dynamique qui plaît immensément au jeune chevalier, une sorte de rivalité amicale, fraternelle, qui les occupe à travers la journée : qu’il s’agisse de défis d’armes ou de choses plus triviales –comme celui qui mange le plus vite-, cela rythme son quotidien et l’exalte. Et il ne peut que voir, au fil des jours, que Tobio se laisse prendre à leur jeu, qu’il s’y implique corps et âme, intense dans tout ce qu’il entreprend. Hinata ne peut le nier, mais se sent fier de lui chaque fois que l’archer laisse transparaître sur son visage la joie qu’il éprouve d’être là, au château, à Karasuno, lui qui était pourtant si taciturne à son arrivée.

Hinata aimerait dire que tout est bien à présent, qu’il n’y a plus aucun problème ; en réalité, une chose continue de le tarauder concernant Kageyama. Il se ferme toujours systématiquement lorsque le chevalier veut lui demander des informations sur son passé ; il a daigné décrire vaguement le prince Osamu et Aran, les paysages d’Inarizaki et le château, mais Hinata s’étonne toujours qu’il n’évoque jamais ses amis ou ses proches.

Cela l’inquiète un peu. La journée, pris par leurs activités, il n’y songe pas vraiment ; mais le soir, avant de souffler la chandelle de leur chambre, il sent que Kageyama s’éloigne un peu d’eux. Il est en général assis sur son lit, sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague. A quoi pense-t-il, Hinata n’ose pas l’interroger sous peine de recevoir un regard noir. Il a parfois le désir de trouver les mots justes, de savoir comment l’aborder pour lui témoigner un soutien sur des événements qu’il ne connaît pas –mais il se sait incapable d’une telle délicatesse, au contraire du consort.

En dehors de cela, Kageyama ne semble pas vraiment se distinguer par son caractère. Il a tendance à s’emporter un peu vite si jamais Hinata le cherche, mais au milieu de phénomènes comme Tanaka ou Nishinoya, cela ne semble en aucun cas déplacé. La paix et l’harmonie règnent dans le château de Karasuno, et à plus forte raison dans la cour d’entraînement.

Cela fait une petite semaine que Tobio est arrivé à Karasuno. Le temps n’a fait que s’améliorer, et la chaleur commence à ennuyer un peu les soldats qui se battent sans relâche et transpirent sous leurs cottes de mailles. Le meilleur moment arrive au dîner, lorsque l’atmosphère fraîchit et qu’ils peuvent apaiser leur faim et étancher leur soif, souvent au son d’une troupe de musiciens qui vient jouer dans la salle.

Ce soir-là, ils sont déjà installés autour de leur table lorsque le roi apparaît et que le dîner s’ouvre. Alors que Tanaka et Nishinoya essaient d’attirer l’attention de Kiyoko, à une autre table, Kageyama et Hinata commencent à se disputer la dernière miche de pain. Mais bientôt le silence tombe ; l’attention de la salle se tourne vers un homme aux vêtements colorés qui se tient debout devant la table royale. Il est incliné, la tête baissée ; et Hinata se penche vers Kageyama, oubliant aussitôt leur petit combat, pour murmurer ravi :

-C’est un barde !

Sa joie est contagieuse, apparemment, et les gens du château semblent tous se réjouir d’avoir droit à une chanson pour agrémenter leur repas. Les sourires naissent sur les visages, et les habitants, courtisans comme domestiques, essaie de se hausser un peu pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Le roi lui signale qu’il peut commencer à chanter, et après quelques directives à l’intention des musiciens, le barde se lance d’une voix grave et lente :

_C’est_ _un château si haut qu'il semble dans le ciel_

_On dit que c'est un roc au milieu des orages,_

_Et que les pierres blanches le font croire nuage,_

_Brillant de tous ses feux sous l'éclat du soleil._

_Ce château est si beau qu'on oublierait bientôt_

_Qui habite en son sein et qui règne dessus;_

_Un homme si hideux qu'il glace jusqu'aux os_

_Et fait trembler de peur ceux qui l'ont aperçu._

_On dit que c'est un monstre, à moitié animal_

_Que de toutes les brutes il est le plus brutal,_

_Que des cornes lui poussent comme à un dieu raté,_

_Et que ses yeux rougeoient du sang qu'il a versé._

_Et les gens du royaume nous disent qu'autrefois_

_C'était un beau jeune homme avant d'être un maudit_

_Que ses yeux étaient bruns avant d'être rubis,_

_Et que tous adoraient le grand roi d'Aoba..._

 

Le bruit des applaudissements couvre celui d’un verre qui se brise. Tout le monde regarde le ménestrel, s’avance pour lui donner des pièces, demande une nouvelle chanson, comme si le sens leur avait totalement échappé ; seuls les gouvernants semblent plus dubitatifs, mais prennent rapidement une expression plaisante plus adaptée au moment.

Hinata, comme les autres, a apprécié l’air, la musique, la voix profonde du barde : il s’est levé pour applaudir, et n’aurait sûrement rien remarqué si la casse n’avait pas eu lieu juste à côté de lui. Il tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Kageyama, toujours assis au milieu de la foule en allégresse, levant une main immobile entre la table et son visage, ses doigts crispés comme s’il tenait encore le verre qui s’est éclaté au sol. Il est blanc comme un linge et ouvre des yeux démesurés dans lesquels Hinata ne lit ni admiration, ni amusement.

-Ça va ? demande-t-il par-dessus la foule qui réclame un autre chant.

Tobio recule sa chaise, se lève. Le chevalier commence réellement à s’inquiéter, mais n’a pas le temps de formuler une autre question que l’archer marmonne des excuses et quitte la salle d’un pas rapide. Que lui prend-il tout à coup ? La chanson était forte plaisante, du point de vue de Hinata. Connaissait-il le barde ? Ou était-ce la chanson en elle-même qui le perturbait ?

Il n’ose pas suivre Kageyama, et demeure pour écouter une seconde chanson, celle-là une ancienne que tous connaissent et que beaucoup chantent en chœur ; un air qui loue la place de Karasuno, la paix qui y règne à travers les guerres –et notamment lors des grands épisodes belliqueux comme cinquante ans auparavant. Lorsque la prestation est terminée, et que le barde a récolté quelques pièces de plus, Hinata voit Sawamura l’appeler pour s’entretenir rapidement avec lui, penché par-dessus sa table. Il essaie de déchiffrer les paroles sur les lèvres du roi, mais la voix de Tanaka le fait sursauter, beaucoup plus proche de lui :

-Où est Kageyama ?

-Il est sorti, répond Shouyou en feignant la désinvolture. Je crois qu’il avait trop chaud.

Personne ne pousse les choses plus loin. Le dîner se termine peu après, et Tobio ne revient pas dans la salle ; tous se dispersent dans la bonne humeur générale, à laquelle Hinata se retrouve tout à coup incapable de prendre part. Il se hâte de rentrer dans sa chambre, levant au passage les yeux sur la muraille, là où Kageyama aime se tenir, en direction du nord –mais personne ce soir-là. Le chevalier retrouve l’archer dans son lit, assis, comme les autres soirs, presque dissimulé dans la pénombre crépusculaire qui baigne la pièce.

Hinata s’avance. Il se sent à nouveau confronté à ce moment où il doit dire quelque chose, mais craint de commettre une erreur et que Kageyama ne prenne encore plus de distance. Il s’assied sur son lit, à côté de celui de l’archer, de sorte à lui faire face.

-Est-ce que… ça va ? demande-t-il timidement.

-Oui, répond Tobio.

Sa voix sonne creux, comme au moment de son arrivée au château, lorsqu’il donnait des réponses évasives, visiblement peu désireux de parler.

-Tu le connaissais, ce barde ?

-Non.

Hinata joue nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Est-ce que… tu veux en parler ? demande-t-il à voix basse, adoptant pour une fois une attitude aussi calme et effacée que possible.

De longues minutes s’écoulent dans un silence pesant, et le chevalier n’ose rien ajouter. Il sent la tension, le poids de ce mutisme qui pèse sur eux, irrémédiablement. Et puis, enfin, alors qu’il n’espérait plus, la voix de Tobio s’élève, à peine audible :

-Je ne viens pas d’Inarizaki. Je… Je viens d’Aoba Johsai.

Hinata écarquille les yeux :

-Aoba Johsai ! Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu portais les vêtements d’Inarizaki ?

La réponse arrive plus rapidement, cette fois, mais l’archer s’exprime d’une voix lente, sans timbre :

-Parce que j’étais en mission là-bas quand la guerre a éclaté.

-En mission, répète Hinata.

Il ne connaît ce mot que des récits que lui font d’anciens soldats, dans les histoires ou les chansons ; lui n’en a jamais reçue, ni aucun de ses camarades pour autant qu’il sache. Kageyama doit être quelqu’un d’important, pour qu’on lui confie cette tâche… Ou alors son talent lui a permis de se hisser à cet honneur. C’est tout à fait compréhensible.

Hinata rejoue en pensée la scène du dîner, et le dernier vers lui revient en tête, « le grand roi d’Aoba »… Aoba, le royaume de Kageyama. La chanson lui faisait un peu outrage. Sûrement le fait d’entendre parler de son ancien foyer, et d’y voir associer… un monstre, de ce qu’a compris Hinata, devait l’avoir choqué.

-C’est faux, déclare tout à coup Tobio.

Il a relevé la tête. Ses yeux sont enflammés, mais ses joues sont toujours aussi pâles.

-C’est faux, répète-t-il sur le même ton saccadé. Je- j’ai déjà vu le roi. Ce n’est pas… Ce n’est rien de tel !

-C’est une chanson, murmure Hinata en s’efforçant de se montrer apaisant. Ce ne sont peut-être que des légendes. Des rumeurs.

Kageyama hoche la tête avec quelque chose d’un peu désespéré, comme s’il voulait se raccrocher à ses paroles de tout son être, se convaincre de leur vérité.

-Aoba, souffle à nouveau Hinata.

Il brûle de questions ; pourquoi tant de silence sur cette origine ? Pourquoi avoir juré allégeance à Karasuno dans ce cas ? Quelle était cette mission à Inarizaki? Mais avant qu’il ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Tobio parle à nouveau, d’une voix lasse :

-S’il te plaît, ne le dis à personne.

Hinata hésite un bref instant. Il détient des informations secrètes… venues de celui qu’il considère d’ores et déjà comme un ami précieux. Il sait qu’il lui sera difficile de dissimuler, mais que plus dur serait le fait de demeurer dans cette ignorance partielle…

-Je ne le dirai pas, dit-il finalement. Mais je voudrais des explications.

Kageyama hoche la tête sans rien dire. La révélation semble déjà lui avoir assez coûté, et l’interroger maintenant serait abuser d’un moment de faiblesse. Hinata préfère s’arrêter là, comptant sur cette promesse d’éclaircissements, au fond profondément heureux d’une telle marque de confiance.

Yamaguchi entre dans la chambre, et les choses s’arrêtent là. Hinata et lui échangent quelques mots, puis se mettent au lit ; Kageyama n’ouvre la bouche que pour leur dire bonne nuit. L’obscurité complète tombe sur leur chambre, et bientôt s’élèvent les légers ronflements de Yamaguchi ; mais les questions continuent de tourner dans l’esprit de Hinata, et l’empêchent longtemps de trouver le sommeil. Il finit par s’endormir, épuisé de sa journée, mais non sans se promettre de tirer toute cette affaire au clair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai essayé de faire la chanson de barde pendant des plombes mais ça ne "sonnait" jamais assez bien.  
> Finalement, j'ai réussi à l'écrire, et je me suis rendue compte que désormais, seuls les alexandrins classiques "sonnent bien" pour moi... déformation professionnelle !


	35. Chapitre 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depuis qu'on en parle, il est temps que ça arrive ; Aran arrive à Karasuno !

 L’après-midi se termine lorsque le château de Karasuno se retrouve une nouvelle fois en ébullition. Trois hommes, annoncés de loin, franchissent les portes et pénètrent dans la cour ; des palefreniers s’occupent immédiatement de leurs montures, tandis que les cavaliers mettent pied à terre et se hâtent de disparaître dans le château.

Le roi Daichi est assis sur son trône, et attend patiemment cette visite qu’il prévoit depuis un moment maintenant ; à ses côtés se tiennent le consort et le chef des armées. Hormis ces hommes d’importance, la salle du trône est déserte, et un silence d’anticipation y règne, jusqu’à ce que les portes s’ouvrent en grinçant et que trois silhouettes apparaissent à l’autre bout de la voie centrale.

L’homme qui marche au milieu, de toute évidence, est le chef. Il a la tête haute, le regard sérieux, la démarche rapide et assurée ; il avance jusqu’aux marches de pierre menant aux trônes et pose un genou à terre en baissant la tête.

-Aran, chef des armées d’Osamu, l’apostrophe Daichi. Nous attendions ta venue.

Le concerné relève ses yeux noirs sur le roi.

-Majesté, je viens implorer votre aide. Comme vous l’avez sûrement appris, Atsumu a déclenché une guerre civile dans mon royaume. Inarizaki est en ce moment même déchiré par des combats sanglants opposant les partisans d’Osamu aux armées d’Atsumu. Mon prince a trouvé refuge dans un royaume voisin, Nohebi, dans le plus strict secret ; mais le roi Daishou ne peut pas accueillir tous les réfugiés, ni continuer à couvrir Osamu, sans s’exposer lui aussi à une attaque d’Atsumu. C’est pourquoi je viens chercher du secours si loin de ma patrie.

-J’entends bien, répond Sawamura, l’air un peu sceptique. C’est donc l’asile que vous venez me demander ?

-C’est cela, Sire. Les habitants d’Inarizaki sont robustes et volontaires. Le périple ne nous effraie pas, et nous travaillerons les terres que l’on voudra bien nous donner, quitte à reverser toute la production au royaume hôte. Tout ce que nous demandons est la sécurité.

Suga lève un regard inquiet sur son mari, lequel fronce légèrement les sourcils :

-Bien sûr, je ne refuserai jamais d’aider un peuple qui en a tant besoin. Mais sauf votre discrétion, Aran… N’avez-vous pas fait un léger détour par Aoba avant de vous présenter ici ?

Les traits du chef des armées se crispent. Derrière lui, les deux soldats échangent un regard significatif.

-Si, Majesté. Osamu comptait beaucoup sur l’appui du roi Oikawa, qui a toujours, jusqu’ici, répondu à l’appel de notre royaume. Mais il a refusé.

-Il a refusé ? répète Asahi, choqué. Le roi Oikawa a refusé de vous donner asile ? En quel honneur ?

Sawamura lève une main pour lui indiquer de se calmer, et reprend les choses en main :

-Aoba semble traverser des temps troublés. Sa population est en train de fuir, et notamment dans mon royaume.  Peut-être auriez-vous quelques… éclaircissements à nous apporter sur les raisons de cette situation, Aran ? Avez-vous rencontré le roi ?

Les lèvres du commandant s’étirent sur un sourire amer :

-Je l’ai rencontré, en effet. Et je vous souhaite de ne jamais faire de même.

-C’est un monstre, déclare tout à coup un des soldats.

-Silence, Suna, réagit Aran. Sire, le roi Oikawa est loin d’être celui qu’on vante tant pour sa beauté et sa magnificence. Une malédiction, à ce qu’on dit, l’a transformé tant dans son apparence que dans son caractère. Ses yeux sont rouges comme la braise, il a des cornes sur la tête. Il m’a semblé hautement perturbé lorsque je l’ai vu, et si son chef des armées, Iwaizumi, n’avait pas été là pour le calmer, je crois bien que je ne serais plus là pour vous le rapporter.

Un lourd silence succède à ses paroles. Enfin, le consort murmure :

-C’était donc vrai…

Sawamura affiche une expression neutre, mais Suga voit ses doigts se contracter autour de l’accoudoir de son trône.

-Une malédiction ? N’est-ce pas un fait des plus rares ?

-Les habitants d’Aoba qui nous ont hébergés pour la nuit ont tous leur propre version des faits, déclare Aran. La plus répandue est que le sorcier de Shiratorizawa a maudit Oikawa lorsqu’il a refusé d’épouser Ushijima.

-C’est incohérent, tranche le roi, puisque c’est ce même sorcier qui a assassiné Ushijima.

-C’est un sorcier maléfique, Sire. Il recherche la moindre occasion de faire le mal autour de lui.

Daichi porte ses doigts à son front, comme pour favoriser sa réflexion :

-Bien. Si Oikawa n’est qu’une victime dans tout cela, peut-être pouvons-nous faire appel à Kenma, le mage de Nekoma, pour essayer de contrer cette malédiction et le ramener dans son état normal. J’essaierai de lui écrire pour lui proposer cela et que tout revienne à la normale dès que possible.

Il pose ses yeux bruns sur Aran, et présente un sourire solennel :

-Quoiqu’il en soit, vous êtes les bienvenus sur nos terres. Il se trouve que les terres du Sud-ouest de Karasuno, le long de la côte, sont assez peu peuplées en raison des montagnes qui bloquent tout commerce avec le Sud. Vous pourrez les occuper, exploiter terre et mer, et faire amener tous les produits excédents au château.

-Vraiment, Sire ? demande Aran d’une voix altérée. Vous auriez cette bonté ?

-Assurément, commandant. Karasuno est un royaume pacifique et prospère : je n’ai aucune raison de refuser.

Il se lève de son trône et descend les quelques marches pour intimer à Aran de se relever.

-Suivez-moi. Nous allons établir tout ceci de façon claire.

Le roi les entraîne dans son bureau, et ils se retrouvent autour d’une carte du royaume ; Daichi précise les frontières fictives de cette nouvelle province, explique précisément les ressources à disposition et les contraintes à affronter avec une confiance et une clarté qui montrent le souci profond qu’il a de son royaume. Aran assiste à l’écriture de plusieurs missives à destination d’Osamu et des hommes d’importance de sa cour, réfugiés un peu partout, ainsi qu’à destination de ses propres sujets, pour établir que la région serait affectée aux réfugiés d’Inarizaki.

-Restez dormir au château ce soir, offre-t-il à Aran. Un peu de confort est de mise avant que vous ne retourniez jusqu’à votre prince.

Le commandant se confond en remerciements. Depuis que le roi a accepté d’aider son peuple, et ainsi mis fin à la mission qu’il poursuivait depuis des mois, le visage d’Aran est illuminé par le soulagement. Ils sont escortés jusqu’aux chambres d’invités, afin d’y prendre un peu de repos avant le dîner ; mais alors que les soldats se laissent immédiatement choir sur les lits, épuisés par leurs vagabondages sans fin, Aran ne peut se résoudre à l’apathie, encore trop enthousiasmé pour rester sans rien faire.

Il sort, se promène un moment dans le château. Le chemin de garde qui court le long de la muraille le tente, il y grimpe et commence à faire le tour du rempart, profitant des différents paysages qui défilent sous ses yeux. Déjà il songe à son retour, à la fierté d’Osamu lorsqu’il lui annoncera avoir trouvé une solution, aux mesures qu’il faudra prendre pour déplacer des milliers de personnes jusqu’à ce qui sera leur nouveau foyer.

Ses pas l’ont amené au-dessus de la cour d’entraînement, et il laisse glisser ses yeux sur les soldats qui se battent entre eux avec bienveillance, se souvenant d’avoir vu de pareils spectacles à Inarizaki, il y a longtemps déjà. Soudain, un visage l’arrête. Ses yeux s’écarquillent alors qu’il reconnaît des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, une figure pâle, des yeux bleus au regard acéré. Un instant, il croit être trompé par sa vue... Il se hâte de rejoindre le commandant, assis plus loin sur le chemin :

-Azumane ! Ce soldat, celui-là…

Asahi se penche légèrement, puis semble comprendre :

-Ah ! Oui, Kageyama.

Il semble tout à coup très gêné, et baisse les yeux devant Aran :

-Il était des vôtres, n’est-ce pas ? Je vous en conjure, ne prenez pas sa présence ici pour un affront. Il s’est engagé à Karasuno il y a à peine quelques jours…

-Non, non, il ne s’agit pas de cela, reprend Aran avec empressement. Il est libre de s’engager où bon lui semble, mais –nous le croyions mort ! Est-il possible que je lui parle ?

L’urgence dans ses yeux et dans ses paroles n’est pas sans intriguer Azumane, mais il acquiesce. Lorsque Kageyama lève la tête à l’appel de son nom, une expression d’étonnement se peint sur ses traits en reconnaissant Aran, et se hâte de le rejoindre et de s’incliner. Après quelques paroles de reconnaissance mutuelle, le commandant l’entraîne plus loin pour que leur conversation reste privée.

C’est lui, songe-t-il en marchant à ses côtés, c’est cet homme qui importe tant aux yeux du roi d’Aoba, au point qu’il a refusé de secourir un peuple en détresse juste en son nom. Qu’y a-t-il donc de si particulier dans cet archer ? Aran le dévisage du coin de l’œil, ses yeux d’un bleu royal, son expression neutre, son pas souple ; il s’arrête finalement à bonne distance des autres soldats, et Kageyama l’imite.

-Je croyais que les soldats d’Atsumu t’avaient eu, déclare d’emblée le commandant.

-Apparemment non, rétorque l’archer en lui rendant son regard franc.

Aran s’adosse au rempart, jetant un œil en contrebas. Il soupire, ne sachant par où commencer.

-Alors tu n’es pas rentré à Aoba, dit-il lentement. Tu as eu vent de ces rumeurs, je suppose ?

Kageyama plisse légèrement les yeux sans répondre, et le commandant y voit une invitation à expliciter :

-Celles qui disent que le roi est devenu un démon.

-Oui, je les ai entendues.

-Elles sont vraies.

L’archer hausse les sourcils, puis une expression de méfiance se peint sur ses traits :

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je l’ai rencontré en personne. Aoba était notre première destination pour chercher de l’aide et sauver ce qui reste des partisans d’Osamu. Finalement, c’est ici, à Karasuno, que nous allons nous établir.

Le commandant hésite un instant, puis, voyant que l’archer se borne à de vagues signes de tête, il pousse les choses plus loin :

-Sais-tu pourquoi Oikawa a refusé de nous accueillir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Aran se penche légèrement en avant, désireux de saisir tous les détails dans le visage de Kageyama au moment où il répond :

-Parce que j’ai été incapable de lui dire où tu étais.

Il n’est pas déçu, mais les réactions sont trop vives, trop intenses, et trop vite réfrénées pour qu’il puisse les saisir clairement. Il lui semble que l’archer est plutôt heureux –mais n’était-ce pas une fierté tout à fait normale que d’être remarqué par le roi ? Aran poursuit gravement, espérant détourner Tobio de cette joie initiale :

-Il te cherche.

-Il me cherche ? répète l’archer, quoique la phrase ait été parfaitement claire.

Aran ne sent aucune peur en lui, bien au contraire ; lui revoit les yeux rougeoyants, la voix méprisante, la force invisible se resserrant autour de son cou… l’angoisse du moment lui étreint à nouveau le cœur, et se heurte à l’incompréhension du jeune homme :

-Kageyama, il faut que tu restes ici, en sécurité. C’est pour cela que tu n’es pas rentré à Aoba, n’est-ce pas ? Karasuno va te protéger. Le roi est bon, il ne laissera pas le démon t’atteindre.

-M’atteindre, murmure Tobio, se faisant une fois de plus l’écho du commandant.

C’est presque de la panique qui s’insinue dans le regard d’Aran alors qu’il insiste, plus virulent face au manque de réaction de l’archer :

-Que te veut-il ? Ta mission à Inarizaki était-elle réelle ? Ou était-ce un moyen pour toi de fuir ?

-Non, non, balbutie Kageyama.

Il semble choqué, et incapable d’articuler quelque chose. Aran recule d’un pas, essaie de retrouver son sang-froid ; peut-être est-ce son emportement qui effraie l’archer.

-Quoiqu’il en soit, reprend-il plus calmement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Tu as trouvé une bonne place, ici.

-Oui, répond faiblement Tobio.

Il a la tête ailleurs, manifestement. La confusion règne entre eux, Aran n’arrive pas à saisir ses réactions, pourquoi il ne craint pas les poursuites d’un roi-démon, pourquoi il se trouve incapable de répondre tout à coup, comme privé de ses moyens ; mais l’important est qu’il soit sauf, et qu’Oikawa ne sache pas où il se trouve.

Leur entretien est interrompu par le tintement d’une cloche, qui annonce l’heure du dîner. Kageyama prend congé sur un signe de tête absent, et se hâte de rejoindre ses nouveaux frères d’armes ; Aran s’oriente lentement vers la salle à manger, encore songeur. Il ne sait s’il doit tirer de la frustration ou de la satisfaction de son petit dialogue avec l’archer.

Il est gratifié d’une place à la table royale, et la discussion tourne à nouveau autour des accords conclus quelques heures plus tôt ; ils évoquent les liens entre Karasuno et Inarizaki, leur légère implication dans le problème de succession, ce qu’ils supposent des projets d’Atsumu.

-Je pense qu’il voudra d’abord s’assurer de sa conquête sur tout le territoire. Ce n’est qu’après qu’il tentera de restaurer une certaine unité dans le royaume.

-Il ne poursuivra sans doute pas Osamu aussi loin.

-Maintenant, il se focalisera sur ses missions de roi. Enfin, je l’espère.

Depuis la gauche du roi, le consort montre sa tête aux cheveux clairs, ses yeux brillants d’intérêts. Il se mêle à la discussion entre Daichi, Asahi et Aran, d’une manière qu’aucun des trois n’aurait pu prévoir :

-Dites-moi, Aran, est-ce qu’Atsumu a des relations notables ?

-Qu’entendez-vous par là ? interroge le commandant d’Osamu.

Suga hausse vaguement les épaules, et parcourt les soldats du regard le temps de composer sa réponse :

-Est-ce qu’on lui connaît des… aventures ?

-Je connais les jumeaux depuis leur enfance, déclare Aran. Ils n’ont jamais vraiment montré d’intérêt pour les relations amoureuses, plutôt occupés à se perfectionner au combat ou à la chasse. Et, dans le cas d’Atsumu, à apprendre la maîtrise de sa magie.

-Oh, répond simplement le consort en semblant un rien déçu. D’accord.

-Quel était le sens de cette question, Suga ? interroge le roi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien du tout, Daichi. De la simple curiosité.

La conversation reprend une tournure plus politique, et le consort retourne à ses réflexions personnelles. Son regard se pose à nouveau sur Kageyama, en plein dans une discussion animée avec Hinata ; s’il n’est pas un prince, il doit avoir eu l’occasion de fréquenter les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Mais auprès de qui ? Atsumu est une des hypothèses les plus probables… 

Ces pensées ne cessent de hanter le consort, et en particulier depuis sa dernière discussion avec Tobio, qu’il n’a pas pu clore correctement et qui lui revient toujours en tête. Les incertitudes ne lui laissent pas de répit ; il n’a pas eu l’occasion de parler à nouveau avec l’archer pour confirmer ses soupçons, et guette le moment où il pourra en apprendre davantage.

C’est après le dîner, peu avant l’heure du coucher, que ce moment semble arriver. Le consort fait sa promenade habituelle, et surprend la silhouette de l’archer, seule à son poste d’observation favori ; Suga n’hésite pas avant de gravir les marches menant sur le chemin de garde et se tenir à ses côtés.

-Tobio, l’appelle-t-il doucement. Je te dérange ?

-Non, répond l’archer en se tournant vers lui.

Il semble un peu nerveux ; mais cela ne ressemble pas à de l’angoisse, et Suga sent s’éveiller en lui une curiosité sans alarme.

-En fait, je me demandais si vous alliez venir, confesse tout à coup l’archer.

-Tu m’attendais donc ? demande le consort, agréablement surpris.

Le silence de Kageyama a valeur d’aveu, et le consort le laisse perdurer jusqu’à ce que l’archer le rompe :

-Vous êtes le seul à savoir, dit-il à mi-voix.

-A savoir quoi ?                                                                                                           

-Que… Que je suis loin de quelqu’un qui m’est cher.

Il y a quelque chose d’incertain dans sa voix qui suscite immédiatement l’empathie du consort. Oui, il le sait des révélations mêmes de Tobio ; et il s’est demandé si l’archer en avait parlé à Hinata et ses nouveaux amis. Mais il l’a apparemment gardé secret, et le consort se retrouve seul dépositaire de la vie que l’archer a laissée derrière lui depuis son arrivée à Karasuno… Et à laquelle il semble pourtant toujours attaché.

-Oui, je le sais, opine doucement le consort.

-Je ne l’ai pas rejoint parce que je pensais qu’il ne m’aimait plus, déclare tout-à-coup Kageyama d’une voix précipitée, les mots s’entrechoquant presque entre eux.

Il inspire un grand coup, et rive ses yeux à ceux du consort :

-Et à présent, j’apprends que je me trompais peut-être… Que j’ai tiré des conclusions hâtives, sans avoir tous les éléments en mains pour comprendre sa décision.

Le consort n’a pas le temps d’analyser tout ce qu’il dit, cette succession de révélations ; il lui faut répondre, conserver la dynamique de l’instant :

-Et… tu comprends sa décision, à présent ?

-Ce que j’ai appris aujourd’hui, murmure Tobio, devrait m’horrifier. Et pourtant, je ne peux m’empêcher d’y voir… une raison d’espérer.

Il demeure aussi flou qu’à l’accoutumée, perdu dans ses contemplations ; son air est rêveur, et l’espoir est perceptible dans sa voix. Cela touche profondément Suga, mais il se reprend, décidé à tout comprendre :

-Qu’as-tu donc appris ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire, réplique aussitôt l’archer. Je suis désolé. Je…

Les mots le trahissent enfin :

-Je ne peux pas dire de qui il s’agit.

-Alors c’est bien cela ! s’exclame Suga, emporté de satisfaction. C’est quelqu’un de haut placé, n’est-ce pas ? Un haut dignitaire, peut-être même un prince !

Les yeux de Tobio s’agrandissent de stupeur.

-Comment-

-Ce que tu me demandais, poursuit Sugawara transporté par la réalisation, sur les mariages royaux, sur les grossesses royales –ce n’était pas anodin ! C’est quelque chose qui te concernait directement, n’est-ce pas ?

L’archer est tétanisé.

-J’ai regardé dans les généalogies, mais je ne t’ai trouvé nulle part ! Qui es-tu donc, Tobio ? Un prince ? Un favori ?

Kageyama ne répond pas. A la place, il s’incline, et laisse échapper ce qui ressemble à une plainte aux oreilles du consort :

-Je ne suis qu’un archer. Je n’ai aucun sang royal. Et… Ce que je voulais vous demander n’avait pas de rapport avec son statut ou le mien…

Suga se mordille la lèvre inférieure, conscient des erreurs qu’il commet. Et en même temps, l’occasion était trop belle ! C’est la confirmation apportée à toutes ses théories. Le fait que Kageyama ait appris quelque chose qui le perturbe autant le jour même où Aran est au château prouve qu’il y a un lien… Et que cela peut-il être, mis à part des nouvelles d’Inarizaki –d’Atsumu ? Le consort en est certain à présent. Quoi d’autre pourrait horrifier l’archer, selon ses mots, sinon de voir son amant marcher sur Inarizaki ? Et quel est donc cet espoir ?

-Je te prie de me pardonner, murmure le consort. Je vais tâcher de t’écouter sans t’interrompre.

Tobio lui lance un regard furtif, mais semble toujours lui faire confiance :

-Prince consort, est-ce que je dois le rejoindre ? Est-ce que je devrais essayer de… me confronter à lui et de comprendre pourquoi ?

Il serre les dents :

-Je suis un soldat de Karasuno désormais, et je ne compte pas être déloyal. Mais je peux m’empêcher de penser… A tout ce qu’il y a eu avant.

D’une voix un peu plus hésitante :

-Et à tout ce qu’il y aurait pu avoir.

Suga sourit doucement :

-Si je comprends bien, cette histoire n’est qu’à moitié finie, n’est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans tes yeux, Tobio. Tout ce que tu attendais était un signe, et il est arrivé. Que puis-je donc te conseiller, sinon de suivre tes instincts ? Si tu sens qu’il te faut partir et éclaircir tout cela, alors fais-le sens attendre. Je te donnerai une permission exceptionnelle.

Kageyama le considère un moment, puis ses yeux se reportent sur l’horizon.

-Je veux faire les choses convenablement, et ne privilégier d’aucun traitement de faveur. Je vais servir Karasuno jusqu’à pouvoir me permettre une absence. Et ensuite, j’irai le retrouver le temps de régler tout cela définitivement.

Le consort acquiesce. Le trajet jusqu’à Inarizaki est long, et la permission ne sera pas facile à obtenir. Mais Tobio semble faire preuve d’une détermination à toute épreuve, et Suga ne se fait pas de souci pour lui –lui-même se sent soulagé de voir cette histoire se rapprocher de sa conclusion, même s’il craint un peu pour la sécurité du jeune homme.

-Tu as droit à deux jours de repos par semaine, dit-il tranquillement. Azumane a dû t’en parler. Si tu choisis de n’en utiliser aucun, ils se cumulent ; au bout d’un certain temps, tu en auras assez pour partir aussi loin que tu veux.

Kageyama hoche la tête. Ces résolutions semblent l’animer ; les yeux brillants, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, il semble prêt à gagner sa permission et partir retrouver celui qu’il aime. Cela réchauffe le cœur de Suga, et sentant que poursuivre la conversation serait malvenu, il préfère s’éclipser. Dès qu’il est parti, Tobio baisse les yeux sur ses mains, agite les doigts comme s’il comptait :

-Deux mois, murmure-t-il en conclusion.

Il lance un regard de défi vers l’horizon, puis disparaît à son tour.

 

*

 

Il fait toujours froid dans les appartements d’Oikawa.

Iwaizumi a eu l’habitude de s’en plaindre, dans la fin de l’hiver et la fraîcheur du début du printemps ; mais à présent que l’été approche, et que des vagues de chaleur submergent le nord du continent, il se trouve assez satisfait que les pouvoirs d’Oikawa puissent influer sur la température… Même s’il n’a que trop conscience que toute cette aura glaçante prend son origine dans le cœur gelé du monarque.

Il ferme soigneusement la porte derrière lui en entrant. Le roi est debout face à la fenêtre de son bureau, à son poste habituel, en train d’observer la cour du château, et au-delà, la grande route menant droit vers le Sud. Le chevalier toussote pour montrer sa présence, même s’il suppose qu’Oikawa, à défaut de l’entendre, a dû la sentir ; le roi se retourne.

Sa transformation est pleinement accomplie, et n’a plus progressé depuis plusieurs mois. Ses yeux ont leur couleur rouge définitive, ses cornes ont cessé de pousser ; en revanche, il semble au chevalier que sa santé ne cesse de se dégrader. Il n’est pas rare que le roi ne se présente plus aux repas, et passe plusieurs nuits de suite à veiller jusqu’au petit matin ; et même si Iwaizumi tente fermement de l’en empêcher, Oikawa, comme toujours, n’en fait qu’à sa tête.

-Quelles nouvelles ? demande le monarque.

Il invite le chevalier à s’asseoir, et fait de même ; son regard est attiré par les feuilles manuscrites que tient Iwaizumi.

-Aran a trouvé refuge à Karasuno, comme nous l’attendions, commence-t-il. Le roi Daichi lui a accordé les terres du sud-ouest. Osamu est en train de prendre des mesures pour évacuer son peuple au plus vite, et on dit que les réfugiés sont déjà en train de traverser Nekoma. Du coup, le mariage du roi Kuroo a été retardé le temps que la situation soit stabilisée.

Oikawa donne un signe de tête indifférent.

-Chez nous, eh bien, les choses vont de mal en pis, soupire le chevalier. Shiratorizawa a refusé de revenir sur les compensations depuis la mort d’Ushijima, et on commence à manquer d’un peu de tout. Les champs sont laissés à l’abandon, et certaines forêts commencent à devenir réellement dangereuses maintenant que la chasse n’y a plus cours.

-Et que veux-tu y faire, Iwa ? Les habitants ont peur d’être sous le gouvernement d’un démon. On ne peut pas les en blâmer.

-Le royaume commence à s’effondrer, Oikawa. Il faut trouver des ressources quelque part, des hommes, des denrées alimentaires, de l’argent.

-Tu veux que j’abdique ? demande le roi. Tu crois que c’est ça, la solution ?

Contre toute-attente, une lueur d’espoir s’allume dans ses yeux.

-Oui ! Tu as raison. Prends ma place.

-Quoi ?

-Iwa ! Tout ça est de ma faute, non ? Personne ne veut d’un roi-démon ! Mais toi, tu es raisonnable, tu es généreux, et surtout tu es humain ! Si je te couronne roi d’Aoba, les choses s’arrangeront peut-être !

Iwaizumi lève les deux mains en signe de défense face à cette nouvelle lubie. Au fond, Oikawa n’a peut-être pas tort… Mais cela requiert une réflexion beaucoup plus poussée, et le chevalier n’est nullement attiré par les responsabilités de la royauté.

-Oikawa, je-

-Et alors, poursuit le monarque sans l’écouter, je serai libre. Absolument libre. Je pourrai essayer de retrouver Tobio par moi-même…

Il se calme tout à coup, et ce changement de comportement fait tressaillir le chevalier. Le regard d’Oikawa, enthousiaste et presque joyeux quelques secondes plus tôt, est à présent d’un sérieux désarmant. Il désigne les feuilles :

-Que disent les espions ? Cela fait plus d’un mois.

Iwaizumi avale sa salive avant de répondre, les yeux rivés sur les lignes d’encre :

-Il était bien au château d’Osamu quand l’attaque a été déclenchée. On a retrouvé des flèches à pennons bleus fichées dans des cadavres. Les espions ont remonté sa trace jusqu’à la forêt avoisinant le château, et puis plus rien à cause de la densité de la végétation et le délai d’investigation. Les témoins oculaires survivants disent que les hommes d’Atsumu le poursuivaient, mais les choses étaient confuses. Les pistes s’arrêtent là.

-Il est donc bien parti vers le Nord ! s’exclame victorieusement Oikawa.

-C’était peut-être son intention, répond prudemment Iwaizumi, mais on ne sait pas si les soldats l’ont eu. Ni quels étaient leurs ordres précis à son égard.

L’expression d’Oikawa se ferme totalement, ses yeux se mettent à rougeoyer.

-Tu crois qu’il est au château d’Atsumu ?

-Pas de précipitation, le tempère immédiatement Iwaizumi, sachant fort bien que les pouvoirs du roi ne résisteraient pas à la colère que suscite cette pensée. Nous allons nous en tenir au plan. Plus d’un mois a passé, comme tu l’as dit. Nous allons passer au signalement officiel.

Il désigne un tas de feuilles soigneusement empilées sur le bureau du roi.

-Il y en a un par royaume. Les messagers les remettront aux différents châteaux, et l’administration royale sera chargée de déclencher des recherches à son échelle.

-Que dit précisément le signalement ?

-Kageyama Tobio, dix-neuf ans, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, archer et messager du royaume d’Aoba Johsai.

-Mais les recherches ne seraient-elles pas plus actives si on précisait tout de suite le rang qui sera le sien ?

Iwaizumi sourit froidement :

-C’est donner à tous les royaumes l’occasion de se faire un otage précieux, si Atsumu ne l’a pas déjà en sa possession. Restons-en là. J’ai convoqué une vingtaine de messagers pour ce soir : ils partiront tous en même temps avec une missive et une destination chacun.

Oikawa hoche la tête, puis pose son menton dans sa main. Il a l’air épuisé. La culpabilité d’avoir renvoyé Tobio, sa disparition dans la nature, la maîtrise encore relative de ses pouvoirs et les problèmes internes d’Aoba toujours plus nombreux, tout cela le ronge. Et pour seule cause, la malédiction. Iwaizumi a souvent entendu Oikawa ruminer sur le sort de Tendou, toujours en vie dans les cachots, mais quelque chose semble toujours retenir le roi de mettre définitivement un terme à l’existence du sorcier.

-Et pour le royaume ? reprend Iwaizumi. Que fait-on ? Il y a bien autre chose à faire que d’abdiquer, non ? Oikawa, tu es roi par le sang. C’est ton devoir d’être sur le trône. Tu ne peux pas couronner un autre.

-Je ne pouvais pas non plus épouser Tobio, rétorque le monarque. C’était mon devoir de me marier à un prince…

-Et voilà où on en est, maugrée Iwaizumi.

Oikawa se lève lentement, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu ; ses pas le guident vers la carte presque comme par réflexe. Il laisse un doigt absent traîner sur le papier.

-Il n’y a qu’une seule autre solution si on veut redresser le royaume, Iwa.

Il baisse ses yeux vermeils sur les petits dessins qui s’étalent sous ses yeux ; les miniatures de forêts, de montagnes et de fleuves, les noms soigneusement calligraphiés des royaumes, les traits épais symbolisant les frontières. Il parcourt les limites d’Aoba, la marque signifiant la séparation de son territoire avec Shiratorizawa au nord, avec Dateko à l’ouest, et avec Karasuno, au sud. Tout bas, presque trop pour être entendu, il murmure :

-Cette ultime solution… C’est la guerre.

Le frisson qui court le long de l’échine d’Iwaizumi n’a plus rien à voir avec la température de la pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga, toujours plus près de la vérité~


	36. Chapitre 32

 

Hinata croyait que la routine reviendrait peu à peu, depuis que Kageyama a rejoint les rangs de Karasuno ; mais force lui est de constater que ce n’est pas le cas. Et pour cause ; l’archer lui semble parfois toujours aussi insaisissable qu’au premier jour. Et en un sens, songe Hinata, c’est ce qui fait son charme.

Leur rivalité amicale est toujours aussi plaisante. Ils ont l’habitude de faire la course à tout moment de la journée, pour se rendre d’un point à un autre (notamment de la salle à manger à la cour d’entraînement et en sens inverse), mais aussi pour s’habiller ou manger. Chaque victoire est en général suivie de plusieurs minutes de provocations, et ils semblent tous les deux s’amuser dans ces petits rituels quotidiens –d’autant plus que les scores qu’ils tiennent avec soin sont à égalité.

Kageyama, a découvert Hinata au fur et à mesure des semaines, est quelqu’un de simple. Il est joueur et même compétitif ; si ses remarques peuvent paraître parfois un peu crues, c’est davantage de la maladresse que de la méchanceté. Il se moque un peu parfois, de Hinata dans presque tous les cas ; hors de la cour d’entraînement, il est droit dans son comportement, toujours respectueux envers les supérieurs et prend soin de respecter toutes les règles du château.

Ce qui fascine surtout Shouyou, c’est sa maîtrise en tant que soldat. Si sa capacité au tir à l’arc est tout simplement prodigieuse, et n’a pas manqué de faire de lui la référence de ce domaine en quelques jours, il n’est pas en reste en combat rapproché. Ses sens sont aiguisés, et il semble tout percevoir de son adversaire, anticipant toutes les feintes, parant tous les coups de côtés ; son style est vif et efficace. Il y a presque de l’élégance à cela, se dit parfois Hinata lorsqu’il le regarde pendant les pauses. Et il semble toujours progresser, ce qui lui semble davantage effrayant.

Mais il y a des moments où il sent que Tobio se soustrait à sa présence, et même plus –à Karasuno même. Malgré les insistances de Hinata, il a clairement refusé d’évoquer à nouveau son passé et ses origines ; sauf une fois, une unique fois, où lorsque Hinata lui a demandé pourquoi il avait enchaîné deux semaines d’entraînement sans s’accorder un jour de repos, il lui a répondu qu’il voulait aller voir sa famille à Aoba, mais que le voyage lui prendra du temps ; aussi compte-t-il soigneusement les jours de permission qu’il gagne.

Le jeune chevalier ne peut pourtant nier une soif de savoir parfois quasi-maladive ; et surtout lorsque Kageyama s’isole, la plupart du temps sur le chemin de garde et toujours au même endroit, là où, a-t-il un jour confié à Hinata, il est sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Shouyou sait que ce n’est pas entièrement vrai, et que le consort le rejoint de temps en temps pour discuter ; mais Tobio n’en parle pas non plus.

Le seul moment où ses secrets sont vulnérables, c’est lorsqu’il dort, et que parfois des marmonnements inaudibles lui échappent : Hinata a plusieurs fois tenté de tendre l’oreille pour comprendre ce qu’il disait, espérant saisir des phrases, sinon des mots, au mieux des noms ; mais il n’a jamais réussi à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ce jour-là, Tobio semble particulièrement euphorique, et triomphe de tous les adversaires qui se présentent à lui dans la cour d’entraînement. Ils partent tous manger et faire la pause du début d’après-midi, qu’Azumane autorise plus longue en raison du soleil de plomb. Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils sont devant leurs assiettes qu’Hinata demande, la bouche pleine :

-Qu’est-ce que tu as, aujourd’hui ? Tu ne m’as même pas rabaissé, ce matin !

-Alors ça ne saurait tarder, répond Tobio avec un demi-sourire amusé.

Hinata sourit avec confiance, puis fronce légèrement les sourcils, essayant de chercher par lui-même :

-Oh, ça fait un mois ! Un mois que tu n’as pris aucune journée !

Kageyama affecte l’indifférence, mais relève légèrement le menton. Hinata poursuit, tout enthousiaste :

-Alors ça fait dix jours ! Tu es à la moitié de ce que tu voulais, non ?

Tobio hoche la tête : ses yeux recèlent une joie profonde, et en même temps une légère appréhension, que Hinata attribue au temps passé si loin des siens. La fierté est inscrite sur le visage de Kageyama, et lui sied parfaitement ; et lorsque Tanaka et Nishinoya passent près de lui pour ramener leurs assiettes, ils ne manquent pas de lui faire remarquer.

-Alors, Kageyama, tu savoures les victoires de ce matin ? lance Tanaka.

-En même temps, Ryû, il a tout gagné !

-Mais demain, je prendrai ma revanche ! s’exclame l’autre en riant. Tu vas voir !

Il n’y a rien de mauvais dans leurs paroles. Tanaka et Nishinoya sont connus pour être particulièrement bruyants, provocateurs parfois, rapides à répondre aux affronts ; mais ils sont surtout d’un soutien et d’une volonté à tout épreuve. Seulement aiment-ils beaucoup charrier les soldats plus jeunes –et surtout quand ils viennent d’arriver.

-Voyons, ça mériterait bien un petit surnom, ça. Noya, aide-moi à lui en trouver un !

-Un surnom ? répète Tobio, un sourcil haussé.

Tanaka se penche vers lui en encerclant ses épaules de son bras ; il l’embête plaisamment, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants :

-Allons ! A peine engagé dans notre armée et déjà si fier de terrasser tout le monde ! Quelle arrogance !

-Ce n’est pas vrai ! réplique Kageyama, dont les joues rosissent imperceptiblement.

-Oh si ! Pas vrai, Noya ?

-Complètement, Ryû ! Il domine la cour d’entraînement !

-Il domine, il règne ! Oui ! C’est bien ça ! Kageyama, tu es un vrai petit roi !

Tanaka et Nishinoya éclatent de rire. Les autres soldats, et Hinata avec, suivent, arborent de larges sourires réjouis, trouvant bien quelque chose de noble dans le comportement de Kageyama ; mais lui est figé, le sourire glacé sur ses lèvres. Tout à coup vexé, il se dégage de l’étreinte de Tanaka.

-Est-ce qu’on doit s’incliner ? plaisante celui-ci, toujours hilare.

-Ou dire « Votre Majesté » ? renchérit Nishinoya.

-Arrêtez ça, marmonne Tobio en se levant brutalement. Vous n’êtes pas drôles.

Il traverse la pièce en quelques enjambées et disparaît au détour d’un couloir, laissant là ses camarades figés. Les sourires se fanent progressivement, les soldats échangent des regards incertains. Tanaka et Nishinoya ont cessé de rire, et semblent mal à l’aise :

-Quoi, on a dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?

Hinata ne répond pas, encore tourné vers l’embrasure de porte où Tobio a disparu. Il ressent à nouveau cette sensation tellement particulière, celle qui fait que malgré leur amitié, malgré tous les jours passés ensemble, il reste entre Kageyama et lui une frontière que l’ignorance ne lui permet pas de franchir. Il hésite à lui courir après, mais choisit de ne pas le faire : autant le laisser se calmer seul.

Les heures qui succèdent au repas sont calmes pour tout le monde dans le château. Les domestiques s’occupent de la vaisselle dans les cuisines, les soldats jouent ou se reposent ; les courtisans font de même, et le roi Daichi en personne s’autorise une sieste, épuisé d’avoir veillé tard la nuit précédente, toujours préoccupé par les bouleversements que subit son royaume.

Suga profite en général de ces heures d’apaisement pour vaquer à des occupations plus officielles. S’il profite du matin pour rendre visite à Chikara, jouer et parler avec lui, et le cajoler surtout, il dévoue son après-midi à sa tâche de consort. En particulier à cette période, il sait quels sont les troubles qui agitent son mari ; qui serait serein à l’idée de voir son royaume perturbé par l’arrivée de deux peuples étrangers ?

Il se glisse dans le bureau du roi, désert à cette heure. Les rayons de soleil qui entrent par les larges arcades donnent à voir le paisible ballet des particules de poussière en suspension ; le bois verni du bureau brille dans la lumière. Suga parcourt distraitement du regard les feuilles éparses, quelques livres ouverts, des bougies fondues dans leur cire au cours de la nuit ; un tas net attire son attention. Il s’agit des nouvelles les plus récentes, que le messager a dû apporter dans la journée, et que Daichi n’a pas encore regardées.

Peut-être y a-t-il de quoi déléguer là-dedans, songe Suga en se glissant dans le siège royal. Il a le pouvoir d’intervenir dans les affaires du royaume, et s’il peut ôter à Daichi de moindres problèmes à sa portée, autant le faire. Il commence à feuilleter le paquet, distraitement, et trie ce qui peut l’être : la nouvelle date convenue pour le mariage du roi Kuroo et de Tsukishima, auquel le couple royal de Karasuno devra se rendre ; des informations sur la progression des réfugiés d’Inarizaki à travers Nekoma ; une lettre de la main même d’Osamu.

C’est alors qu’une feuille différente des autres attire l’attention de Suga. Elle porte le sceau d’Aoba Johsai ; lorsqu’il la déplie, il n’y a que quelques mots alignés sur la feuille.

_« Le royaume d’Aoba Johsai recherche activement l’archer et messager Kageyama Tobio, 19 ans, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus. Nous demandons aux royaumes du continent de bien vouloir se joindre à nos recherches, et de signaler au roi Oikawa toute information au sujet cet homme. »_

Le choc qui tombe sur le consort à sa première lecture vient bouleverser toutes les idées qu’il s’était faites jusque-là. Une foule de questions affluent à son esprit, mais confuses et trop nombreuses pour être clairement formulées ; il relit la missive une seconde, puis une troisième fois.

Tobio ne vient donc pas d’Inarizaki, mais d’Aoba Johsai, leurs voisins du nord. Que faisait-il donc vêtu aux armes d’Osamu ? Les mots sont clairs : il s’y trouvait en tant que messager. Kageyama leur avait donc menti… Ou pas, se souvient Suga dans un sursaut de compréhension. Il a lui-même avoué n’avoir jamais juré allégeance à Osamu ni à Aran. Sa véritable loyauté est donc à Aoba, jurée à Oikawa, et…

La feuille glisse des mains de Suga, se pose sur le tapis dans un froissement de papier. Ses yeux, écarquillés et absents, se posent sur ses mains. Puis il se lève soudain, repousse son siège, rejoint la porte ; dans le couloir, il aperçoit un garde et lui adresse un signe.

-Va me chercher Kageyama, lui dit-il. Dis-lui que je dois lui parler de toute urgence, amène-le moi ici.

Le soldat obtempère sans tarder, et Suga retourne s’asseoir au bureau. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains, incapable de penser clairement tant les révélations semblent se succéder ; tout est brouillé, il ne sait plus s’il rêve ou s’il a vraiment découvert quelque chose, s’il invente ou si la vérité lui est vraiment tombée dessus ; cette fois, il veut rendre les choses limpides une bonne fois pour toutes. Il est le prince consort de Karasuno, et il veut des réponses.

Il ne relève son visage que lorsque la porte s’ouvre, et que Kageyama entre dans la pièce. Il porte sa tenue habituelle de soldat, mélange de tissu et de cuir ; il s’incline devant Suga, et s’assoit de l’autre côté du bureau lorsqu’il est invité à le faire. Il semble curieux de savoir pourquoi il a été convoqué, alors que le consort le rejoint habituellement sur le chemin de ronde après le dîner, lorsqu’ils peuvent discuter paisiblement.

Le silence règne entre eux. L’archer n’ose pas parler en premier, et le consort ne sait que dire, que demander d’abord. Alors, dans un geste délicat, il fait glisser la feuille de recherche vers Tobio. L’archer relève sur lui un regard interrogateur et un brin consterné :

-Je ne sais pas lire.

Pas d’éducation aristocratique, déduit Suga. Il reprend la feuille, s’éclaircit la voix, et lit lentement son contenu à voix haute, levant de temps à autres un regard sur Kageyama. Lorsqu’il a terminé, Tobio semble atterré. Son visage a rougi, puis pâli ; il y a comme de la culpabilité dans ses yeux lorsqu’ils rencontrent ceux du consort.

-Kageyama Tobio, le nomme enfin Suga. Prince consort du royaume d’Aoba Johsai.

L’archer baisse la tête, mais ne nie pas.

-Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il simplement.

Le consort pousse un lourd soupir. Les choses lui apparaissent encore comme profondément emmêlées, et il n’arrive pas, de lui-même, à établir des faits précis.

-Il est temps d’admettre toute la vérité, à présent, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il enfin.

Puis, voyant que Kageyama semble le prendre comme un ordre, et même le croire en colère, il ajoute d’un ton adouci :

-Explique-moi tout, Tobio.

La brusque pensée lui vient que l’archer devant lui est en fait son égal, sinon son supérieur ; il déglutit, mais n’ajoute rien et laisse Kageyama commencer son récit. L’archer garde les yeux rivés au sol en parlant.

-Je suis originaire du royaume d’Aoba Johsai. Mes parents avaient une ferme, mais les travaux des champs ne m’ont jamais intéressé. J’étais bon au tir à l’arc, et quand j’ai eu dix-huit ans, je suis parti au château pour rejoindre l’armée. C’est… C’est là que je l’ai vu pour la première fois.

Dans les inflexions de sa voix, il y a quelque chose qui se transforme soudain. La joie qu’il lui reste de ses souvenirs suinte à travers sa parole ; le consort devine le sourire qu’il cache, l’étincelle qui doit allumer ses yeux. Son cœur s’attendrit, et il écoute avec attention.

-Il faisait son discours de bienvenue, mais j’étais incapable d’écouter ce qu’il disait. Je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi beau. Et quand il m’a regardé…

Il s’interrompt un instant, et Suga le laisse savourer, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C’est donc à cela que ressemble le bonheur sur le visage de Tobio…

-Il y avait quelque chose. Je le sentais. Je n’osais pas me flatter d’avoir l’intérêt du roi, mais tous les signes y étaient. Et finalement, on a pu se parler, et se fréquenter, et… et avoir une relation.

Kageyama hausse vaguement les épaules :

-Je savais qu’il devait épouser un prince. Ushijima, sûrement. Un moment, on pensait que ce n’était plus d’actualité, et puis les choses se sont accélérées. Et il m’a demandé en mariage. On a décidé de le garder secret, comme ça, Ushijima s’en irait et on serait tranquilles…

-Alors personne ne savait ?

-Iwaizumi, le chef des armées, et un prêtre. C’est tout.

L’archer hésite longuement avant de reprendre, et Suga sent la nervosité refaire surface.

-Et quand Ushijima est arrivé ? demande-t-il pour l’aider.

-C’est… compliqué, répond l’archer à voix basse.

D’horribles doutes s’emparent du consort sur les causes réelles de la mort du prince de Shiratorizawa, mais il préfère ne pas en apprendre plus et hoche la tête pour inviter Kageyama à passer à la suite.

-Il voulait que je sois son vrai consort. Qu’on puisse célébrer le mariage publiquement, qu’on ait des héritiers. Et…

Il se mord les lèvres, s’interrompt.

-Je ne voulais pas…

Tobio renifle discrètement, mais le consort ne voit pas son visage.

-… Parce que j’avais peur.

Sa voix tremble, et Suga se rend compte que depuis tout le temps que Tobio est au château, toutes les fois où ils ont parlé à mi-mot de ce passé douloureux, toutes les occasions où Suga, par son titre, l’a blessé sans le vouloir, Kageyama n’a jamais pleuré. Le consort sent son cœur se serrer.

-C’était ce qu’il attendait de moi, mais c’était trop tôt. Il voulait…

-Appeler un mage ? continue doucement Suga. C’est comme cela que tu l’as appris, n’est-ce pas ?

Tobio hoche lentement la tête, et finalement accepte de regarder le consort. Ses joues sont striées de larmes.

-On s’est disputés à ce sujet, je crois. Je lui ai dit qu’il était prétentieux et égoïste. Et le lendemain, Iwaizumi venait me voir pour me dire de partir à Inarizaki. J’ai cru… La seule option, c’était… Qu’il ne voulait plus de moi.

-Et pourtant il te cherche, murmure Suga. C’est cela, ton espoir, n’est-ce pas ?

-Aran me l’a dit… Que la malédiction était vraie. Je n’en savais rien au moment de partir. Et à présent, je me demande si…

-Si cette mission n’était pas un moyen de te mettre en sécurité, sourit tendrement le consort. Et, au contraire de ce que tu croyais, une preuve d’amour plutôt qu’un désir de séparation.

Kageyama acquiesce, et ajoute d’une voix timide :

-Dans un mois, je pourrai le rejoindre. Et être certain de ce qu’il attend de moi.

-Et s’il veut te couronner, dit doucement Suga, alors nous considérerons ton engagement envers Karasuno comme achevé. Tu as juré allégeance au royaume, mais en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles, ces promesses ne doivent pas te retenir. Elles sont effectives pour un soldat… Pas pour un consort.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis un consort, admet Tobio, défait. Pour moi, je n’étais que le mari du roi, rien de plus. Rien qui n’ait trait à la politique ou à la reconnaissance officielle… Et notre mariage est peut-être nul à présent qu’il est devenu un démon… Je ne sais même pas s’il peut être annulé. Peut-être qu’il a besoin de mon accord pour que le mariage soit considéré comme non avenu ? Je n’en sais rien.

Le consort demeure songeur un instant. Toutes ces questions ont trait aux mariages royaux ; lui n’a comme notion de tout ceci, finalement, que les réponses aux cas les plus courants. Un mariage royal n’est pas censé se terminer, sinon à la mort de l’un d’eux ; mais peut-être y a-t-il des circonstances que Suga ignore, et dont Oikawa serait conscient ? Il doit en avoir le cœur net.

-Viens avec moi. Je sais où est-ce qu’on peut trouver des réponses.

Il sait que le roi possède une bibliothèque personnelle, accessible seulement sur son autorisation, et où sont regroupés des documents rares et précieux traitant des questions royales et magiques. Mais le consort suppose qu’il partage le droit de s’y rendre, et que Tobio, comme son invité, peut se joindre à lui ; et là, ils auront tous les renseignements nécessaires.

C’est une petite pièce poussiéreuse, au sommet d’une tour étroite. Tout le long des murs circulaires s’alignent des rangées entières d’ouvrages anciens ; au centre de la salle se dressent, seul ameublement, une table et quelques chaises. Il y a presque quelque chose de sacré à pénétrer en ce lieu, comme si les livres étaient là depuis des millénaires, attendant sagement qu’on consulte tout le savoir qu’ils renferment.

-Assieds-toi là, dit le consort en désignant une chaise.

Tobio ne sera pas d’une grande aide pour chercher les livres et déchiffrer les ouvrages, mais il doit entendre tout ce que lira Suga. Celui-ci se met aussitôt à la tâche, essaie de repérer les différentes sections de la bibliothèque pour savoir où chercher ; alors qu’il commence à retirer quelques volumes des rayons et les pose sur la table, il engage à nouveau la conversation :

-Tu sais, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir d’avoir peur. Ce n’est jamais facile d’accepter les responsabilités.

-J’avais fini par accepter le fait de devenir officiellement consort, répond Tobio. C’est le soir où on s’est disputés. Je ne l’ai plus revu depuis…

Suga l’entend soupirer.

-Ce qui me dérangeait surtout, c’était cette histoire de grossesse… Avec le mage…

Le consort se détourne un instant des livres :

-Je n’ai pas besoin des livres pour t’aider là-dessus, déclare-t-il en souriant. C’est comme ça que j’ai eu Chikara. Et, si je peux t’offrir cette confidence en échange des tiennes… Quand le mariage du roi Kuroo sera passé, je pense qu’on y aura de nouveau recours.

Les yeux de Tobio s’écarquillent :

-Vous voulez un deuxième héritier ?

Suga hoche tranquillement la tête, mais sent ses joues rosir, et ne peut cacher sa joie :

-Ça fait un moment que Daichi et moi y pensons.

-Mais-

-Ce n’est pas une souffrance, Tobio, l’interrompt le consort. C’est une chance.

-De porter l’enfant d’un roi ? lance Kageyama, tout à coup maussade.

-Non, reprend Suga plus doucement. C’est une chance de voir notre amour s’incarner dans un petit être. Quand je regarde Chikara, je vois Daichi en lui, et pourtant c’est moi qui l’ai fait. Je ne vois pas en lui l’espoir de la lignée, pas un homme créé pour les besoins de sa famille… Lorsque je le regarde, je ne vois que mon enfant, et à travers lui tout l’amour que j’ai pour son père.

Si Tobio garde le silence un instant pour montrer le respect qu’il a envers ses paroles, il ne peut s’empêcher de continuer :

-Mais la grossesse ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas… contre-nature ?

Suga éclate de rire.

-Bien sûr que si, voyons ! Un homme n’est pas censé porter d’enfants, que je sache ? Mais est-ce que l’homme n’a pas toujours détourné la nature pour servir ses desseins ? Cela n’a rien d’horrifiant.

Il hésite un moment sur sa prochaine phrase, craignant de se montrer cruel, mais finit par l’énoncer:

-Oikawa est un démon. N’est-il pas contre-nature ? Et pourtant, est-ce que tu envisages de mettre un terme à sa vie… Ou même, de ne plus l’aimer ?

Le choc se peint sur le visage de Tobio, et le consort regrette ses paroles. Il culpabilise un peu, et feint de chercher d’autres livres ; puis, finalement, l’archer répond :

-Comment procède-t-on ?

-Hm ?

-Pour avoir un enfant comme cela. Comment procède-t-on exactement ?

Suga abandonne définitivement ses recherches, ayant déjà amassé une bonne quantité d’ouvrages, et vient s’assoir en face de Kageyama. Il sent son regard bleu vrillé sur lui avec intensité.

-Tu veux que je te raconte ?

-Oui, s’il vous plaît.

Ses doigts parcourent distraitement les dos des ouvrages entassés devant lui alors qu’il commence :

-C’est une méthode de procréation rare. Mes précepteurs ne m’en avaient pas parlé, et c’est Daichi qui a eu cette idée. En temps normal, seuls quelques royaumes sont assez puissants, assez anciens pour pouvoir y avoir recours. Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, Aoba. Mais nous avions de bons liens avec le roi Kuroo, et son mage, Kenma ; il nous a confirmé que la chose était possible.

 Il fronce légèrement les sourcils :

-L’aspect le moins… attrayant de cette pratique, c’est l’origine de la vie qui est insufflée en toi. Kenma nous a appris cette règle fondamentale de l’équilibre des choses ; seule la mort peut permettre la création d’une vie. Mais le destin nous a souri ; un prince de Karasuno, ancêtre de Daichi, était gravement malade et à l’article de la mort.

-Vous l’avez tué ? demande Tobio, impassible.

-Non. Il fallait simplement que Kenma soit présent pour recueillir son dernier souffle.

-Le recueillir ?

-Je n’avais jamais vu cela. Il avait une fiole à la main, et a dit quelques paroles que ni Daichi ni moi n’avons compris ; une formule, probablement. Et alors que le défunt expirait, il a semblé qu’elle se remplissait. Le mage a dit que c’était une essence, une âme... Une vie sous forme matérielle.

-Mais c’était la vie du mort ?

-Non. Ce n’est qu’un potentiel, une virtualité d’existence, qui n’a pas de passé, pas de souvenir, pas de lien avec l’enveloppe qu’elle a quittée. Je n’ai eu qu’à l’ingérer pour déclencher le processus… Et pouvoir créer, en moi, une nouvelle vie.

-Comme ça ? répète Tobio, surpris. C’est tout ?

-C’est tout. Enfin, ajoute en consort en rosissant, il fallait tout de même avoir une relation intime pour que cette vie devienne un embryon, et ainsi de suite.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, ça a été comme une grossesse traditionnelle. Pendant les premiers mois, je n’ai rien changé à mes habitudes. Puis, lorsque ça commence à se voir, il est d’usage que le consort sorte moins pour se consacrer à l’arrivée de l’héritier, et soit présent dans chaque aspect de ce qui entoure sa naissance, tant le choix de la nourrice que dans les futilités de la décoration et des jouets. Et dans les derniers mois, je n’ai pas fait grand-chose à part me détendre, et mes domestiques étaient aux petits soins pour moi.

Il étouffe un petit rire :

-Kenma est revenu un peu avant le terme. En réalité, je n’ai rien senti. Il m’a plongé dans un sommeil artificiel tout le temps de l’opération. Il est resté encore quelques jours pour voir si tout allait bien, tant pour l’enfant que pour moi, mais avec tous ses baumes magiques, j’étais en pleine santé.

-Et c’est tout ?

-C’est tout. Je n’en garde que la cicatrice.

Tobio ne relance pas. Il semble réellement étonné de tous ces détails, et Suga se demande ce qu’il pouvait bien imaginer ; la présence d’un mage, après tout, n’est-elle pas fondamentalement rassurante ? Il laisse Kageyama à ses réflexions et commence à chercher dans les pages jaunies les précisions sur les mariages royaux et leurs cas exceptionnels.

L’après-midi s’écoule lentement, au bruissement régulier des pages tournées. Le consort a déjà parcouru plusieurs volumes sans trouver ce qui l’intéresse –seulement des détails sur les cérémonies et leurs codes, quelques exemples célèbres à travers l’Histoire. Les histoires de pouvoirs magiques ou de mariage avec un homme sans lien royal sont des innovations totales, et il désespère de trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse leur être utile ; sa main se pose enfin sur un ouvrage qui tient davantage de la magie que des relations, mais au moins pourra-t-il y trouver, peut-être, des choses intéressantes.

Il s’attarde un moment sur les règles magiques ; il retrouve dans l’ouvrage les quelques lois dont Kenma leur a déjà parlé, notamment sur l’équilibre de la vie. La magie ne tarde pas à laisser place au sacré, et Suga sent qu’il tient là quelque chose à exploiter : la question du mariage arrive enfin. Il lit avec intérêt les quelques paragraphes d’introduction ; puis, tout à coup, une phrase le glace.

_« Un mariage célébré en présence du sacré ne peut jamais être rompu ; la seule exception étant la mort de l’un des époux de la main même de l’autre. »_

Si Oikawa veut vraiment mettre un terme à son mariage, il n’a qu’une seule solution… Tuer lui-même Kageyama. Le soupçon se glisse dans le cœur du consort… Pourquoi le roi d’Aoba cherche-t-il si ardemment l’époux qu’il a rejeté ? Est-ce vraiment un désir de ranimer et poursuivre leur mariage ? Ou bien… D’y mettre définitivement un terme ?

Suga lève les yeux sur l’archer, demeuré immobile tout le temps de ses recherches, qui somnole un peu dans la chaleur étouffante de la tour ; Oikawa le cherche-t-il vraiment pour le tuer après lui avoir juré un amour éternel ? Et Kageyama… croyant naïvement qu’il veut le retrouver, ne va-t-il pas droit dans un piège ?

L’angoisse et le doute étreignent le consort. Toujours trop de questions, mais un seul instinct : celui du danger.

Tobio ne doit pas retourner à Aoba.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à tous (me revoilà) !  
> Ce n'est encore un prologue, mais qui devrait bientôt, je l'espère, se compléter de vrais chapitres. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous donne envie de voir la suite -ou plutôt : comment en est-on arrivé là?  
> J'ai déjà quelques milliers de mots à mon actif sur cette fic, plus courte que Des Coeurs et des Corps, plus dramatique qu'Oikawa Tooru n'est pas un Ushikage shipper (si jamais vous les avez lues). J'espère en tout cas que ce petit prémice vous à plu, et je vous dis donc à très bientôt !


End file.
